


Riptide

by blackjacktheboss



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Multi, a moment of what could be read as SI but it's not, another superhero au, dead parent warning also, just wanna tag it anyway to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 87,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacktheboss/pseuds/blackjacktheboss
Summary: Growing up, Percy always though that Lake Naiad was a magical place. He had no idea how right he really was.





	1. Shall We Begin?

The bustle of his mother’s bookstore and cafe has always been one of Percy’s favorite sounds. The clack of coffee cups, people doing their best to not talk too loudly as if they’re in a library, and the voice of his best friend as she calls out for people to pick up their order at the counter. It’s a type of ambient noise that feels like home; if he could have it on his phone for when he wants to zone out, he would.

“Did half of Manhattan take today off?” he asks as he plates a customer’s chocolate chip cookie order. “Here you go, miss.”

“Thank you!” the young woman replies before walking off into the bookstore.

Annabeth finishes pouring a latte and smiles, capturing Percy’s attention for half a second too long. “David, your latte is ready!”

She turns back to Percy who is leaning against the counter, taking stock of the store which is unusually full for a Friday afternoon.

“Are you complaining?”

“Not at all, it’s great. I just… I don’t know. The city feels weird today, don’t you think?”

Annabeth rolls her eyes, as per usual. “Here we go with the Mr. New York vibes. I get it, I’m from Virginia and don’t _understand_ the city or whatever.”

“Get over yourself, Chase. All I’m saying is since that bank robbery last month, things have felt weird. Like something big is coming.”

“Could this big thing happen next Tuesday so I have more time to prepare for this job interview? Cause that would be great.”

“Oh, please! You’re gonna do so good in that interview they’re gonna beg you to start architecting on the spot. Trust me.”

“Can you even spell architecting?” Annabeth asks.

“Can you?”

“Fair enough.”

* * *

As the afternoon dies down and only a few of their regular customers are left, Sally arrives to take over the counter.

“Thanks for holding down the fort, kids. That meeting took longer than I thought it would.”

Annabeth chews on her lip nervously and exchanges a look with Percy.

“What did the bank say?” Percy manages to ask.

Sally lets out a sigh and shrugs. “They’re still suggesting we sell since there’s not enough of what your dad left us to just buy the building outright.”

“Sal won’t just sell you the building for a little less? Or let you do a payment plan or something? I mean, you guys have been here forever.”

Sally swallows hard and takes a deep breath. “Sal has a family to take care of too, and he can’t afford to take the hit when he’s got such a nice property. It’s hard for him too, he was Po’s friend.”

Percy, Annabeth, and Sally all find their feet and can’t seem to look up. It hurts too much.

“Dad would be okay with us moving, mom.” It takes all his concentration to not let his voice crack. “I know he helped pick this place, but he wanted it for you. That’s all that mattered to him.”

Sally moves to hug Percy but is interrupted by the shrill tone of the desk bell they keep.

“Uh, excuse me, but is anyone gonna take my order?”

Percy sees red and is ready to whip around but before he can, Annabeth surges forward.

“Can’t you see this family is having a fucking _moment_?! Who raised you?”

The customer turns white and begins to stammer through some attempt at an apology.

“Whatever. What do you want?”

Percy laughs, unable to help himself. This is his best friend. Has been since they were 8 and she first wandered into the store.

The customer orders a black coffee and two of Sally’s famous chocolate chip cookies.

Percy bags them and hands them to the rude customer with a shrug. “Good help is so hard to find.”

The man mumbles another apology before rushing out of the cafe, leaving Percy and Annabeth to descend into a fit of laughter.

“You’re so fuckin scary,” Percy says, wiping a tear from his eye.

Annabeth preens. “And don’t you forget it.”

Sally watches them, a fond smile on her face that doesn’t fully reach her eyes. “Okay, enough you two! Grab a snack and get out. Go be young! I’ve got this.”

Annabeth reaches into the case of pastries and pops a cookie into her mouth while putting four more in a baggie.

“Wanna go be young by the window?” she asks Percy through a mouthful of cookie.

He reaches over her to grab his own cookie to shove in his mouth. “I’ll grab the coffee.”

Sally shakes her head as she wipes down the counter. “Damn kids these days.”

* * *

Percy and Annabeth settle into their signature table near the window, that gives them a perfect view of the busy Manhattan street. As teens, they would sit in this very spot for hours, pretending to study and talking shit while people watching as Sally supplied them with seemingly endless amounts of cookies.

Now, as he sits across from Annabeth all Percy can seem to do is notice the way the sun catches her princess curls, making them look golden. He feels himself blushing and hopes she doesn’t notice.

“Have you had any water today? You look kind of flushed,” she asks.

_Welp_.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Didn’t you want to harass me some more about my birthday plans?”

“Yes! Thanks for reminding me. Now, are you really sure you should be going out into the wilderness alone? I mean, if I’m not there, who is gonna make sure you don’t get poison ivy or something?”

Percy rolls his eyes. “The only time I’ve ever gotten poison ivy is when I followed **you** down that unmarked path because you decided you wanted to find a treasure that didn’t even exist.”

Annabeth throws her head back and cackles, reaching out across the table for Percy’s arm.

“Oh my god,” she chokes out. “I forgot about that. That was so fucking funny.”

Percy can’t stop himself from beginning to laugh along with her, remembering how itchy he had felt all over and the look of pity his mother had given him as she poured his oatmeal bath. He also never misses a chance to follow Annabeth Chase’s lead.

“You’re a dick,” he says as he tries to stifle a laugh. “Besides, I’m not going to the wilderness, I’m going to that lake my dad always took me to. Water is my element, I’ll be fine.”

“If you wanna miss out on what could be an epic birthday weekend with your best friend in the whole wide world, that’s your business. I just think you’re dumb.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

Annabeth looks like she’s about to say something, but stops herself.

“What?” Percy asks, now feeling concern swell up in his chest.

“Nothing. It’s nothing, really. Just drop it.”

Percy reaches for Annabeth, gently placing his hand on her wrist. “Tell me. Please?”

He puts on his best puppy dog eyes, even adding a head tilt for dramatic effect.

Annabeth scrunches her nose at him. “That’s not fair.”

He tilts his head a bit more. “What are you talking about?”

She rolls her eyes and huffs as Percy’s mouth breaks out into a big smile. Got her.

“Fine. I had planned a surprise for you tomorrow, okay? But don’t make it a thing. Go on your trip and I’ll save the surprise for next year.”

“I’ll leave Sunday morning instead,” Percy says confidently.

“Then you’ll barely have a full day up there and I-”

Percy holds his hand up. “You’re my best friend, and you have done me the great honor of planning me a birthday surprise so we’re going. Plus it’s my birthday weekend so it’s illegal for you to tell me no.”

“Wow, you’re pulling the legally binding birthday boy card?” she asks with a smile. Percy notes it’s her ‘fake upset but actually glad and kind of smug that he’s doing what she wants’ smile. One of his favorites, if he has to pick.

“Not the first time or the last,” he says, raising his coffee cup for a cheers. “To 23!”

Annabeth clinks her coffee mug against his. “To 23!”

* * *

The 86th floor of the Empire State Building is a lot higher up than Percy remembers it being. Thinking back to Mrs. Wharton’s 7th grade social science class field trip, he can’t seem to recall if he actually had a good time. He stands just inside of the observation deck, feeling the gusts of wind as people enter and exit, as he waits for Annabeth to get back from the restroom.

He looks out over the New York skyline as the sun sets and he starts to relax. Sometimes he can’t believe how much he loves this city. Lights in every direction, countless cars making their way down its beautifully designed grid. He even loves the Empire State Building, standing proud and high above the rest of the city, trapping tourists from near and far.

Annabeth appears at his side with a look on her face that he knows too well.

“What did you do?” he asks suspiciously.

“Oh, nothing,” she says, dramatically avoiding eye contact.

“C’mon, what is ittttt?” he whines, shaking her arm in hyperbolic desperation.

She looks down at her watch and then back out through the glass doors, a satisfied smile creeping its way across her lips. “Okay, okay, fine. I’ll tell you. Or better yet…”

She pulls Percy out onto the observation deck, and instead of showing him something on the horizon, she turns him back towards the remaining 16 floors.

Percy looks up at the Empire State Building and finds it lit up in the most perfect shade of blue he’s ever seen.

“I thought they don’t light it up for birthdays,” he asks breathless.

“They super don’t,” Annabeth confirms, hooking her arm through his and looking up at her triumph. “But remember that kid I helped pass that design class last semester? The super hopeless one? Turns out his uncle is the lead programmer in charge of the lights, so I called in a favor.”

Percy looks at Annabeth, a goofy grin splattered on his face. “Fuckin New York.”

“Fuckin New York!” she repeats gleefully, shaking his arm.

Percy looks back up at the blue lights that are being seen by millions of people, and wraps his arm around Annabeth’s shoulders, pulling her closer.

Quickly, he kisses the side of her head. “Thank you, Annabeth. This is… wow. I just don’t have the words.”

Annabeth returns the gesture and places a kiss to Percy’s cheek. “You deserve it, birthday boy. You’re as special as they come.”

Percy drops his arm from around Annabeth and turns to face her. It’s oddly quiet on the observation deck, save for the howl of the wind as it whips by, and Percy wonders if Annabeth can hear how loudly his heart is beating.

They are standing face to face, the light of the building casting a faint blue glow over the entire deck and Percy is finding it hard to breathe. His eyes keep looking down at Annabeth’s lips, no matter how much he wills them to look at her eyes and for a second, he thinks maybe she’s looking at his lips too. Percy takes half a step forward and he’s pretty sure Annabeth has started leaning towards him. He swallows air since his mouth has gone dry and he reaches his hand out to place on her hip.

Suddenly, before Percy’s hand can land, an explosion rings out, shaking them from whatever this moment may have been. They consider each other for a moment and then rush to the wire fencing to see that only a few blocks away, a fire is raging. Cop cars appear promptly, blocking off the area in front of the building and making way for a couple of fire trucks that pull up.

“Holy shit,” Annabeth whispers. Percy barely hears her over the wind.

Without thinking, he places his hand on her back and she leans into him slightly. They have always been each other’s greatest comfort.

Their eyes are glued to the scene unfolding before them, despite people rushing by them to get off of the observation deck and back inside. Percy steps back from the railing to ask if Annabeth wants to go inside, when another explosion rings out. He turns back to the scene and his eyes behold something he never thought they would:

A police cruiser on fire, and floating above it are three figures, each glowing a different color.

“Folks, we need you to come back inside!”

Percy turns to see a security officer waving for them to move away from the rail.

“Coming!” he shouts back, pulling Annabeth with him by the back of her jacket.

“What the hell was that?” she asks as they wait for the elevator that will take them back down to the ground floor.

Percy looks over his shoulder nervously. “I don’t know, and to be honest... I don’t wanna find out.”

* * *

“SUPER VILLAINS!” Grover shouts at the top of his lungs. “They were dang super villains!”

“Grover, keep it down, we have neighbors!” Percy says admonishingly.

Annabeth sits on the couch shoving popcorn into her mouth. “I think he’s right, Percy.”

Grover plops down next to Annabeth and takes out his phone. “Look what this guy posted on twitter, he was in the building across the street.”

Percy shakes his head in disbelief as he tries to concentrate on the grilled cheeses he had been instructed to make while behind him, his friends ooh and ahh (or rather “holy shit” and “oh fuck”) their way through the various hashtags that had popped up in the last few hours.

The last grilled cheese he’s making finally browns to his liking, so he cuts up all three he made and carries them to the living room on a large plate. As soon as he places it down on the coffee table, Annabeth and Grover lunge for their respective pieces.

“I don’t know if it’s the fact that it’s 2am or if you just get better every time you make em, but I swear you make the best grilled cheeses in New York,” Grover praises.

Annabeth groans in agreement. “Mhmm.”

Percy takes a bite of his own sandwich and feels inclined to agree. “Wow, I am good.”

All 3 friends laugh together before taking a moment to sit in silence, enjoying their food.

After a moment Percy’s brain refocuses and he remembers the way the figures glowed green, red, and purple as they hovered above the ground. He shivers as a chill runs down his spine and goosebumps ripple up his arms.

Whatever those figures were, they weren’t benevolent and kind; they hadn’t come to the city to inspire hope the way heroes had in the past. While it seems obvious, since they had shown up with a literal bang, there’s something more sinister at play. It’s what Percy had mentioned to Annabeth yesterday at the store. Something bad is happening in New York and as good as his grilled cheese tastes, and as ordinary of a guy as he is, Percy can’t help but shake the feeling that he would need to be the one to step up and do something about it.

“So,” Percy starts, still chewing on his grilled cheese. “Super villains?”

Annabeth takes another big bite of her sandwich and nods emphatically.

Grover smiles wide and nods slowly, “Super villains.”

* * *

It’s 4am when Percy’s alarm goes off. He detangles himself from Annabeth and Grover, all of them having passed out on the couch just an hour ago after their supervillain discussion had died down. He stands looking down at his friends, and can’t help but smile.

When his dad died, Percy withdrew into himself and became a different version of who he feels he might have been otherwise. He thinks back on the boy he was, so trusting of the world because he had his own personal superhero of a dad to protect him. But then his dad was gone, and now when he looks at the world, a lot of what he sees are just the things that can hurt you if you’re not careful.

Annabeth had been his anchor through the storm of his grief. Having been friends since they were 8, Percy couldn’t shake her no matter how much he tried. He would be snippy and rude, pretend he was too busy to play, but when he eventually broke down into tears, she was always there to wrap her arms around him and tell him that he would be okay. He still remembers how, right before his dad’s funeral, Annabeth appeared in his room holding her Yankees cap. She placed it gently on his head and said “sometimes, when I wear this, I pretend I’m invisible. Makes me feel better,” before shrugging and placing a kiss to his cheek. As a respectable Mets fan, Percy will never tell anyone he spent a whole day wearing a Yankees hat when he was 10, but he will also never let himself forget what she did for him that day.

Then there was Grover. He remembers meeting him when Grover sat with him at lunch on the first day of 6th grade, unbothered by the glare Percy was giving him (he was trying to be a broody loner, after all) and undeterred by the otherwise completely empty table. That’s exactly who Grover has always been: the person who can find a positive, even when you don’t want him to. To this day, Grover is Percy’s flashlight. When things get tough and bleak, all Percy has to do is turn to Grover, and his friend will come up with even the tiniest bit of positivity. Sure, sometimes it makes him want to choke his friend out, but most of the time, it puts a smile on his face.

Percy looks at the time and sees that it’s now 4:10am, which shakes him from his reminiscing, and he ducks into his room to grab his duffle bag. While he’s at it, he grabs a hoodie from his closet to pull on before grabbing his father’s worn navy blue duffle bag with brown leather straps. _Po_ is stitched into the side of the bag, just above a logo of a trident enclosed in a circle. Percy runs his hand over the white stitching, an action that had always made him feel closer to his father for some reason. Grief is often strongest in the small moments, Chiron, Annabeth’s uncle who raised her, had told him once. _But so is joy_.

Percy smiles, remembering all the times as a young boy he had watched his dad hoist this very bag over his shoulder. Once, when Percy was 4, he had climbed into the bag so he could go with Po on a work trip, and Po pretended not to notice until he got in the car. Percy remembers the way he laughed and laughed as his dad pulled him out of the bag, big belly laughs that left him gasping for air. His dad carried him back into their apartment and tossed him onto the couch, tickling Percy until he begged for his dad to stop. Sometimes when he closes his eyes and really focuses, he can still feel the scratchiness of his dad’s beard on his forehead as he pressed a kiss to it. This is the happy memory that carries Percy out of the apartment and to his car; it is the thought that keeps him warm and content as he makes the almost 5 hour drive north to the place where his dad taught him how to swim, fish, and make s’mores.

Lake Naiad is a beautiful, crystal clear body of water that sits among the Adirondack Mountains in upstate New York. Percy pulls up to a simple, dark brown cabin with faded green trim that is one of the only properties that sits right on the edge of the lake. Most of the trees still have their emerald green leaves leftover from summer, but as Percy looks around the lake, he can see fall creeping in as speckles of yellow, orange, and red disrupt the sea of green. He also can’t help but notice the lonely little dock that sits decaying, clearly unused in the past few years. Percy takes a deep breath of the fresh mountain air, which was always his father’s first act as soon as he got out of the car, and strains to hear the echo of his father’s laugh that he’s sure must still be bouncing its way around these hills.

The only thing that talks back to him is the birds, whose songs carry over the otherwise empty breeze as they hop from branch to branch. Percy deflates a bit, contending with the little boy in him who still believes in magic; the same little boy who still holds out hope that maybe, by some stroke of luck, his father will once again come home and fill up the space that has been empty for so long with his big, warm smile.

But his dad doesn’t arrive. And his laugh doesn’t echo. There is only Percy, and the weight of things he wishes he could change. So instead of embracing his dad, he does what he can: he unpacks his car.

The front door of the cabin still sticks the way it used to, requiring Percy to put his shoulder into it before it will finally budge. He puts away the bag of snacks Sally had packed for him, and puts his duffle bag on the twin bed of his bedroom. Of course, since he’s alone, he could easily take the room in the back with a queen-sized bed but as he steps into the hallway, looking at the closed door of the master bedroom, he feels like that same little boy again.

He walks slowly down the hallway and gingerly opens the door. It feels like yesterday when he would bust this same door open and launch himself onto the bed, declaring it was time to get up and make waffles. The room feels much smaller now than it did back then, and he feels overwhelmed by the memories of the happy little family that used to stay here. As if being chased out by the ghosts of who they all were, Percy slams the bedroom door shut and bee-lines for the front of the cabin, jumping off of the front porch and not stopping until there is water lapping at his feet. He tears off his shoes and socks, and cuffs his jeans, letting the feeling of the cold stones and colder water ground him. The water runs over his toes and he’s sure a flash of blue and green ripples through the water, but he pushes it from his mind._ I can’t be hallucinating on top of everything else_, he thinks.

The words of a grief counselor Sally sent him to float into his mind. Focus on your breathing. _In through your nose, and out through your mouth, okay? That’s it, Percy. Just like you’re blowing a bubble. Inhale, 2, 3, 4. Exhale, 2, 3, 4. Again. 2, 3, 4. And exhale, 2, 3, 4. One more time…_ Percy had hated pretty much every minute he spent with that guy, Mr. Jacobs, he thinks it was, but the breathing had stuck with him. Feeling calmer, Percy steps out of the water and faces the cabin once again.

“I miss you, dad,” he says to the cabin. “I don’t know if your spirit or whatever would even be here but I just… I miss you so much and I wish you were here to celebrate with me.”

He stares at the cabin, waiting for a response that doesn’t come, but before he deflates, a sound catches his attention.

“No way,” he says quietly.

Knocking against the end of the small dock, is the little boat he and his dad used to take out to go fishing. He swears it wasn’t there before, feeling sure that his senses must be deceiving him.

He approaches the boat, making sure to be wary of the dock’s old planks, and crouches down to inspect the small vessel. Sure enough, etched into the inside railing of the boat is something his dad had carved when Percy was 6: _Best Day Ever 8-18_

A tear escapes, slowly tracing its way down Percy’s cheek, onto his chin. He wipes it away and smiles, remembering how much his dad loved him. _That can’t just go away_, he thinks. _It’s here still, and it’s mine_.

* * *

Percy sits in his boat, waiting patiently to land a fish. The lake’s small waves gently rock him back and forth as the afternoon begins to approach dusk. He takes his phone out to snap a couple of pictures of the color changing sky and its reflection on the lake to send his mom later.

He tucks his phone back into his pocket and looks back down at the lake, which is now perfectly still. It is as if the water has been turned to glass, not a single ripple or vibration moving through it at all. Percy reaches down to touch the smooth looking surface, and as his hand meets the water, he sees that same blueish green ripple as before.

The boat rocks as Percy abruptly attempts to stand, but still the lake does not respond. He rocks the boat intentionally, holding onto the side of it, but the water won’t so much as splash. He tries to tug on his fishing line with no luck. It refuses to acquiesce, as if it is frozen in time along with the rest of the lake.

“Whaaat the fuuuuck,” he says in a low voice.

Twenty feet away from the boat, the lake begins to bubble. The same blueish green light appears again, except now it seems to be rising from the depths of the lake.

“WHAT THE FUCK,” Percy yells.

His eyes dart around the shoreline but there is not a person in sight. Even if there were someone, he’s not sure what they would be able to do for him.

“FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckwhatdoIdofuck!”

“Be calm, young hero,” says a voice that seems to come from inside Percy’s own mind.

Percy’s eyes are drawn back towards the center of the lake where the cascade of water begins to part, and a woman emerges. Her skin is translucent, made of the same clear water of the lake, and her black hair, which seems to be made of the smooth basalt rocks that line the shore, gleams in the light. Her eyes are like mini whirlpools that draw Percy in, and he is frozen in place as she glides closer to where he stands in his boat.

“Who… the **fuck**… are you?”

The figure simply looks at him, tilting her head as if waiting for the rest of her greeting.

“...ma’am?” he adds.

“You are Perseus Jackson, son of Sally and Po, are you not?”

Percy swallows hard, his eyes wide. “Uh… yeah. That’s- That’s me.”

“My name is Amphitrite. Protector of-”

“Wait, you know my parents?” he interrupts.

Percy didn’t know whirlpools could convey a glare, but he was now comfortable confirming that they indeed can.

“I am Amphitrite, designated protector of these realms.”

Percy squints. “What, like… upstate New York?” His nervousness has officially taken over.

“You do not remember, do you child?” Amphitrite asks calmly.

“Remember what?” Percy asks.

Amphitrite is silent. She quickly glides even closer to Percy than before, so they are eye to eye. He feels frozen in place and can’t help but worry that he is peeing his pants. _That would be so fucking embarassing_, he thinks. Slowly, she brings up her hand, and with her index finger lightly touches Percy’s forehead. His eyes flutter shut at her touch, which is surprisingly warm, and he feels as though he is sinking, layer upon layer of water enveloping him until finally, he comes to a rest.

He’s 4 years old and his dad is teaching him how to float. Po’s large, calloused hands are warm against Percy’s back and head as they simply sway in the gentle ebb and flow of the lake. Percy looks up and is almost blinded by the brightness of his father’s smile and he thinks of how jealous the sun must be. The warmth of his father’s hands fades, and instead Percy feels the support of various smaller hands but he does not open his eyes to look. He feels like he could float forever.

He’s 6, and he sits on the lakeshore playing with his navy of plastic boats. He picks up his favorite, a red one, and wades into the shallows to watch it float. A wave larger than normal seems to surge before him, but instead of crashing into him, it freezes, and he sees the face of a little girl. Percy holds out his boat to her and she takes it gently in her hand, before disappearing back into the depths. He begins to cry, unsure of where his boat has gone, but the little girl returns a few moments later. She hands him his boat, which is now adorned with pieces of sanded glass that catch the sunlight. Together they laugh and play with the boat up and down the lakeshore. He loves his boat and his new friend so much. He hopes his mom takes extra long to call him in for dinner today.

He’s 7 and has woken up with a fever on the first day of vacation. All he wants is to go play in the lake but his mom declares he has to rest. He awakes from a nap in the afternoon, no idea what time, and when he peaks outside of his room, he sees that his parents have fallen asleep on the couch. Very carefully, Percy puts on his bathing suit and keeps the front screen from squeaking too much. He walks to the edge of the dock, which his parents have always told him not to do on his own, and he looks into the depths of the lake. He hears his mom’s stern voice in his head, telling him not to do it, and he tries to step back. Except the old plank on the dock gives way, and sends Percy plunging into the water. He is terrified and scrambling, unsure which way is up. He has never felt so alone, but then there are arms wrapped around him. They feel like his mother’s, but different. They have a coldness to them that he can’t quite place, and he’s not feeling brave enough to open his eyes. You are safe, my child, a voice says in his head, and he feels himself relax. His eyes open, and see a woman with whirlpools for eyes and the rocks he loves to collect for hair. She raises him out of the water and they approach land. He asks her if she’s a mommy, because she acts like a good one. The woman laughs, places a kiss to his forehead, and sets him back safely on the shore. She tells him to be a good boy before melting back into the water, and he promises he will be as he waves goodbye. He sneaks back into his room and is climbing back into bed when he realizes he’s not even wet.

He’s 8 and he’s fishing with his dad. They are talking about fishing lines and bait and whether or not it’s even nice to catch fish. Then, somehow, they’re talking about heroes. Percy shares that he thinks loyalty is the most important thing for a hero to be, that’s how they stay true to what they’re fighting for. Po suggests what a hero really needs is love. _Everything a hero does is for love_, he explains. _Love of home, family, a person, even an idea or a principle. Love is at the core of everything a hero does and everything a hero must do_. Percy nods emphatically, wanting nothing more than to understand his dad as much as possible. He watches his dad carefully cast his line out into the lake, and painstakingly does his best to imitate every move his dad has made. Sometimes Percy can’t believe how much he loves him.

Percy is 10 years old and wearing a black suit that doesn’t quite fit. His clip-on tie is long gone and his shoes are off as he stands in the shallow water of the lake he has always loved. His mother is inside their cabin, resting from a full day of hosting a wake and making the 6 hour drive up to their place of refuge. Percy looks out at the peacefulness of the lake, and he wants to drown in it. He wants to soak up every ounce of calm and quietness the water has to offer, wants it to course through his veins and silence all of the noise that has been thrumming through him for the past week. Tentatively, he takes a step into the water. And then another. He is waist deep in the water when he sees her: a girl about his age holding a red toy boat. He shakes his head, trying to clear his vision, because it looks like she’s made of water. He is chest deep when another, slightly older looking girl appears in the water. The two girls are talking but Percy can’t understand them. A wave rolls through the lake and Percy is fully submerged. The two girls are now joined by a familiar looking woman with eyes that look like whirlpools and jet black hair that sways with the current. _Are you trying to die, young hero?_ The older woman asks. Her voice sounds like it’s coming from inside Percy’s head. _No_, he thinks. _I just...needed a break_. The woman looks at him sympathetically, and places a hand on his cheek before fading back into the water. The second girl who appeared offers Percy a fishing lure with an inscription that reads “hooked on you.” It had been a Father's Day gift to Po the year before that they then immediately lost in the lake. She swims away, rather than fading, and the girl his age approaches Percy. She hands him his favorite toy boat from when he was little, still adorned with pieces of sanded down glass, and places a quick kiss to his cheek. L_ove is at the core of everything a hero does_, she says in his mind. _We must not forget_. Percy is suddenly back on the shore where he started, not a drop of water on him but in each hand he holds an old fishing lure and a red toy boat.

Percy opens his eyes and once again, he is almost 23. However, instead of standing on a boat, he is… somehow… at what he suspects is the bottom of the lake. Amphitrite watches him intently as he sits within an air bubble. Various types of fish pause at the edge of the boundary to consider him before flitting off into calmer waters.

“How did I…” Percy asks, trailing off.

Amphitrite’s expression is flat. “You fell off your boat.”

Percy furrows his brow, trying to figure out if this mysterious lady floating across from him is really just this dense.

“And then you floated down here to the bottom of the lake, where you remained in a trance-like state until just a few moments ago.”

Percy wishes he had a camera to look into. “Thank you for that riveting recap.”

“You’re welcome. Now, since I have shown you your path, may we discuss more pressing matters?”

“More pressing matters?” he asks, exasperated. “You just touched my forehead which apparently made me pass out and now I’m… what? Sitting in a fucking air bubble at the bottom of a fucking lake? Are you kidding me? No, I don’t want to talk to you about **any** matters let alone **pressing** ones!”

“Perseus-“

Percy stands abruptly and stomps his foot. “Percy! My name is Percy! And you’re a lady made of WATER! What the hell is going on?!”

Amphitrite’s expression shifts from flat to concerned. “My apologies, Percy. It has been quite some time since I last interacted with a mortal, forgive my deficiencies.”

Percy interlocks his hands on the top of his head, tilting back so he can look up into the lake. “What the fuck is happening.”

“I will start anew, if I may?” she asks patiently.

“You’ve got until I figure out how to get out of here,” he says dismissively.

“My name is Amphitrite of House Oceania, naiad of this sacred lake. This place is my life force, and the life force of my daughters, gifted to us by my father many mortal centuries ago. Since then, with each new generation, I have chosen a champion to fight not only for my protection but for the protection of those who cannot defend themselves. And now, young mortal, it is your turn.”

Percy’s eyes grow wide. “Excuse me? No. Nope. No way. That’s not a thing that’s happening.”

Amphitrite’s eyes begin to glow with the now familiar blueish green light. “It is already done.”

Her head falls back and her mouth opens. The light that was coming from her takes the shape of an orb and rises from her chest to float above her. It stays there, bobbing lightly in the water as if waiting for instruction.

Percy opens his mouth to protest, but as he does, the orb shoots forward and hits him square in the chest. For a moment, it is as if he is on fire but in a flash the feeling is replaced with one of… completeness. He looks down at his body and finds it covered in what looks like a dark blue wetsuit with a black trident in a circle emblazoned on the chest that shimmers with a beautiful emerald green. Percy has no words as his fear gives way to excitement.

“You were born for this, Percy,” Amphitrite says, her body gone but her voice seeming to come from every direction. “The water is a part of you now, and you are a part of it. The strength you feel coursing through your veins is lent to you by the seven great seas, and their children. It is my sacred duty and honor to guide you on this journey.”

The water directly in front of Percy shimmers and a bronze sword appears. Percy feels the sword calling to him and instinctively reaches out to grab its leather-wrapped grip. He reads Anaklusmos from the sword’s hilt and his mind whispers, _Riptide_.

“How do I know that?” he asks as he can’t help but slash the perfectly weighted sword through the water, his eyes gleaming with wonder.

He can feel Amphitrite’s smug smile from all around him. “Shall we begin?”


	2. What Else Ya Got

“You seem different,” Annabeth says from her side of the couch. 

Percy is in the middle of devouring a pizza slice and freezes. “Whaddya mean?” he asks through a mouthful. 

Annabeth laughs and uses the napkin in her hand to wipe a glob of tomato sauce from Percy’s cheek. “Glad to know you’re still a slob” 

“Rude.” 

“But I don’t know, since you got back from the cabin you just seem… different. I can’t pinpoint it just yet.” 

Percy chews slowly, doing his best to keep his cool and give himself time to think. 

Annabeth has never been the patient type and she pushes through his pause. “You’re okay, right?” 

The concern on her face sends Percy’s system into overdrive and he can barely focus. _ Your identity as a Champion puts you at great risk and everyone who knows the truth will be at risk as well _, Amphitrite had warned. 

Percy swallows his pizza and the urge to spill everything to his best friend in the world. _ It’s for her own good _, he tells himself. 

“Yeah… yeah, I’m good. I promise. I just, uh, I guess it’s just stuff with my dad. Going up to the cabin, I felt closer to him than I have in a long time but as good as it feels it’s also scary in a way, if that makes any sense? Like, what if he wasn’t who I think he was?” 

This is a thought that has plagued Percy since the day Amphitrite revealed herself to him. There has been a small voice in the back of his head, whispering questions about who his father really was. Did Percy even really know him at all? What other secrets could he have been keeping? Do good men lie to their families like he has started to- the way his father apparently did? 

Annabeth gives a small smile and a shrug. “And what if he was?” 

The thing Percy remembers most is his father’s smile and the way it outshone everything, even the sun. He remembers the way they would make each other laugh every single day, and how they took every excuse to hug. He thinks back to the way he would pretend to fall asleep on the couch so that his dad would scoop him up in his big arms and cradle him, carrying him to the comfort of his bed. He can still hear the soft music playing from his dad’s radio in the corner of the living room as his parents held each other and swayed gently back and forth, so wrapped up in one another they didn’t notice Percy had snuck out of bed to watch them. 

All of these memories swirl together in Percy’s head, into the shape of a tall man with deep green eyes, and a salt and pepper beard. Percy can picture his dad smiling at someone hurt and afraid, reassuring them that everything would be alright. He visualizes his father scooping up an innocent bystander in his arms and carrying them to safety. He can hear the timbre of his dad’s voice as it calls out for people to run to safety, their feet stomping along to the rumble of the city, so wrapped up in listening to the person saving them that for a split second they forget that they were even in trouble. 

Percy takes a deep breath and slowly exhales, looking down for a moment before looking back at Annabeth. “He was pretty great, wasn’t he?” 

Annabeth nods. “He was the best.” 

“I just wanna make him proud,” Percy admits, surprising himself. 

Annabeth scoots over to Percy and nudges his shoulder with hers. “I think we both know it would be virtually impossible for your dad to not be proud of you.” 

A big smile spreads across Percy’s face and he can’t find words. 

“And you make me proud,” she offers shyly. “If that means anything.” 

Percy nudges her back. “It’s so gross when you’re nice to me.” 

“I’m always nice to you, you dweeb,” she says with a laugh. 

He chuckles. “There it is.” 

* * *

“I feel so fucking stupid,” Percy says to himself. He is sprawled out on the shore of the lake wearing what he calls his Super Onesie, having just got the crap kicked out of him by some water spirits. 

As he lays there, two shadows appear, shielding him from the afternoon sun. 

“That was very bad, even for a mortal,” a young woman says. She is wearing jean capris and a light blue t-shirt that reads LAKE NAIAD SUMMER CAMP CLASS OF ‘98. Her features are sharp, giving her a serious look which matches perfectly with her disapproving demeanor. 

“Gee, thanks for that constructive feedback Cordelia. That’s super helpful,” Percy says looking up at her. 

Cordelia, like her mother, has a hard time reading sarcasm. “You’re welcome. Now rise so you may try again.” 

“No way,” Percy asserts, shaking his head as he lays it back down against the sand and stones. “I’m done for today. You’ve been kicking my ass for like 6 hours.” 

The source of the second shadow, Hali, sits down next to Percy. 

Like her sister, Hali has dark brown hair and olive skin, but where her sister is sharp and scary, Hali’s face is soft and jovial. 

“May we barter, good sir?” Hali asks. 

Percy squints suspiciously. “Whatcha got?” 

“I vow to instruct you in another… what was that word you used improperly before?” 

“Sick,” Percy confirms. 

“Yes. I vow to instruct you in another _ sick _, as you call it, water skill if you can complete this exercise with Cordelia.” 

Percy looks up at the sky as he dramatizes the choice he has already made. “Ok, I’ll do it. But if Cordelia punts me out of the water again, I’m leaving.” 

“Sister?” Hali asks pointedly. 

Cordelia waves her hand dismissively. “Fine, fine. No more throwing the Champion. Let’s just get on with it.” 

Percy drags himself off the ground and walks a few paces to where Riptide landed. “I thought you said it would always return to me.” 

“Yes, if you lose it, you dolt,” Cordelia says dismissively. “Why would it return to you when it is merely a few steps away.” 

Percy scrunches up his face and mocks Cordelia’s tone to himself. _ Jerk _, he thinks. 

He turns back around to face Cordelia, whose own sword materializes in her hand.   
  
_ Fuck that was cool _, he thinks despite himself. 

“Now remember, Percy,” Hali instructs, “You and water are now one. All of its power, and that power is great, can be channeled if you only learn how to focus. It will bend to your will, you just have to be strong enough to command it. As Cordelia attacks, use the water around you and trust your instincts.” 

Percy steadies himself, adjusting his grip on Riptide and focusing on his stance. 

“Ready?” Hali asks. 

“Ready,” Percy confirms. 

Cordelia immediately advances on him, leaping up as she moves to swing her sword downwards over her head. Percy meets her first strike with Riptide. 

* * *

Percy sits at the edge of the small dock sipping a beer, his feet swinging gently through the water. His body is sore as the water heals the bruises along his legs, arms and back, and he watches as a cut along his knee slowly closes up before disappearing. 

“You did well today,” Hali praises as she sits on the dock next to him. 

Percy laughs. “I don’t think Cordelia would agree with you, but thanks.” 

Hali looks out at the water thoughtfully. “Cordelia has a… difficult past with Champions. You mustn't take it personally.” 

“What happened?” he asks, noticing how Hali’s feet seem to disappear where they meet with the water. 

“It’s not my place to say,” she says, looking down. “But I did not want you to think you had done something of great offense.” 

Percy nods. “Thanks.” 

Looking out at the beautiful blue expanse of the lake, he wonders about the long line of Champions that have come before him. This is not a legacy he asked to inherit, and yet here it is stretching out in front of him. 

He takes a long sip of his drink, hoping that if nothing else, he is able to do right by the symbol he will wear on his chest. 

After a few moments of silence, Percy decides to cut the awkwardness like any respectable New Yorker would. “So… Yankees or Mets?” 

Hali looks at him with confusion on her face. 

“Alternatively, Giants or Jets? Or, if you’re more of a basketball person like me, we could go Knicks or Nets, though the choice there is obvious.” 

Hali laughs nervously. “I do not know any of what you are asking me.” 

Percy spends the rest of the afternoon giving Hali a crash course on the state of mortal athletics, which she is disappointed to hear is no longer centered around wrestling. 

As the sun begins to set, Percy takes his phone out and takes a picture that he sends to Annabeth. 

Hali tilts her head as she watches him do so, and smiles. “You love her.” 

Percy notes she’s not asking, which sends his heartbeat into overdrive. 

“I mean, yeah, she’s my best friend who I’ve known practically my whole life. Of course I love her.” 

Hali shakes her head. “No. It is more than that.” 

He feels his face go red but convinces himself he can still play it cool. “What do you mean?” he asks innocently. 

Hali looks back at the sunset. “I have been on this earth for longer than your mortal mind can understand, and have seen the many forms love can take. And what I have found to be true is that it is the quiet moments that show us where our hearts truly lie. Whoever she is, she has your heart.” 

Percy lets Hali’s words sit for a moment as he thinks of what a blur the last few weeks have been. Being chosen as a champion and driving 5 hours to a cabin every weekend for 6 weeks to be trained so you don’t die while harnessing the powers of the ocean? Kinda heavy. Not to mention the fact that he hasn’t told anyone why he’s suddenly making weekly trips to his childhood cabin. The idea of risking a 15 year long relationship by confessing alleged feelings for his best friend on top of all of that is just… way too much. 

So, he makes a bold choice and goes with his favorite method from when he was little. Deny, deny, deny. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

He keeps his eyes on the horizon so as to avoid Hali’s knowing stare. 

He can see her smiling from the corner of his eye. “Whatever you say, Champion.” 

They sit a moment longer, just listening to the sounds of the lake and the final few birds bidding the sun farewell. Percy stands and as his feet leave the water, he is overcome with a wave of exhaustion and pain. 

“I think it’s time for me to take some ibuprofen and get to bed. This Champion stuff is no joke.” 

Hali keeps her eyes on the horizon, and her voice level. “Very well, Percy. We will see you at dawn for more training. Mother has much more she wants you to learn.” 

“Alright,” he says, suddenly feeling like he’s done something to upset her. “Well, goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” she says curtly. 

Percy disappears into his cabin and Hali remains on the dock, sitting quietly as she stares into the lake. Cordelia appears at her side, her feet matching the darkness of the lake as they meet the water. 

“I told you not to form an attachment to the mortal,” Cordelia says matter-of-factly. “He’s as charming as any of them, only he is worse as he does not even realize.” 

“Leave me be, Cordelia,” Hali says, her voice sad. “He has his love, though he does not yet accept it. And despite what you and mother think, I am no fool. I saw the way mother looked at Po and the way you looked at-” 

“Don’t say her name,” Cordelia warns. 

Hali turns to her sister. “It is not love I feel for Percy, sister. Not romantic love, anyway.” 

“Then what?” Cordelia asks, her brow furrowed as she tries to understand. 

“Do you not tire of training mortal after mortal, knowing what their ultimate fate will be? Percy is a good man with a good heart. Does he not deserve the happiest of endings this wretched mortal world has to offer?” 

“Who is to say that will not be what he has?” Cordelia says dismissively, breaking away from her sister’s gaze. 

“Do not condescend to me, Cordelia. We both know that man is a hero, heart and soul, just like his father was before him. And I- I do not think I can stand to watch another fall.” 

Tears begin to run down Hali’s face, and Cordelia feels the ache of when she last felt her heart break open like this. Most immortals feel pity for humans and the futility of their short little lives, but those have always been the things Cordelia found most enchanting about them. For example, no matter how many times she has thrown Percy from the lake, or taken him down in a sparring exercise, he has always come back for more. He has complained and been mildly unpleasant at times, but he always returns and usually does so with a smile or a laugh. 

Cordelia takes her sister’s hand in hers, and uses the other hand to wipe her sister’s tears away. “Mother was not charged with simply finding Champions to fill the time, little sister. Grandfather gave her the responsibility of finding the Champion of Champions. A hero for the ages who would bring glory to our House and show the world the power of the sea. The power they have forgotten as their civilization has developed. I thought the hero I loved would be the one, and that she and I would live blissfully in grandfather’s court, back in the sea where we belong… But she was just another fool who lost herself to her ambition.” 

“And you think Percy will be just another fool?” 

Cordelia sits proudly, with her shoulders back, and watches the sun take its final bow behind the mountains. “Worse. He is the most capable Champion I’ve seen in a thousand years, and I think he’s exactly who we have been looking for all along. But as you pointed out, a hero’s fate is never anything less than tragic.” 

* * *

Percy sprints through the forest towards the lake, his heart threatening to explode in his chest while his lungs feel like they’re being consumed by fire. Behind him he can hear the pounding footsteps of some unidentified creature as it chases him through the foliage. Percy swears he can feel the beast’s hot breath on his neck, as if its jaws are one misstep away from snapping his neck as easily as he might snap a toothpick. Finally, the lake comes back into view and a few yards in front of him the trees clear, creating an open path to the water. 

Hali’s instructions from the day before bounce around in Percy’s head, as his racing thoughts begin to come to a focused stand still. _ You and water are now one. All of its power, and that power is great, can be channeled if you only learn how to focus. It will bend to your will, you just have to be strong enough to command it _. 

The monster behind him seems to fade away until it’s just him and the water. He imagines himself running onto it, the placid lake becoming solid under his feet. He keeps that picture in his head as he gets closer to the water, closing his eyes and hoping desperately that all of this hasn’t been some horrible hallucination that gets him killed. 

Just as his his foot is to meet the water, Percy opens his eyes and watches as every step of water in front of him seems to become solid. The pounding of the monster’s feet behind him seems to now have a splashing element to it and without thinking, Percy visualizes himself melting through the water’s surface. As his head is about to dip under the lake’s calm surface, he feels a whoosh and looks up just in time to see a large black figure sailing past where he just was. 

A moment passes and Percy is underwater, his eyes searching for whatever has been chasing him. His eyes search the water until he finds the shadowy figure paddling in circles looking for its target. On instinct, Percy unsheathes Riptide and waits for the monster to spot him, using the pull of the water to draw its attention. He feels its eyes lock onto him and for a second, he is paralyzed, either by the monster’s own abilities or good ole’ fashioned fear. Despite his initial hesitation, a plan forms clearly in his mind. 

The monster is swimming clumsily towards him and finally making some headway. Just as the monster is three-quarters of the way to him, Percy turns and commands the water to send him back to the shallows. As if enraged by the movement, the monster begins to move even faster than Percy thought it could, speeding after him towards the shore. The lake propels him forward, almost shooting him out, and he positions himself onto his back as he begins to hydroplane up the beach. Over him, the monster somehow leaps out of the water and as it makes its grand arch, Percy uses Riptide to make one of his own. 

The monster evaporates at Riptide’s touch, splitting down the middle into two plumes of mist that blow away with the wind, but not before Percy sees into its beady red eyes and gets a glimpse of its blood-stained teeth. 

He comes to a stop where the sand begins to dry and he props himself up as he tries to regain his breath. 

“Where. Did you get. A monster?” he asks between pants. 

Cordelia raises an eyebrow at him. 

Percy hangs his head between his knees. “You know what, never mind. It’s not my business.” 

“Very well,” she says with a satisfied smile. “Now, shall we go again?” 

Percy stabs Riptide into the stand and uses it to pull himself up. He pulls the sword back out and gives it a twirl, watching how it gleams through the sand that is stuck to it. He catches a glimpse of himself, and sees something in his eyes that he hasn’t seen for a long time: 

confidence. 

A troublemaker smile creeps across his lips and he lowers Riptide to look Cordelia in the face. “What else ya got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the spacing is weird but I can't fix it lmao I apologize. Other than that, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> And as always thank you to Hannah for being the best sounding board in the business.


	3. Will You Tell Me About It?

The street outside the bookstore is quieter than usual. It’s just about closing time and Percy is shelving all the books who were moved from their nooks through the course of the day. Sally is cleaning the coffee counter, snacking on the last cookie in the display case and humming a song that Percy can’t quite place. 

“Where have I heard that before?” he asks, rounding the corner of the nearest bookcase. 

Sally smiles without looking up from what she’s doing. “It was one of your dad’s favorites. Every time it was on the radio, he’d turn it all the way up and sing along. Badly.” 

Percy laughs. “So I got my singing voice from him?” 

Sally looks up then. “Of course. I mean, I sing like an angel so it couldn’t be me.” 

They continue their customary movements around the store, making sure all the tables are clean, the books are put away, and the oven is off, before heading to the back office. 

It’s a small, unimpressive space with just enough room for two people, three if necessary. There is a small wooden desk that Percy remembers helping his dad build, still being able to note the _ by P+P _carved into one of its legs. He runs his hand over it as he sits down, feeling comforted by its graininess against his skin. 

Sally puts on her reading glasses and opens up her ledger, making notes of the days profits.   
  
“How we lookin?” Percy asks. 

Sally sighs contentedly and leans back in her chair. “To be honest, we’re killing it.” 

Percy smiles and lifts his hand for a high-five which Sally returns gleefully. “I knew it. Big book chains eat your heart out.” 

As she sits back, she begins to simply watch Percy, who squirms under her gaze. 

“Don’t do that thing,” he says. 

“What thing?” she asks, playing dumb. 

“That thing where you watch me and use your mom witchcraft to just like, get everything out of me.” 

She smiles and shrugs. “Can’t help it, just comes naturally.” 

He sticks his tongue out at her as she continues to watch him before looking down at his phone for the time. 

“Am I keeping you from a hot date?” 

“What?” he asks, becoming bright red. “No!” 

“Because if I am, you could tell me. I would hate to keep you from Annabeth.” 

Percy’s eyes go wide and he dips his head, leaning it on the coolness of the desk in front of him. “Why do you do this to me?” 

He can hear Sally’s light chuckle. “A mom can dream, can’t she?” 

He picks his head up again and shakes his head at her. “You’re too much, Sally Jackson.” 

“And you, my dear son, are not doing enough. Quit babysitting your mom and go live life a little. Get crazy.” 

Percy leans back in his chair, propping a foot up on the desk before his mom quickly shoos it away. 

“I live life plenty, thank you very much.” 

“If you say so,” she says teasingly. 

“What were you doing when you were twenty-three?” he asks facetiously. 

Sally crosses her arms and squints at him. “Parenting a three-year-old who would grow up to become a brat.” 

He smiles and suddenly his eyes are drawn to the picture hanging on the wall behind his mother’s head. Without thinking about it, he stands and walks over to the picture to get a closer look. It appears to be him as a baby with is mom and dad with what looks like Lake Naiad in the background. 

“Is this at the lake?” he asks as he turns back towards his mom. 

Sally spins in her chair and smiles when she sees what he’s pointing at. “Sure is. That was the first trip the three of us made and your dad insisted on taking us for a lap around the lake in his death trap of a fishing boat. But he always said we were safer with him on water than with anyone else on land.” 

Percy again turns to the picture and continues to look for… he’s not sure what. But then he finds it. 

“What that necklace dad has on?” he asks. 

Sally tilts her head a bit. “The one with the trident medallion?” 

Percy nods without turning around. 

“If I remember right he found it in the lake. It was a couple years before we met though, so I’m not positive on that.” 

“So dad’s the one who started the lake tradition?” 

“Oh yeah. He grew up on that lake, which is why it was so important to him to take you up there too.” 

Percy’s mind begins to race with questions and assumptions, all of them spinning too quickly for him to grab onto any single one. He backs away from the picture and stands over his mom. 

“Did he ever mention anything… _ strange _... about the lake?” 

An unidentifiable look flashes across Sally’s face but before Percy can say anything, she has slipped back into her motherly poker face. 

“Not that I can think of. He swore he saw a flying fish in there once, but that’s about it.” 

Percy nods slowly as his mind continues to churn like the ocean in a storm. “The store is covered for the weekend, right?” 

Sally watches him carefully. “Fully staffed. Should be all good.” 

“Okay, cool.” 

“Got any fun plans? Maybe… with Annabeth?” 

Her mischievous tone pulls Percy from the undercurrent of thoughts. “You never quit, do you? And no, we don’t have plans. She’s been pretty wiped out from her new job so she’s been a hermit on weekends. I’m actually gonna go up to the cabin again.”   
  
_There’s that look again _, he thinks as he watches his mom right back. 

“Makes me feel close to dad,” he adds with a shrug. 

Her eyes get sad for a moment before she stands. “Well then, let’s finish closing this place up so you can get some sleep before making that big drive.” 

An hour later, he is dropping his mom off at her apartment door, where she places a hand to his cheek. “Call me when you make it up there?” 

He kisses her on the cheek, pushing down the creeping suspicion that she knows exactly why he’s going up to the lake. 

“Of course, ma. Love you.” 

“Love you too, my little boy blue.” 

* * *

Percy isn’t sure which hour of his drive he had worked himself up into being angry, but he thinks it must have been around hour three seeing as how the last couple of hours seemed to fly by in a haze. 

His car tore up the gravel driveway towards the cabin, leaving a plume of dirt in its wake. He puts the car in park and tears out of the car, power walking towards the dock. When he reaches the end of it, he dives head first into the water, shooting himself towards the center of the lake. 

He stands at the bottom of the lake with his arms crossed like an angry little boy. “Amphitrite, show yourself right _ now _!” 

The water in front of Percy swirls in a flurry and when it calms, he’s looking at the barely notable figure of the lady of the lake. 

“I do not like being summoned, young one,” she says calmly. 

“You didn’t tell me the full truth,” he says, his eyes cold and his chest on fire with anger. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“HALI,” he yells. 

The younger spirit appears in her human-like form to Amphitrite’s left. “Hello, Percy.” 

“You knew my father.” He is not asking. 

Hali looks at her mother briefly, then turns back to Percy. “I did.” 

“For how long?” 

There is a pause and Hali hesitates. Suddenly Cordelia appears. 

“We knew him his whole life, Percy. Just like we’ve known you,” she says. “These powers are your birthright.” 

He shuts his eyes and squeezes his head, suddenly overwhelmed by the weight of everything that has happened over the past few weeks. 

Amphitrite get a bit closer to Percy and crouches down in front of him. “Why does this upset you, Percy? I do not understand.” 

He drops to the floor and after a moment looks up, tears in his eyes. “You took him from me,” he says angrily. “You- you groomed him to be your precious Champion but that’s not all he was. He was a husband, and a father. But we lost him. And now you’re trying to take me down the same path.” 

“Percy-” Halli tries to interrupt. 

“I’m not just some weapon for you to use!” he shouts. “If I… If I fail and something happens to me, do you know what that would mean for my mom? For my friends? For-” 

“For Annabeth,” Hali says sadly. 

Percy looks up at the girl he had come to consider a friend. “I’m not just someone you can chew up and spit back out. I won’t do it.” 

Amphitrite places a gentle hand on Percy’s cheek, much like his mother had the night before. He wants to recoil from her touch, but as soon as her hand makes contact, it sends a wave of calm through his entire body. 

He feels himself falling asleep and he curls up on the lake’s floor. 

“What did you do to him?” Hali asks. 

Amphitrite stands and turns back to her daughters. “I gave him a chance to find peace.” 

* * *

Percy wakes up on a warm summer day. He is laying on a large blanket lakeside as a boombox nearby plays a familiar song.

“You’re here!” a voice calls from behind him.

The sound of the voice sends goosebumps down Percy’s spine and when he turns to see who is speaking to him, all the air leaves his lungs. 

Po’s smile is as big and warm as Percy remembers it. The older man walks towards his son holding a glass bottle in each hand. He is wearing a bucket hat decorated with all kinds of fishing lures, and a light blue Hawaiian shirt and matching shorts that perfectly offset his olive brown skin. 

“D- dad?” Percy says faltering. 

Po hands Percy a beer, and takes the spot next to him on the blanket. “I’ve been waiting for you,” he says happily. 

Percy begins to panic. “Am I- shit, am I dead?” 

Po places a warm hand on Percy’s back. “Don’t worry, son, you’re perfectly fine. You’re just on a little vision quest, we could call it. Amphitrite brought you here to talk to me.” 

Percy looks around confused. “Where is _ here _ exactly?” 

Po pulls a face and slowly tilts his head back and forth. “Hard to say, really, without getting into a bunch of metaphysical mumbo jumbo. Suffice it to say, I’m in my happy place.” 

Percy nods slowly, trying to process as he chews on his lower lip. His eyes continue to wander until they land on a medallion with a trident on it hanging from his dad’s neck. It gleams with the same bronze color of Riptide and Percy feels compelled to reach for it. 

He runs his fingers over its grooves, relishing in the way the metal remains cool to the touch despite the warmness of the day. “What is this?” he asks. 

Po puts his beer down so that he can use both hands to take the necklace off of himself and place it over Percy’s head. “This,” he explains, “is why you’re here.” 

As soon as the necklace is on him, Percy feels calmer and stronger. “What is this?” he asks as he plays with the medallion again. 

“It’s the mark of a Champion. This is the sigil of the House you now represent, forged in the depths of the ocean as a way to help you channel your powers and draw from the water. I’ve been…. Well I’ve been keeping it safe until you were finally able to come collect it. And now here you are.” 

They are silent for several moments as they simply take each other in, trying to take stock of all the things that have changed or stayed the same over time. 

“I don’t wanna just be some weapon, dad. I can’t be. Mom has survived losing you but if something happens to me…” 

Poseidon places an arm around Percy’s shoulders. “What did I always tell you about being a hero?” 

Percy thinks back to the memories Amphitrite unlocked for him and smiles. “That it’s about love.” 

“That’s right. Love isn’t a weapon, Percy. It’s a tool. It’s what we use to help us get through the highs and lows of life. Without it, we’re nothing. My love for you and your mom is what kept me going and it’s what brought me comfort when I fell short in the end. It is what sustains this place, keeps me here until I can be with you and your mother again. That is what’s at the center of this gift. It’s not about what Amphitrite or Cordelia want, it’s about what you want. And if you don’t want to be someone’s weapon, then don’t be. You get to decide what kind of hero you want to be or if you even want to be one at all.” 

“Are you saying I could walk away?” 

“Of course you can. Invictus, remember?” 

“I am the Master of my fate; I am the Captain of my soul,” Percy recites instinctively. 

“No one can take that from you, son. Not ever.” 

Again, they sit in silence as Percy mulls over his dad’s words. In this silence, they finish their respective beers and begin to skip rocks across the surface of the lake. Soon enough, Po is asking Percy about his life and how things have been since he had to leave. 

Percy tells his dad about every single thing that comes to mind, sparing no details, except when it comes to Annabeth (“You and that girl aren’t married yet?” Po asks incredulously. “Jesus Christ, you’re worse than mom!”). 

A few hours and beers later, the lake begins to shimmer unnaturally and Po’s face becomes sad. 

“I’m afraid it’s time for you to go, son.” 

“What do you mean? We’re not done, I have so much left to tell you about and-” 

“I know, Percy. I know. But Amphitrite is using everything she’s got to keep you here and she’s not as powerful as she once was.” 

Percy feels the tears forming in the corners of his eyes and Po grabs his son by the shoulders. 

“Tell your mom… Ask her to meet me in Montauk, will you? She’ll know what I mean.” 

“Of course, dad,” he chokes out. 

Tears form in Po’s eyes too as he looks at his son. “I’m so damn proud of you, kid. You’re exactly the man I always knew you could be, and you’re only gonna get better.” 

Percy swallows hard, using all of his willpower to choke down the sobs threatening to break free. 

Po places a kiss to Percy’s forehead. “You’re all my hopes and dreams, Percy. And you’re gonna be so much better than I ever was. A hero for the ages, if that’s what you choose.” 

Percy is frozen on the beach as his dad takes a step backwards towards the cabin. “Please don’t go,” he begs, feeling like a scared little boy all over again. 

Po’s smile shines bright as he places a hand on Percy’s cheek. “You should know by now, I’m never very far.” 

Percy leans into his dad’s touch and nods as tears stream down his face, and he can see a few running down Po’s as well. “I love you big, dad,” he says, his voice cracking. 

“I love you bigger,” Po says confidently. 

Percy blinks slowly, and when he opens his eyes, he is once again at the bottom of Lake Naiad, with three water spirits looking down at him. The anger from before has dissipated, wilted in his chest and from its ugliness something beautiful begins to blossom. 

“How do you feel?” Hali asks, her voice soft. 

Percy is still crying, but he’s not sad. He wipes away his tears and stands tall, trying to mimic his dad’s posture. His hand reaches up and plays with the trident medallion that now hangs from his neck, and he gives a small smile. “I feel lighter.” 

* * *

It is well past ten o’clock when Percy makes it back to his cabin to see that he has missed thirteen calls from his mom. _ Shit _, he thinks. 

He hits call back and the phone only rings twice before Sally answers. 

“Before you say anything I just wanna say I’m so so so so sorry. I got up here and… uh, I just kind of passed out. I’m so sorry, mom.” 

Sally sighs on the other end. “You’re okay though?” 

“Perfectly healthy, all the same appendages as when you last saw me, and no major blood loss.” 

“That better be true,” she says pointedly.

“It is. I promise. But I do have something to tell you,” he says. 

“What is it?” she asks, sounding a little concerned. 

“Well, I had a dream about dad.” 

Percy swears he can hear his mom’s smile through the phone. “Is that so? It was a good one, I hope?” 

“It was great, actually. And he asked me to… to tell you something.” 

“What’s that?” she asks, her voice catching a bit. 

“He asked me to tell you to meet him in Montauk.” 

Sally’s end of the line goes silent. 

“Mom, you still there?” 

“Mhmm,” she mumbles, and Percy thinks she must be trying not to cry. 

He stands in front of the open door to his parent’s old bedroom and wills himself to walk in and sit on the bed. “Does that mean something to you?” 

Again, he can hear Sally’s smile. “It means everything to me.” 

Percy lays back on the bed, his legs dangling off the edge, and closes his eyes. “Will you tell me about it?” 

“I would love to.”


	4. Super Percy

As the sun begins to touch the treetops, the surface of Lake Naiad shines like a million miniature diamonds are dancing along its surface. Percy stands on the edge of what has become his favorite body of water, jeans cuffed above his ankles, as he listens to the soothing sounds of the lake lapping at his feet, birds making their ways back to their nests for the evening, and the bickering of the sister spirits who routinely kick his ass. 

“Mother said to keep training into the evening, do you want to disobey her?” Cordelia says curtly. 

“It is not about disobeying mother, but about knowing we are dealing with a human, Cordelia. He needs rest, he is not like you or I,” Hali says back. 

Cordelia scoffs. “Well that’s glaringly obvious, given his skill level. Or lack thereof.” 

“Why must you be so petulant!” 

“Why must you be so lax!” 

They have been at it for about twenty minutes, discussing Percy’s training regimen and if it’s enough to get him ready to be a full-fledged champion. Percy has no say in the matter, and even he knows getting between sisters is a bad idea, so instead of chiming in, he decides to simply enjoy the scenery as the water slowly heals every scrape and bruise he has collected over the course of the day. Luckily, being a New Yorker, the sounds of two people bickering is one that really does make Percy feel like he’s home. 

The sisters carry on for a few more minutes before Cordelia stomps her foot and dashes into the lake, her dark hair disappearing under its placid surface. 

“She okay?” Percy asks. 

Hali shrugs. “She will be fine. She’s rushing off to wake mother and tell her of our fight. The way she acts, it is as if _ I _am the elder sister.” 

Percy smiles. “Well, I don’t know what it’s like to have sisters or siblings at all really, but if you’re anything like me and Grover, you’ll make up in no time.” 

He looks down and notices how Hali’s feet have changed to match the color of the lake, putting a smile on his face. The magic of what he is experiencing continues to delight him. 

“This Grover, he is your friend?” 

“Best friend,” Percy declares. “Basically my brother. I’ve known him most of my life and we’ve always been really tight.” 

Hali nods thoughtfully and looks out at the lake. “Do you wish to tell him how you are a champion?” 

It’s Percy’s turn to shrug. “I mean, I want to, obviously. Him and Annabeth are family to me, so of course I want them to know what’s been going on.”

“And yet you have not told them,” she says. There is no judgement in her voice, just something that sounds like curiosity. 

“Your mother told me not to,” he says solemnly. “She said that anyone who knows my identity will be at risk, and… I don’t think I could forgive myself if I told them just to make myself feel better and then something happened to them because of it. Doesn’t seem worth it.” 

Hali slowly begins to walk into the lake, her human form melting away as the water touches her. “Mother is often right about much of what concerns Champions, however if I have learned anything, it is that mortals require confidantes. You are not creatures built to bare burdens alone.”

“Did my dad have someone who knew?” he asks. 

Hali turns back towards him and smiles innocently. “Perhaps.”

Percy can’t help but smile back. “Hali, c’mon!” 

She continues to walk slowly backwards into the lake, the water now reaching her chest. “My family and I are nothing without this lake, Percy. It is our support through everything, and despite what mother says, your father realized that mortals are very much the same way with relationships.” 

“So you’re saying I should tell my friends?” he asks. 

Hali laughs, the water now up to her chin. “What I am saying, dear Champion, is that perhaps you would benefit from someone to talk about your mortal concerns with who isn’t older than you can comprehend. I am sure Atlas often wishes for a friend to help him hold the sky.” 

Percy smiles at the spirit who has become such a dear friend to him, and then frowns. “Wait, is that guy real too?” 

But Hali is gone, the top of her dark brown hair dipping below the surface as the shadows of trees begin to overtake the lake. Percy plays with his necklace, beginning to weigh what Amphitrite has advised against what Hali has pointed out. 

Just then, his phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out to find a text from his groupchat with Grover and Annabeth: 

> Reminder: Jackson-Chase-Underwood Family Movie Night NEXT SATURDAY be there or be square please RSVP ASAP*
> 
> *attendance is mandatory, no canceling or rescheduling allowed, doctor’s notes not accepted 

Percy smiles at his phone as he begins to walk back to the cabin, typing and sending his RSVP. 

> P: I’ll be there and I’m bringing Schmackary’s 
> 
> G: please also bring the lake with you so we can go for a dip after the movie 
> 
> A: and a couple trees if you don’t mind. The city could use some fresh air
> 
> P: packing it all up as we speak 
> 
> G: Yay! 
> 
> G: F is for friends who do stuff together 
> 
> A: U is for I will block U 
> 
> P: N is for Nmovie night 
> 
> G: movie Night? 
> 
> P: fuck 
> 
> A: loser
> 
> G: but you’re OUR loser

Percy sits on the front steps of the cabin, surrounded by solitude, but not feeling the least bit alone. 

* * *

Percy has forgotten how glorious sleeping in could really feel. For the first time in over a month he gets the morning off to sleep in and take full advantage of the soft blue sheets that cover his bed and smell faintly of lavender. He buries his face in his pillow, doing his best to hide from the late morning sun that threatens to rouse him once and for all, the tendrils of its warmth pulling at his senses. 

He shifts in his bed, restless like a child fighting a nap, and finally relents to the reality that he’s awake. Despite it being fall, his window is cracked open, leaving a crisp chill in the air that he loves for the way it makes the warmth of his sheets and comforter all the more delicious. He opens his eyes and slowly begins to scan his walls which fills him with contentment as he notices the collage of pictures of him throughout his life; snapshots of all the joy he has been lucky enough to experience. There are movie posters for Lilo & Stitch and Transformers that hang at slightly crooked angles, even though he could have sworn they looked perfectly straight when he put them up. His eyes also catch a spattering of postcards that Grover has sent him from almost every major national park in the country, and he smiles as he thinks of how each comes with a drawing of some special bird, plant, or rock formation that his friend said reminded him of Percy. 

Looking over to his nightstand he sees that it’s 10:49am, and reaches for his phone. He curses under his breath as he realizes he forgot to actually put it on the charger (yet again) and shakes his head at the 12% battery life that he has left. 

Opening his phone, he sees he has a text from his college buddy Frank with a picture of the new puppy that Frank’s fire station out in California adopted, which he responds to with nothing but heart emojis. There is also a string of instagram dms from Annabeth containing a deep dive she did on some people they had gone to summer camp with back when they were 12. Percy can’t help but laugh to himself as he notes the 2:03am time stamp, Annabeth’s favorite time of night to research any topic under the sun. Thinking back, he can’t even name all the topics he has gotten crash courses on over the years but he knows they all lined up with some new hyper fixation of hers. 

_ I love that nerd _, he thinks. 

Before Percy can even begin to unpack that thought, there is a light knock on his door. 

“Come in,” he calls. 

The door opens slowly and Grover’s face peeks in, his standard smile becoming even wider as he walks into the room.

“Morning,” Grover says as he gingerly sets a mug down on Percy’s nightstand. “Careful, I just made it so it’s pretty hot.” 

Percy sits up in bed and moves his legs so Grover has room to sit. “Morning,” he says with a yawn and another stretch. 

Percy grabs his mug, holding it up to his nose so he can take a deep breath. The smell of the coffee alone seems to stretch down into his bones and muscles, asking for their attention in the same gentle way his mother used to place a dozen soft kisses to his cheeks as she coaxed him from a deep sleep. 

“How did you know I’d be awake for coffee?” he asks teasingly. 

Grover shrugs. “Dunno…. Psychic connection I guess?” 

Percy laughs into his coffee. “Must be. So what’s up?” 

Grover gives a suspicious smile and wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Oh no,” Percy says, his shoulders drooping. “What are we doing?” 

“I’m so glad that you asked…” 

* * *

“How the hell did you find a renaissance fair in the middle of New York on a Friday?” Percy asks between bites of his turkey leg. 

Grover adjusts the flower crown on his head before snapping a selfie of the two of them. “I have my ways,” he says mischievously. 

“I would put money on it being one of your newsletters,” Percy teases. 

Grover winces. “Does a bi-monthly enews blast count?” 

The boys laugh as they head home, their hot breath becoming visible as the first tendrils of winter begin to creep their way into the city. It is just past five and already the darkness has settled across the city’s grid, the streetlights casting creepy shadows along the street. 

Grover is about to tell Percy another one of his medieval jokes that the jester taught him when a strange boom reverberates through the block. Percy and Grover look at each other, not knowing what name to put to what they just heard, when suddenly they hear a chorus of screams. 

Percy drops his turkey leg into the street and begins to jog down the block with Grover close behind him. As they round the corner, they are greeted by a plume of smoke and a small crowd of people running away from the scene. It is hard to make out what is happening through the smoke, but after a moment it begins to clear, and the young men are left standing across the street from a strange scene. 

A glowing red figure stands just inside a building, atop a hill of rubble that looks like it used to be the doorway, with its back to the street. They have a pitch-black helmet with a tall, crimson red mohawk sticking out of it along with a matching red suit that reminds Percy of his own. The figure turns its face towards the street as if scanning for any potential threats and Percy pulls Grover behind a car, peeking his head back up to try and get a better view. From the profile view, it appears the figure also has something that looks like two white tusks sticking out from the helmet, with a black “B” on their sleeve. A pit forms in Percy’s stomach as he realizes this is one of the same figures he saw back on his birthday from the top of the Empire State Building. 

Percy thinks back to his dad’s words about getting to decide what kind of hero he wants to be, and he suddenly feels like he knows exactly what he has to do. 

Percy ducks back down to find Grover shaking. 

“G-man, you okay? Are you hurt?” 

Grover stares straight ahead. “S-s-super v-villain.” 

Percy places a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder, and takes a deep breath, saying a little prayer to his dad. “You know what super villains means, though, don’t you?” he asks, doing his best to feign confidence. 

Grover just looks up at him confused. 

Percy then takes his hand and places it on his necklace, closing his eyes and whispering “_ anaklusmos _”. In an instant, he is wearing his super-onesie, a black eye mask rests on his face, and his voice is deeper, almost to the point of being unrecognizable. 

Grover’s eyes get wide. “Superhero,” he says breathless. 

Percy’s troublemaker smile spreads across his face. “Superhero.”

* * *

Grover’s mouth hangs open in awe as Percy’s mind is racing. Another explosion rings out, causing both Percy and Grover to flinch. 

Percy looks over his shoulder nervously then turns back to his friend. “Please just… just wait here.” 

Before Grover can respond, Percy runs off towards the danger as a sword appears in his hand. 

Grover watches his friend go and swallows hard. “Oh geez,” he says, mostly to himself. 

Inside the building, the first thing that Percy notices is the heat. Small fires blaze all around what he can now see is a jewelry store and while smoke obscures much of his view, what he can unmistakably make out is the red glowing figure at the back of the store. 

Percy crouches behind what remains of the counter on the side of the store, crawling over rubble and broken glass as he tries to get a better vantage point of the scene. As he reaches the end of the counter, peeking over a fallen cabinet, he sees the red figure holding up a sales associate against the wall. 

“WHERE IS IT?!” the figure yells. 

The sales associate can’t answer through her tears. 

“WHERE. IS. THE. CRYSTAL!” 

The saleswoman holds onto her assailant’s wrists as she continues to cry. “Please, I-- I don’t know what crystal you’re talking about!” 

The red figure lets out a low growl as they drop the woman and a spear suddenly appears in their hand, its tip crackling blue. “I _ need _ that crystal, now stop lying to me!” 

They begin to raise the spear over the woman and Percy’s grip on Riptide tightens as he surges forward, vaulting over the fallen cabinet. 

“Hey, Big Red!” Percy yells. “How about you try picking on someone your own size?” 

The red figure turns toward him slowly, a wicked smile appearing as they take him in. “Name’s Boar, pipsqueak” they say through gritted teeth. “And you certainly ain’t my size so how’s about you just get out of my way?” 

Percy quickly glances down at the woman and then back at Boar, shrugging. “Sorry, no can do. The whole hero thing, ya know?” 

“This your first fight?” Boar asks in a condescending tone, their eyes looking Percy up and down.

“No,” Percy scoffs, suddenly feeling very self conscious about his fighting stance. “Why? Is it-- uh, is it yours? Cause that would be.. That would be cool... if it was… not that it’s mine….” 

Boar laughs a big belly laugh, throwing their head back and slamming the butt of their spear against the ground. When they stop laughing, they simply tip their spear towards Percy and a burst of blue light surges forward, hitting him square in the chest and sending him flying backwards into the wall. 

“Fuuuuuuck,” he groans as he hits the ground. He rolls to his belly and lifts himself onto his hands and knees as he tries to breathe. “Not. Cool.” he says with a wheeze. 

“What are you gonna do, dweeb, report me to the heroes and villains board of ethics?” Boar says, a laugh in their tone. 

Percy looks up at them. “Wait, is that a thing?” 

Boar again zaps Percy, sending him towards the wall once more. He lands on his side and can’t seem to get a grip on the situation. 

“No, you fucking idiot, that’s not a thing,” Boar says. 

Percy manages to sit up, still slumped against the wall as his body screams out in pain. “You have electricity powers or some shit, why is a board of ethics the dumb part? Fuck you!” 

As Boar seems to be winding up for another power surge, Percy uses what’s left of his energy to army crawl behind a chunk of counter and back towards the sales associate. He grumbles to himself about what an asshole his first adversary is as he navigates his way over a sea of shattered glass, jewelry pieces, and chunks of support beams. 

He reaches the sales woman, who is in the fetal position as she hyperventilates. 

“Mood,” Percy says without thinking. 

The woman looks up at the sound and screams, curling into an even tighter ball. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. Don’t be scared, okay? I’m here to help.” 

A crash rings out from behind Percy and he turns to see the chunk counter behind him split in two, its metal borders a bright red-orange from where he imagines the spear’s electricity melted it. 

Percy crawls a bit closer to the saleswoman and whispers harshly. “You wouldn’t happen to have a water cooler in here, would you?” 

The woman shakes her head no. Her eyes seems far away but slowly they come back into focus. “But I had a water bottle with me before.” 

Percy scans around them and under what looks like a chunk of the roof, he spots something bright pink. 

“I’m gonna draw their attention and as soon as I do, you run out the back alright?” 

“Ok. Ok, yeah.” 

Percy listens as Boar continues to rampage around the store, and tentatively stands to see them using their spear to open more cases and look through them, yelling all the while. 

“WHERE THE FUCK IS IT,” they scream. 

Percy pops up and yells. “Hey! Over here!” 

Boar roars and sends a beam of electricity towards him, grazing Percy’s side as he attempts to dive out of the way, the rest of it leaving a hole in the wall. Just from the small amount of contact, Percy’s whole body feels weak as the pulses of electricity flow through him. Boar stomps over to where Percy lays on the floor, pointing their spear at his chest and having the nerve to look bored while doing it. Percy curses himself for being such a lame opponent. 

“It really is your first time,” Boar gloats as they bend down. “Listen, kid, this has nothing to do with you. Just stay down and out of my way, and I’ll leave as soon as I get the crystal. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Percy groans as he shifts to face Boar. “Coulda fooled me.” 

Boar laughs. “Just cause I didn’t want to doesn’t mean a girl can’t have a little fun while she does.” 

As they talk, Percy feels a warm tingle in his legs and thinks _ I swear to god if I pissed my pants... _ but when he glances down, he sees a pool of water forming underneath him and can feel his body healing at its touch. Where he felt jittery and weak, he now feels a surge of energy wash over him and a plan pops into his mind. 

“You know,” Percy says, moving himself to an upright position, “After all that ass-kicking, you seem a little parched.” 

Boar tilts her head the way a dog might when trying to understand a command. “What does tha-“ 

Percy feels a tug in his gut as he imagines the rush of a river, and from the hole in the wall above him, a geyser blasts through and sends Boar flying across the store. 

“Go!” he yells to the saleswoman who has been both watching him anxiously and frozen in fear. 

He watches her go as the geyser dies down and when his attention returns to the wider area of the store, he sees blue electricity crackle off a now very angry looking Boar. 

“Listen, Boar,” he starts, doing his best to use a soothing voice as he stands, “That wasn’t personal, okay?” 

Boar yells as she begins to charge at Percy, who clenches his teeth and tries to brace himself as he plants his feet. As Boar advances on him, she suddenly falls to her knees and squeezes her head between her hands. She yells once more, but now it is characterized by pain instead of anger. 

Percy steps towards her and kneels, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Boar, what’s wrong?” 

Boar pushes Percy back and he lands on his butt. “Get away from me!” 

Slowly, she picks herself up and shakes her head. 

“What the hell was that?” Percy asks from the floor, his eyes wide with concern. 

He can see the slightest shake in her jaw and she seems to swallow hard before answering him. 

“_That _ was none of your business.” 

Percy watches in silence as Boar turns around, picks up her spear and walks back towards the blown-up entrance of the store. It isn’t until now that Percy notices the police sirens that are getting closer by the second, and he stands once again.

“Why did you do this?” he asks. “What’s the crystal you were yelling about?” 

Boar stops in her tracks, standing atop a pile of smashed concrete, and looks at him over her shoulder. “This is a lot bigger than heroes and villains, pipsqueak. Best you just stay out of his way. I wish I had.” 

In a heartbeat, Boar is gone and Percy is left alone in the ruins of a jewelry store. The first set of flashing red and blue lights arrive outside the store along with the sound of a police radio, bringing Percy back to reality. He quickly sneaks out of the back into the alleyway where he transforms back into his street clothes behind a dumpster. Carefully, he walks all the way around the block before finding Grover again, who is still crouched behind the car where Percy left him. 

Grover’s eyes are tightly shut as he mumbles something that sounds like a Hilary Duff song. Percy places a hand on his friend’s shoulder and squeezes lightly. 

Grover’s eyes shoot open and he flinches, letting out a squeal that almost sounds like the bleat of a goat. “Mother of pearl!”

“Sorry, G-man, didn’t mean to scare you--” 

Grover tackles Percy into a hug and squeezes him tight. “Oh thank god, you’re okay!” 

Percy smiles and pats his friend’s back. “I’m good, G.” 

Grover steps back, keeping his hands on Percy’s shoulders. “That was-- wow.” 

Percy smiles nervously. “Uh, I can explain?” 

“What’s there to explain?” Grover says, his eyes now wide with something closer to awe. “You’re _ him _.” 

Percy frowns. “Who?” 

Grover gets a twinkle in his eye and takes out his phone, pulling up a picture. It’s a crude crayon drawing of a boy with green eyes and a red cape fighting off a horde of stick figures labeled “bullies”. Percy smiles, remembering the day in 6th grade when Grover gave him this drawing as a gift for defending him in the hallway from a grumpy 8th grader.

The day they became best friends. 

“Super Percy,” Grover says proudly.


	5. Brother of Horses

“I can’t believe Super Percy is real,” Grover says for the millionth time. 

Percy lets out a hearty laugh. “Stoooop, G. I told you, I’m just-” 

“A freakin’ superhero,” Grover interrupts. 

“Language,” Percy teases. 

“Seriously, though, this is so cool, Percy! I can’t believe my best friend is a real life superhero. Just wait ‘til Annabeth finds out.” 

Percy comes to a quick stop on the dirt road that leads up to his cabin. “Grover, no. We’ve been over this, Annabeth can’t know. Why do you think we had to wait two weeks until she was away on a company retreat to come up here?” 

Grover crosses his arms and sinks back into his seat. “She’s our best friend, Percy. We’re gonna have to tell her.” 

“Grover.” 

“Super Percy.” 

Percy rolls his eyes and starts driving again. “You know, it’s not often that you’re the stubborn one, but when you are, you’re very irritating.” 

Grover smiles proudly. “I learned from the best.” 

Percy shakes his head as he parks the car, turning it off and leaning forward to rest his head against the steering wheel. “Telling you was supposed to make things easier.” 

“I made movie night easier! I helped!” 

Percy lifts his head. “Yeah, you helped a ton. But now, you want me to tell my secret to the person you helped me keep it from last week! You’re sending me very mixed signals.” 

Grover smiles mischievously. “The way things are between you and Annabeth, I thought you’d be used to mixed signals by now.” 

Percy frowns. “I’ll use my water powers to drown you.” 

Grover sticks his tongue out at Percy and opens the car door. “I’m not gonna tell your secret, I would never. But all I’m saying is it’s Annabeth we’re talking about. Either you tell her or she figures it out. One way leads to a less angry Annabeth, which I personally prefer.” 

Percy mind races as the realization settles in that Grover is right. “She’s so scary.” 

Grover nods gravely. “And that’s on a good day. Remember when that Rachel girl invited herself to your laser tag party in front of her?” 

Percy’s eyes get big. “I didn’t know nostrils could flare like that.” 

“Exactly,” Grover says. “Anyway, just think about it. Now let’s meet these water ladies!” 

Percy gets out of the car and watches Grover walk up to the lake with uncharacteristic confidence, but before he reaches the water’s edge, he deflates and turns back to Percy. 

“What if they don’t like me?” he calls out sadly. 

Percy smiles as he walks up to his friend and turns him back towards the lake. “Not possible, G-Man. Now watch this.” 

Grover watches silently as a fully clothed Percy wades into the lake until the water is up to his knees. He takes a pen out of his pocket when suddenly it’s a sword that gleams in the sunlight. Percy stabs the sword into the lake until it stands on its own in front of him, hilt facing the sky. 

There is a sudden flash of blue-green light that ripples through the water which is now still as if frozen in time. 

“Woah,” Grover whispers. 

A strip of water in front of Percy begins to shimmer and from it rise two beautiful young women dressed like teenage camp counselors. 

“Woah,” Grover says again. 

“Hello, Champion,” one of the women says. Her eyes are serious as she looks over Percy’s shoulder at Grover. “Who is this… small man?” 

The other young woman, whose eyes are playful and friendly, waves emphatically at Grover over Percy’s other shoulder. “Hello, friend of Percy! Welcome.” 

Another flash of blue-green light pulses through the lake and it resumes its activities, ebbing and flowing as if nothing strange has happened at all. 

Except for now there is a third woman in front of Percy, her body seeming to be made up entirely of the lake’s water. She stands tall between the first two women, towering over all of them with proud, wise, swirly pool eyes. 

“Hello, young one,” she says. 

Grover collapses on the spot. 

* * *

Percy has always joked that Grover is his number one fan, but it wasn’t until this moment, them standing in front of three magical women made of water as Grover shows them an interview clip of the woman he saved in the jewelry store two weeks before, that he really understood how true that is. 

“You should have seen him!” Grover exclaims. “It was incredible.” 

“Grover, _ you _didn’t even see me.” 

Grover looks at Percy and shrugs. “So what? I still know you were incredible.” 

“Grover, are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Hali asks, her hand on Grover’s shoulder. 

Grover turns back towards her, blushing. “I’m sure, Hali, but thank you. I faint all the time,” he laughs. 

Cordelia rolls her eyes. “Mortals are so insufferably fragile, I don’t understand how you have survived so long.” 

“Must you always be so rude, Cordelia?” Hali says sharply. 

“Must you always be so enchanted by simpletons, Hali?” 

“Girls, enough,” Amphitrite commands. “Now, Percy, tell me more about this encounter you had.”

Percy tells the story about the jewelry store, sparing no details about the back and forth between him and Boar. As the story goes on, he notes the shadow of concern that falls over Amphitrite’s face and he feels an ache of anxiety begin to build in his gut. 

“And then she just left,” Percy says, finishing his story. “I’m still not sure what she was looking for.” 

Amphitrite’s body is an unusually dark blue, betraying the seriousness of Percy’s face-off. She is looking at him, but it’s as if he’s not really there. 

“Amphitrite?” he asks softly. 

She snaps back to attention and her waters return to their normal crystal blue, but her face is still serious. “And why did you not report this sooner?” 

Percy looks at Grover nervously. “I, uh, I dunno. I guess I just didn’t know what to say.” 

“How are we to trust you if you keep things like this from us?” 

“That is why we are here, Percy,” Hali says. “Our entire purpose is to guide our Champion.” 

“But we cannot do that if he hides from us,” Cordelia adds.

Percy shrugs defensively, feeling ganged up on. “I’m sorry, you’re right. I was freaked out and I— I needed a break, so I took one.” 

“Champions do not get breaks,” Cordelia says sharply.

“In his defense, your majesty,” Grover interrupts, looking at Amphitrite and bowing ever so slightly. “This is kind of his thing, so I wouldn’t take it personally.” 

“What’s my thing?” Percy asks, offended. 

Grover puts a sympathetic hand on Percy’s shoulder. “You kinda… hide from your problems. Sometimes… Historically speaking. But it’s cool, everyone’s got their thing, you know.” 

“That is _ not _my thing!!” Percy spits back. 

Grover winces. “I mean… a little bit.” 

“Can we please talk about this later?” Percy pleads to his friend. 

“Champions do not hide,” Amphitrite declares, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Why, your father--” 

Percy’s body goes rigid and his eyes become daggers. “Be very careful about how you finish that sentence, Amphitrite.” 

The spirit pauses, her jaw tensing as the entire group is frozen in the awkwardness of the moment. 

Amphitrite steadies herself with a breath and relaxes. “My apologies, Percy. I only meant to--” 

“To compare me to my dad. As if I don’t do that enough on my own?” Percy says, crossing his arms. “I get it. I’m not him.” 

“No, Percy, you’re not. But that’s a good thing,” she assures him. 

Percy looks at her, everyone else melting away for a moment. 

“Your father was a good Champion, Percy. He was strong, loyal, and brave. And he was also complacent. He thought his natural talent was enough, and for a time it was.” 

“Until it wasn’t,” Percy finishes. 

Amphitrite nods solemnly. “He was good. And you, Percy, have already surpassed him. You can be _ great _. But you have to choose it. As much as it is your birthright, it still has to be you who decides if this is really what you want. Real magic, real power, is chosen; taken on willingly, for it is no easy task. You have always had a choice in this.” 

Percy brings a hand up to his necklace and plays with the medallion that hangs from it. “Invictus.” 

“Precisely,” Amphitrite says. “Your father was a smart man.” 

Percy smiles, his eyes far away. “My mom always says he was as good as they come.” 

“And she’s right,” Amphitrite says with a smile of her own. “And trust me, I would know.” 

Percy thinks of how it felt to save that woman; what is meant to him to be the last line of defense. And if he’s being honest with himself, he didn’t hate it. In fact, he might even dare to say he loved it. 

He looks to Grover, his friend who has always believed in him, and then to Cordelia who seemingly never has. Hali smiles at him and he can feel the hopes she has for him to be a great champion floating towards him. 

Then he thinks of Annabeth. The person who has always challenged him to be better while accepting him for exactly who he is. _ What would she think? _ he wonders. 

Again, he looks to Grover. “Annabeth would call me an idiot if I didn’t do this, wouldn’t she?” 

Grover smiles big. “You know she would. And she’d probably tell you she could do a better job.” 

Percy laughs. “Well she would, but I would never admit it.” 

“Yeah you would,” Grover scoffs. 

“Yeah… I would,” Percy admits. 

“Who is this Annabeth?” Amphitrite asks. 

Percy ignores Hali’s smug smile that he can see from the corner of his eye. “She’s the best person I know.” 

_ Love is a tool _ , Poseidon had told him. _ Well _ , Percy thinks, _ I’m gonna use the shit out of it _. 

Percy unsheathes Riptide and takes a knee in front of Amphitrite, holding Riptide up horizontally, the words he needs to say appearing in his mind. “Amphitrite of House Oceania, naiad of this sacred lake, you have chosen me to fight for your protection and the protection of those who cannot defend themselves. The strength I feel coursing through my veins is lent to me by the Seven Great Seas and their children. It is my honor to be guided by you on this journey. I, Percy Jackson, am your Champion, by birth _ and _ by choice.” 

Amphitrite’s eyes are suddenly glowing with a bright, white light that has also overtaken Riptide. Percy looks down at his sword and while his mind expects his hands to start burning, Riptide stays cool to the touch. 

Cordelia and Hali instinctively kneel and bow their heads with Grover nervously following their lead. 

Amphitrite’s disembodied voice seems to come from all around them. “All Hail Percy Jackson, son of Po and Sally, Champion of House Oceania. Stormbringer, Earthshaker, Brother of Horses.” 

The bright lights dissipate as quickly as they appeared and everyone rises, save for Percy who is still watching Riptide in awe. Something fundamental has shifted and he feels it in his bones. Riptide no longer just a sword, but rather an extension of his very being. 

He stands slowly, still holding Riptide reverently. “So that was pretty fucking cool.” 

“Language!” Grover teases. 

Percy smiles at his friend, who has now officially been with him through it all when something that Amphitrite said clicks. 

He quickly turns to her, frowning. “Hold up, did you say _ Brother of Horses _?!” 

* * *

Grover sits on the end of the dock with Hali, popping blueberries like they’re popcorn as the two watch Cordelia kick Percy’s ass (for the millionth time). 

“Is Percy doing that?” Grover asks, pointing to what looks like a small stage on the surface of the lake. 

Hali shakes her head. “Cordelia is the one maintaining the surface. Think of it as a wrestling ring, but on water... and with swords.” 

Grover pauses between blueberries. “So whoever drives the other over the edge and into the lake wins?” 

“Precisely,” Hali says jubilantly. 

“Rad!” Grover says, popping another blueberry into his mouth. 

Percy hits the water’s surface for the seventh time (that Grover has counted at least) and Cordelia has the nerve to look bored. 

Percy swims back to the edge of the frozen water and hoists himself up, throwing his sword at Cordelia’s feet as he does so. 

“What the shit, Cordelia?” he asks. “Your mom said that whole pledge thing was supposed to make me stronger but you’re still kicking my ass like I’m paying you to.” 

He stands fully clothed, drenched from head to toe, annoyance radiating off of him. Cordelia looks him up and down before sheathing her own sword and crossing her arms, her favorite gesture when interacting with Percy. 

“Do you not feel more connected to the sword?” she says patronizingly. 

“Well, yeah but--” 

“There you have it.” 

Percy huffs. “Fine. I’ll take it, I guess. Now explain the whole _ Brother of Horses _ thing?” he pleads. 

“Dry yourself off,” she says. 

Percy looks around, as if searching for a hidden camera to look into. “What do you mean? We’re in the middle of a lake and I don’t have a towel.” 

Cordelia rolls her eyes. “Use your powers, you—“ 

Percy’s nostrils flare and Cordelia bites her tongue, closing her eyes and taking a steadying breath. She walks towards him slowly, using a soothing tone he didn’t even know she had (it’s still a little condescending though if he’s being honest). 

“As mother said, now that you have pledged yourself, your powers will start to grow so we must begin to train even harder. Now, close your eyes, and imagine yourself completely dry. From your hair down to your feet. Picture a hot summer day when you can actually feel the moisture evaporating off of you until you’re as dry as a desert.” 

“Your tone is like all the teachers I had who just thought I was dumb but had to still pretend they were doing their job.” 

“Percy.” 

“Sorry, fine. Focusing.” 

Percy closes his eyes, doing his best to think warm thoughts. The hottest day of the year when all you can do is lay in your underwear and sweat. The blast of heat on your face when you open the oven to check on a batch of chocolate chip cookies. A wood fire after a long day of playing in the snow. Slowly, he opens his eyes, looks down at himself, and sees that he’s done it. He is dry as a bone. 

He looks at Cordelia whose usual expression of disdain has slightly lessened. “Well done,” she concedes. 

“Thanks! That was so—“ 

Percy is interrupted by Cordelia shoving him back into the lake, his back hitting the water with a particularly good slap. When his head breaks through the surface once more, Cordelia looks down at him with that wicked smile of hers. “Again,” she commands. 

Percy again hoists himself up and stands toe to toe with Cordelia, defiance in his eyes as he again imagines himself dry. 

Cordelia nods once. “Well done.” 

“Great so are we gon--” 

A wave of water appears from behind Percy and drenches him. 

“Again,” she says, suppressing a laugh. 

In two blinks, Percy has dried himself off just in time for the floor beneath him to turn back to liquid, sending him plunging into the lake’s depths. Cordelia takes a big step back to allow Percy space to climb back up. 

By the time he is eye to eye with Cordelia again, he is completely dry for the fourth time. 

Percy’s chest rises and falls rapidly, his expression one of complete annoyance. “Are you done?” 

Cordelia considers him for a moment before giving a single nod. “I am.” 

Confusion washes over Percy. “Really?” 

“You may take my disdain as punishment but it is what will make you great, Percy. You must hone your skills until they are instinct. If you spend too long thinking in the middle of a real battle, it could cost you your life. And despite what you think of me, that is not the ending for you that I would like to see.” 

“Aww you like me!” Percy exclaims, his entire expression shifting to something playful. 

“Is that truly all you gleaned from my words?” she asks with an eye roll. “You are insufferable.” 

“It’s okay, I won’t tell,” he whispers dramatically. 

“I simply do not wish to have to train another hero, it is not affection.” 

Percy shrugs. “It’s too late, Cordy, you already admitted you like me. No take backs!” 

Cordelia huffs and disappears into the lake, taking the floor with her, but this time, as he is dropped into the water, Percy is smiling from ear to ear. 

“CORDELIA LIKES ME,” Percy calls out to Grover and Hali as he resurfaces. “She finally admitted it!” 

The pair on the dock clap for him, and Percy looks down to realize that even as he’s treading water, he is completely dry. 

“Well how ‘bout that,” he laughs. “I did it on instinct.” 

* * *

The last shadows of the night are shrinking away as the sun begins its morning salute, and Grover is wrapped up tight in a blanket, his eyes still heavy with sleep. 

“It’s too earlyyyyy,” he groans from his spot on a towel near the lake’s edge. 

Percy, for his part, is dodging a barrage of punches from Cordelia. “Try dodging a naiad’s right hook while you’re at it!” 

“You’re doing... great,” Grover says through a yawn. 

Percy dips to his left, and in one fluid motion unsheathes Riptide, using the hilt to knock Cordelia in the back towards his outstretched foot, sending her right to the ground. He stands over her triumphantly, unable to suppress a smug smile as he has impressed even himself. 

“Can I help you up?” he asks innocently enough, offering her his hand. 

Cordelia knocks it away and picks herself up. “Well done. You’re starting to think more like a Champion. No one else will be playing by any rules and so you must be ready to use your creativity to win. If you stay creative, no one will be able to guess your next move and being unpredictable gives you the best chance of staying alive.” 

Percy rests Riptide across the back of his shoulders, hanging both arms from the sword. “Well, if you’re telling me my impulse control issues are finally gonna pay off, I’ve got a few teachers to make I-told-you-so calls to.” 

Hali pops up from her seat next to Grover and approaches her sister. “Does this mean you will give him the quest?” 

“Quest?” Percy asks, sheathing Riptide. 

Grover pulls his head out of his blanket, still sleepy. “A long or arduous search for something.” 

“You won ONE seventh grade spelling bee!” Percy says, turning to his friend. 

Hali giggles, making Grover blush. “It was no big deal,” he shrugs.

“Can we please refocus? What’s this quest you’re talking about?” Percy asks, alarm bells going off in his mind. 

Cordelia gives Percy a once over, and for the first time her expression isn’t one of pure disgust. “I deem him somewhat prepared.” 

“Somewhat prepared _ for what _?” he asks, his annoyance level reaching new heights. 

The sisters continue to ignore him and Hali claps excitedly. “Wonderful. I will fetch mother.” 

She picks up a small rock and everyone watches as she skips it perfectly across the lake’s surface. It lands with an audible plop into the center of the lake, activating a quick blue-green pulse. As the light reaches the edges of the lake, Amphitrite rises before them.

“He’s ready?” she asks Cordelia, looking as stately as ever.

“I believe he can adequately complete the task at hand,” Cordelia confirms. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Cordelia. You’re a real morale booster,” Percy deadpans. 

Hali smiles conspiratorially. “Believe it or not that actually was a compliment.” 

Percy crosses his arms like a stubborn little boy and looks at Amphitrite. “What is this task anyway? 

A smile tugs at the corners of Amphitrite’s mouth, clearly amused by his attempt at being serious. “There have been whispers of strange activity on a ship that is somewhere called the Upper Bay?”

“New York Harbor,” Percy and Grover drone in unison. 

“So you know it?” Cordelia asks. 

“You do not sound fond of it,” Hali observes. “Is it a place of evil?” 

“Great evil,” Grover confirms. “We did a protest there in tenth grade.”

“Can a protest be two people?” Percy asks earnestly. 

“The best ones are,” Grover says proudly. 

Percy smiles at his friend and then recalls something Amphitrite said. “Hang on, can we rewind for a sec? Did you say there have been _ whispers _? Where does a lady who lives in a lake hear rumors?” 

“Water is quite the gossip,” Hali says with a smirk. 

“Why do you think they’re called babbling brooks?” Cordelia says, as though it’s obvious. 

“Oh my god,” Grover whispers under his breath, placing both hands on top of his head. “This is bananas. I’m learning so much.” 

“Children, please,” Amphitrite interrupts. “We have allies in many places, Percy, and they find ways to send us news of what they find. Now Cordelia, you will accompany him to this harbor for information gathering only. We cannot jump into a conflict without knowing more about what we are facing.” 

“What about Grover?” Percy asks, looking at his friend. 

Amphitrite also looks at Grover and smiles. “I have a task for this one.” 

Grover beams with excitement. “Ooh a task! I’m good at those. Is it important?”

“It is,” Amphitrite says with a nod. 

Anxiety for his friend rises in Percy’s chest. “G, are you sure you want to? Cause I can stay or—“ 

“Percy, I’ll be fine. I promise! Now go, and take down those cruise ships once and for all. Show ‘em who’s boss!” 

“Do not do that,” Amphitrite says calmly. “Reconnaissance only.”

Grover winces but it turns into a playful smile. “What she said.” 

Amphitrite holds out her hand, where two small white discs have appeared, and hands them to Percy. 

“Sand dollars?” he asks, examining them as they are placed in the palm of his hand. 

“They are the preferred currency of the ocean. They can get you far if you use them correctly,” Hali explains. 

“Now off you go,” Amphitrite says with a quick double clap. 

Percy groans. “I am not driving back to the city just to come right back up here. Especially not with Cordelia.” 

“Who said anything about driving?” Cordelia asks with a glare. 

“What does that mean?!” Grover asks excitedly, his eyes growing wide with wonder. 

“Have either of you ever experienced a swirly?” Hali asks. 

Percy and Grover exchange a pained look. 

“Yes,” Grover says. 

“Once,” Percy adds through clenched teeth. 

“Your father always said it was like your whole body getting one,” Cordelia finishes. 

“He did not like it,” Hali adds with a slow shake of her head. “Be safe!” 

Cordelia awkwardly grabs Percy by the hand and leads him to the lake, practically dragging him along. The water is up to Percy’s knees when Cordelia stops abruptly and turns toward him, taking his other hand in hers. 

“Do not let go, otherwise I cannot guarantee where you will surface,” she warns. 

“Be gentle,” he teases with a stage whisper. 

Percy gives Grover, Hali, and Amphitrite a sad little nod goodbye, and with the sound of a splash, he and Cordelia are gone. 

* * *

“My dad was right,” Percy groans as he pulls himself onto an empty dock. “Could’ve gone my whole life not knowing a full body swirly was possible and been happy. Yet here I am. Classic.” 

Cordelia laughs at him as the water gently sets her on the dock next to him. 

“Hey,” he says, pointing at the blob of water dropping back down into the harbor. “How the hell did you manage that?” 

The smugness radiates off of her. “Perhaps someday I will teach you how, but for now, we have some business to attend to.” 

“Why do you insist on being so damn cryptic all the time?” Percy asks as he follows behind her. 

She leads him up the dock and over to a pier that is empty except for what looks like two old men sitting at the edge. They are both sitting in worn lawn chairs, holding fishing poles that look older than Percy. The sound of the old men bickering becomes louder as they get closer and Percy rushes up to Cordelia’s side. 

“You sure we should bother these guys?” he asks timidly. 

Cordelia looks straight ahead, unflinching. “These are exactly the guys we came here to bother.” 

Percy clenches his teeth and follows dutifully. “If you say so, I guess.” 

“I swear to god, Hudson, if I reel in my line and it’s hooked to yours again, I’m gonna sock you right in your stupid mug,” the first man says. 

“If you’d get off my goddamn pier then it wouldn’t be an issue, now would it East?” the second man booms.

“_ Your _ pier? You know damn well this is my pier you son of a bitch.” 

Cordelia clears her throat, startling the men who both turn in towards each other to look at her. 

“Cordelia!” they say in unison. 

Percy stares, confusion painting his face, as Cordelia is polite and pleasant to these two old men as they stand to greet her with hugs and kisses to her cheeks. 

“Who are you?” he asks. 

“Oh yes,” she says, pointing at him. “This is our new Champion, Percy. Percy, these are my friends East and Hudson.” 

“Like...like the rivers?” 

East, who was the first man Percy heard speak, gives a side eye to Cordelia. “Not the smartest shark in the sea, is he?” 

Hudson, the second man, gives Percy a once over and shakes his head. “They don’t make ‘em like they used to, do they.” 

Percy frowns but before he can say anything back, Cordelia steps towards him with a warning glare. 

“Percy, I believe you have gifts for our friends here, isn’t that right?” 

“Huh?” Percy asks. 

With another pointed look, Percy recalls what Amphitrite had given him earlier so he pulls the sand dollars from his pocket. Both old men gasp at the sight of the small white coins and eagerly step forward. 

Cordelia turns and holds a hand up to stop them. “Now, gentlemen, I’m afraid we will need some information before we pay our toll.” 

The old men look at each other then back at the sand dollars held in Percy’s outstretched hand. 

“Fine,” Hudson says. 

“What do you wanna know?” East asks. 

Cordelia gives Percy an encouraging nod, and he steps towards the old men. 

“We, uh, we’ve heard reports of a strange ship coming through here, and we were hoping you could tell us where it is exactly.” 

East scoffs. “Weird? This is New York, kid. You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific than weird.” 

Percy thinks for a moment before answering. “Weird, even for two magical water guys such as yourselves.” 

Hudson crosses his arms in a show of begrudging respect. “They went up my way.” 

Percy takes one sand dollar and holds it up right in front of Hudson’s face. “And more specifically?” 

“Pier Ninety,” the man answers as if in a trance. “Been parked there for weeks. A huge white ship with a scary lady on the front. Real weird, even for us, ain’t that right East?” 

“Yeah,” East answers as he watches the sand dollar with his mouth hanging open. “Yeah, haven’t felt that much magic coming off a ship since the Argo.” 

Percy looks at Cordelia who nods approvingly, making him preen. “Can we count on you guys to get word up to Amphitrite if anything else weird like that comes through here?” 

“Depends, kid,” Hudson says, still enchanted by the coin. 

“You got more sand dollars where this came from?” East asks. 

“Plenty,” Percy answers. “And if you guys help us out, we’ll always be happy to help you out right back.” 

He tosses Hudson the first coin and then East the second. “Do we have a deal?” 

East and Hudson look at each other for a split second before turning back to Cordelia. 

“Try and keep this one alive, Cordelia,” Hudson says. 

“Haven’t had one with this kind of moxy in too long,” East says. 

Cordelia bows her head slightly. “Thank you for your time, wise ones.” 

The men bow back and Hudson gives Percy a conspiratorial wink before the pair of old men turn and hop right off the end of the pier, their fishing gear disappearing as soon as they dip below the water’s surface. 

“Cool guys,” Percy says as he looks over the edge of the pier at the gently rocking water. He can’t help but notice how the water seems cleaner than it had when they had arrived, the smell of a fresh ocean breeze lingering in the air. “So what now? Do we jump back in the water?” 

Cordelia smiles knowingly as a small, empty boat glides up to the end of the pier. 

“Holy shit, you know boat magic too?” Percy asks in a stage whisper, his eyes big. 

“This is more like magic of the oldest kind,” Cordelia says with cheeks that are turning pink. 

Percy raises an eyebrow. “Huh?” 

“Hudson likes to try and impress me from time to time,” she admits, the blush on her cheeks becoming darker. 

Percy elbows her playfully. “You sly dog!” 

She shoves Percy away from her and jumps down into the vessel. “Shut up and let’s go, Champion. Our enemies will not delay themselves indefinitely for us.” 

Percy smiles as he jumps into the boat. “So how long has he had this crush on you?” 

Cordelia sits and the boat begins to move, as if obeying her thoughts. “About three hundred years, give or take,” she says with a shrug. 

“Holy shit,” he says with a laugh. “Brutal.” 

“From what I hear, you’ve been in love with your Annabeth for roughly the same amount of time so perhaps you should withhold your jests.” 

Percy’s face contorts into a frown as he crosses his arms and sits back. “Just drive the damn boat.” 

* * *

It doesn’t take them long to find the mysterious ship, which towers over Percy and Cordelia’s boat the way a skyscraper in the city might. Its white hull is at least ten stories tall, topped with another dozen levels of decks with brightly lit balconies and portholes. The hull gleams in the early morning light as Cordelia directs their dingy to pull up to a nearby dock and Percy notes the ship’s name is painted just above the bow line in black letters, lit with a spotlight, that takes him a few tries to decipher. 

**PRINCESS ANDROMEDA**

At the bow is a huge masthead in the form of a three-story-tall woman wearing a white Greek chiton, and Percy has to admit, Hudson was more than right to call her scary. Her figure is sculpted to look as if she is chained to the front of the ship, and though she is young and beautiful with flowing black hair, her expression is one of absolute terror. 

“Well, that’s creepy,” Percy says looking up at the figure. 

“Indeed,” Cordelia agrees. She scrunches up her face as if she’s caught downwind from a dumpster. “East was correct when he said there is powerful magic emanating from this ship. It has the stench of the strongest cloaking magic I have ever encountered.” 

“Help!” A voice yells from the ship. “Someone, please!” 

Without thinking, Percy pulls Riptide from his pocket. “We’re gonna have to circle back to this magic has a smell thing, Cordy. Someone needs help.” 

Cordelia looks up towards the ship, worry on her face. “Mother’s directions were very clear, Percy. We are only to observe and report back. You’re not ready for something of this caliber.” 

When she looks back at Percy, he is already transformed into his super suit. 

“Percy,” she says in a warning tone. 

“Cordelia, isn’t this exactly why you’ve been kicking my ass for months now? I can do this. I at least have to try.” 

Cordelia looks around, searching for help that will not come. Finally, she sighs. “Very well, Champion. But I will accompany you.” 

She stands at the edge of the dock and holds her left hand out over the harbor. A column of water rises, and as it meets her hand, it transforms itself into a three foot long silver sword with a gold hilt. Her clothes transform in time with the sword, changing into a bronze breastplate and a leather skirt like one that Percy thinks he might have seen in a museum once and her dark hair is suddenly pulled back into a long, beautiful braid. 

“Woah,” Percy marvels. “Guess you’ve got some tricks of your own, huh?”

Cordelia smiles. “Champions cannot be the only ones who fight for my family’s glory.” 

“Heeeeelllpppp!” the voice yells again. 

Percy looks at Cordelia and shrugs. “Showtime?” 

* * *

Percy and Cordelia are deposited on the side of the ship by a surge of water and Percy can’t help but be impressed. 

“Seriously,” he says in a whisper. “You _ have _to show me how to do that later.” 

“Focus,” Cordelia chides, but she’s smiling. 

Percy takes the lead, staying low as he walks at a cautious pace towards the ship’s deck, with Cordelia following close behind. He stops as they reach a corner and crouches down to listen for signs of anyone but hears nothing except for what he thinks is the stomp of hooves. 

“Are you sure about this?” Cordelia asks skeptically. 

“Not at all,” Percy answers. 

Without another thought, he rushes out onto the deck which he finds surprisingly empty save for a black horse struggling against a web of bronze chains. He approaches the horse, who begins to buck against his restraints more but when the horse looks down and sees Riptide, he seems to relax. 

_ My Lord, you came to save me! _

Percy’s eyes grow wide as he realizes the voice that had been yelling for help earlier is the same voice talking to him now, only he realizes the voice seems to be coming from his own mind. 

“You're a horse,” he offers plainly. 

Two massive wings spread from the horse’s back casting long shadows across the deck. _ Pegasus, actually, Lord _.

“Of fucking course,” he says slack-jawed. “My mistake.” 

_ Don’t sweat it, boss, happens all the time. _

“And I can… understand you,” Percy explains to himself. 

_ Seems that way, boss. _

Percy continues to stare at the pegasus, his mind doing its best to catch up, when Cordelia rushes up to his side. 

“Percy, I believe someone is coming,” she says in a concerned tone. 

The pegasus begins to stomp its hooves nervously. _ We gotta hurry, Lord, before that mean broad comes back. _

Cordelia looks up as if she’s just noticing the massive creature standing in front of them. “A pegasus, of course. Percy, free him quickly!” 

Percy is incredulous. “Oh yeah, of course. Of course it’s a fucking horse with fucking wings that is fucking _ talking to me! Of course!” _

Cordelia hits Percy’s arm. “Free him now!”

On instinct, Percy strikes with Riptide, slicing through the metal chains like they’re butter. They hit the deck with a loud clang as the pegasus flaps his wings triumphantly and trots in a quick circle around Percy and Cordelia. 

_ I’m free! Thank you, my Lord! I owe you my life. _

“Noble steed, what is your name?” Cordelia asks. 

The pegasus comes to a stop in front of them and bows. _ Blackjack at your service my Lady _.

Cordelia bows in kind. “Blackjack, I am Cordelia of House Oceania and this is our Champion, Percy Jackson. We require your service.” 

Blackjack lowers himself to allow the pair to climb onto his back. _ I proudly pledge my service to the Champion. Now hop on. _

As Cordelia climbs onto Blackjack, a familiar roar rings out from behind Percy. He turns to see Boar standing at the edge of the deck as she stares directly at him with complete contempt. 

“You again!” she yells. 

“Oh my gosh, Boar, is that-- is that you?” Percy asks as casually as possible. “Funny running into you here. What are… what are the odds?” 

Boar walks towards them with a calm intensity, her spear crackling at her side. “Why don’t you all stay awhile? Riptide and I have a conversation to finish.” 

“Riptide is my sword’s name, actually, not mine!” Percy yells as he sheaths Riptide to climb onto Blackjack. “And, this has been so great, seriously, but I’m afraid we gotta head out!” 

Boar winds up her spear as Percy wraps his arms around Cordelia’s waist and Blackjack raises his wings high. In a flash, they are sailing through the air, Boar’s screams of frustration fading until they are completely drowned out by the sound of air rushing by. 

Percy does his best not to shit his pants as he watches the world below transform from city to wilderness. His grip on Cordelia loosens as Blackjack straightens his flight path and Percy’s clenched teeth relax at the sight of the red and orange ocean of trees flowing below them. 

Though surrounded by air, Percy has to catch his breath when the sparkling blue of Lake Naiad comes into view. The glassy waters call out to Percy as Blackjack slowly saunters back towards the earth and he has to fight the urge to dive right off of the pegasus and into the lake’s depths. 

_ You doin’ alright back there, boss? _ Blackjack asks as if sensing Percy’s eagerness to get back to the water. 

“Yeah, Blackjack,” he shouts over the breeze. “I’m great.” 

He smiles wide as he takes in the magic of the moment, every ounce of his being overwhelmed with awe. 

Blackjack lands gently on the shore of the lake, the soft sand crunching beneath his hooves. Cordelia and Percy slide off of their new friend and Amphitrite immediately rises from the lake. 

“You have returned,” she says, sounding surprised. “And you brought back an old friend.” 

Blackjack whinnies as he bows. _ Lady Amphitrite, long time no see _. 

Amphitrite smiles warmly. “Indeed, Blackjack, it has been too long.” 

Percy is stunned, almost to silence. But not quite. “You two know each other?” 

“This pegasus is as dependable as he is friendly and handsome,” Amphitrite says. “He has served our House well many times over the years.” 

_ You sure know how to make an old horse blush, _Blackjack says shyly. 

“Thank you again for the assistance, Blackjack. Seems our Champion needs to learn the meaning of reconnaissance,” Cordelia says pointedly. 

“So which one of you is going to explain to me why we can all talk to this horse?” Percy asks. 

_ Pegasus, boss, _Blackjack corrects. 

“Right, pegasus,” Percy says. 

Amphitrite and Cordelia look at Percy expectantly. 

Sure enough, a light bulb seems to go off in his mind. “HOLY SHIT I’M THE BROTHER OF HORSES!”


	6. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is sponsored by a state wide social distancing policy and I hope that, if nothing else, it provides some humor and relief for at least a little while. <3 stay strong, y'all 
> 
> also, as always, none of this would be possible without Hannah who saves me from myself constantly lmao love ya, kid!

Percy sits atop Blackjack, the two of them keeping a watchful eye on the Princess Andromeda from the roof of a nearby warehouse. The early morning air is sharp as it breezes by them, given an extra bite by the encroaching winter, but Percy’s suit keeps him nice and warm. He watches as tourists bustle about the various cruise ships along the piers, their Hawaiian print shirts making them look like a colorful swarm of ants pulling mountains of luggage behind them. 

_ You seeing what I’m seeing, boss? _ Blackjack asks. 

Percy squints as he focuses on the crowd near the Princess Andromeda, zeroing in on what Blackjack has picked up on. People around the other ships are moving along frantically, navigating the crowd while trying to make sure they’re headed in the right direction. The crews of those ships direct tourists like livestock, the echo of whistles and yelling bouncing up towards Percy’s perch. However, when he looks at the Princess Andromeda, a very different picture comes into focus. 

“Well that’s creepy,” he says. 

The tourists surrounding the ship of evil move as if stuck in a trance, their steps slow and forced like an amateur puppeteer is pulling their strings. A crowd of them is gathered in front of the cursed masthead and Percy tilts his head, trying to imagine what kind of magic could be creating this scene. The deck of the ship remains empty save for a red figure that periodically walks along its perimeters, a spark of blue appearing at its side. 

Blackjack fidgets nervously at the sight of her, his wings flapping once in irritation as Percy pats his side comfortingly. 

_ What do you think the mean broad is up to, boss? _

“I’m not sure, but I can’t shake the feeling that something big is coming. Just gotta figure out what.” 

_ How ‘bout we brainstorm over donuts? I know they help me think _. 

Percy laughs and shakes his head. “It’s always donuts with you.” 

He looks at the Princess Andromeda, wishing x-ray vision had been included in his superhero welcome box for he cannot shake the feeling that below the grand deck, things are being set in motion that will change the city he loves forever. 

_ Boss? _

“Alright, let’s go get some donuts.” 

The pair launch into the New York skyline in pursuit of some sugary treats, and Percy says a prayer that he’s able to handle whatever new threat comes his way. 

* * *

The week of Thanksgiving is always a great time for Sally’s Shelves Bookstore and this year is no different. The café is held hostage by high schoolers on break who buy chocolate chip cookies by the dozen and as many lattes as their allowances can cover. Families from out of town retreat from the growing winter cold looking for some down time and maybe a book or two for the plane ride home. 

Percy loves the constant buzz of the store when it’s busy, but this year he can’t help but feel like a key element is missing. 

“Are you gonna be pouting all week?” Sally teases as she and Percy work side by side shelving books. 

“I am not pouting,” he protests as he continues to pout. 

Sally laughs as her mouth breaks into a smile. “I miss Annabeth too, if it’s any consolation.” 

Percy looks at the cover of Catch-22 and frowns before putting it away. “Well you’re not allowed to miss her since you’re the one who told her to quit the store and go get a big girl job.” 

Sally bumps Percy’s shoulder with her own. “It was time for her to go, and you know it. Besides, I wasn’t the one who helped her look for job postings.” 

Percy sighs. “So I’m a good friend. Sue me.” 

They continue working in silence but soon it’s too much for Percy to bear. “I guess I just didn’t really put together that if she had another job it meant that she wouldn’t be here at this one with me anymore.” 

Sally holds up a copy of Are You My Mother for Percy to see, hugging it to her chest lovingly before putting it away. “Well at least she’s spending Thanksgiving with us, so you’ll get some time with her this week. Maybe you two can even nap in your bed together like last year.” 

He feels his face get red hot and closes his eyes in the hopes that he will drop dead, but no luck. “I really hate you sometimes, you know that?” 

Sally pauses between books and stage whispers. “Buy my silence by asking her on a date.” 

“You’re shameless,” he chides as he picks up a copy of a Nancy Drew book. 

This particular copy, he notices, is one that Annabeth had mentioned earlier in the week while they had been texting. She has an extensive collection of the book series and has been looking for this elusive installment for months. He smiles as he looks down at the book, imagining how happy it will make Annabeth when she sees it. 

On cue, his phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out to find a text from the legend herself. 

**Annabeth** **😇** **: Just found a bunch of deals on Hoover Dam tours!!!! Buckle up kids it’s finally happening ** **🥳🥳🥳**

He quickly types back. **Let’s do the dam thing **

**G-man: It’s a dam Thanksgiving miracle **

He tucks his phone back into his pocket, doing his best to fight off the goofy smile that has taken over his face but he knows he has failed because he can feel his mother’s watchful eyes boring into him. 

“I’m gonna take a quick break so I can buy this,” he says without looking at his mom. 

“Okay, honey,” she says, but he can feel the smugness radiating off of her. 

He heads to the register, book in hand, and does his best to make peace with the fact that getting into fights with bad guys will not be the dumbest thing he does all week. 

* * *

Thanksgiving is hands down one of Percy’s favorite days. Don’t get him wrong, the Pilgrims can definitely suck it, but any holiday that calls for him to inhale as much delicious food as possible in one sitting is okay by him. 

Sally is the undisputed captain of their ship to Flavortown and Percy is her loyal first mate. The Jacksons spread out in the kitchen, tackling the smorgasbord of food that they have planned for the day. Grover sits on the couch watching the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade by himself as Annabeth and her uncle, Chiron, sit by the window, caught up in a heated chess match, all of them just trying to avoid being in the way. 

The day goes on and plates of appetizers begin to materialize in the living room. Grover’s eyes grow wide as Sally sets down the veggie plate she has carefully constructed for him on the coffee table and Annabeth takes a break from kicking Chiron’s ass at chess to enjoy Percy’s pigs in blankets, a delicacy he perfected during his college years. Those treats are quickly followed by a charcuterie board, bacon wrapped dates, and deviled eggs, and Percy can’t help but take a minute to absorb the feast that is coming together before them. 

“Do you think we’re making enough food for everyone?” Sally asks sheepishly as she wrings her hands. 

“Mom, we’ve made enough food for a small army,” Percy assures her. 

Soon, the five of them are sitting around the dinner table, slack-jawed at the feast that Sally and Percy have prepared for them. A honey glazed ham sits in front of Sally at the head of the table while mashed potatoes with gravy, macaroni and cheese, stuffing (regular and vegetarian options), green beans, cranberry sauce, sweet potato casserole (with extra marshmallows on top), dinner rolls, and a tin of cheese enchiladas special for Grover make up an honor guard of side dishes that take up the rest of the table. 

“Sally, this is…” Annabeth starts. 

“Extravagant,” Chiron finishes. 

“Enchiladas just for me,” Grover chokes out as he fights back tears. “You’re so good to me.” 

“Oh, please,” Sally says waving them off. “It was nothing. Percy made the mashed potatoes, green beans and sweet potato casserole so it wasn’t all me.” 

Annabeth looks over at the kitchen counter. “Who made the three pies?” 

Grover sniffs the air. “And… do I smell cookies?” 

Sally blushes. “The pies we made together, and, yes, there are cookies in the oven now. Couldn’t help myself.” 

Chiron eyes the ham excitedly. “Well, chef, will you do the honor?” 

Sally stands and picks up a meat fork and a massive knife, sharpening them against one another before positioning them on the ham. She slices off the perfect piece and it falls with a satisfying slap against the plate. “Let’s eat!” she declares. 

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are sprawled out on the couch breathing through the pain of eating too much as the first Christmas movie of the season plays on tv. Percy notices the sound of a low rumble and looks over to find Grover fast asleep against the arm of the couch with his left leg slung over Annabeth’s lap. Annabeth, alternatively, is leaning her head on Percy’s shoulder, the backs of their hands resting against one another in the space where their legs meet. 

Suddenly Percy feels warm, his body heating up in every place where it meets Annabeth’s. He leans his head on hers and closes his eyes as he breathes in the faint scent of lemon that always clings to her hair. 

“Hey,” he says in a whisper, nudging her head gently with his. 

She sits up and he immediately regrets doing anything that pulled her away from him. 

“What’s up?” she asks quietly. 

Her eyes are soft and sleepy, and he can’t help but notice the way they move to his lips not once, but twice. Without thinking, he licks his lips and her eyes drift down again, making his mouth go dry. 

Grover inhales and it sounds like the rev of a chainsaw, pulling Percy and Annabeth from whatever version of a moment they were having. 

Annabeth looks over at her sleeping friend and laughs before looking back at Percy. “Guess the enchiladas really took it out of him.” 

Percy’s heart flutters. “Guess so.” 

Annabeth shifts to sit sideways and face Percy, carefully moving Grover’s leg to rest on the floor. “So what’s up?” 

Percy groans as he stands and holds out his hand to Annabeth. “As much as I appreciate the ambiance G-man is providing, what do you say we go somewhere a little more quiet?” 

Annabeth tilts her head, intrigued, and takes his hand. “Sounds good to me.” 

Percy hangs onto Annabeth’s hand as he leads her through the living room and down the hallway to his bedroom, hoping she doesn’t notice how shaky he feels. He swallows hard as they sit on his bed, doing his best to steady his breathing. 

Annabeth reaches out and tenderly brushes Percy’s hair out of his face. “You okay, Perce? You kinda look like you’re gonna be sick.” 

Percy clears his throat. “Yeah… yeah, I’m totally good. I, um, I’ve got something for you.” 

Her eyes shift and Percy can see the wheels turning in her mind. “Well it’s not Christmas yet, and you took me to that Yankees game for my birthday. So what’s the occasion?” 

Percy quickly grabs a book from his desk and sits back down, landing a bit closer to Annabeth than he had been before. 

He places the book in her hands and shrugs. “Just saw it and thought it might make you smile.” 

Annabeth runs a hand over the book’s glossy cover. “The Clue of the Velvet Mask. You found it.” 

His smile turns shy. “I noticed it while shelving books with mom this week.” 

She looks back up at him, her eyes shining. “You still surprise me, Percy Jackson.” 

They sit there in silence, just taking each other in as Percy’s anxiety continues to build in his stomach. He can’t help but notice the way the late afternoon sun hits Annabeth’s golden princess curls and creates a halo of light around her, making it harder for Percy to breathe. 

Now it’s his eyes that keep drifting down to her lips, his mind racing with possibilities for what comes next. If he’s honest with himself, he has always loved Annabeth Chase in some way from the first day they met. 

She was taller than him, which she mentioned immediately, but even though her tone had an edge to it, he got the sense she wasn’t trying to be mean. He followed her through the store because truth be told he was fascinated, watched as she dragged a giant book of famous buildings off a shelf, and sat in a corner with her as she flipped through the pages explaining things about architecture that, to this day, Percy still doesn’t fully understand. Annabeth kept coming back after that day, and Percy kept following her. It’s a dance he’s become comfortable with; one he would be happy to keep doing until the day he dies. 

In these moments, though, which they have had countless times throughout their friendship, Annabeth goes quiet. Percy loses all ability to read her as she watches him, waiting to see what he’ll do like an anthropologist observing a new community, and any ounce of courage that he has ever had seems to abandon him completely. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see what else they can be, but when it comes down to it, the idea of messing up and losing his favorite person has always left him paralyzed in fear. Growing up, he was never really the kid who got things right on his first try no matter how much effort he put in and when it comes to Annabeth, he’s never been willing to risk any part of their friendship. 

But things are different now. Percy is different. Or, at least, he wants to be. 

Amphitrite told him that real power is a choice, and the way Percy figures, that must mean real love is one too. So for the first time in nearly fifteen years of knowing Annabeth, Percy takes a deep breath as he looks at his best friend in the entire world who he loves from the floor of his heart, and he chooses to take the lead. 

* * *

Percy has always enjoyed kissing, but getting to kiss Annabeth Chase (for a continuous period of time) brings the activity to another level of joy that he didn’t even know existed. 

He’s not sure how long they’ve been kissing, but he knows that as he feels her pulling away from him, it hasn’t been nearly long enough. 

Annabeth smiles at him, as big and goofy as he imagines his own smile to be, and brushes her hair behind her ear. “Took you long enough.” 

Percy shakes his head and laughs. “Will you ever take it easy on me?” 

“Nope,” she answers confidently. 

He wants to protest but she leans in and kisses him again, sending his head spinning. Nothing in his life has ever felt quite like this, and he never wants it to end. But life always has other plans for Percy. 

“Kids,” Sally calls down the hall. “Time for our walk before round two!” 

Percy rests his forehead against Annabeth’s and sighs. “She’s been harassing me to ask you out since we were fifteen and when I finally do, she ruins it.” 

Annabeth smiles as she stands and offers Percy her hand, which he takes happily. 

“In her defense,” she says playfully, “She didn’t know what we were back here doing.” 

Percy gives a lopsided smile as Annabeth pulls him with her out of the room. She turns back to look at him over her shoulder, and Percy’s heart speeds up. 

“Besides, you haven’t actually asked me out yet.” 

Percy stops abruptly and pulls her back towards him only to push her up against the wall. He puts his right hand on her hip and kisses her deeply. 

He pulls away slowly, smiling, and speaks just above a whisper. “Annabeth, will you go on a date with me?” 

Annabeth softly traces her way down Percy’s jawline and brings her hand down to rest over his pounding heart. “There’s something different about you lately, Percy Jackson. And I gotta say, I’m a fan.” 

“Is that a yes?” he asks playfully. 

She kisses him back, wrapping both hands around his neck and pulling him close as he pulls her from the wall and wraps his arms around her waist. 

“That’s a hell yes.” 

Grover walks around the corner and stops dead in his tracks, startling Annabeth and Percy who are still tangled up in each other. Their friend’s eyes grow wide as his cheeks turn pink and he brings his hands up over his heart. 

“Youuuu guyyyyssssss,” he swoons. 

“Grover,” Percy warns. “Be cool about this.” 

Grover nods, tears coming to his eyes. “Mkay,” he squeaks out. 

Percy rolls his eyes. “Please don’t do this.” 

“Do what?” Grover asks, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Celebrate that my best friends who have been in love for years are finally getting it together? Why would I do that? Who do you think I am?” 

Annabeth laughs as she walks over to Grover, turning him around and pushing him towards the living room. “Let’s go start that walk, big guy.” 

Percy runs a hand through his hair, unable to contain his smile as he follows his family out into the world. 

* * *

The thing about water spirits, Percy has found, is that they have no concept of privacy. 

He is enjoying a hot shower before his opening shift at the bookstore, still soaring from the Thanksgiving miracle of him and Annabeth getting together, when he opens his eyes to see the image of Cordelia and Hali looking at him expectantly through the steam. 

“Oh Christ!” he yells as he jumps, almost slipping. He regains his balance and rests his forehead against the cool tiles, sighing in resignation. 

“We’ve talked about this, Cordelia,” he says in exasperation. 

Hali winces as she very intentionally avoids eye contact with Percy. “I told you, sister. He asked us not to do this.” 

Cordelia is unphased. “You have not come back to give a report and so I will have one now, Champion.” 

Percy stands, the water beating against his back, and rolls his eyes. “Nothing to report. I haven’t had a chance to do more patrols this week.” 

“Unacceptable,” Cordelia chastises. “We cannot have this magical force going around unchecked, Percy.” 

Percy looks to Hali for some help and notices that she is blushing as she continues to avoid eye contact with him. Percy is suddenly very self-conscious as he wonders just how much of him the sisters can see through the steam and covers as much of himself as he can with his loofah and drops his head. 

“I’m going later today, okay? I still have mortal responsibilities that I can’t just ignore.” 

Cordelia crosses her arms and looks as if she’s about to say something else when Hali puts her hand on her sister’s arm. 

“Sister, he has Blackjack now and is allied with the great rivers. He has done well with the challenges he has faced. We have no reason to doubt him now, and he is right. In order to be an effective Champion, he must maintain his ties to the mortal world. That is part of what will make him strong.”

Cordelia relaxes, dropping her arms and looking at her sister. “Fine, I concede your points, sister. But Percy, this is no time to get comfortable. We have not faced an insidious threat like this since your father’s time. Please be vigilant.” 

Percy feels the weight of this father’s failures come to rest on his shoulders. “I will be. I give you my word.” 

The sister’s look at each other again and nod, as if deciding Percy’s word holds weight. 

“Also,” Cordelia says glancing down, “I am glad to see my training regimen is having positive effects on your physique.” 

Hali dives out of frame and Percy feels as though he is blushing with his entire body. 

“Okay great, bye,” Percy says in a high pitch he doesn’t recognize. He quickly runs his hand through the steam, the image of the sisters dissipating with the white fog. 

He turns around to let the water wash over his head, doing his best to talk himself down from the embarrassment. “God, I really need to get them a cell phone.” 

* * *

Patrolling the city has surprisingly become one of Percy’s favorite pastimes. The feeling of soaring above the city he loves is indescribable, and the fact that he does it by riding on a pegasus is, frankly, mind blowing. 

Blackjack soars in a lazy spiral down towards their warehouse perch to check in on the Princess Andromeda, landing on the roof with a gentle clop of his hooves. The deck is empty, with not even the foreboding figure of Boar wandering, and Percy feels a chill in the air. 

“Something feels funny,” he says, his eyes scanning the entirety of the pier. 

Blackjack neighs and Percy follows his line of sight to see a geyser of water shooting up into the sky from the river. Percy jumps back onto the pegasus and they swiftly drop down onto the dock, ready for a fight. 

Instead, a familiar face appears in the geyser. 

“Hey, kid. Took ya long enough,” Hudson says. 

“A bit dramatic, don’t you think Hudson?” Percy asks. 

The river spirit scoffs. “Do you want the clue I got you or not, hero?” 

Percy nods, encouraging Hudson to go on. 

“You missed lots of movement over here this morning, and I couldn't get too close on account of all the damn magic that dumb boat is loaded with but what I did get is this: When the green woman points up at the sun, the blank shall reveal itself.” 

“The blank?” 

Somehow, the geyser shrugged. “A seagull honked so I missed it, but it sounded big.”

Percy turns away from the geyser, his mind racing as he tries to decipher the cryptic clue. 

Hudson clears his throat. “You’re gonna tell Cordelia I helped you, right, kid? I’d hate for a good deed to go unrewarded.” 

Percy rolls his eyes as he turns back around. “Sure, Hudson. I’ll let her know, just as soon as you help me figure out this clue.” 

The spirit sighs and Percy’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He smiles as he opens a snapchat notification from Annabeth, and as the picture appears on screen, everything else comes into focus. 

Percy shoves his phone into his pocket and hurriedly climbs back onto Blackjack. “We gotta go. Right now!” 

Blackjack spreads his wings and jets off into the blue sky. 

“YOU’RE WELCOME!” Hudson yells after them. 

_ Where we goin, boss? _ The pegasus asks. 

Percy’s face is serious as he pictures Annabeth’s smile as she stands with her brothers in front of a green woman, and his chest tightens. “Statue of Liberty. And step on it.” 

* * *

Blackjack gracefully circles around Liberty Island as Percy surveys the chaos unfolding below them. Screams echo up towards them as people run in every direction, running from a threat that Percy can’t quite make out. But as they round the almost barren trees on the west side of the isle, the enemy comes into view. 

A shot of electricity hits Lady Liberty in the back of the head, sending a pulse of blue sparks through the entire structure. Percy scans the crowd, desperately hoping to find Annabeth but all he sees is a flurry of scared people making their way back towards the ferry. 

_ Whatcha wanna do here, boss? _ Blackjack asks. 

Percy’s mind races, but as the screams continue and the panicked faces of tourists flash by, a wave of calm washes over him. He knows exactly what he has to do. 

“Remember that drill we ran with Cordelia last week?” 

_ The one with the shooting? _

“That’s the one,” Percy confirms. 

_You sure, boss?_ _This is pretty different from a lake. _

“Do you trust me, Blackjack?” 

The horse doesn’t hesitate and with an affirmative neigh, Blackjack divebombs towards the grass lawn that makes up the backside of the island. As the ground approaches, Blackjack pulls up, spreading his wings to catch the wind and slows just enough for Percy to jump off of his back and roll onto the ground. 

Percy gracefully pops up and breaks into a sprint. “Holy shit I did it!” he shouts as he runs. 

Blackjack soars just above him, casting a long shadow over Percy. _ What now, hot shot? _

“Uh. Don’t know. Didn’t get that far,” he admits between breaths. “Just- Uh- Cover me.” 

Blackjack disappears back into the sky as Percy comes up to a small building on his right with the large brick walkway that leads to the monument’s entrance stretching out before him. 

The walkway is largely empty, save for Boar who stands with her spear still aimed at the statue. Percy takes several deep breaths as his heart pounds in his chest, the anxiety of needing to find Annabeth battling with his desire to protect everyone stuck on the island. 

The choice is made for him when he hears something off to his right and while keeping an eye on Boar, he creeps over to investigate. On the backside of what looks like a janitorial building, Percy finds a family holding on to each other as two small children sob. 

The mother jumps up at the sight of Percy, reluctantly putting her fists up ready to fight while Percy puts his hands up in surrender. 

“I’m here to help,” he says in the most calming tone he can conjur. “I’m gonna distract them, and I need you guys to run for the ferry okay?” 

The mother relaxes as she nods silently, and Percy can tell she is choking back sobs of her own as the rest of her family stands slowly.

Percy faces back towards his familiar foe noticing how she is standing still and watching the statue as if waiting for something to happen. He draws Riptide and turns to speak over his shoulder. 

“As soon as her eyes are on me, you guys make a break for it along the side of the walkway, alright?” 

The entire family nods as they hold onto each other. 

“And no matter what you do,” he says seriously, “Don’t look back.” 

* * *

Most people, including Percy, would consider it extremely stupid to openly approach an enemy who has only ever kicked your ass, but... desperate times and all that. 

“Hey, Boar!” Percy yells as he walks towards her, sword drawn. “Long time no see!” 

Boar turns and rolls her eyes. “Not long enough, pipsqueak.” 

“I know we don’t know each other that well, but I gotta say, you’re being kind of a dick right now.” 

“Is that so?” Boar asks as she aims her spear at Percy. “Mad I ruined all the little field trips to this national treasure?” 

Percy stops ten feet from Boar and readies himself for a fight, but a strange smile appears on Boar’s face. 

“Why do you look like that?” he asks. 

“Cause you’re dumb,” she says with a satisfied shrug. 

It feels as though something is grabbing Percy and he looks down to see a jumble of vines clawing their way up his legs. In a panic, he begins to hack at them with his sword, but it seems the more he cuts away, the faster new vines grow to replace them. 

“This is the guy you were talking about?” a voice asks from behind him. 

Percy continues to jab at the plants. “Do you mind coming over here? I can’t exactly turn around to greet you at the moment.” 

From his left peripheral view, he notices a figure in an emerald green outfit with a matching mask that obscures their face.

“You may as well stop,” the voice, which is surprisingly sweet, tells him. “You can’t kill faster than I can grow.” 

Percy huffs and puffs as he drops Riptide in surrender and the vines consume him up to his waist. “Just tell them not to try anything funny, would ya? Afraid I’m spoken for.” 

“Very funny,” they say with a mocking tone. 

“Did you get it?” Boar asks them. 

“Couldn’t find it. I don’t think the sun is quite right yet.” 

Boar grunts. “I’m gonna head back up and wait for it. Can you keep him busy?” 

The person in green looks Percy up and down. “I think we’ll be just fine, won’t we, Riptide?” 

Percy sighs. “How many _ fucking _ times do I have to say this? Riptide is my sword.” 

The person in green tilts their head. “Okay, so what’s your name?” 

“It’s… well… Okay, so it’s-” 

“You never picked a name?” they ask, the condescension in their voice causing a flare of anger in Percy. 

He crosses his arms. “Whatever, I don’t have to explain myself to you. You’re the asshole attacking a bunch of innocent people.” 

A sickle seemingly made of leaves appears in the green figure’s hand and they approach Percy, holding the weapon up to his throat. “Do you see anyone hurt?” 

Percy swallows hard, feeling the sharpness of the blade against his Adam's apple. “I, uh, I guess not.” 

“Exactly,” they say, their tone indignant. “That’s not what we’re here to do.” 

They back off and Percy sighs in relief. “So what are you here for?” 

“Do yourself a favor and don’t ask questions. Because the more you know, the more in danger you are,” they answer. 

“Is that your way of telling me I’m not in danger right now?” 

The sickle disappears and the figure in green seems to deflate, their shoulders sagging. “I don’t hurt people. None of us do.” 

“What do you mean by us?” Percy asks, his interest piquing. 

A shadow passes over them, and Percy looks up just in time to register his need to duck. Blackjack swoops down towards the green figure, his hooves just barely missing their head. The pegasus continues his aerial assault as the green figure bobs and weaves to avoid a devastating hit. 

The distraction works because the vines around Percy’s waist loosen just enough for him to bend down and grab Riptide. In one fluid motion, he cuts right through the vines in front of him and emerges from their vice grip.

“Hell yeah!” he shouts victoriously. 

The green figure turns and Percy’s eyes grow big as he realizes he’s regained their attention. 

“Water, a little help!” he shouts, and much to his surprise, he receives a response. 

Behind him, the sound of rushing water becomes louder until a surge of water is rushing past his feet. The figure in green can do nothing else but watch as they are swept up in a tidal wave, the harbor water swallowing them up much like the vines had grabbed Percy. 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Percy says to himself. 

There is a loud boom and Percy looks up to see a cloud of smoke obscuring the side of the monument’s pedestal. A figure seems to pass through the cloud, and with a thud that sends shockwaves through the small island, Boar lands on the walkway. 

“A superhero landing?” Percy asks to no one in particular. “Seems bad for your knees but okay I guess.” 

Boar stands with a look of triumph and holds up what looks like a small gold staff. But her victory fades quickly when she realizes her ally is in a compromising position. 

“You can never just stay out of the goddamn way, can you Riptide?” 

Percy drops his head. “For the love of god, THAT IS NOT MY NAME!” 

Boar begins to charge, but not at Percy. He is stunned as he watches her launch herself towards the green figure, tackling them out of the water’s hold. Together they roll on the concrete for several feet, but are quick to jump back up. 

The green figure looks back at Percy, their eyes sad and apologetic. 

“Vine, c’mon, let’s go!” Boar shouts, tugging her companion along. 

They begin to run down the open walkway, the staff in Boar’s hand gleaming in the sunlight. Blackjack lands next to Percy, shaking him from his frozen state. 

_ Boss, let’s go! Can’t let ‘em get away. _

Percy nods and hops onto his steed, trying to come up with a plan as they come to fly just over the fleeing pair. The villains shoot electricity and vines up respectively, leaving Blackjack to weave through the sky as he dodges their attacks. Percy looks to the ferry, whose crew is loading frightened tourists, and notices a smaller boat to its left. 

“That’s it,” he says. 

_ What’s that boss? _ Blackjack asks. 

“Right over there! Right near the water!” Percy says as he points. 

The pegasus lands, leaving him and Percy standing between the outlaws and their only getaway option. 

“I can’t let you go,” Percy says. 

“Sure you can,” Boar assures him. “Just take your little horsey and scamper off. Do what we should’ve done, and walk away from this.” 

Her words bowl Percy over, and he thinks that maybe he knows way less about the situation at hand than he originally thought. 

“I can help you, if that’s what you need,” he says, lowering Riptide. “Let me help you.” 

Boar and Vine look at each other, something passing between them that Percy can’t understand. He watches as Boar hands the golden staff to Vine with nothing but a nod, and then turns back to him. 

“We’re really sorry about this, pipsqueak. But we gotta do what we gotta do. You’re not the only one trying to protect people.” 

Blackjack neighs in alarm and Percy turns to see his companion struggling against a small jungle, the animal’s eyes wide with alarm. As he turns back towards Boar, she is suddenly right in front of him, her spear at his chest. 

“Drop the sword,” she growls. 

Percy’s face hardens and he lets go of Riptide. “He’s scared of being tied up, let him go.” 

“As soon as you let us go, Vine will drop her… well… vines.” 

“So the sooner you let us go,” Vine says, coming in to view over Boar’s shoulder. “The sooner your friend is free.” 

Blackjack continues to scream out in distress, keeping Percy from thinking straight. His eyes dart back and forth between the women and his partner, and he knows what he has to do. 

“Fine,” he says through gritted teeth. “Go then.” 

Boar kicks Riptide away and shoves Percy to the ground as Vine apologizes to Blackjack before heading to their getaway boat. 

“For once in your life, stay down,” Boar says harshly. She shoves him down once more for good measure and heads down to the dock. 

As soon as they are on their boat, Percy scrambles for Riptide and uses the blade to free Blackjack who flaps his wings with agitation. 

“You’re okay, buddy,” Percy says soothingly. “It’s all okay.” 

_ We really gonna just let them go boss? _ Blackjack asks once he has calmed down. 

“Not a chance in hell.” 

* * *

Vine and Boar have made it half a mile into the bay when Percy and Blackjack appear above them, intent on winning the day. 

“Do a flyby of the island and make sure everyone made it to the ferry, okay? And whatever you do, stay airborne.”

_ Aye aye cap’n. _

Percy once more dives off of Blackjack and elegantly lands in the water, commanding it to propel him in time with the dinghy that carries Vine and Boar. Their faces betray looks of annoyance as they see his face break the water’s surface, and Percy can’t help but be proud of himself. No one could ever say he isn’t persistent. 

The water raises him onto the small boat, leaving him standing between Boar who is at the front and Vine who is steering. Water encases their bodies and freezes them in place, just as Boar holds her spear aloft to take aim at Percy. 

“You know water’s my element, right?” he asks, unable to keep the cockiness out of his tone. 

“Boy do I,” Boar shouts back in a flat tone, and for a moment Percy thinks he sees something like regret shine as she stands frozen in place. 

Suddenly, her spear discharges its usual electric blue light. Percy flinches but no pain comes, and he opens his eyes to find Boar watching him intently. 

“You missed,” he says to her, his voice dripping with the joyous anticipation of a victory. 

“Unfortunately, I didn’t,” she tells him, and there isn’t an ounce of pride in her voice. 

An explosion rings out and Percy turns to see that the ferry carrying the island’s escapees now has a sizable hole in its side. 

He turns back to Boar completely speechless. 

“You can either save those people or capture us,” she continues. “Make your choice, hero.”

Anger flares in Percy’s chest and he gets right in Boar’s face. “This isn’t over.” 

“I’m counting on it,” she says back. 

Percy plunges back into New York Harbor, cursing himself as he senses the water release Boar and Vine back into the world. Their dinghy jets off into the horizon and Percy makes a beeline for the ferry that is noticeably tipping from side to side as it absorbs Boar’s blast. He surfaces to the screams of passengers while crew members scramble to distribute life jackets while smoke billows from the side of the ship. 

Blackjack joins Percy, flying just over the water as the two try to formulate a plan. 

“Doesn’t look like she hit it anywhere critical,” Percy says more to himself than to Blackjack. He simply floats in the water, assessing the damage done and just when he thinks it will all be okay, the ferry groans in a way a ferry never should. 

The vessel shifts dramatically onto one side, Percy somehow able to sense that it is beginning to take on water, and his heart thumps in his chest as he sees the figure of a person fall from the railing. 

“C’mon harbor!” he yells down at the water, which responds by propelling him forward and doing exactly what Percy pictures in his mind’s eye. He is shot up to catch the person midair, and the water follows him, rising to catch them. 

The person in his arms adjusts their curly blonde hair, which had flown into their face (and a little into Percy’s), and reveals a sparkling pair of grey eyes that make his heart stop. 

“Nice catch,” Annabeth says breathless as she watches Percy, her mind clearly racing. 

Percy swallows hard, praying his voice deepener remembered to turn itself on today. “Uh, th- thanks.” 

Her arms tighten around his neck as the water raises them up like an elevator, depositing them back on the tilted deck of the ship. As soon as she is out of Percy’s arms, he can’t help but miss her, watching as she hugs her brothers while her dad and step mom awkwardly fuss over her. Another groan comes from deep within the ship, pulling Percy out of his Annabeth fog and back into the present moment. He grabs the railing behind him with both hands and closes his eyes, concentrating on the push and pull of the water beneath him. A tugging sensation begins in his gut, and he almost instantly feels the ship begin to right itself.

Twenty minutes later Percy opens his eyes to a crowd gathering around him as cheers and clapping ring out. The ferry has made it safely back to Battery Park and Percy has never felt so exhausted in his life. People begin to take out their cell phones and cameras, leaving Percy unsure of what to do. He peaks over his shoulder and sees the ocean at his back, providing the perfect escape but before he can jump, Annabeth fights her way back to the front of the crowd. She approaches him and he feels panic swell up inside him, wondering what she will say. 

Percy can’t help but smile as she stands in front of him, remembering the days when Annabeth was taller and made sure he knew it every second they were together. But now he is taller, as he has been since his growth spurt at sixteen and a half, and he must remember to tease Annabeth about that later. 

“I just wanted to say thanks,” she says, her eyes searching his. “I realized I didn’t actually say it before.” 

Percy tries to speak but nothing comes out, so he clears his throat. “Don’t worry about it, I would much rather be complimented on my catching ability than anything else.” 

“Hey kid, what’s your name?” a person in the crowd shouts. 

Percy looks around at all the strangers watching him with awe and adoration, and realizes his mind is blank. “Uh… it’s, uh….” 

He can feel the anticipation growing around him, people growing restless so he closes his eyes and sighs in surrender. 

“Riptide,” he projects out, mentally rolling his eyes at himself. 

He looks to Annabeth who is still watching him carefully, and his throat again goes dry. The crowd begins to chant his name, and the captain arrives to shake his hand, making Percy’s cheeks turn bright red. Again, he looks behind him and cannot wait to be swallowed up by the waves. 

“Well, it’s been fun everybody, but uh… I gotta go.” 

Percy gives a courteous wave and shy smile then turns to unceremoniously jump over the side of the ferry. Yet even as he swims away, he can feel Annabeth’s investigative gaze following him out to sea. 

* * *

Percy can’t help but groan as the exhaustion overtaking his body makes the simple act of opening his apartment door a herculean task. 

“Grover,” he says as he walks down the entryway. “You’ll never guess what happened today.” 

Percy hears Grover clear his throat and looks up to see Annabeth standing in the middle of his living room with her arms crossed. 

“Annabeth,” he says with a smile, doing his best to stand up straight without wincing. 

“Percy,” she says, but her face is serious and her tone has an edge to it that sends Percy’s nerves into hysterics. “Or should I call you Riptide?” 

Grover passes out. 

Percy looks at his useless best friend who’s limp body is splayed over the couch while Annabeth hasn't taken her eyes off of him. He looks back up at her and all words escape him. 

Except for one. 

“Fuck.”


	7. Water Ladies

Annabeth paces furiously back and forth through the living room, taking small breaks to stop and give Percy death stares as he sits on the couch, his knee nervously bouncing up and down. 

“Annabeth, will you please sit down?” he begs, desperate for a chance to explain. 

“Why? So you can keep lying to my face?” she asks as she stops at the window and whips around. “I knew something had been going on with you but I thought you took like… a confidence seminar or something, not that you became a goddamn superhero!” 

Percy runs his hands over his face. “I didn’t know when to tell you.” 

She stops abruptly and crosses her arms to stare him down. “Definitely before we made out on your bed.” 

He hangs his head. “That… is a great point. You’re completely right, I should have told you. I fucked up. I’m so so _ so _ sorry.” 

Annabeth exhales and sits across from Percy on the coffee table, as if the wave of initial anger has left her exhausted. “You’re an asshole.” 

Percy scoots forward until he’s sitting on the edge of the couch and reaches out to take Annabeth’s hand in his. “I’m so sorry, Annabeth. I wanted to tell you, I swear.” 

“So why didn’t you?” she asks, and the hurt in her voice makes Percy want to crawl into a hole and never come out. 

“This whole thing…” he starts, not entirely sure how to explain. “It got really complicated really fast. This isn’t meant as an excuse but I thought that by not telling you, I was keeping you safe. All I have **ever** wanted was to keep you safe. Please believe me.” 

Annabeth bites her bottom lip as she scans Percy’s face. He keeps eye contact as he lifts her hand to his lips and tenderly places a kiss to it, praying to whoever is listening that he hasn’t fucked this up before it has even had a chance to really begin. 

She looks over at Grover for a moment, who begins to stir, and she smiles. “I can’t believe it’s just been you and Grover this whole time. How the hell are you still alive?” 

Percy’s heart soars as Annabeth’s hand squeezes his back, and he laughs. “Pure luck.” 

Her grey eyes shine the way they always do when she looks at Percy and really sees him in a way no one else can. “You’re lucky I like you, Jackson.” 

Percy smiles wide and places a dozen quick kisses to Annabeth’s hands. “I tell myself that every day of my life.” 

Grover startles them, mumbling something about saving the bees as his eyes flutter open. He sits up on the couch and rubs the side of his head. “What the heck happened?” 

“Annabeth found me out,” Percy says. 

Grover freezes. “Was it my fault?” 

Annabeth laughs. “No, Grover, it wasn’t your fault.” 

Grover relaxes and melts back into the couch. “Oh thank god.” 

“How did you figure it out anyway?” Percy asks Annabeth. 

“Percy, I’ve known you since we were 8. Did you really think a mini face mask and a lame voice deepener would keep me from recognizing you?” 

Percy frowns. “First of all, it’s not lame and my mask isn’t mini. Second of all, I hoped so but fuck me I guess.” 

Annabeth gets a twinkle in her eye. “Don’t worry, that’s on the list.” 

Percy blushes and Grover groans, but the three friends quickly dissolve into laughter. 

“This is nuts,” Grover says with the shake of his head. “My best friend becomes a superhero, then finally starts dating my other best friend and there’s villains running all over New York! What a world!” 

“What a world indeed,” Annabeth says as her eyes lose focus. She seems far away for a moment, and Percy simply watches her. His eyes trace her features, watch the way the light reflects softly off of her hair, and for a moment he can’t catch his breath. 

“You okay?” he asks, his voice soft. 

Her eyes come back into focus, finding his. “This is a lot,” she admits. 

Percy looks down and nods. “I know, I’m sorry. If it’s too much-“ 

She puts a hand on his chin and makes him look up at her. “It’s not too much. It could never be too much, Percy. It’s just… a lot. Okay?” 

He smiles. “Okay.” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty intense,” Grover says, just wanting to be part of the conversation. 

Percy and Annabeth turn to him with smiles. 

“Bring it in, bud,” Percy says, opening up an arm to Grover. 

Grover clenches a fist in victory before tackling Annabeth and Percy into a group hug. 

“I love you guys,” he says happily. “I’m so glad we all know now, I can’t deal with secrets.” 

“We love you too,” Annabeth says happily. 

“No more secrets,” Percy promises. 

“Speaking of which,” Annabeth says as her boys release her. “Who is gonna bring me up to speed on all this?” 

“You’re up,” Grover says, patting Percy on the back. 

Percy’s mind races with all of the details he wants to share with Annabeth about his powers, his dad, the lake. All of it fights to be at the front of his mind and the first thing to cross his lips, because for as long as he can remember, he has always wanted Annabeth to know everything about him. He feels his heart thumping in his chest, rushing him to get it out, but when he looks into Annabeth’s patient gaze, he takes a deep breath as a sense of calm overcomes him. 

“Well,” he begins. “It all started on my birthday trip up to the cabin…” 

* * *

Percy is no stranger to waking up with Annabeth Chase in his arms, but what is strange (in the best way) is the fact that this time around, there is no awkward detangling of limbs, no mumbles about accidentally falling asleep together, no pretending like waking up that way wasn’t exactly what he has been dreaming of since he was 16. This time, he smiles at the feeling of her warmth flush against him as the morning light begins to flood the living room. He pulls her closer to him and buries his face into her curls, the smell of her lemon conditioner making the butterflies in his stomach do somersaults. 

Annabeth’s hand finds Percy’s where it rests on her stomach, pulling it up towards her chest so she can curl around his arm. 

“Good morning,” he mumbles, begrudgingly welcoming a day that will surely pull him away from her at some point. 

“Morning,” she mumbles back, kissing his hand. 

“G’morning!” Grover groans as he stretches out on the recliner. 

A loud bang rings out through the apartment, startling the trio out of their peaceful morning. 

“What the hell was that?” Annabeth asks as she sits up. 

Pery pulls himself up after her and turns to find Blackjack staring right at him through the window. 

_ Finally, you’re up! _Blackjack shouts. 

He rolls his eyes as he stands, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Wanna meet a pegasus?” he asks. 

* * *

The three friends rush out onto the building’s roof as Blackjack lands with a light thud, his wings kicking up a layer of dirt that the trio has to shield their eyes from. 

_ Boss, we gotta go right now _, Blackjack says with alarm. 

“Gotta go where? What are you talking about?” Percy asks. 

“Jesus, he can really understand the horse?” Annabeth asks. 

“Pegasus,” Percy corrects. 

_ Who’s the broad? _ Blackjack asks with a nod towards Annabeth. 

“That’s Annabeth, she’s my girlfriend. Now what about the boat?” 

Blackjack bows in Annabeth’s direction, fully extending his wings. _ A pleasure, lady boss. I pledge myself to-- _

“Girlfriend?” Annabeth repeats, saying it carefully like she’s worried it might break. 

Percy whips around to face her, his entire face suddenly feeling like it’s on fire. “I mean-- I just-- We don’t have to-- I mean, I know we haven’t talked about it yet, I was just--” 

Annabeth is smiling from ear to ear, her own cheeks painted red and Percy thinks his heart might burst. She points at him, her smile brighter than the sun. “Boyfriend.” 

They stand there just staring at each other for a few heartbeats when Grover interrupts. 

“Uh, guys? I want to scream about this as much as the next guy but… wasn’t there an emergency?” 

Percy’s eyes grow wide. “Oh, fuck.” 

He turns back to Blackjack who is still watching Annabeth curiously. 

“Blackjack, what’s the news?” 

The horse huffs, his hooves clopping impatiently against the concrete beneath him. _She interrupted my pledge but… she seems alright._ _For a broad. _

“Blackjack, focus!” Percy urges. “The boat. What is going on with the boat?” 

_ Right, right. It’s on the move, headed for open sea. _

Percy turns back to his friends. “He says the bad guys are on the move. I gotta go.” 

In an instant, he transforms into his suit and climbs onto Blackjack. 

“Wow,” Annabeth says breathlessly as she looks up at him. 

He smirks. “Any chance I could get a good luck kiss?” 

She rolls her eyes. “Come back alive and we’ll see.” 

“I’ll kiss you good luck,” Grover says, dramatically blowing several kisses Percy’s way. 

“Oh gee. Thanks, babe,” Percy says as he catches one of the kisses and Blackjack spreads his wings. 

“Come back to us!” Grover shouts after the super pair. 

As they fly off towards the Princess Andromeda, Percy takes a moment to take a deep breath and recognize how full his heart feels. With friends like his, he’s sure there’s isn’t a single fight that he can’t win. 

* * *

The Princess Andromeda is making its way down the Hudson River at a brisk pace when it comes into Percy and Blackjack’s view. 

_ What’s the plan, boss? _ Blackjack asks. 

“Drop me down on the deck and just tell me if you see anyone coming. After what happened on Liberty Island, I don’t want you landing unless you absolutely have to. Especially on this boat.” 

_ You’re too good to me, boss. I’ll be your eyes in the sky, don’t you worry. _

Blackjack tucks his wings and begins a rapid descent towards the moving ship, pulling up as he comes close to the deck which allows Percy to slide across the glossy surface on his side. He pops up as he reaches the deck’s edge, ready for a fight, but before he can grab Riptide, his body is, for the second time in as many days, swallowed up by a tidal wave of vines. 

_ Watch it, boss. The vine lady is back! _

Percy rolls his eyes as he looks up at the sky. “Little late there, don’t you think?!” 

_ She’s fast! _Blackjack replies as he zooms by. 

“We tried to warn you,” Vine says as she comes into Percy’s view. “All you have to do is stay away until this is done.” Percy struggles in vain against the plants that continue to grow around him. “We’ve been over this, Vine, I can’t do that.” 

“And why not?” she asks. 

Percy recalls what Vine and Boar had let slip during their last encounter, and decides to take a chance. “Probably for the same reasons you and Boar couldn’t let it go.” 

He can feel the plants become still around him and with the quick wave of Vine’s hand, they fall off all together. 

She walks past him to lean on the railing, watching the harbor sail by. “I wish I had.” 

Percy shakes off the last of the plant life and turns to stand beside her. “I can help you.” 

“You don’t even know what’s going on here,” she says, sighing as she gives him a look of pity. 

“So fill me in,” he says with a casual shrug. 

Percy watches Vine’s hands grip the railing so tightly that her knuckles turn white. “What would you do to protect the people you love?” 

“Anything,” he says without hesitation. 

Vine turns and looks him in the eye. “_This _ is anything.” 

In the distance, an explosion rings out. Percy turns to see a plume of black smoke rising from somewhere just past the harbor. 

“I’m sorry,” Vine says sadly. 

“What did you do?” Percy asks with alarm as he looks towards the explosion. 

“Distracted you,” she says, despondent. 

Percy clenches his jaw, anger surging through him. “You’re a fucking coward.” 

He brings two fingers to his mouth and whistles for Blackjack, who swoops down and hovers just over the railing. Percy jumps over the side and lands onto his companion, giving Vine one last glare. 

“If you ever decide you want to do the right thing, find the old man who fishes on Pier 90.” 

With that, Percy and Blackjack fly off to follow the trail of smoke. Percy can’t help but look back at the ship, which still moves steadily towards the open sea, and he sees Vine sitting alone on the deck, the shape of her getting smaller and smaller. The way she said “this is anything” bounces around Percy’s head like it’s an echo chamber, and as he turns back to face the danger ahead, his frustration is matched only by the guilt that gnaws at him because in his heart, he knows that if it came down to saving the people he loves, he would let the world drown to keep them safe. 

* * *

  
As they land on Percy’s roof, he can’t help but think how fortunate it is that no one in his building spends more time up there. He sends Blackjack off to keep an eye on the ship as it continues to head out to sea and makes his way down to his apartment as the stench of smoke that clings to him starts to give him a headache. 

The front door of the apartment creaks open and Percy can hear the familiar sound of Annabeth and Grover bickering. 

“That does not merit a blue string,” Grover says.

“Does so!” Annabeth says back. 

A large cork board on wheels stands in the middle of the living room with all kinds of pictures pinned to it connected by different colored strings. Near the top of the board, Percy sees a blurry picture of himself from the ferry connected by a blue string to a Lake Naiad postcard. 

Percy clears his throat. “Uh, hey guys.” 

Annabeth spins around, smiling as soon as she sees Percy. “You’re back!” 

Grover stands and rushes over to his friend to envelop him in a hug. “You’re alive!” 

As Grover clings to him, Percy pats him gingerly on the back and nods towards the board. “What’s this?” 

Grover steps back and leads Percy to the couch. “This, my friend, is our mystery board!” 

“Did you get this while I was out?” Percy asks. “Where do you even find a giant cork board on short notice?”

Grover blushes. “I may have ordered it from Amazons a while back…” 

Percy’s eyebrows draw together as he tilts his head. “Is this why you wouldn’t let me in your room all week?” 

“Maybe.” 

Percy laughs despite himself but it turns into a cough. “Water,” he wheezes as he bends over to rest his hands on his knees. 

Annabeth walks over and rubs Percy’s back as Grover rushes to the kitchen, spilling a bit of the water as he dashes back across the apartment. “Here ya go, hero. You earned it.” 

As soon as the water hits Percy’s lips, he feels an instant relief wash over him. Every small ache and pain fades away and suddenly he feels like he could put out another ten fires if he needed to. 

“What was up with the boat?” Grover asks. 

“It was a decoy,” Percy answers. “Vine distracted me while Boar blew up a warehouse and then I helped put out the fire.” 

“No way,” Grover says with awe. 

“Have you done that before?” Annabeth asks, sounding impressed which makes Percy’s heart flutter. 

“Nope,” he says with the shake of his head, doing his best to keep it casual. “But the firefighters talked me through it.” 

“Ooh, were they hot?” Annabeth asks with a playful smile. 

Percy nudges her. “Hey, watch it. You’re taken. But also yeah, they really were. We gotta get the calendar next year.” 

“Oh, of course,” she says. Her eyes stay on him and Percy knows the exact look she’s giving him. 

He rolls his eyes at her (his chances to do so are so few and far between he has to take every opportunity). “Do you wanna explain the board to me, professor?” 

Annabeth glows with self-satisfaction. “Why, Mr. Jackson, I thought you’d never ask.” 

Percy and Grover take their seats on the couch as Annabeth explains every point on her board, and decodes the different string colors that connect the images. 

As much of a hard time as Percy and Grover have given Annabeth over the years, Percy would be lying if he said he didn’t love every lecture Annabeth saw fit to give him. Watching her in her element, explaining the small nuanced details about an already niche topic that no sane person would ever care about, fills Percy with a strange sense of pride. She had struggled just as much as he did in school growing up, their shared learning disabilities one of their first bonding points early on, but hearing her go on and on about a topic she is passionate about, no one would ever know it. She is confident and knowledgeable and well-spoken (not to mention sexy as hell), and all the ADHD in the world can’t pull Percy’s focus from her when she talks about something that excites her. 

She goes over a map of the city with pins that show where every attack has taken place, has screenshots of tweets that talk about the incidents and villains themselves, and she even has a collage of blurry cell phone pictures of each of Percy’s foes. 

One string, which is white, leads from a picture of the attack that happened Percy’s birthday weekend to a white piece of paper with a black question mark drawn on it. 

“What’s that one for?” Percy asks as he points at it. 

“That’s for the third villain,” she says plainly. 

Grover and Percy exchange a look and speak in unison. “What third villain?” 

Annabeth rolls her eyes as she points to the picture of the first attack. “Boys, what colors do you see?” 

“Green,” Grover says. 

“Right, which we now know is Vine,” she says. “Next?” 

“Red,” Percy answers. 

“Boar. Notice any others?” 

“Jiminy Cricket, there’s someone in purple!” Grover shouts. 

“Exactly,” Annabeth says smugly. “Someone you haven’t fought yet.” 

Percy pouts. “God damnit.” 

“And that,” she says as she flips the board around to reveal another large white paper with a black question mark above three smaller papers. Two of them are pictures of Vine and Boar respectively, and the third is another question mark. “Brings me to my other theory.”

“Oh boy,” Grover says dejectedly. 

“This one’s gonna be rough,” Percy says, placing his hands on the sides of his face. 

She points at the picture of Vine, and more specifically is pointing at her sickle. They sit in silence for a few moments, as if Annabeth is waiting for them to have some grand revelation that doesn’t come. 

“Annabeth, I think Grover is gonna need you to spell this one out. He’s not getting it,” Percy says, using his thumb to motion over to his friend who is stress eating pretzels. 

Grover shakes his head and speaks with his mouth full. “I’m really not.” 

Again, Annabeth rolls her eyes. “Look at her weapon.” 

“Okay…” Percy says, slow and drawn out. 

“I’m looking,” Grover affirms as he shoves another pretzel in his mouth. 

“You know what I think she is?” Annabeth says as she practically vibrates from the excitement.

Grover gasps. “A communist.” 

“No!” Annabeth exclaims. 

“Then I’m out,” Grover says with the flail of his arms, dropping his bag of pretzels. 

Annabeth stomps her foot slightly, like she did when they were little and she wanted to be taken seriously. “I think she’s a Champion too!” 

Percy and Grover look at each other, eyes wide as it all comes together in their minds. 

“Think about it!” she says excitedly. “Both her and Boar have a special weapon just like Percy, they seem to have specialized powers, they keep their identities secret. It’s all right there!” 

Percy hangs his head and runs his hands through his hair. “So… I’m not the only one.” 

“You said they didn’t hurt anyone at the Statue of Liberty, right? And didn’t they say something weird to you about wishing they had stayed out of it?” 

“Yeah,” Percy says, feeling like he’s having an out of body experience. 

“What if whatever is going on is bigger than all of you? What if--” 

“Go on,” Grover prompts. 

Annabeth shifts uncomfortably, as if the thought she wants to present worries her, but she points to the big piece of paper at the top. “What if someone is... blackmailing them somehow? Making them use their powers for some awful thing when in reality, they’re heroes just like you.” 

Percy looks up at her, his thoughts racing by too fast for him to hang on to any single one. “What does this mean?” 

Annabeth flips the board back around and sits between her boys on the couch, laying back as she surveys the puzzle she has single handedly put together. “I think it means you’re gonna need some serious help to get to the bottom of whatever it is they’re doing.”

Grover pops up, smiling wide. “Does this mean what I think it means?” 

Percy flops back onto the couch, exhaling. “It sure does.” 

Annabeth looks at Grover, her turn to be confused. “And what does this mean exactly?” 

Grover’s smile can be seen from space. “Water ladies!” 


	8. Nice To Meet You

Walking towards the lake with Annabeth and Grover at his side makes Percy feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Back when this had all just started, Hali asked Percy why he hadn’t told his friends about his powers, and while the fear of them getting hurt still lurks in the back of his mind, he can’t deny the happiness he feels at being able to share something so big with the people closest to him. 

The lake is a bit choppy as the early winter wind cuts its way through the woods, muting the warmth of the midday sun. The trio stops about ten feet from the water’s edge, and for a moment, they just enjoy the view. 

“Are you gonna do the thing?” Grover finally asks, his eyes wide like a child at an amusement park. 

“There’s a thing?” Annabeth asks, keeping her eyes on the lake. 

“Course there’s a thing,” Percy says with a casual shrug. “I’m a superhero.” 

He smiles and bends down to pick up a smooth rock as Annabeth rolls her eyes. Tossing it in the air a couple times to test its weight, Percy feels satisfied with the rock he has chosen. He steps closer to the lake to stand sideways, and with the careful flick of his wrist, he sends the rock gliding against the lake’s tumultuous surface. Somehow, the rock makes it to the center of the lake, sinking with a satisfying plop that sends a bright blue-green shockwave through its waters. 

In an instant, Cordelia, Hali, and Amphitrite are on the lake’s edge and behind him, Percy can hear the gasp that escapes Annabeth’s lips. 

“Holy shit,” she says. 

Percy takes a few steps closer to the lake. “Ladies, I’d like you to meet Annabeth. Annabeth, these are the ladies of Lake Naiad.” 

“Lovely to meet you, child,” Amphitrite says sweetly. 

“Likewise,” Annabeth says as she walks up to stand next to Percy. 

Cordelia steps forward a bit and exchanges a steely gaze with Annabeth, neither of them uttering a word for a heartbeat too long. Percy’s nervousness begins to take over but before he can intervene, the corner of Cordelia’s mouth pulls up into a smirk. 

“Finally,” she says amused. “A mortal with some sense.” 

The women shake hands and Percy isn’t sure what he just witnessed but a sense of relief washes over him. 

“And I’m Hali,” the younger woman says, popping into view over her sister’s shoulder. “Percy has told me so much about you.” 

Annabeth looks at Percy with her eyebrows raised. “All good, I hope.” 

“Oh, very good,” Hali assures her with a conspiratorial wink. 

“Oh my god, okay,” Percy interrupts. “We can’t do this right now. There’s a lot to talk about.” 

“Such as?” Cordelia asks, intrigued. 

“Such as,” Percy repeats forcefully. “The fact that there are other Champions you just  _ forgot _ to tell me about!” 

Cordelia, Hali, and Amphitrite are all silent and avoid Percy’s gaze. 

“Well?” he asks, his body tense. 

Amphitrite waves her hand and the lake behind her opens up, creating a path straight to its center. “Let us go somewhere private.” 

Grover steps into Annabeth and Percy’s view and gives an excited thumbs up. “See, I told you! Water ladies!”

* * *

Percy sits with Grover and Annabeth on either side of him in a huge air pocket at the bottom of Lake Naiad. Percy flashes back to that fateful birthday trip when he had been in this same position, and is endlessly thankful that this time around, he has his two best friends at his side. Hali and Cordelia stand inside the air pocket as well, while their mother floats just outside of it, the vague outline of her body just barely visible as the lake ebbs and flows. 

“In the beginning,” Amphitrite begins, her voice coming from all around them. “Champions were born from a need to tame the world.”

The lake springs to life inside the air bubble, forming into the shapes of all kinds of monsters, most of which Percy can’t name, that float around the three friends, chasing down humans and destroying villages. 

“Mortals lived at the mercy of monsters, who ran rampant and destroyed lives by the score. Soon enough, the mortals became desperate and turned to the only gods they knew back then: the elements themselves.” 

“The mortals selected a council of Champions,” Cordelia adds, the water changing into the shape of people right in front of her. “The fastest, strongest, and wisest among them who would carry the campaign for survival on their shoulders. These thirteen men and women set off to find the holiest places they could, places where the elements were most likely to show themselves and bestow the kinds of celestial gifts the mortals so critically needed.” 

The images of men and women setting off in every direction float by, each of them holding a torch to light their way.

“The thirteen Champions each found exactly what they were looking for,” Hali says. “A holy place where they laid an offering of the highest order and spoke prayers that are so ancient, even we do not know them.” 

The lake shifts into the shape of a man with dark curls that hang at his shoulders who kneels in front of the ocean, a giant altar set ablaze behind him as he chants in a language that Percy doesn’t understand. The ocean opens up before him, beckoning him forward until he is surrounded by walls of water that could crush him in an instant if they so wished. 

Amphitrite’s voice changes into something that feels as old as the world itself, giving Percy instant chills. “ _ House Oceania hears your prayers, child, and we answer your call _ .” 

A sword emerges from the wall of water in front of the man, a golden aura surrounding it as the man grips its hilt. 

“Riptide,” Percy whispers in awe. 

“ _ With the gift of Anaklusmos we grant you our power, the power of the Seven Great Seas, and their children. It shall run through your veins, the veins of your children and your children’s children, and so on, until the sea reclaims the land which is rightfully hers. We shall guide you as you fight for those who cannot fight for themselves and protect the land from those who would do it harm. This is the task, young one, should you accept it _ .” 

The figure of the man begins to glow with the same gold aura as Riptide, and his eyes are the same sea-green as the ocean before him. 

“ _ I accept _ ,” he says, and the ocean collapses around him. 

Percy swallows hard, his leg beginning to bounce nervously until he feels Annabeth’s hand slip into his. Their fingers intertwine and Percy feels himself relax slightly as the image continues to play out. 

The man emerges from the ocean with Riptide in his hand and a pegasus at his side, looking taller and stronger than he had before and as his face comes into focus, stealing the breath from Percy’s lungs, his image shimmers into something else. 

Thirteen figures, each glowing a different color and armed with a unique weapon, fight their way through hordes of monsters until only one remains. Each champion raises their weapon and in a glorious flash of light, the monster is vaporized. Crowds of people emerge to lift up the Champions and celebrate them, honoring them as heroes. 

“Why didn’t you tell me there were others?” Percy asks, breathless. 

“Because Champions banded together, as you have learned, can often be the most dangerous,” Amphitrite answers. 

“It started as a noble task, as so many things do,” Cordelia says, her eyes sad. “But time and power have a way of corrupting even the purest of things. Many of the Houses collapsed over time, destroyed by their very own Champions while some are simply dormant because they have not found anyone worthy.”

Grover, sounding dazed, points to where the image of the man had just been. “That guy looked just like your dad, P.” 

Percy squeezes Annabeth’s hand. “Guess you weren’t kidding when you said these powers are my birthright, huh?” 

“Most certainly not,” Hali says with pride. “That was Perseus, our first and greatest Champion.” 

“Holy smokes, he even had your name,” Grover says with amazement. 

“This is so fucking insane,” Percy says, using his free hand to cover his face. 

“Wait…” Annabeth interjects. “So if Percy is descended from your first Champion, does that mean all the others are related to one of the original thirteen too?” 

Cordelia smiles. “I often wondered how Percy has made it so far in life, but knowing he has had your wise counsel, it makes much more sense.” 

“You’re such a dick,” Percy says as he drops his hand from his face. “I mean, it’s true but you’re still a dick. And what does any of this mean for me, anyway? I’m related to this original Champion, big whoop! I’m still getting my ass kicked out there like I’m a fucking punching bag. Can you tell me something helpful?” 

“As you wish,” Amphitrite says as she snaps her fingers and the image of a boar’s head appears in the lake. “Your adversary Boar is of House Areios, the mightiest of warriors the world has ever seen. These Champions are historically volatile and unpredictable, but from what you say, the current Champion seems to be of a more noble distinction, for which we are fortunate.”

She snaps her fingers again, and the boar’s head transforms into a sickle. “This Vine, as you call her, is of House Sito, whose Champion carries the power of plant life and is also a seeker of divine justice. These Champions have always been the most honorable, and I hope this one proves to be no different.” 

“That just leaves the purple one,” Grover says, holding up two fingers as if he’s been keeping count. 

“I’m afraid we will need to know their powers,” Hali says. “A Champion’s aura has more to do with them individually than with their House.” 

“And what about the weapon?” Percy asks. “The staff that I saw Boar with.” 

Cordelia and Hali exchange a nervous glance before turning to their mother. 

“It can’t be… can it?” Hali asks, sounding afraid. 

“I don’t know what else it could be,” Amphitrite replies. 

“We’d love to get clued in over here,” Percy says with an edge in his tone. 

Cordelia turns to him, her expression as serious as he’s ever seen it. “I believe what she retrieved was the Caduceus, one of three very powerful weapons that belonged to the Champion of House Dolios.” 

Percy looks to Grover and then Annabeth. “Is it me or did she just say that like she spotted a horseman of the apocalypse?” 

“No, yeah, that was dark,” Grover confirms. 

“Did not inspire confidence,” Annabeth adds. 

“Percy…” Hali begins, but the words seem to get caught in her throat. 

Again, Amphitrite avoids meeting Percy’s eyes. 

“We said no more secrets,” he tries to say plainly, but his voice cracks. 

Once more, Amphitrite snaps and the shapes of three golden items come into focus. “House Dolios created arguably the most powerful Champion to exist. Whoever is chosen can wield the power over these three weapons: the golden staff known as the Caduceus, winged sandals known as Talaria, and a winged helmet called Petasos. Now, used separately, each item provides its Champion with an array of abilities such as enhanced speed, invulnerability and when harnessed correctly, some say the user can even take flight.” 

Cordelia crosses her arms and takes a deep breath. “Their original Champion was a simple cattle herder; a good, hardworking man who simply wanted to save his family from the terrors of his region. But even he felt the negative effects of having that much power, and so it was his dying act to scatter the items to the corners of the known world so that the next Champion wouldn’t face the same temptations that he did.” 

“Since his death, each Champion of House Dolios has only been given one of these three items by their predecessor. The Talaria are what have been passed down most recently and while there have been a few Champions who have tried to the other two items, no one has succeeded,” Hali says. 

“Well, when was the last time someone tried?” Annabeth asks. 

Percy feels his stomach begin to tie itself into knots, like part of him realizes something his conscious mind hasn’t yet grasped. 

Cordelia looks at him, pain and regret painted all over her face. “About thirteen years ago.” 

* * *

Percy can feel the tears streaming down his face as he uses Riptide and every ounce of strength in his body to strike the tree in front of him over and over and over again. He’s not sure how long he’s been at it, but he does notice the sun has shifted places in the sky, which has begun to turn a light shade of pink. With one final heave, he cuts clean through the remainder of the tree’s trunk and steps back as he watches it fall to its side. 

Riptide falls from his hand and just as he feels himself about to fall with it, someone hugs him from behind, keeping him standing. 

“I’ve got you,” Annabeth says, her voice soft in his ear. 

She moves his right arm, positioning it over her shoulders as she begins to lead him back down towards the lake. He focuses on his breathing as they walk to the dock and Annabeth carefully lowers him so he can sit on the end of it. She sits next to him, hugging his arm as their legs sway together in the water below. 

“You okay?” she asks, propping her chin on his shoulder. 

Percy shakes his head, his eyes glossy as he looks out at the lake. “Not really.” 

“That’s fair,” she says, placing a kiss to his shoulder before leaning her head against it. “If it means anything, I really think they were just trying to protect you.” 

Percy takes a particularly deep breath, audibly exhaling. “I know they were. I’m honestly not even mad at them, I’m mad at… God, I don’t even know who I’m mad at. I’m just really fucking mad.” 

They sit in silence for some time, watching as the lake reflects the dying light of the sky. Percy’s hand rests on Annabeth’s thigh as she hugs his arm, and he can’t help but wonder why it took him so long to get to this place with her. 

“Thank you for being here,” he says, softly placing a kiss to the side of her head. “And thank you for not thinking I was just batshit crazy.” 

“Oh, well I’ve known you’re crazy for a long time, so the superhero thing wasn’t really a big shock.” 

They laugh and Percy can’t stop himself from kissing her as he takes his arm and wraps it around her shoulders. 

“I love you, Annabeth Chase. And I’m sorry it’s taken me so fucking long to say that.” 

Annabeth smiles in a way Percy has never seen before, sending his heart into overdrive. “I love you too, Percy Jackson. And for what it’s worth, you’ve always been my hero.” 

Percy shakes his head as he goes in for another kiss and suddenly it’s as if the anger has just completely melted away. He keeps his arm around her shoulders as they look back out at the lake, and his thoughts become clear in his mind. 

“What if I’m not enough?” he asks. 

He looks at her and the look in her eyes urges him to continue. 

“What if I fall short and end up like my dad? I can’t—I can’t do that to my mom, or you, or Grover! I mean, I want to be good at this. I want to be able to save the world or New York. Hell, I’d settle for just saving Midtown at this point, but it seems like all I do is mildly inconvenience these bad guys. You saw Perseus in that memory thing, he was a real hero. He saved people.” 

“You saved me,” she says simply. “And all the people on the ferry.” 

“That was different,” he says dismissively. 

“How?” 

“It… it just was.” 

Annabeth looks back out at the lake and Percy can see the corner of her mouth turn up into a smile. “Remember that time when we were 12 and found that missing dog poster, so you had us spend all day searching everywhere for it?” 

The memory dawns on Percy and he nudges Annabeth. “You wanted to find the pink poodle just as much I did.” 

“Actually,” she says, nudging him back. “I wanted to sneak off to The Met’s exhibit of architectural wonders but you said there was some family out there missing their little pink poodle and it was up to us to put their family back together. You even used some of your comic book money to buy treats to lure it to us.” 

Percy winces. “God, we stayed out so late. My mom could’ve killed me.” 

“But you found the poodle,” she says. “And the old lady gave us the reward, and then you got your mom to close the store the next day so that we could all go to The Met together. You paid her admission fee and even got us lunch at that Colombian place afterwards.” 

Percy feels the blush that blossoms on his cheeks and he can’t bring himself to look at Annabeth. 

“Percy, you have always been more than enough,” she says as she swallows hard. “I don’t say it enough because… well, words aren’t my thing, as you know but… You just have the best heart of anyone I’ve ever met. You’re good to the bone, and I would personally kick the ass of anyone who would try to say otherwise. Except they never would, because anyone who meets you can see plain as day how incredible of a person you are.” 

He finally looks back at her, and they both have tears in their eyes. 

“You are so much more than enough, Percy. And this hero thing… it’s in your blood, going further back than recorded history! No one expects you to be perfect. They just want you to try. And judging from what you did to that tree back there, I don’t see how the bad guys stand a chance.” 

Percy can’t stop himself from smiling, feeling as though Annabeth has single handedly lifted the weight of the world from his shoulders. 

“We are not creatures meant to bear burdens alone,” he says to himself. 

“Are you a hero  _ and _ a philosopher?” Annabeth asks playfully. 

“Nah, just something a friend told me once.” 

Percy looks down into the water and sees Hali smiling up at him, her face quickly disappearing with a shimmer as their eyes meet. Water spirits really are the nosiest creatures. 

“Assuming that I am a hero,” he says. 

“You are,” Annabeth says confidently. 

“ _ If  _ I am one, and I’m busy off saving the world from whatever the fuck is going on, then who’s gonna be around to save you?” he asks. 

Annabeth leans into him, hugging him tight. “I can take care of myself, thank you very much. So you just focus on saving your precious city, and I will be here waiting for you when you’re done.” 

“That doesn’t really sound like your style,” he says as he slowly rubs circles on her back. “How about… we save it together instead?” 

“Together,” she repeats. “I like the sound of that.” 

Soon, they get up from the dock and walk hand-in-hand towards the cabin, letting the sounds of the dying day wash over them. 

“I have to say, the Riptide super team sure takes orientation day seriously,” she says with a laugh. 

“Grover’s involved a jewelry store robbery, so I don’t know if that means you got off easy or not.” 

“Hard to say…” Annabeth says as they walk up the cabin’s front steps. “By the way, after you left, the ladies said they have more info for you. Apparently, there is a bit more to the story.” 

Percy stops in his tracks and drops his head back. “Oh, for fuck sake.” 

* * *

Amphitrite stands tall in the mid-morning sun as she watches Percy and Cordelia spar in the shallows, her crystal-clear waters sparkling in the light. 

“Percy, are you sure you would like to hear the rest of this story now?” Amphitrite asks. 

Percy advances on Cordelia, using Riptide to channel a stream of water he aims at her head. “Positive. We can’t waste anymore time.” 

Grover, and Annabeth sit bundled up on the shore with Hali as the early winter mountain air whips past them. 

“Very well,” Amphitrite says hesitantly. “I suppose the next thing to tell you would be about Atlantis.” 

Percy stops mid swing. “Like the lost city?” 

A blast of water hits him square in the chest, knocking him onto his ass. Cordelia appears over him and offers a hand to help him up, her expression less smug than usual. \

“That’s what the mortals have always called it, though it wasn’t always so lost,” she says. 

“And some of us just call it home,” Hali adds jovially. 

Percy takes Cordelia’s hand and groans as he stands, rubbing his chest. “Okay, I’ll add “find out a mythological city is actually real” to my superhero bingo card. But what does that have to do with what happened to my dad?” 

“Percy, you must understand,” Amphitrite says as she begins to wring her hands nervously. “Gods don’t give power away for free. They did it for glory and pride and worship, and that is why House Dolios created three items of power.” 

Cordelia drops her sword, which immediately melts back into the lake’s water. “Mother, this is becoming tedious. May I explain?” 

Amphitrite looks taken aback but nods, giving her daughter the floor. 

“Unlike many of the other Champions, Perseus was a man who only fought when necessary, and so when his village was safe, he sought to return Anaklusmos and thus give up his powers. Instead, he was given another, more powerful weapon forged in the most powerful of underwater volcanoes by our most skilled craftsman.” 

“What was it?” Grover asks with wide eyes. 

“The Heart of Atlantis,” she says gravely.

“Well a heart doesn’t sound so bad,” Grover says with an innocent shrug. 

“It’s a trident,” Hali corrects. “One that holds the power to reshape the world.” 

“What do you mean?” Annabeth asks, looking at Percy with concern. 

Percy swallows hard. “The voice from the memory… It said something about… The Champion’s bloodline continuing until—” 

“Until the ocean reclaims the land which is rightfully hers,” Annabeth finishes. 

“Which means,” Percy starts. 

“Yes,” Cordelia says. 

“As I said, Gods do not give away power for free, Percy,” Amphitrite says, her voice shaky. “And while the other houses were forging weapons so that others could bring them more glory, House Oceania was forging one that could restore ours.” 

“Thirteen years ago,” Cordelia begins again. “Your father found the Heart of Atlantis, which had been lost since Perseus himself hid it from even us. An evil force that we had never faced before must have sensed its power resurface, because it wasn’t long after that when we began to receive word from other Houses of their Champions falling and their weapons being taken.” 

Percy scoops up a handful of water and splashes his face, slowly running his hands through his hair. “And my dad died trying to make it right?” 

“Indeed, he did,” Hali says softly. “He retrieved almost every weapon and returned them safely to their keepers. A true, honorable hero.” 

Percy smiles weakly at his friend, her words warming his heart. “What about the heart? I mean, obviously, he didn’t use it if we’re all still above ground.” 

“He was meant to,” Cordelia says, giving her mother a glance. “But he refused.” 

Percy looks at Amphitrite with surprise. “You wanted him to use it?” 

Amphitrite casts her eyes down in shame. “Percy, it has been… centuries… since I have been home. And when your father came along, I’m afraid my faith in Champions had waned.” 

“So you wanted him to end the world?” 

“Remake it,” she corrects. “But, yes, I suppose I did want him to end the world as he knew it. And there are still days when I wish it so.” 

“You have Champions to save people, why would you use yours to kill them?” 

The lake freezes and Amphitrite turns the darkest shade of blue Percy has yet to see. 

“Humans destroy each other every day,” she says, her voice full of frustration and anger. “I watched as people who took care of and honored this land were slaughtered and driven away; replaced by people who have done nothing but take and ruin and defile. I trained Champion after Champion because that is the task my father gave me, the one that I vowed on my honor to complete. But without fail, no matter how much guidance I provided or how much I nurtured their talents, they lost their way and eventually turned their back on everything I taught them. All of this while I am left in this lake with my daughters, away from our rightful home, with no hope of returning unless we succeed in our mission and reclaim our House’s land.” 

Amphitrite’s whirlpool eyes are frothy white like churning rapids, but as her waters lighten, her eyes also calm. 

“But then I met your father,” she says, and her voice is full of affection. “And he was so... good. True to his word. He took care of this lake, and of us. He restored my faith in what it means to have a Champion, and to be one.” 

“You loved him,” Grover says sympathetically. 

Amphitrite’s jaw tightens. “I did. In a way I didn’t think was possible for an immortal being, but your father was like that, Percy. He made the impossible seem like just another day. Which is why when he told me he would never use the trident to do my father’s bidding, I believed he was making the right decision.” 

“That’s… wow,” Grover says through an exhale. “You just agreed to never go home?” 

“Actually,” Hali chimes. “Po vowed to find another way to get us back to court.” 

“He died before he got the chance,” Cordelia says grimly. 

Percy turns his face into his shoulder to wipe a tear from his eye. “And the Heart, what did he do with it?” 

“He never told us,” Amphitrite says, her waters back to their normal crystal blue. “He said it was somewhere safe and to trust him.” 

“And you did?” Percy asks, looking at the nymph. 

She looks right back and doesn’t hesitate. “I still do.” 

* * *

That night, back in the city, Percy sits out on his fire escape, watching as the night darkens and the lights of New York come to life. Annabeth climbs through the window to join him, handing him a beer and a bottle opener as she does so. He opens his beer and then hers and looks back out at the city as he takes a long sip. 

Percy can feel Annabeth watching him, as she often does, and he can’t stop himself from turning to look back at her. He smiles shyly and notices as light pink coloring spreads across Annabeth’s cheeks. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” she asks, biting her lip. 

Percy rubs the back of his neck. “I can’t stop thinking about the Heart.” 

“Do you have any ideas of where your dad may have put it?” 

“That’s the thing. If Cordelia says she searched the cabin for it, and it’s obviously not in the lake, there’s really only one place it could be… or, person it could be with, really.” 

Her forehead creases and she tilts her head as she tries to follow where Percy is leading. 

“That thing I said before about how we’re not creatures meant to bear burdens alone, Hali told me that a while back when she was talking to me about telling you and Grover about everything,” he continues. 

“Okay…” 

“Annabeth, you were the first person I wanted to tell because you’re my best friend in the whole world.” 

She tries to bite back a smile, clearly too lost in the compliment to focus on what Percy means. 

“Hali said that my dad realized mortals need support even though Amphitrite warned against anyone knowing our identities, but when I tried to ask if she knew who he told, she dodged me. But… there’s only one person in this world he would’ve told something huge like that.” 

Annabeth’s eyes widen with realization. “You really think she knows?” 

Percy looks right at Annabeth, the knots in his stomach finally settling as the most fundamental truth he has ever known comes into focus. “My dad loved my mom more than anything. He would have told her.” 

“And you think she has the Heart?” Annabeth asks skeptically. 

Percy shrugs as he takes a big gulp of his drink. “I don’t know, and she may not either, but I’m gonna find out.” 

* * *

Percy and Annabeth share a couple more beers as the night carries on, using the alcohol and spurts of making out to keep warm in the chilly air. As Percy stumbles through an embarrassingly bad freestyle just for the reward of hearing Annabeth’s laugh, he is interrupted by the neigh of a familiar horse. He looks up to see a large shadowy figure fly overhead, disappearing onto the roof of his building. 

Annabeth follows Percy’s line of sight and laughs again. “He’s baaaaack.” 

“This pegasus is more high maintenance than you, I swear,” he teases. 

“Hey!” she shouts as she swats at him. 

He begins to retreat but stops, turns, and drops a quick kiss to Annabeth’s lips. 

“What was that for?” she asks. 

Percy shrugs nonchalantly. “Cause I finally can.” 

Annabeth rolls her eyes but can’t mask the goofy smile on her face. 

“Aren’t you coming?” he asks as he climbs through the window, holding a hand out to her. 

“You sure?” 

He gives a lopsided smile. “Together, remember?” 

Annabeth beams with happiness as she takes his hand and follows Percy back into the apartment and up to the building’s roof with Grover in tow. When they arrive, Blackjack is pacing across the roof looking agitated.

_ BOSS! _

“What’s going on, Blackjack? You okay?” 

_ The green lady! She wants to talk!  _

Percy turns to Annabeth and Grover. “He says Vine wants to talk.” 

“That’s good right?” Grover asks. 

“I guess?” Percy says skeptically, turning back to the pegasus. “When and where?” 

_ Midnight at the Natural History Museum, that’s what she told the old man. _

Percy repeats the information to his friends, crossing his arms as he chews on his bottom lip. 

“What if it’s a trap?” Grover asks. 

Percy shakes his head. “She doesn’t strike me as the ambush type.” 

“I think you should go,” Annabeth agrees. “ _ But _ we should come up with a plan before you do.” 

“What kind of plan?” he asks with a suspicious squint. 

Annabeth smiles mischievously. “The good kind.” 

* * *

“You guys, we just kidnapped someone,” Grover says with panic painted all over his face. 

“We’re gonna let her go!” Percy says. 

“I don’t think that exactly cancels out the kidnapping, Percy!” 

“Who’s Percy?” Vine groans as she regains consciousness. 

“SON OF A BITCH!” Percy yells. 

Grover winces. “I am… so sorry.” 

“Fuck sake,” Annabeth says with an eye roll before ripping off Vine’s blindfold. “Hi.” 

Vine screws up her face as she takes in the scene before her, which Percy imagines has to seem strange, even for a Champion. A guy in a super-suit, two people in street clothes (one of whom looks like he’s about to pass out), topped off by a jet black pegasus standing behind them. 

Recognition dawns on her face. “Riptide. Where the hell are we?” 

“WE’LL BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS AROUND HERE!” Grover shouts at her. 

Percy places a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Too much?” Grover asks. 

“Too much, bud, but I like your energy. Why don’t you go get a snack?” 

Grover exhales and begins to walk off. “Thank god. Just fill me in later. Bye Vine.” 

“You guys are weird,” Vine says as she begins to struggle against her restraints. 

In a flash, plants spring up from the floor beneath her and free her from her restraints before retreating back to the nothingness they came from. Percy draws Riptide, pushing Annabeth to stand behind him as Vine stands and brushes herself off, but she makes no attempts to attack. 

“Would you put it away? I came to talk.” 

“About what?” Percy says, keeping Riptide between them. 

“I really hope you don’t make me regret this,” she says with a resigned sigh. “Thesmophoros.” 

An emerald green light flashes brightly, and where Vine had just been standing, a young woman, no older than Percy and Annabeth, with long brown hair wearing jeans and a comfy looking cardigan, now stands in her place. 

“My name is Katie Gardner, the Champion of House Sito. Nice to meet you.” 


	9. His Favorite Color

Katie sits between Grover and Percy on the couch while Annabeth stands at her mystery board, filling in some blanks. 

“What do you mean you don’t know who you’re working for?” Annabeth asks, her brow furrowed. “How is that possible?” 

Katie has her arms propped on her knees with her head in her hands. “I don’t know what to tell you. He’s very good about hiding his identity. All I know is he goes by Mercury and has super speed which is how he keeps tabs on all of us. It’s pretty hard to keep an eye out for someone you can’t see.” 

Grover looks around the room like a prey animal who senses a predator. “Do you think he’s here right now?” 

“No, he took Boar and Gemini on a mission to retrieve whatever it is he’s looking for. They’re not supposed to be back for a week or so. He just told me to keep you busy, and technically, I am doing exactly that.” 

“You don’t even know who he’s the Champion of?” Percy asks. 

Katie shakes her head as she leans back on the couch. “The only Houses I know of that could have super speed haven’t been active for at least three generations.” 

“Well can you tell us more about Gemini?” Annabeth asks. “He’s the one in purple, right?” 

“Yeah,” Katie confirms. “He’s kind of grumpy, to be honest. Not really a small talk guy.” 

“What about his powers?” Percy asks. 

“It’s kind of a mixed bag. Wild animals listen to him, and if he touches your forehead, he can make you lose it.” 

“What do you mean lose it?” 

“I mean the security guard at the first jewelry store we broke into spent a month in Bellevue before Mercury made him sneak in and return him to normal.” 

“Jesus,” Percy says with disgust. “How the hell did that help anyone beat monsters however long ago?” 

Katie shrugs. “My keeper said some powers have evolved over time, so that may not even be what that Champion started with. It can do different things to different people.” 

“That’s so cool,” Grover says. “Bad but… pretty cool.” 

Annabeth has her back to the group as she stares at the board, but turns around abruptly. “House Dolios.” 

“What about it?” Percy asks, scooting closer to the edge of his seat. 

“Amphitrite said it was House Dolios who made 3 magical items because they wanted the most powerful Champion.” 

“Yeah, but the original one split them up,” Grover finishes. 

“Exactly,” Annabeth says, as if she’s made her point. 

Katie looks to Grover and Percy, unsure of the conversation being had. “I’m not sure I’m following.” 

“The staff you retrieved from the Statue of Liberty, was it golden?” Annabeth asks. 

“Yes,” Katie answers timidly. “Why?” 

“And Mercury. Does any part of him look golden to you when he appears?” 

Katie blinks slowly and sits back up. “The trail at his feet when he runs.” 

“The Talaria,” Percy says. “Mercury must be the Champion of House Dolios.”

“Oh shoot,” Grover says. 

“That means,” Annabeth says, tapping her chin with the sharpie in her hand. “That all he needs is the Petasos. That must be what they’re away looking for, right?” 

Katie stands and begins to pace in front of the couch. “This is really, really not good. Like at all. Do you have any idea what that could mean?” 

A pang of nausea erupts in Percy’s stomach. “I’m gonna guess and say something not good?” 

Katie stops in her tracks, the light in her eyes fading away. “Oh my god,” she whispers. 

Percy, Grover, and Annabeth exchange looks of concern, and Annabeth places a tentative hand on Katie’s shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” 

Katie closes her eyes and tears fall down her face. “He’s always reminding us that all we have to do is help him, and once we do, he’ll  _ set us free _ .” 

“Isn’t that… isn’t that good?” Grover asks timidly. 

Katie takes a deep breath as she opens her eyes which are still full of tears. “After the Champions were first given their powers, do you know what they called dying in battle?” 

No one answers and Katie turns to look Percy in the eyes. 

“Being set free.” 

“He wants your weapons,” Percy says weakly. “He wants it all.” 

He stands with his jaw set and his fists clenched, trying and failing to stay calm. 

“Why has he been hitting all those jewelry stores in the city?” Percy asks. “What was he looking for?” 

Katie wipes her tears away and crosses her arms tight to her body. “Something about a heart jewel. Or, at least, he said it should be in the form of a jewel. He wasn’t actually sure. But when we kept coming up empty handed, he put it on hold.” 

Percy locks eyes with Annabeth. “Stay here. I’ll leave Blackjack to do patrols and if he spots anything, he’ll fly by the window. Okay?” 

Annabeth doesn’t argue, for which Percy is endlessly thankful. “Okay. Don’t be too long.” 

“An hour tops.” 

Grover pops up from the couch and gives a single, stoic nod. “I’ll keep them safe.” 

Percy places a hand on Grover’s shoulder. “You’re a good man, Grover Underwood, but Annabeth has a better right hook.” 

“And I have actual powers,” Katie adds. 

Grover puts his hands on his hips and nods. “I will stay out of their way while they keep me safe.” 

“Atta boy,” Percy says playfully. 

As he steps out of the apartment, a hand grabs his wrist. He turns and has just enough time to register that it’s Annabeth before her lips are on his. 

“What was that for?” he asks with a lopsided grin when she pulls away. 

Annabeth slowly draws her bottom lip between her teeth and shrugs. “Good luck.” 

* * *

Sally smiles warmly as she draws her son into a tight hug, kissing his cheek as she holds him close. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” she asks as she ushers him into her apartment. 

“A son can’t just visit his loving mother who he loves more than anything in this world?” 

Sally squints suspiciously. “No.” 

Percy squints back, a playful smirk on his face. “Okay, fine. I do have an agenda.” 

“You want ideas for a date with Annabeth, don’t you?” she asks as she leads Percy into the kitchen. “Cause you’ve come to the right place. I’ve got plenty.” 

“I’m gonna sue you for harassment one of these days, Sally Jackson,” he says as he follows her. 

Sally laughs to herself as she opens the fridge. “I’ve been watching you two dance around each other since you were twelve. Not a jury in the world would convict me. Now what’s up?” 

She pops open a cold can of coke and hands it to Percy, who gladly takes a giant gulp. He takes a seat at her small, round kitchen table and gestures to the chair across from him. “Can we talk for a minute?” 

Sally continues to watch her son with skepticism but joins him at the table. “If Annabeth is already pregnant I will be both shocked and ecstatic.” 

Percy drops his head onto the cold surface of the table. “Jesus, mom!” 

Sally laughs from her belly and reaches across the table, putting her hand on Percy’s arm. “Okay, okay, I’m done. I couldn’t help myself, I’m sorry.” 

Percy turns his head to the side and looks at her with one eye. “You swear?” 

“I swear,” she says, holding up her hands in surrender. “Talk to me.” 

Percy sits up and starts playing with the condensation on his coke can, drawing squiggly lines as he avoids his mother’s eyes. “It’s about dad.” 

From his peripheral vision, he notices his mom stiffen a little at his late father’s mention. Sally has always been open when talking about Po, never shying away from any of Percy’s questions about him, but there are times when it seems as if the reminder that he is no longer with them sends a shock through her entire system. As if, for just a moment, she had been living in a version of their life where they were just waiting for him to walk through the door after a long day of work. Percy wishes more than anything that was true. 

“What about dad?” she asks, her voice calmer than he expects. 

“Did he-- did he leave me anything by chance?” he asks, looking up at her. 

Sally tilts her head. “Like what, honey?” 

Percy shrugs and looks back down at his soda. “I dunno, really. I’ve just had, um, a feeling, I guess… that there’s something else I’m supposed to have of his.” 

Sally props her elbow on the table and rests her chin in her hand. “The trust and the boat are the only big things he left for you, but I have a few boxes of his things if you wanna take a look.” 

He perks up like a little kid being allowed to bend the rules. “Really?” 

“Wait here,” she says with a wink. 

Ten minutes later, Percy is on the floor of his mother’s living room going through three boxes of his dad’s things. He finds a couple of old jackets but neither of them have anything in their pockets, and while there seems to be plenty of knick-knacks, Percy can’t find a single trace of anything resembling an apocalyptic trident. 

He sits back and surveys everything spread out around him, unable to hide the disappointment on his face. Sally, who has been sitting quietly on the couch watching Percy sort through everything, leans forward and crosses her arms across her lap. 

“What exactly did Amphitrite ask you to find?” she asks. 

Percy sighs. “It’s this thing called the heart of--” 

He stops suddenly, and looks at his mother whose expression is neutral. 

“Did you just say Amphitrite?” he asks, his heart coming to a stand still in his chest. 

Sally gives a tight lipped smile. “You’ve been avoiding these boxes since you were 10 years old, I figured it had to be something big if you want to go through them all of a sudden. So what did she send you for? Maybe I can help.” 

Percy is slack-jawed, looking around for a hidden camera that he can’t find. “You know?” 

Sally drags herself off of the couch and joins Percy on the floor, taking one of Po’s old jackets and pulling it into her lap. “Your dad and I had a no secrets policy, plus he was always a bit of a show-off. Anything to impress me.” 

Percy watches her carefully, noting her smile that doesn’t reach her eyes, and he can’t believe he was right. “Why did you never tell me?” 

“Because I wasn’t supposed to. Your dad always said that being the Champion was something you had to come to in your own time. I figured it would be when you were 18, like it was for him, but when you stopped wanting to go to the lake in high school, I figured it was just a sign.” 

“And then I went for my birthday…” Percy offers. 

Sally nods as she picks up the story. “And when you came back, I saw it.” 

“Saw what?” Percy asks, confused. 

“The spark that you used to have before we lost dad. The one that you locked away because you thought you had to take care of me.” 

Percy’s chest tightens and he feels his eyes begin to water. “Mom, I--” 

“Honey,” she says, reaching out for his hand. “I love you more than anything in this world and so did your dad. He knew being the Champion was dangerous, but he also knew he couldn’t just walk away from it. That’s the kind of man he was. He stepped up when no one else could, and I am so proud that you are so much like him.” 

Percy feels a warm tear run down his face and he swallows hard, choking back a sob. “I’m scared.” 

“I know,” she says softly. “It’s okay to be scared.” 

“I don’t wanna fuck up and make it so you lose me too.” 

Sally scoots closer to her son and pulls him into her, so he is laying with his back against her stomach as she holds him. She begins to rock him slowly back and forth, back and forth, and places a kiss to the side of his head. 

“Do you know why I named you Perseus?” she says. 

Percy shakes his head, scared to try and speak. 

“I was 8 months pregnant with you and I could not get comfortable for the life of me. You were always at the worst angles and that was, I swear to god, the hottest August of my life. So your dad packed a couple bags and drove me up to the lake for a long weekend, and I just floated in that cool water until your dad made me get out. And the last day we were there, I was floating as usual and me and your dad were just talking when you started kicking up a storm. The more your dad talked, the more you kicked, and the way he smiled…. I’ve never seen anyone smile like that before or since.” 

Percy looks up at his mom, who is still rocking him back and forth, but her eyes are on the far wall as she speaks, her mind diving into the memory. 

“Then he started to tell you a story about the greatest hero to ever live, and his name was Perseus. He was brave, and noble, and loyal, and he saved his entire seaside village from an army of monsters all by himself. But the thing that really set Perseus apart was his heart. See, other heroes cared about fame and fortune, chasing glory no matter how close it brought them to death. But not Perseus. When his fighting was done, he set down his sword and he did what your dad said most heroes never thought to do.” 

Percy feels so small in his mother’s arms, and he feels completely entranced by her. “What’s that?” 

Sally looks down at him and brushes a curl from his face. “He lived a life. He defeated his demons, and fell in love, got married, raised a family. Now, of course every now and then a new monster would appear and he would have to pick up his sword again, but when the fights were done, he stopped fighting. Perseus died an old man, surrounded by his children and grandchildren, and he left behind a legacy so full of love that his heroics were the last thing anyone mentioned about him.” 

Percy chews on his bottom lip as his mother finishes her story, and suddenly his eyes catch the glimpse of something that immediately calls to him. He sits up from his mother’s arms and reaches out for the necklace she wears: a silver chain with an oval sapphire pendant that hangs from it. 

Sally grips Percy’s wrist and he looks up at her face, one so beautiful he can barely comprehend it. 

“I know you’re scared, and I can’t begin to imagine what you’re facing, but if anyone can face it, it’s you.” 

She removes her necklace and gently drops it into Percy’s palm, curling his hand around it. “Your dad gave me this right before he died. He said I needed to keep it safe because someday you would need it.”

The gem feels cold as ice in Percy’s hand and a voice in the back of his mind begins to whisper about the power that could be his if he just gives in to it. 

“Did he tell you anything else?” he asks, his eyes still fixed on his clasped hand. 

Sally shakes her head, her eyes sad again. “He wasn’t exactly himself at the time, Percy. He had been fighting for weeks and he was frustrated because he couldn’t figure out how to stop what was happening. He just kept saying something about needing to keep things separate.” 

Percy perks up enough to pull his eyes from his closed hand. “Mom, this is really important. What was dad saying  _ exactly _ ?” 

Sally runs a hand through her hair as she thinks, and for a split second Percy smiles to himself as he realizes they have the same nervous habit. 

She closes her eyes, as if trying to take herself back to the specific memory. “He kept saying “we have to keep them all separate, it’s not safe,” and then… then something about time melting and someone named Jack knowing a good hiding place.” 

Percy runs his hand through his hair and nods as he tries to put the puzzle pieces together in his head, furrowing his brow when he comes up short. 

“I’m sorry, Percy. That’s all I remember.” 

Percy leans forward and places a quick kiss to his mom’s cheek. “Mom, that was great, thank you. And thank you for this,” he says, holding up his fist. “I have to go, but I promise I’ll be safe and smart.” 

“Wait, take this with you,” she says, handing him what appears to be a photo album. “Maybe it’ll help. It has a bunch of stuff from when your dad was Champion.” 

Percy runs his hand over the smooth black leather cover, noting the small trident pressed into the top corner. They stand and Sally walks Percy to the door, cupping his face in her hands and looking at him as though she is trying to commit him to memory. 

“I love you so much, little boy blue.” 

Percy holds his mother’s wrist, rubbing slow circles with his thumb. “I love you too, mom. So much. I’m gonna make you and dad proud.” 

Sally drops her arms and waves his words away. “You have made us proud every single day you’ve been alive, Percy. Don’t ever forget that.” 

Percy walks down the steps from his mother’s apartment feeling a mix of emotions, but undoubtedly filled with a renewed purpose. His parents gave him his name for a reason, and he will be damned if he lets it go to waste. 

He tucks the album into the crook of his arm and places the necklace into his jeans pocket, its impossibly cold temperature sending a chill through his leg. As he walks to take the subway back to his apartment, he says his father’s words to himself over and over, hoping that repetition will reveal the hidden meaning. 

He sits on the subway and leans his head back against the window so he can enjoy the machine’s vibrations scrambling his brain, and a piece of the puzzle gets stuck at the front of his mind. 

“Who the fuck is Jack?” he asks himself. 

* * *

The team of four stands at the island in the kitchen, pouring over the book that Sally had given Percy. Inside are countless article clippings from Po’s time as Champion, when the world knew him as Triton, complete with grainy photos of the hero saving people. Percy can’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride as they flip through article after article describing his dad’s heroics. As they reach the middle of the album, one article in particular stands out. 

> **Unknown Hero Assists Triton; City Saved**

A photo in the middle of the article shows two costumed men in the foreground with their backs to the camera as they face some obscure looming figure in the background. 

“You guys seeing what I’m seeing?” Percy asks as he puts his index finger to the picture. 

“His feet,” Annabeth says. “They’re blurry.” 

“Son of a bitch,” Katie mumbles. “The Talaria.” 

“What a jerk,” Grover mutters. 

“You got lost, didn’t you Grover?” Katie asks. 

Grover hangs his head in shame. “I was really trying to keep up this time, I swear.” 

“Whoever is in this picture with my dad has to be related to whoever is trying to unite the weapons,” Percy explains. 

“Ohhhh,” Grover says. “Wild.” 

Percy flips the page, his brows knitting together as he scans the photos for more evidence. 

Three pages later, another headline stops Percy in his tracks. 

> **CITY MOURNS AS HEROES FALL **

Percy feels the sting of tears in his eyes and pushes the book away a bit. “Can someone without dyslexia read the article, please?” he asks, exasperated. 

Grover reaches for the book and clears his throat. “After a night-long battle that spanned the width and breadth of New York City, causing massive damages in nearly every borough, the villain known only as Clockstopper was defeated by Triton and Traveler. However, this victory came at a devastating price as both heroes seem to have perished in the battle. Sources in city government say the mayor is going to great lengths to protect the identities of these men who made the ultimate sacrifice for the safety of the public. The mayor went on record to say “New York City will never forget what they did for us. It is a debt we could never repay.” The mayor then went on to announce that a ticker-tape parade will be held in the coming weeks to honor Triton and Traveler.” 

Grover wipes a tear from his eye as he finishes while Annabeth’s hand finds Percy’s, her warmth helping to center him. 

Katie’s hand finds Percy’s shoulder and squeezes lightly. “I’m so sorry, Percy. I didn’t know.” 

He faces her with a weak smile. “Thanks. But what’s important right now is that we figure out how to keep this from happening again. I don’t want my dad to have died in vain.” 

Katie nods, her eyes clear with conviction. “Is there anything else in the album?” 

Grover turns the page, and uses his pointer finger as he skims through the text in the article on the page. “Funeral for local businessman Jack Hermes was held this past weekend,” Grover reads. “Hermes was killed in the recent attacks on New York and is survived by his wife May and his 16 year old son, pictured below.” 

“Jack,” Percy repeats. “That’s the name my mom remembered my dad mentioning. He must have been Traveler.” 

Grover places the book back in the middle of the island and Katie leans forward to examine the picture. “Is this one his son?” she asks, pointing to the pallbearer in the foreground. 

Even through the graininess of the newspaper photo, the young man is striking.

“Front row: Luke Castellan-Hermes, 16,” Annabeth reads. “That’s him, alright.” 

Percy stares right into Luke’s pale eyes and wonders what his story is; what could have driven him to become the opposite of what his father died for. 

He plans to find out. 

* * *

Percy and Annabeth stand face to face in front of her apartment door, his arm around her waist holding her close while her hand rests atop his heart. 

“I’ll come over after work tomorrow,” Annabeth says, her finger tracing small shapes on Percy’s chest. 

“You better.” 

“Although, I don’t know how I’m supposed to go back to a day job tomorrow after all of this,” she says with a smile. “Architecture seems so boring now.” 

He crinkles his nose at her playfully. “Liar. You love old buildings too much.” 

“Okay, fine,” she admits with the scrunch of her face. “Maybe not totally boring but… a little boring.” 

She looks down for a second, like she’s trying to decide whether or not to say something and Percy tilts his head slightly. 

“What?” he asks. 

She looks back up into his eyes. “Does the hero stuff make the rest of your life seem boring?” 

He gets the sense they’re not just talking about work anymore, and he brings his hand up to hold Annabeth’s to his chest. 

“Not even a little. If anything, all of this wild hero shit has made me appreciate the normal things even more.” 

He brings her hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “And nothing feels more normal to me than being with you.”

Her eyes shine and Percy thinks grey might just be his favorite color. 


	10. The Castellan Corporation

Percy has his hands tucked into his jacket pockets as he and Katie stroll through Central Park. Despite the ever-present chill of winter, the park is fairly busy with people on runs, dogs running around and artists setting up their easels, and Percy smiles as the heartbeat of the city thrums in his mind. 

“So tell me about this boyfriend,” Percy says to Katie as they stop to sit near a small pond. 

Katie tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiles. “His name is Travis, and I used to hate him.” 

They laugh and Katie shoves her hand back into her jacket pocket. 

“We grew up going to the same summer camp, and when we got older we both started working as counselors there. He and his brother used to pull the dumbest pranks on me, drove me crazy. But one day the two of us were doing inventory in the storage shed and I looked up at him and he was just… different. Things were different. I know that probably doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Actually,” Percy says, raising his eyebrows. “That makes perfect sense. Annabeth and I have been friends since we were 8, but I still remember the day when things became different between us too. It’s funny how that happens.” 

“Yeah. It definitely hit me out of nowhere,” she says with a shrug. “But I’m glad it did. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, which is why when Mercury said it was either help him or watch Travis die--” 

“It didn’t feel like a choice at all,” Percy finishes. 

“Nope,” she says. “He’s got someone that each of us cares about and that warehouse he blew up, I think that’s where he was keeping them and since you were getting close he moved them and destroyed the evidence.” 

Percy rubs his lips together to fend off the chill that has begun to set in. “I hate to ask, but how do you know Travis is still alive?” 

Katie takes her hands out of her pockets and crosses her arms. “He parades them in front of us to remind us of our incentive to help him. Last time I saw Travis was after I distracted you on the ship. Mercury said if I kept up the good work I might just earn a conjugal visit.” 

Percy scrunches up his face in disgust. “Ew.” 

“Yeah. He says a lot of creepy shit like that. Anyway, when he took Travis away again, I knew I couldn’t keep it up. It wasn’t why I was chosen as Champion and if I’m gonna die, it’s gonna be fighting for the right side. Plus, before he got whisked away, Travis whispered “kick this guy’s ass” in my ear, so I knew what I had to do. And that means fighting with you.” 

Percy holds his fist up between them. “Welcome to the cause.” 

Katie laughs as she bumps her fist with his. “Thanks, I’m a big fan so far. I mean the other side didn’t have a single flying horse.” 

“Fucking chumps,” Percy scoffs. 

They share another laugh and sit in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the morning air. 

“So what now?” Katie asks, looking to Percy. 

He screws up his face as he thinks. “I’ll be honest, Katie. Planning is usually left to Annabeth. I’m more of a big picture guy.” 

“Okay,” she says through a laugh. “Then what’s the big picture?” 

“I think our first order of business is saving Travis and whoever else Mercury has, and getting them somewhere safe. Then we see who we can get on our side, hopefully pull a classic three player swing. Dodgeball style.”

Katie rolls her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“You have no idea.” 

He stands abruptly and with his hand still in his pocket, Percy holds out his arm to Katie. 

“Now how about we go get some milkshakes?” he asks. 

“It’s like 46 degrees out right now,” she says as she stands. 

“Everyone knows the best time to have ice cream is when it’s cold out.” 

She smiles and takes his arm. “It’s also 10 in the morning. Where the hell are we gonna get milkshakes?” 

“I know a place,” Percy says confidently. “Trust me.” 

“I don’t know why, Percy,” she says with disbelief. “But I do.” 

Percy beams as they continue their walk and for the first time in his life, the feeling of responsibility that rests on his shoulders feels more more like a gift than a burden. 

He hopes to keep it that way. 

* * *

Percy and his friends sit around his dining table passing cartons of Chinese food back and forth between them as they do their best to formulate a plan. 

“Definitely punch that guy in the face,” Grover says with half a spring roll in his mouth. “He sucks!” 

“Punching is for sure in the plan,” Percy assures him. “But first we gotta find him.” 

“I actually have a plan for that!” Annabeth says proudly as she takes a bite of a dumpling. 

Percy empties out half a carton of fried rice onto his plate and hands the carton across the table to Katie. “I was just telling Katie how you’re the planner in the group.” 

Annabeth smiles smugly as she reaches for the spring rolls. “Remember that guy Matt from the development team? The one I met at the employee mixer?” 

Percy frowns. “You mean the one who’s in love with you?” 

“He’s not in love with me,” she says with an eye roll. “He just wants to sleep with me. But anyways, I asked him for some help and he’s gonna see if he can find any properties that belong to Luke.” 

“And what exactly is this favor gonna cost us?” Percy asks, the spark of jealousy in his eyes. 

Annabeth shrugs casually. “Just a few small sexual favors, no big deal.” 

Percy glowers at her, and her poker face breaks into a smile. She throws her arms around his shoulders and pulls him in so she can place a big kiss to his cheek. 

“Just kidding,” she says teasingly. “But I do owe him an Amazons gift card. Does Amphitrite reimburse business expenses?” 

Percy nods emphatically. “Of course. I’ll get the form from her and send it to you ASAP.” 

“Great, thanks,” she says with a wink. 

Katie smiles as she fiddles with her chopsticks. “When will he have the results?” 

“Tomorrow,” Annabeth confirms. “And I already asked for a half day, so as soon as he tells me what he finds, I’ll bring it back here so we can make a real plan.” 

“And then Percy punches that guy in the face?” Grover asks through a mouthful of chow mein. 

“Then I punch that guy in the face,” Percy says, holding up a spring roll as if he’s making a toast. 

The others each grab a spring roll of their own and bump them together. 

“To punching him in the face!” they say in unison. 

* * *

The intersection of West 45th Street and 7th Avenue is dead silent. There isn’t a single car on the road or pedestrian on the sidewalks, and a shiver runs through Percy’s body as he notices even the ungodly bright lights of Times Square are muted and pale. 

“What the fuck?” he says under his breath. 

A gust of wind kicks up trash from the street and Percy shields his eyes. The wind settles and as he opens them again, he is startled to find a masked man with chestnut brown eyes staring at him. 

“What the hell are you doing here, kid? Didn’t you hear the mayor shut the city down?” he asks, his voice buzzing with energy. 

“I, uh, I--” 

One of the jumbo screens behind the man cracks in half, and black smoke starts to pour from it. 

The man turns back to Percy and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You’re gonna be fine, kid. I promise. Just, uh… do me a favor and hide, would ya? I’m afraid I’m on distraction duty so things are about to get messy.” 

Percy nods in acknowledgement, his mouth dry from fear and another gust of wind blasts him in the face and when his eyes reopen, all he sees is a golden streak ping-ponging back and forth across the street before him. 

Suddenly, Percy feels the wave of some invisible force begin to wash over the street. Time begins to slow down, and the gold streak slowly but surely comes into focus as the masked man from before as he strains against whatever is slowing him down. 

Without warning, a hulking figure with their face obscured walks up to the masked man, grabbing him by the throat with a massive hand. Percy watches in horror as the masked man is held midair while his feet, which have strange looking sandals on them, dangle helplessly. He readies himself to join the fight, reaching up to touch his pendant but horrifyingly, it’s gone.

The masked man cranes his neck towards Percy, his eyes wide with fear. “R-r-run!” he croaks. 

Percy gasps for air as he snaps awake in his bedroom, his eyes searching the dark space for any sign of comfort and landing on his stuffed octopus he’s had since he was 4. Once he regulates his breathing, his eyes strain as they look to the digital clock that sits on his desk, which reads 4:35 am. 

He reaches up for his pendant, feeling instant relief when his hand finds the cool metal still dangling from his neck. An eerie sense of deja vu washes over him, and a voice in the back of his mind tells him what he must do. 

From the roof of his building at almost 5 am, he whistles and waits for Blackjack to arrive. In the meantime, he pulls his cell phone from his pocket and drafts a text to his group chat, which now includes Katie. 

> **Heading up to the lake. Be back tonight.**

He hits send as Blackjack lands behind him, flapping his wings playfully to get Percy’s attention. 

“Watch it, Black Beauty,” Percy says as he climbs onto his trusty sidekick. 

_ Very funny, boss. Now where we headed?  _

“The lake.” 

_ You got it. But, uh, how about we stop for some donuts first? _

“Fine,” Percy says with feigned annoyance. “But you’re buying.” 

* * *

The dock squeaks beneath Percy’s feet as he walks to its edge, the sky’s darkness barely beginning to soften above him. He stands over the lake, which is smooth as glass, and stares into it until a pair of warm, playful eyes appear.

He smiles and begins to wave. “Morning, Hali.” 

Hali pokes her head completely out of the water, her dazzling smile giving the yet-to-rise sun a run for its money. “Hello, Percy. What brings you here so early?” 

Percy sits himself down on the dock, letting his feet, shoes and all, dangle in the water. “I need to talk to my dad again, Hali. It’s really important.” 

“Oh,” she says with surprise. A surge of water gently places her on the dock beside Percy and she nervously wrings her hands. “May I ask why?” 

Percy folds his hands in his lap and looks out at the water thoughtfully. “I think he can give me some insight on what’s going on. I think… I think it actually has something to do with him.” 

“I see…” she says. “Percy, I understand the significance of this but-” 

She is interrupted by the appearance of Amphitrite, who stands tall before them. 

“Hello, children,” she says with a motherly warmth. 

“Hello, mother,” Hali says. 

“Morning, Amphitrite.” 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” she asks. 

“Percy wishes to visit with Po again,” Hali says, her tone laced with something Percy can’t identify. 

Amphitrite’s gaze hangs on her daughter for a moment before she looks back to Percy. “I see.” 

“Is that a problem?” Percy asks. 

Amphitrite smiles, her eyes calm. “Not at all, my child. If you will meet me in the center of the lake, we can begin.” 

Percy’s smile is wide and bright. “Thank you, Amphitrite.” 

He gives Hali a playful nudge on the shoulder before dropping himself off the dock and willing himself to sink to the bottom of the lake. Despite being in freezing cold water while wearing his clothes, Percy feels warm and dry to the touch. 

He begins his walk to the center of the lake and shakes his head to himself, already dreading how smug his dad is going to look when he tells him about Annabeth. 

* * *

It’s a warm summer day when Percy opens his eyes. A far cry from the encroaching winter he left behind, he puts his face up to the sun and smiles at the feeling of its warmth against his skin as he stands on the dock. 

“Back so soon?” someone calls from behind him.  Percy turns, smiling from ear to ear as he takes his father in. “I’m still not dead, right?” 

Po laughs from deep in his belly. “Not yet, son. And I hope we can agree to keep it that way for a long time.” 

The men walk towards each other and embrace, holding on tight. 

“I’ve missed you, old man,” Percy says as he steps back, keeping a hand on his dad’s shoulder. 

Po ruffles Percy’s hair like he used to when his son was little. “Why? I’ve been with you the whole time.” 

Percy laughs a little. “Can we sit? There’s some stuff I need to talk to you about.” 

Po nods, and leads his son down the dock. “Are you and Annabeth finally getting married?” he asks. “Because you absolutely have my blessing.” 

Percy blushes as he rolls his eyes. “No, we’re not getting married. But we are together.” 

Po stops dead in his tracks. “Shut up!” 

“Dad!” Percy says bashfully. 

Po throws his arm around his son’s shoulders and tousles his hair. “Atta boy! Only took you twice as long as I thought it would.” 

Percy pushes his dad off and shakes his head. “You and mom are the worst.” 

They continue to laugh together as they sit on the large blanket from Percy’s first visit, sitting across from each other. 

“So if you’re not getting married yet, to what do I owe this pleasure?” 

Percy sits up straight and looks his father in the eye. “It’s about a dream I had.” 

Po’s eyes darken and his jaw sets. “A dream, huh?” 

“Yeah. A really unsettling one.” 

Po plays with his beard. “I had a few of those myself once upon a time.” 

“Another part of the job?” Percy asks. 

“Unfortunately,” Po says with a shrug. “Will you tell me about it?” 

Percy goes on to tell his dad every creepy, haunting detail of the dream.

“He looked me right in the eye, dad. I swear he looked right at me, and he told me to run,” Percy says, his fear making him sound like a little boy. 

Po runs his hand through his beard, worry etched into his features. “Oh, Jackie,” he says, his voice dripping with grief. 

“So that was Jack?” Percy asks. 

Po nods, his head hanging. “Your mom told you?” 

“A bit. He was the Champion of House Dolios, right?” Percy asks, his voice quiet. 

“He was also my friend,” Po adds, looking up at Percy. “Not to mention a good man.” 

Percy doesn’t speak, instead giving his dad time to find the right words. 

“Jack Hermes got chosen when he was 15 and living in St. Louis and I swear, no one has ever been more suited to a set of powers. He could talk or run his way out of any situation. Well... nearly any situation, I guess.” 

“How did you guys meet?” Percy asks. 

“He literally ran into me,” Po says with a chuckle. “He was in New York on business, and tried to intervene in one of my fights. That was the first time I met anyone like me.” 

Po holds out his hand as if gripping an invisible bottle when one appears. He chugs a few sips of what Percy assumes is a beer and uses the back of his arm to wipe his mouth. 

“Jack and I became a sort of duo. Anytime he was in the city we would train together, fight together. Just talk sometimes about what it was like for us.” 

“Must’ve been nice,” Percy says with a sad smile. 

Po takes another swig of his drink, and Percy sees his jaw clench. “It was. But then Clockstopper happened. That wasn’t even his name, just what we called him on account of how he could manipulate time, but he… he was something ancient. Neither of us ever fought anyone like him before.” 

“When you say ancient, you mean…” 

“I mean literally ancient,” Po confirms. “Amphitrite didn’t know who he was, just that she had felt his presence before. Back when the first Champions were around.” 

“Fuck,” Percy says with an exhale. 

“Exactly,” Po adds. 

“Do you know what he wanted?” Percy asks, still trying to put the puzzle together. 

“He wanted everything,” Po says, his voice far away. “Jack, he made it his mission to find out what was going on so he went all around the country, even a few places abroad, trying to get intel. One day he came back and said Clockstopper had a history of picking off Champions one by one. He was trying to collect their weapons.” 

Percy runs a hand through his hair. “So it is happening again.” 

Po shakes his head. “I prayed it wouldn’t happen in your lifetime. I hoped… I wanted my sacrifice to be enough.” 

Percy hugs his knees to his chest, leaning back as he tries to breathe away the tears forming in his eyes. “What happened when you died, dad?” 

Po covers his mouth for a moment, as his own eyes fill with tears and his adam’s apple bobs. “It was the night you saw in your dream. Jack and I had been running ourselves ragged for weeks fighting him off and barely getting away.” 

He pauses for a moment to wipe a couple tears from his eyes. 

“We finally convinced the mayor to shut the city down for a night, because we knew we couldn’t keep running. We made a plan, figured if we timed it right and combined our powers in the right way, we could beat him once and for all.” 

Percy pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. “But I saw Jack alone...” 

Po presses his hands to his face and groans, which turns into a reluctant chuckle. “The dumb son of a bitch showed up early. The Talaria, it messed with his sense of time, since he was always moving so fast. We were supposed to meet at 11 but Jack showed up early and got ambushed. By the time I got there… there was nothing I could do.” 

Percy scoots over and places an arm around his dad’s shoulder as Po begins to properly cry. 

“I held him as he died,” he says, his voice strained. “He wasn’t alone. I promised him I would make it right. I tried to make it right.” 

“You did good, dad,” Percy says softly. 

“His last word was his son’s name. I never got-- I never got to tell Luke how much his dad loved him.” 

The name jars Percy. “You knew Luke?” 

Po looks at Percy, his eyes red and puffy. “We met a couple times when Jack brought him to the city. He was a good kid.” 

Percy pulls his arm from around his dad and stands, walking towards the lake. He stops at the water’s edge and turns back to Po. “How many of House Dolios’s weapons did Jack have?” 

“Two, but he hid one to keep it from Clockstopper. Why?” Po replies, standing to mirror his son. 

“Did he know where the third one was?” 

“He had his suspicions, but he knew they were dangerous together so he never looked into it.” 

Percy’s face is as serious as he thinks his father has ever seen it. “Do you think he would have told Luke about it?” 

Po squints suspiciously. “Percy, what are you getting at?” 

Percy explains to his dad everything he’s learned from Katie about Mercury, making sure to take his time explaining what they stole from the Statue of Liberty. 

“Did-- did you say his name is Mercury?” 

“Yeah,” Percy confirms. “Why?” 

Po places his hands on his head and exhales. “That was one of their things. Jack and Luke… they used to say they loved each other to Mercury and back.”

“Cool,” Percy says, putting his hands on his hips. “Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.” 

“Cool,” Po repeats, clearly still processing. 

Percy throws his hands up. “Totally cool. The guy I have to fight just happens to be the son of the guy who died fighting with my dad. Cool. That’s fine. That’s… normal.” 

Po’s eyes are far away as he nods. “Very normal.” 

Percy turns back to the lake. “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK,” he shouts as loud as he can. “FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUCK!” 

Po laughs, genuine and big, as he walks to join his son at the lake’s edge. “You must’ve been a sailor in another life.” 

Percy’s face is hot when he looks at his dad. “Sorry, just had to get it out.” 

“No need to apologize, son. I think that’s the most normal reaction to this whole thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“Thanks,” he says with a shy smile as he deflates. “I don’t even know where to go from here.” 

The landscape in front of them flickers out of view for a millisecond. 

“You go back home,” Po says, his voice a little sad. “You kick some ass, and take some names.” 

“I can’t leave yet,” Percy says with urgency in his voice. “There’s still so much to talk about. I have so many more questions about your fight, and the heart of Atlantis and--” 

Po puts his hands on Percy’s face, his warmth immediately calming Percy. “My boy. My precious, dream come true boy. You will be okay. Everything you need to know will come into focus and you and your friends will find a way to save the world.” 

“How do you know that?” Percy says with sad baby seal eyes. 

Po smiles that big, gorgeous smile, not a hint of doubt in his eyes. “Because you’re the son of Sally and Po Jackson, and from the moment you were born, you’ve never done anything but make the world a better place. That’s not gonna change now.” 

He places a kiss to Percy’s forehead and envelopes his son in a bear hug. Percy breathes his dad in, committing the aroma of sandalwood and an ocean breeze to memory. 

“Amphitrite isn’t as strong as she once was, Percy. I don’t know if or when we’ll be able to do this again,” he says in Percy’s ear. “But I love you big. You’re the best thing I ever did.” 

“I love you too, dad. Bigger. Always bigger.” 

* * *

Percy awakens on the shore of Lake Naiad, his body covered in a blanket. He sits up slowly, feeling emotionally hungover, to find Hali and Cordelia sitting on either side of him and staring at the lake sadly. 

“What’s wrong?” he croaks, his eyes only half open. 

“It’s mother,” Cordelia says emotionless. 

“She’s gone,” Hali finishes.

* * *

Percy sits alone on his couch, the living room windows wide open to let in the cold. He stares ahead blankly with his hands in his lap, unsure of what to do with himself. Cordelia and Hali had sent him away, leaving him stranded on the shore with his mind and heart reeling. Amphitrite had given him one final gift, paid a debt she felt she owed. Except now it is Percy left with the onus of making her sacrifice worth it. 

He hears the front door open and close, and soon enough Annabeth is in the periphery of his vision. 

“Percy, it’s freezing in here,” she complains as she slams the window shut. She joins him on the couch, and when he doesn’t move she slips her hand into his to get his attention. 

Finally he turns to look at her, his eyes puffy. “Amphitrite’s gone.” 

Annabeth's eyes are wide with confusion. “What do you mean gone? Isn’t she, like, a goddess?” 

Percy shakes his head and shrugs. “I don’t know. She, uh… She let me talk to my dad again, but I guess she wasn’t back at full power after last time. So now, she’s in some sort of slumber or something.” 

“A slumber’s not so bad, right?” she asks hopefully. 

“Hali says it can last a thousand years for all they know,” he says, the guilt using his heart as a punching bag as he speaks. “There are even spirits who never wake up, and there’s no way to know.” 

“Fuck,” Annabeth says quietly. “I’m so sorry, Percy.” 

“I feel like I can’t win,” he says, defeated. 

“Well, how did things go with your dad?” she asks, her hand squeezing his as she tries to stay optimistic for both of them. 

“Good,” he admits. “But crazy. I didn’t have time to ask everything I wanted to, but it was honestly just good to see him.” 

She smiles weakly. “I’m glad you had that, at least. You deserve it. You both do.” 

Percy returns the weak smile before leaning in to kiss her. 

“I’m sorry,” he says as he pulls away, admonishing himself for being so selfish. “How are you? How was work?” 

Annabeth laughs lightly, looking at him like he’s ridiculous, before turning to pull something out of her bag. “It was good. Even better when Matt handed me this.” 

She hands Percy a large manila envelope. 

“If his nudes are in here I’m gonna be really upset,” he says as he reaches inside. 

“Would you just shut up and open it,” she says with an eye roll. 

Percy pulls out a single sheet of paper and begins to read over the text. “He found it.” 

“It’s a warehouse in the Meatpacking District,” she says as she tries to keep her excitement in check. “Purchased last week by…” 

“The Castellan Corporation,” Percy reads from the paper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost at the end! if you've made it this far I just want to say thank you so much for sticking with this story, it means so much <3


	11. I Love Magic!

“This feels like a bad idea,” Katie laments as she stands on the roof of a warehouse across from the one owned by Luke. 

“It’s not that bad,” Percy says without much confidence. “I mean, it could definitely be worse.” 

Katie scrunches up her face at him. “Are you hearing yourself?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t love it,” he admits with a wince. “Can I start over?” 

“Give it a shot,” she says with a dismissive shrug. 

“Thanks,” he says, taking a moment to psych himself up. “Listen, it’s gonna be great. We went over the building’s layout, Blackjack staked it out for a while, and we’re gonna be a great team. In no time flat, you’ll be throwing yourself at your boyfriend.” 

Katie straightens her posture to take a deep breath. “Fine, okay. Let’s just do this before I fully process what a bad idea this is.” 

Percy nods and begins to descend down the building’s fire escape. “Remember, 15 minutes and then you follow me in.” 

She nods. “See you in there. And don’t die.” 

“Has anyone ever told you, you should be a motivational speaker?” 

“Percy.” 

“Right, sorry. Going.” 

* * *

As soon as Percy enters the warehouse through a service entrance in the back alley, the plan is shot to hell. 

“Who the hell are you?” a woman asks, standing just on the other side of the door. 

“Uh…” Percy says as he tries desperately to think of an out. “Is this not the roleplay party?” 

_ Jesus Christ_. 

The woman, who is wearing a blood red turtleneck sweater and black pleated skirt, looks at his chest, her eyes seeming to focus on the trident insignia. She smiles warmly and for a second, Percy thinks things might be okay. 

But then her eyes start to glow red. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Percy shouts, his eyes going wide with fear as he slams the door shut in her face. 

He backs up from the door, his back to the street at the end of the alley, and draws Riptide. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he says under his breath. 

The door is blown free from its hinges, slamming into the side of the opposite building, making Percy jump. White smoke obscures the doorway, but soon a silhouette with red light shining where the eyes should be comes into view. The smoke clears and the light that sits above the door reveals the woman now in her true form. 

Her skin is white as chalk, and she smiles wickedly to reveal razor sharp teeth. Percy’s eyes continue to scan down and he wonders if he’s going crazy when he sees that one of the woman’s legs is shaped like a human leg but it is made of bronze, while the other is shaggy and brown with a donkey’s hoof. 

“What the fuck are you?” Percy asks out of breath as he holds out his sword. 

“You can call me Kelli,” she says, as her eyes lock onto Percy’s

Despite her terrifying appearance, there is something about her that Percy suddenly finds intoxicating. He drops his arm, letting the sword hang at his side as his eyes stay transfixed on hers in a daze. 

“I’m a big fan of yours, Riptide,” she says in a sultry voice. 

“Yeah?” he asks with a goofy smile. 

“Oh, yes. I could use a big, strong man like you in my life. Why don’t you come here and let me give you a kiss?” 

She begins to walk towards Percy, who quickly shakes his head clear of whatever haze has come over him. 

“Stay the hell away from me!” he shouts, swishing Riptide in front of him in a protective arc. “I have a girlfriend, thank you very much. Now, I’m going to ask you again. What. The fuck. Are you?” 

Kelli sighs as she examines her manicure. “Empousa, ancient monster. Inspired the vampire myth. Here to destroy the lives of young men. And, basically, I want to suck your blood.” 

Percy screws his face up. “Ew, no.” 

With an angry roar, Kelli charges at Percy whose eyes grow wide before he turns and breaks into a run towards the street, rounding the warehouse’s corner. 

“VINE! ANY TIME NOW WOULD BE GREAT PLEASE!” 

He hears a scream from behind him and screeches to a halt to whip back around. 

“Whoa,” he says, as he takes in the sight of a beanstalk that has broken through the concrete and impaled Kelli, who now sits 12 feet up in the air. 

Katie appears from the other side of the giant plant, looking impossibly proud of herself. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” 

“Let me down from here you wench!” Kelli yells.

“How the fuck is she still alive?” Percy asks, squinting to try and make out her figure. 

“Monsters are weird,” Katie says. “But this will keep her busy for a while. Let’s head inside before she figures out how to get free.” 

Percy nods and leads Katie back around to the service entrance, sighing with relief when he opens it and no one is standing there. The pair enter the warehouse which is eerily silent and find what appears to be an endless maze of crates, stacked three high and many of them opened haphazardly. 

Percy and Katie walk through the maze quietly and carefully with their weapons drawn and their bodies turned to opposite sides of the gauntlet as they guard themselves from any potential unseen threats. They come to a rounded corner where they hear the sound of scratches and growls that could be coming from a giant beast. 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Katie says in a whisper. 

“It sounds fuckin big,” Percy whispers back. “Count of 3?” 

Katie winces. “I guess.” 

Percy counts them off, and on 3, the two of them jump out into the open to see a black dog bigger than an SUV pulling on a giant rope with a 5’11’ guy at the other end. 

Katie drops her fighting stance and puts her sickle away. “Travis?” 

The man turns and drops the rope, throwing his arms above his head. “Katie-Kat! You came to save me!” 

“Save you from playing with a giant dog?!” she asks exasperatedly. 

“Hellhound actually,” Travis says, pointing to the animal with his thumb. 

Katie runs to her boyfriend and jumps into his arms while the hellhound continues to play with the rope, unbothered by the presence of humans. 

“You’re okay,” she says breathless as she takes Travis’s face in her hands. 

Travis smiles with his whole face. “Much better now. They tried to feed me to Mrs. O’Leary here but you know me and guard dogs.” 

Katie turns to Percy. “Travis has never met a guard dog he couldn’t charm.” 

The boys introduce themselves and Travis explains how he had been moved to the warehouse the week prior, and had seen no sign of any other captives. 

“I was locked in a room and then that scary, hot woman told me it was play time and she threw me in a crate with this one,” he says, patting Mrs. O’Leary on her side. 

“We should get out of here before anyone else shows up,” Katie says with urgency. 

“Why don’t you take Travis to the safe house and I’ll check the rest of the building,” Percy suggests. 

“Leaving someone behind was most definitely not part of the plan,” Katie says. 

“Plans change,” Percy says with a shrug. “I’ll be fine, I promise. Just get him to safety.” 

Katie looks at Travis then back at Percy. “Ok, I’ll drop him off and come right back. Don’t do anything too stupid.” 

“What about Mrs. O’Leary?” Travis asks. 

The dog’s floppy ears perk up at the mention of her name and she tilts her head. 

“I don’t think a car sized dog will fit in the safe house,” Percy says. 

“We can’t just leave her,” Travis says sadly. 

Percy looks at the dog whose eyes are chocolate brown and warm, and feels a tug on his heart that he can’t ignore. “I won’t, I promise. She can be my backup.” 

Travis smiles and pats Percy on the shoulder. “Good man. Thanks for helping my lady rescue me. I owe you one.” 

“When we make it to the other side of this, you can buy me a drink,” Percy says with a smirk. 

“Deal.” 

“Are you guys done being bros?” Katie asks, the annoyance clear in her tone. “Can we please go now?” 

With that, Katie leads Travis back out of the warehouse, and Percy is left staring up at Mrs. O’Leary trying to recall if his lease has a hellhound clause. 

* * *

Mrs. O’Leary turns out to be a great sidekick. In no time flat, she sniffs her way to two separate locked rooms where Percy finds a woman with bright blue eyes and the prettiest black hair he’s ever seen and a pudgy blonde man. He leads them out into the alley and whistles for Blackjack, who whinnies in distress at the sight of Mrs. O’Leary. 

_ Boss, behind you! _he shouts 

Percy holds up his hands in a calming gesture. “Blackjack, it’s ok, she’s friendly.” 

_ I dunno, Boss _, Blackjack says skeptically as he lands 20 feet away. 

The people with Percy look at the pegasus in awe and he ushers them over to his steed. “C’mon guys, he’s gonna take you to where you’ll be safe.” 

Hesitantly, they follow him and mount Blackjack, who keeps his eyes fixed on Mrs. O’Leary. The hellhound, for her part, sits and whines as she surreptitiously scoots forward as if she’s desperate to play with the horse. 

“Blackjack, please go, I’ll be fine. I promise.” 

_ Again, boss, I’m skeptical but okay. And if it goes wrong I ain’t gonna be the one to tell lady boss you got eaten by a giant dog. _

Blackjack takes off with his two passengers and Percy stares at Mrs. O’Leary with his hands on his hips. “What the hell am I gonna do with you?”

She tilts her head to consider him for a moment and then barks so loudly he swears it moves him back a few feet. 

“Okay,” he laughs. “Barks like a normal dog, you seem to play like a normal dog. Anything else you can do?” 

Mrs. O’Leary stands and barks again as she starts to circle around Percy in a trot. 

“Uh… What are you doing?” he asks. 

In an instant, she breaks off into a run down the alley and heads straight for a brick wall at full speed. 

“Mrs. O’Leary, wait!” he yells, but she’s gone. “What...the...hell.” 

A loud _ woof _from behind Percy startles him, and he turns around to see Mrs. O’Leary in the alley across the street, standing just behind the reach of the street light draped in shadows. She bows playfully and barks again, like she’s prompting Percy to chase her. 

“Annabeth isn’t gonna believe this.”

* * *

The smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies welcomes Percy as he walks into his mom’s apartment, sighing in relief at the immediate warmth that envelopes him. Chatter from the other room washes over him, and he takes a deep breath, anxious to get caught up on any new information the newest group members have to offer. 

“Percy’s here!” Grover shouts excitedly with a cookie in each hand as his friend comes into view. “Your mom made cookies.” 

A hand grips his shoulder and he turns to see Sally’s beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. “Hey ma.” 

“Hi baby,” she says with a smile. 

“Thanks again for doing this,” he says, hoping she can see in his eyes how grateful he is. 

“Of course, but I do have to ask…” 

“Yeah?” 

“When did you get so many friends?” she asks with a wink. 

“Ouch! Sally Jackson’s got jokes, okay,” he says with a laugh. 

He kisses her on the cheek and finds his way to Annabeth, who gives her seat to him and deposits herself back on his lap, throwing her arm around his neck. Across from them on the couch, Katie is snuggled into Travis’s side chatting away while the other two people they saved sit next to them, looking only marginally uncomfortable at being surrounded by strangers. 

“So I heard some slut tried to hit on you,” Annabeth says with a hint of jealousy. 

Percy leans his head back against the chair and laughs. “She tried to eat me.” 

“Kinky.” 

“Shut up,” he says, shaking his head as he rubs slow circles on her back. “I will have you know that as soon as she said she wanted to kiss me, I romantically declared I have a girlfriend. So you’re welcome.” 

Annabeth scrunches up her nose at him playfully. “What a gentleman.” 

They kiss and for a moment the rest of the room melts away, leaving nothing but Percy and this amazing woman who, for some reason, loves him back. As they pull away from one another, Percy brushes back a curl that falls into Annabeth’s face and for a flash, he pictures him doing the same when they are old and grey. 

Sally clears her throat, and Percy looks up to see her looking down at him and Annabeth with an impossibly smug smile. “I’m going to bed, but make sure your friends get blankets and pillows okay?” 

“Yes ma’am,” he says with a smile. “Thanks, mom. Really.” 

She smooths out some of Percy’s hair and smiles at Annabeth. “I love you both, and let me know if there’s anything else I can do.” 

Sally bids goodnight to the rest of the group who all stop their individual conversations to say bye, and when she leaves, everyone looks to Percy. 

“So…” he begins nervously, looking at everyone. 

Katie saves him and sits forward. “So, this is Silena and that’s Castor. They’re with Boar and Gemini, respectively.” 

“And their real names are Clarisse and Pollux,” Travis tacks on. 

“Nice to meet you,” Percy says shyly. “Sorry I didn’t have time to introduce myself earlier.” 

“Thank you for the rescue, man,” Castor says as his right leg bounces nonstop. 

Silena, who has a blanket wrapped around her, pulls it tighter. “Yeah, thanks. That whole experience was... seriously lame.” 

“You could say that again,” Travis agrees. 

Grover takes another bite of a cookie and raises his hand, drawing everyone’s attention. 

“Yes Grover?” Percy says as he stifles a laugh. 

Grover drops his hand, keeping his eyes on the rest of his cookie. “Mm, now that we have them, what’s next?” 

Percy pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as he thinks. “Well, I guess now that we’ve taken the collateral out of the equation, we see if Boar and Gemini will defect and join us?” 

“Do we know where they are?” Annabeth asks. 

“They’ll be on The Princess Andromeda,” Katie answers. “But… they could be anywhere on the Eastern seaboard at this point.” 

“Hmm,” Percy says. He looks up at Annabeth. “Any ideas on how we could narrow it down?” 

Before she can answer, Castor clears his throat. “Actually, uh… I can help with that.” 

* * *

“I can’t believe twin powers are real,” Grover whispers. 

Castor opens one of his eyes and looks at Grover pointedly. “Shh!” 

Grover winces and mouths “sorry” while Percy and Annabeth try to push down their giggles. He sticks his tongue out at them and stuffs another cookie in his mouth. 

The room is dimly lit by a small lamp on a side table, and the group sits in a circle around the coffee table. Castor sits on the floor with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees as he seems to guide himself through meditative breathing. 

“In, 2, 3, 4. Hold, 1, 2. Out, 2, 3, 4,” he recites. 

His chanting fades until it appears as though he is asleep and the slow rise and fall of his chest becomes somewhat calming to Percy. After several minutes, the ring on Castor’s right middle finger, which looks like a class ring made of silver with a purple gem in its center, begins to glow, casting the room in its purple light. 

Grover slaps a hand over his mouth as his eyes grow big, and everyone else watches in awe.

“I see a harbor,” Castor says in a flat tone. “Um… lots of tourists. A… I think it’s a museum? Seems to be a bunch of old stuff. Southern food. Um, the house on a plantation with the tall columns and everything. And what looks like a battery, like the military kind.” 

Castor opens his eyes and the purple light in his ring quickly fades away. 

“Charleston Harbor,” Annabeth says confidently. “South Carolina.” 

Percy looks at her with pride. “You’re a genius.” 

Her smile turns shy under his gaze. “My dad took me once cause he wanted to visit Fort Sumter. If Mercury is hunting down the Petasos, an old military stronghold would be the place.” 

“Well if that’s where they are, the ship won’t be far off,” Katie says. “The only problem will be if Mercury is there with them.” 

“Well, I say we take a night,” Percy says. “We can get some rest, and head down there tomorrow to check it out.” 

“I’m going with you,” Castor declares. 

Percy and Katie exchange a nervous glance. 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Castor,” Percy says as gently as he can. 

“Yeah, we’ll have our hands full,” Katie says. 

Castor holds up his hand to show off his ring. “Do you know what Gemini means?” 

“The twins,” Percy says without thinking, squeezing Annabeth’s knee. She had taught him all about the constellations while growing up, and finally, the knowledge has come in handy. 

“Exactly,” Castor says. “I’m half of Gemini, and if Pollux and I stay apart for much longer, it’s gonna be bad.” 

“Bad how?” Grover asks, his hand half raised. 

“Bad like I’ll be drained of my life force,” he says gravely. “House Agrios is always championed by twins. It takes two people to fully harness that kind of wild power.” 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Travis says with the wave of his hands. “You’ve been a Champion this whole time?” 

Castor rolls his eyes. “Pollux was born first, so he’s the favored son of our House. He has to choose to share the powers with me. Separated, I’m basically just a GPS with complicated emotions.” 

“But if you get to your brother, you can become part of Gemini again,” Annabeth posits. 

“Exactly,” Castor says. “My brother will do the right thing once he sees I’m okay.” 

“Are you sure?” Katie asks skeptically. “Cause, he’s been pretty mean and grumpy since I met him.” 

“You would be too if you knew every time you used your powers, you were syphoning some of your brother’s life force.” 

“That seems like a fair point,” Grover says. 

“Mercury will try and stop us from merging, though,” Castor adds. “There’s a reason he didn’t take both of us.” 

“House Agrios is known to be a bit… unpredictable,” Katie says. 

“You try harnessing the power of wild things,” Castor shoots back. He takes a slow breath, and seems to calm down a bit. “Sorry. Like I said, the separation takes its toll. But I have to go with you. Even if Mercury is there, I have to try to get to my brother.”

Percy exchanges another look with Katie, and shrugs concedingly. “What do you think?” 

Katie looks at Castor and then back at Percy, returning Percy’s shrug. “Odds are we die either way, so may as well bring him.” 

“Love the positive attitude,” Percy says with a teasing smile. “Okay, so me, Katie, and Castor head down to South Carolina tomorrow to recruit some more Champions and probably to get our asses kicked. Travis, you and Silena can stay here with my mom. And I guess we all meet back here tomorrow night?” 

“Assuming we’re still alive,” Castor deadpans as he plays with his ring. 

Travis throws an arm around Castor’s shoulders. “Does this guy know how to party, or what!” 

* * *

The water of Charleston Harbor sparkles in the midday sun as Percy, Katie, and Castor walk along the waterfront. There are plenty of tourists out and about enjoying the crisp winter day, and Percy is relieved that he and his new friends can blend in as part of the crowd. As they continue their walk towards the cruise terminal, Percy snaps a pic of the water and sends it to Annabeth.

> **We should come here on a trip sometime. Would love to hear all about the architecture…**

It only takes a few seconds for her to respond and Percy smiles from ear to ear. 

> **A: are you flirting with me, Percy Jackson? 👀**
> 
> **P: perhaps 👀**
> 
> **P: would you like to flirt back? **
> 
> **A: oh absolutely **
> 
> **A: what are you wearing? **

Percy laughs out loud and Katie sidles up to him, settling her hand in the crook of his arm. “Hey Romeo, a little focus please?” 

Percy blushes. “Sorry.” 

He quickly sends **absolutely nothing** followed by **gtg save the world ily** and tucks his phone back into his pocket. He looks up to see the looming figures of several cruise ships lined up along the docks. 

“What’s the ship look like?” Castor asks. 

“Just look for the creepiest one,” Percy says with a grimace. 

“Don’t talk to me about creepy until you’ve actually been on it,” Katie says, a shiver running through her body. 

They continue their walk until they reach an area where the crowd has thinned and instead of lively, excited tourists, they are looking at people who appear to be in a trance as they haphazardly wander the docks. Percy looks up and immediately cringes as his eyes fall upon the cursed masthead that sits at the front of the ship. 

“You guys were not kidding about the creepy thing,” Castor says. 

“God, I have not missed this thing,” Katie says sadly. “We really have to do this?” 

“I think so,” Percy says. “Will you guys just promise me one thing?” 

“Sure,” Castor says, his eyes still on the ship. 

“If Boar beats the shit out of me again, don’t tell Annabeth.” 

“Fair enough,” Katie says. 

“As long as I don’t have to fight her, I’ll tell anyone whatever you want,” Castor says. “How are we getting up there anyway?” 

“I can grappling hook us up there with some vines,” Katie says. 

“I can have some water take us up there,” Percy offers with the shrug of a shoulder. 

“Or,” someone says from behind them, “We could give you a lift.” 

The trio turns around and staring back at them is Kelli the empousa, minus the beanstalk, flanked by two men in dark suits who each have to be at least 7 feet tall. 

“Kelli, hey,” Percy says with feigned excitement. “So good to see you again. Are these, uh… these your friends?” 

“Let’s skip the pleasantries, shall we?” she says with an edge in her tone. 

“Dealer’s choice, I guess,” Percy says with a shrug. 

In an instant, Percy and Katie are each in their respective super suits with their weapons drawn while Castor takes a fighting stance with his fists up. 

Kelli smiles, revealing her razor sharp teeth. “This will be fun.” 

* * *

Percy, Castor, and Katie arrive on the upper deck of the ship with a large splash, as a wave of water from Charleston Harbor deposits them near the front of the boat. Percy bends over to catch his breath while Katie rests her hands on her head and Castor throws himself onto the floor. 

“I punched a fucking vampire,” Castor says breathlessly as he lays on his back. 

“That was fucking legit, man,” Percy says as he stands upright. 

“I’ve never mummified someone with my plants before,” Katie says with wide eyes. 

“That was rad as hell,” Castor says. “And Percy, nice tidal wave.” 

“Thanks, man,” Percy says with a tired smile. “I had a vision in my head and I just went with it.” 

The joy of their victory is brought to a screeching halt by the sudden flash of red lights accompanied by a loud, shrill alarm that seems to come from all around them.

“That can’t be good,” Katie says morosely. 

Castor groans as Percy helps him stand. “We’re really good at this.” 

“One simple mission. That’s all I wanted,” Percy complains as he begins to scan the deck for any adversaries. “Do things go to shit this often for you guys when you’re on your own?” 

“Not really,” Castor says. 

“Definitely not,” Katie agrees. 

Percy frowns. “Way to make a guy feel competent.” 

“I don’t see anyone coming from this side,” Katie says as she looks down one side of the boat.

“This side either,” Castor shouts back. 

Suddenly, an explosion rocks the boat, causing it to teeter which sends the three heroes into the deck railing. As soon as Percy’s hands touch the railing, a million pieces of information about the ship jump into his mind. It’s almost as if he’s become connected to the ship, because he knows its exact latitude and longitude, every specification about the ship, and the fact that something in the engine room has been tampered with. He can even sense the fact that the boat is empty, save for two unconscious people locked in a room down near the middle deck. 

“We gotta go down!” Percy shouts over the alarm as he points down. 

Castor and Katie nod in understanding and the group scans the area until Katie points to a staircase across from them. As they sprint towards it, Percy takes the lead, feeling perfectly at home, easily winding his way through the labyrinthian ship. Soon, the group is standing in front of a set of locked double doors and Percy can sense there are two people trapped behind it. 

“In here,” he says as he tests the door’s strength with his shoulder. “C’mon guys, I think we can get it to budge if we all go at the same time.” 

“Uh, Percy,” Castor says, not moving. 

“Yeah?”

“You have a sword,” he says with a flat expression. 

Percy rolls his eyes at himself and gestures for his friends to move back. With two swift strikes, Riptide slices through the doors just as another explosion sends a shockwave through the ship. The heroes fight to balance themselves as white smoke pours out from the room, and as their eyes adjust, two limp figures crumpled on the floor come into focus just beyond the threshold. 

“Holy shit,” Katie says as she rushes forward. She is bent down between the figures and looks back at the boys. “It’s Boar and Gemini, they’re alive!” 

Percy and Castor exchange a quick look before diving into the room after Katie, pulling Boar and Gemini from the room as speedily as possible. 

Castor coughs as smoke continues to pour from the room. “What do we do?” 

“Whatever it is, it’s gotta happen quick,” Percy says with worry. “This ship isn’t gonna hold much longer.” 

A thought pops into his head and he leans over the railing to survey what lies beneath them. He holds his palm out flat so it is parallel with the water below, and concentrating with all his might, slowly raises his hand until it is above his head. A square platform made of water appears right on the other side of the railing, as Castor and Katie watch with their mouths hanging open. 

“I’ll hold it!” Percy shouts. 

Katie and Castor haul Boar and Gemini onto the platform and then climb onto it themselves. 

“Ok, we’re good!” Castor shouts. 

Percy nods, his jaw clenched as he continues to focus on maintaining the platform. Slowly, he lowers his hand and watches from the corner of his eyes as his companions are safely transported back down to the dock. The boat rocks from another explosion and Percy realizes it is now or never. He closes his eyes and says a small prayer before jumping over the railing and calling to the water to catch him. It rises to meet him and safely places him next to his friends before retreating back into the harbor. 

“Wicked,” Castor says. 

Behind Castor, his brother and Boar begin to cough and regain consciousness while The Princess Andromeda becomes engulfed in flames and black smoke curls its way up into the atmosphere. 

Katie sits next to Boar whose eyes flutter open. “He got it,” she says weakly.

Percy crouches down so he is opposite Katie, and Boar turns to look at him, her eyes full of fear and her voice dripping with worry. “We tried to stop him but-- he got it.” 

He puts his hand on her shoulder, and as his mind reels, he does his best to sound calm. “We’ll find him, okay? All of us together.” 

Boar nods as she coughs more and Percy stands, taking a step back to look up at the ship that is falling apart more and more by the second. 

“We should get out of here,” he says, but when he turns back to look at his friends, they all seem to be frozen in time.

Percy looks around and realizes that it’s not just his friends but the entire world that seems to be stuck in amber. The ship’s flames are frozen and the smoke stands still, stretching towards the sky like a black marble pillar. A familiar chill runs down his spine, and he thinks back to his dream when time seemed to melt before him just like this. 

He starts to get the sense that he is being watched, and slowly, he turns towards the far end of the dock where a lone figure stands watching him. 

“This is such bullshit,” he says to himself. 

The figure begins to walk towards him slowly, clearly taking their time by choice. Soon, they stand a mere 10 feet away from Percy, kicking his heart into overdrive. They are about Percy’s height with piercing blue eyes and are wearing a deep red suit that has what looks like a medical symbol outlined in gold on the chest. On their head rests an old-timey looking helmet with wings, while their feet don matching winged sandals, and all the air leaves Percy’s lungs. 

“Good, you know who I am.” 

Percy swallows hard. “Mercury.” 

He smiles mischievously and takes another step closer to Percy. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, Riptide. I can’t tell you what a fan I am.” 

Percy keeps his fists clenched as he struggles to maintain some form of composure. “You have to stop this, Mercury. Or should I call you Luke?” 

Luke’s smile fades. “You did some research. How cute.” 

“Enough to know that what you’re doing is a really bad idea.” 

Luke steps even closer until his face is only a few inches from Percy’s, and his sinister smile reappears. “Don’t tell me, you and your little friends are gonna stop me? Kinda cliché, don’t ya think?” 

“Funny coming from a guy dressed up in a suit while plotting to destroy the world, don’t _ you _ think?” 

Luke laughs and it makes Percy sick to his stomach. “Fair enough. You know, it’s a real shame, Riptide, cause I like you. I liked your dad, too.”

Percy’s heart stops in its tracks. “What are you--” 

“Well, up until he left my dad to die, of course.” 

“That’s not what happened,” Percy says, his mouth dry. 

A look of hate flashes in Luke’s eyes as, for a heartbeat, they turn gold. “You have already failed, Riptide. House Dolios has fallen, and soon the others will follow.”

“No,” Percy refutes with the shake of his head. 

“You can’t stop this,” Luke says. “No one can.” 

For a second, Percy thinks he sees a flash of regret in Luke’s eyes but it’s gone as fast as it appeared. “I can sure as hell try.” 

Luke’s expression hardens. “I’m coming for everything. Hero by hero, piece by piece, until the spirits who think themselves gods grovel at my feet for mercy and all that’s left of their precious Houses is rubble. You can hand over the Heart, or I can rip it from your cold, dead hands. Your choice.” 

“As enticing as that sounds, I have to say I’ve never been much of a joiner,” Percy says without hesitation. 

“Have it your way,” Luke spits. He takes a few steps backwards as the world around them thaws, and The Princess Andromeda shakes with another explosion. “I’ll see you soon, Riptide. Gotta blast.” 

A gust of wind hits Percy in the face, exactly like it had in his dream, and when his eyes blink back open, Mercury is gone. 

Percy looks back down at his friends, whose faces are stunned, and squints. “Did that motherfucker just quote Jimmy Neutron at me?!” 

* * *

  
  


Grover and Percy’s apartment looks like a cramped summer camp bunk. The couch and coffee table are pushed off into the corners of the room while makeshift beds take up the whole of the living room floor. Several pizza boxes, most of them empty, are strewn about the kitchen counters along with a bunch of empty soda cans and half eaten bags of chips. 

Clarisse stands out on the fire escape smoking a cigarette as Silena braids her hair. She leans in through the window and calls to Annabeth, “Figure anything out yet?” 

Pollux takes a wine bottle to the head and nods in Clarisse’s direction. “That’s really not good for you, you know.” 

“Why don’t you come over here and say that shit to my face?” Clarisse growls back. 

Silena slips past her to climb back into the apartment. “Don’t mind her, she’s a stress smoker. And she’s especially crabby right now.” 

Clarisse puts out her cigarette and follows Silena back inside. “Of course I’m crabby, that son of a bitch used us to get the Petasos and then left us for dead!” 

“Not to mention we don’t have a fucking clue where he is,” Castor adds, taking the wine bottle from his brother. “I mean, he could literally be anywhere on earth right now.”

“Actually,” Annabeth says with her hands on her hips as she stands in front of the cork board. “I think he’s still in the city.” 

“What are you talking about?” Clarisse asks. She looks at Percy. “What the hell is she talking about?” 

Percy shrugs. “Don’t ask me, I’m just the sidekick.” 

Annabeth turns around with a satisfied look on her face. “Clarisse, Pollux, why didn’t Luke just kill you and take your weapons when he had the chance?” 

Pollux takes another sip from the wine bottle. “Cause he was too much of a bitch.” 

Clarisse crosses her arms as she squints at the board, not saying a word. 

Annabeth looks to Percy with hopeful eyes but he grimaces with confusion. 

Travis, whose head is in Katie’s lap as she grows flowers in her palm and places them in his hair, raises a hand. 

“Yes, Travis?” Annabeth says. 

“Because he couldn’t!” 

Annabeth smiles as she nods. “When a Champion dies, what happens?”

“Their weapon returns to its keeper who waits for the next Champion to reveal themself,” Katie answers. 

Clarisse steps towards the board, taking a closer look at several of the documents Annabeth has pinned up. “He can’t kill us outright.” 

Annabeth nods her head. “Exactly. If he kills you, your weapons that he’s worked so hard to track down disappear. And a keeper isn’t going to just hand the key to their power over to him cause he asks.” 

“But he left us for dead,” Pollux interjects, holding his wine bottle like a child might hold a stuffed animal. 

“Unless he didn’t!” Grover says from his recliner. “Holy smokes Percy, what if he knew you would show up? What if-- what if all of that was an elaborate trap?” 

Percy plops himself down on the couch, his eyes losing focus as he tries to think. “He knows I have the Heart,” he says mostly to himself. “He wanted me to know that he knows.” 

Annabeth sits next to Percy and begins to rub soothing circles on his back. “I think he still needs all of you for something.” 

“Katie,” Percy says, resting his chin on his clasped hands. “You seem to know more about the original Champions than any of us. Did anything like this ever happen to them?” 

Katie chews on her bottom lip while Travis plays with her hands as they rest on his chest. “Well, there was this one story about a Champion who chose their own successor but that’s a little different from what’s happening here.” 

Percy looks up to the board and spots the map of Manhattan that marks every place there has been an attack, and as an idea forms in his mind, he stands. “What if it’s not actually that different?” 

He walks to the board as a hot flash overtakes his body and nervous butterflies take flight in his stomach. “Amphitrite said Clarisse’s House is made of the fiercest warriors, and Katie, your House always has the most noble Champions. Castor, you said yourself that your House holds a seat of raw power and mine… well, mine made a weapon that can basically drown the world.” 

“And now you’re all in one place,” Annabeth says solemnly. 

Percy looks to her and nods. “What if this was like, phase one or something, of his plan? Getting the 5 of us in one place. And now, he’s changing gears.” 

“Katie, how did the Champion choose their own successor in the story?” Clarisse asks. 

Katie’s eyes dart around the room, her fear evident. “There was an incantation kind of thing, and they basically gave their magic word to their successor.” 

“So…” Castor says. “We basically have to like… abdicate our powers?” 

Katie nods. “Basically.” 

“No fucking way!” Pollux declares. “No fucking way are we doing that.” 

Percy crosses his arms and looks Pollux in the eye. “I bet that’s what you first said when he wanted you to help him steal shit too.” 

Pollux forcefully hands his wine bottle to his brother and quickly rises to stand face to face with Percy. “What the fuck did you say to me?” 

Percy feels the group tense around him, everyone ready to separate the men if need be but he holds his ground, determined to keep things civil. “It’s not a judgement. Just a fact.” 

Pollux doesn’t back down. “Got any more for us, tough guy?” 

“Yeah, I’ve got a few actually,” he says, his gaze unwavering. “Fact: Each of us has someone we love in this room right now. Fact: 3 of you have already done something you never thought you would to protect those people. Fact: Mercury found you all once before.” 

Pollux deflates a bit and takes a step back. 

“While we’ve been playing catch-up, he’s moved on to a completely different game,” Percy says. “He told me he’s coming for all of it, and he doesn’t strike me as the type to bluff something like that. Now, we can lie to ourselves and split up, act like we won and that we’re safe, or we can stick together and figure out how to stop this asshole. It’s up to you guys.” 

Katie places a kiss to Travis’s forehead and looks back up at Percy with hope. “You know I’m in.” 

Castor stands and throws an arm around his dejected brother’s shoulders, pulling him into a side hug. “We’re a little drunk, but we’re in. Can’t beat a bad guy without wonder twin powers.” 

Percy watches as Clarisse and Silena exchange a long, knowing look before the former looks back at him. “What exactly did you have in mind?” 

“A field trip.”

* * *

Percy takes his usual spot at the end of the dock, swinging his feet back and forth through the lake’s chilly waters as he watches the moonlight reflect off its surface. He hears the worn planks creak behind him but is surprised when it is Clarisse who takes a seat next to him. 

She pulls a carton of cigarettes from one pocket and offers it to Percy as she pulls a lighter from the other pocket. He shakes his head and she shrugs as she takes one out and lights it up, taking in the scenery through her first few inhales. 

“It’s nice up here,” she says finally. 

“I’ve been coming here since I was a kid and I swear it gets prettier every time,” he says with admiration. 

“I normally don’t smoke,” she says, still looking into the distance. “I quit a couple years back but when things get bad… old habits, I guess.” 

Percy nods, letting the sounds of crickets and the water lapping against the shore fill the space between them. 

Clarisse takes another long drag of her cigarette, exhaling the smoke up into the sky. “Listen, I never got to thank you for saving Silena.” 

Percy laughs. “Was that it?” 

“Yeah,” Clarisse says with a reluctant laugh of her own. 

“You’re welcome, I guess,” he says with a smile. “Are you two...” 

“No,” she answers abruptly. Percy thinks he spots a dash of pink on her cheek as she turns away from him. “No. Just best friends.” 

He exhales. “Been there.” 

Clarisse finishes her cigarette and keeps the butt propped between two fingers, rolling it up and down. “Do you really think we can save the world?” 

“I think we have to at least try.”

She grunts in agreement. “You know, I’m the first Champion for my House in 7 generations.”

“Really?” he asks with his eyebrows raised. 

“Mhmm. And when I got chosen I thought… I thought a lot of things, but mostly I thought of the glory. Crowds cheering, parades in my honor, all of it. And then Mercury happened.” 

Percy wrings his hands. “What do you think now?” 

Clarisse holds up the cigarette butt and examines it closely, as if she’s scanning for every imperfection. “I think that if I’m gonna die, I wanna die doing the right thing with the right people. I want my House to be proud that they chose me.” 

“Well for what it’s worth,” Percy says. “I think Silena’s proud of you. She at least looks at you like she is.” 

Clarisse shoots Percy a glare. “Watch it, water boy.” 

They stand and Percy puts his hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying. I wouldn’t want you to die with any secrets, is all.” 

Clarisse looks at him for a moment, considering his words. “Shut up,” she says and abruptly shoves him into the lake. 

Percy laughs as his head breaks through the surface. “I SUPPORT YOU!” he calls after her, hauling himself back onto the dock. 

She gives him the finger and her silhouette disappears into the cabin, and as he looks up to the full-faced moon, he feels, above all else, hopeful. 

* * *

  
  


The bonfire crackles over the symphony of crickets whose songs fill the air, and Percy feels hypnotized by its light. Annabeth has her arm slung around his shoulder as they lean against a log, feeling perfectly at home wrapped up in one another. 

The heroes spent their day getting beat up by Cordelia and despite all of them having the ability to heal a bit faster than the average mortal, it is safe to say they are all still feeling the effects of their training. 

Castor rolls his shoulders and winces in pain. “You know, when you suggested a field trip to your magical lake, I didn’t think it was to get our asses handed to us by your keeper.” 

“That wasn’t the plan, she’s just like that,” Percy says flatly. 

Katie groans as she stretches her arms above her head. “Yeah, she’s surly.” 

“Again,” Percy says deadpan. “She’s just like that.” 

“I’m just glad your mom showed up this morning to make us breakfast!” Travis says happily. “And lunch. And also dinner. That woman can cook.” 

Percy laughs. “One of the few constants in this world is my mother’s indomitable instinct to mother my friends.” 

“Friends, huh?” Clarisse says, the corner of her mouth ticking up in a playful smirk. 

“Yeah,” he says pointedly. “Friends.”

“Well, friends,” Pollux says. “Now that we know we can all fight together, what’s next?”

“We need to find out more about this Clockstopper, or whatever his actual name is,” Percy laments. “If we don’t get at least an idea of what we’re fighting against, we’re fucked no matter how much we prepare.” 

Cordelia and Hali, who are across from Percy, exchange a prolonged look and the way both of their jaws are set makes Percy feel like whatever idea they’re about to pitch is gonna be big. 

“They could perform the Seeker spell,” Cordelia says. 

Hali’s eyes grow wide with panic. “That hasn’t been done for… centuries. There’s no way they are prepared for it.” 

“Could you please not talk about us like we’re not here?” Katie asks politely. 

“What’s the Seeker spell?” Castor asks. 

“It’s less of a spell and more of a summoning,” Cordelia corrects. 

“And like I said, it hasn’t been done in a very long time,” Hali adds with a pointed look at her sister. 

“Why not?” Clarisse asks, looking up from a piece of wood she is carving with a big ass knife. 

“Because magic is dangerous,” Hali says, continuing to give her sister a discouraging stare. “It requires a certain level of focus.” 

“All it truly requires is the presence of more than one Champion,” Cordelia says with a defiant gleam in her eyes. “You would be summoning the Oracle, an ancient spirit who the first Champions sought council with quite often.” 

“Things were different then, Cordelia,” Hali says. “Mortals did not fear magic the way they do now. And no one has heard from the Oracle since the last summoning. For all we know, she could be malevolent by now.”

“Malevolent or not, she has the information they need. She’s the only one who was there.” 

The heroes all look across the fire at one another, a silent conversation passing between them. 

“What do you say?” Clarisse finally asks Percy, though she doesn’t look happy about it. 

Percy sits up as nerves take over. “Why are you asking me?” 

“Well you are kind of our de-facto leader,” Castor says. 

“We trust you,” Katie says with a confident smile. 

Percy looks to Annabeth. “What do you think?” 

She sits up next to him and shrugs. “I think we need answers, and unless there’s some secret library we could raid, which for the record I would be completely into, I don’t see what other options we have.” 

Percy steels himself and looks back at the sisters. “What do we need to do?” 

Hali and Cordelia’s eyes are locked on one another, and Percy gets the sense that whatever silent conversation they are having is not a pleasant one. 

“You cannot risk their lives out of grief, Cordelia,” Hali finally says out loud, her tone serious and sharp. 

Cordelia doesn’t flinch. “And you cannot coddle them to a victory, sister.” 

“Uh…” Travis says awkwardly. “I’m gonna… head inside, see if Sally needs any help cleaning up.” 

He places a quick kiss to Katie’s cheek before excusing himself, nodding to Silena and Annabeth as he goes. Silena takes his cue and immediately follows while Annabeth lingers for another moment. 

“You gonna be okay?” Annabeth asks Percy, her voice a low whisper. 

He nods with a wan smile. “Yeah, promise.” 

She places a kiss to his lips and Percy watches her as she makes her way to the cabin, turning back to the fire once her figure disappears behind the screen door. 

“Hali,” Percy says, pulling the younger spirit’s attention away from her sister. “We need to do this. We have to know what we’re up against.” 

Hali considers him for a moment and her eyes soften. “This could be dangerous in ways we do not even know, Percy. But if you insist on taking this course, I will do as my mother would have, and support you.” 

“Thank you,” he says softly. “Cordy, what about you?”

Cordelia looks up from the fire, her eyes full of a sadness that Percy is all too familiar with and guilt begins to claw at him from the inside. 

“This story is not about me, hero,” she says, her voice hollow. “I suggested the ceremony because it will aid you, and I will help you complete it, if you so desire. I am a keeper, and nothing more.” 

“You’re more to me,” Percy says without missing a beat. “You’re my friend.” 

“We are not friends,” she says, her voice cracking and her eyes darkening. “For if we were friends, you using up my mother’s magic for your own ends would be a great betrayal, would it not? It would have made you just like the others who pretended to love us just long enough to get what they wanted.” 

Percy can feel his heart drop into his stomach, and his mind goes blank. 

“No, Percy,” she continues, venomous anger dripping from her words. “You are merely a mortal who will disappoint us and die, and the day will come when we will not even remember your name.” 

She stands, and in the light of the fire Percy can see her eyes become whirlpools just like her mothers. 

“We will help you defeat this monster because it is our responsibility. But we will never be friends.”

Percy stands, clenching his fists as he tries to stay grounded in the moment but can’t help to notice the awkward tension from his friends who watch silently. He walks around the edge of the fire until he stands face to face with her, doing his best to not look as afraid as he feels. 

“What do you want, Percy Jackson?” she spits, grabbing Percy’s shirt menacingly. “Power? Fame? Wealth? Name it and we shall make it yours, if only so that you may leave my sight and never speak my name again with your traitorous lips!” 

Percy swallows hard and calmly places his hands on Cordelia’s wrists, holding them as she does her best to shake him. He looks her in the eyes, pools of dark water that rage with white foam, but what he really sees is a scared girl who wants her mom. 

“I’m sorry,” he says softly and with contrition. “I never in a million years wanted to hurt Amphitrite. I never would have done it if I knew the pain it would cause all of you. I swear it.” 

Cordelia pauses and the whirlpools in her eyes begin to calm. “Why did she not warn you of the risk?” she asks, her voice small and broken. 

“I don’t know,” Percy answers sadly. 

She takes a moment, choking down a sob. “Why did she not say goodbye to me?” 

Percy shakes his head. “Can you imagine anything scarier than saying goodbye to someone you love?” 

Tears begin to fall down Cordelia’s face and she releases her clenched fists to slide her hands around Percy as she collapses into a hug. He wraps his arms around her and holds her upright as sobs shake her like an earthquake. Hali places a hand on Percy’s shoulder and in one fluid motion, she slides into his place and holds tightly to her sister. 

Percy takes a seat next to Katie and runs his hands over his face, taking a slow, deep breath. Several minutes pass before the sisters let each other go, wiping tears from one another’s faces before sitting back down at the fire. 

Cordelia closes her eyes and exhales, composing herself. “I apologize, Percy. My anger was not directed at you, I simply--” 

She falters but Percy can see clearly where she is headed. “You miss your mom,” he finishes plainly. “Believe me, I get it.” 

They exchange a look and Percy can feel Cordelia’s gratitude radiating off of her. 

“Now back to the matter at hand,” she says, looking to the other heroes. “My sister is right. This is a dangerous summoning as it requires that you all have a common goal and remain focused during the ceremony.” 

“This type of magic also comes at a price,” Hali adds. 

“What kind of price?” Pollux asks suspiciously. 

“A blood offering,” Cordelia says. “It’s the only currency that ancient forces understand.” 

“I don’t…” Castor says. “I don’t like that.” 

“How much blood are we talkin’?” Clarisse asks as she continues carving the wood in her hands. 

Cordelia and Hali shrug at each other as they contemplate the answer. 

“A simple cut across your palm should suffice,” Cordelia says. 

Percy looks to his friends, people who have made the conscious choice to trust him despite not knowing him for very long, and again feels the weight of responsibility rest on his shoulders. He’s starting to think he doesn’t mind it too much. “What do you guys say? We doin’ this?” 

Katie smiles and reassuringly places her hand on Percy’s. “Team Riptide all the way.” 

Pollux and Castor speak in unison. “Fuck it.” 

They all look to Clarisse, whose attention is still on the piece of wood in her hands. She blows on it and holds it up to the light, showing it to be a replica of the staff that she retrieved for Mercury. “House Areios has never been scared of a little blood. Certainly not gonna start now.” 

Percy looks back to the sisters. “You heard ‘em, ladies. We’re in.” 

“Very well,” Cordelia says. 

“This is so exciting,” Hali says with the clap of her hands. “I mean, this will be _ quite _ dangerous and you may all die but… I love magic!”


	12. You Guys Are Gonna Start Here

The heroes all stand around the fire, each in their respective super suit with their weapons drawn, as Hali and Cordelia look through a book for the instructions on how to complete the ritual. Percy adds some wood to the fire while the others fidget nervously. Katie twirls her sickle in her hand while Clarisse rests her spear across her shoulders with her arms slung over it and the twins play fight with their staff, which they call the Thyrsus. 

“We’ve found it!” Hali calls jubilantly. She runs her finger along the page for several moments while Cordelia reads over her shoulder. “Cordelia was right about needing to be in your magical forms. All that’s left is for you to merge, Gemini.” 

Pollux holds out the Thyrsus, and Castor places his hand just above his brother’s. In unison, they say _ “dioscuri” _ and in a swirl of purple light, they melt into each other and take the form of a tall, muscular man. 

Percy smiles big. “Woah.” 

“Pretty cool, huh?” they say, their voice sounding like an echo of itself. 

“Next?” Clarisse says, unimpressed by the brothers’ display.

Hali scans her book again and looks up. “Gemini, stand to the north of the fire, as you are named for stars that light our way.”

Gemini takes their place, standing proudly near the fire with better posture than Percy has seen either brother have. 

“Boar,” Hali continues. “You stand to the south, a warrior who ushers foes down to the Underworld.”

Boar smiles smugly as she takes her place across from Gemini, the fire light adding a perfect shine to her suit. 

“Vine, you are to the east, one who brings the light of divine justice like the rising sun.”

Vine stands with her hands behind her back, patiently waiting for what’s next. 

“And Riptide,” Hali says. “You are the west, a harbinger of hope who shows people the way.” 

Percy takes a deep breath as he steps up to the fire, Katie giving him a reassuring wink as he does so. As soon as he plants his foot, bright golden lines appear on the ground connecting him to the others. 

“That’s… new,” Percy says in awe. 

Cordelia appears next to Gemini and bends down to pick up a stone which she then brings up to her mouth. She seems to whisper something to it, and in an instant it changes form in her hand, becoming a 6 inch long blade with gold glowing runes on it. 

“Take this blade,” she says as she hands it to Gemini. “Cut straight across your palm, grab your weapon with the same hand you cut, and hold your weapon in the fire.” 

Gemini does as instructed, and hands the blade back to Cordelia. She escorts the knife around the circle clockwise until she reaches Percy. He mimics what the others have done, biting his bottom lip as the blade slices through the soft flesh of his hand, and as he places the tip of his sword into the flames, the fire jumps to 10 feet in height. 

Percy slams his eyes shut, expecting the raging fire to burn but as the initial flash passes, he comes to notice the flames are not giving off heat, but rather an ice cold chill. Slowly he opens his eyes, and sees that the orange flames have turned to a sickly shade of green with a matching column of smoke curling into the sky. 

He looks to his left and locks eyes with Gemini, then to his right and sees Boar. He is even able to see through the flames into Vine’s eyes, and what they must do next becomes clear in his mind. 

“Spirit of House Delphi,” the heroes begin to say in unison. “We are the true north, the final south, the honorable east, and the promising west. We bow at your feet with an offering of our blood. We humbly ask that you bless us with your wisdom, and honor us with your sight.” 

The air between the heroes begins to thrum with energy and the movement of the flames takes on an unnatural rhythm. Percy scans up the giant wall of fire before him and sees the green smoke twist itself until it is in the shape of a snake with pitch black eyes. 

The smoke snake watches them intently, its body swaying gently while its head stays focused on the four figures drenched in golden light below. 

“Stay focused,” Cordelia instructs. “Keep your minds on Clockstopper and the answers you need.” 

Percy stares back up at the snake as images of Jack dying play in his mind, and the snake’s mouth begins to open, revealing four black fangs. The sound of hundreds of voices layered on top of one another begin to speak in Percy’s mind. 

“I am the Spirit of House Delphi, Speaker of Riddles and Seer of Fates. North, south, east, and west gather around me for I am your Center. We accept your offering. Now, approach, seeker, and ask.” 

The snake cloud opens its mouth even wider, releasing a horrible screech that forces each Champion to drop their weapon and cover their ears. They look up in time to see the snake dive down and swallow the fire whole, until it collides with the earth. As it makes contact with the ground, the snake dissipates into black smoke, and the heroes are left in darkness. 

When the smoke finally clears, the heroes cough as they look at each other, scanning for any sign of a successful summoning but finding none. 

Hali flips back and forth between two pages of her book, confusion painting her face. “I do not understand, that should have worked.” 

“Considering they are still alive, I would certainly consider this a success,” Cordelia adds. 

On cue, the woods behind Vine begin to rustle loudly and the heroes watch in fearful anticipation for whatever could be hiding in the shadows. Soon from the darkness between two trees emerges Mrs. O’Leary with the figure of a person hanging from her mouth. 

“So you really did find a hellhound,” Clarisse says. “Rad.” 

“Thanks again for watching her, Hali,” Percy says over his shoulder. 

“Oh, it has been such a delight,” Hali replies happily. “She is lovely.” 

Mrs. O’Leary happily trots towards the fire, the joyous wag of her tail creating a noticeable breeze, as the figure she holds in her mouth struggles against her grip. 

Percy steps up so that he is between his friends and the approaching animal. “Sit,” he says, pointing down. 

Mrs. O’Leary immediately obeys and tilts her head slightly at him. 

“Drop them please,” he says patiently but immediately realizes his mistake. 

The hellhound opens her mouth and lets her captive drop 6 feet to the ground. 

“FUCK,” they yell while Percy and the others wince. 

“My bad,” he shouts apologetically. 

Boar rushes forward to stand over the stranger with her spear at their throat as the others gather round and Mrs. O’Leary trots back to the edge of the woods to pick up an uprooted tree that she begins to use as a chew toy. 

“Who sent you?” Boar growls. 

“You’re kidding, right?” they answer indignantly. “You assholes called me here.” 

Percy puts his hand on the shaft of Boar’s spear, beckoning her to lower it. “What do you mean we called you here?” 

They hold out their hand to Percy, and groan as he helps them up. “Name’s Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I’m the current vessel for the Oracle of House Delphi.”

“The spell worked?” Vine says in shock. 

Rachel winces as she rubs her arm. “A little too well, if you ask me.” 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Gemini says with the wave of their hands. “_ You _ are the ancient oracle? You’re like… our age.” 

Rachel adjusts her jacket and rolls her eyes. “I am the _ vessel _ for the ancient oracle; the eyes through which it sees, yadda, yadda, yadda. And you’re Gemini of House Agrios, you’re Riptide of House Oceania, this angel with the spear is Boar of House Areios, and that’s Vine of House Sito. Now, are we done stating the obvious? Because I would like my offering in the form of whatever alcohol you have available.” 

The Champions all stare at each other with blank faces, unsure of what to say. 

Percy turns back to Rachel and shrugs. “Uh… I think we’ve got some beer left?” 

Rachel is still and stone-faced for a moment, then begins walking past the heroes, towards the campfire. “That’ll work.” 

* * *

Rachel takes a sip of her beer, then pours some of it into the re-lit campfire whose flames flash green before returning to their bright orange color. 

Percy, along with the others, is back in his plain clothes, watching Rachel with curiosity. Her bright red hair is pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head with curls spilling out of it while her green eyes shine in the light of the fire and for a moment, Percy thinks he must know her from somewhere. She’s no Annabeth, but she’s pretty in her own right. He admits there is nothing outwardly threatening about her; if anything, she gives off an air of unassuming pretentiousness, highlighted by her paint-splattered overalls paired with a Patagonia jacket, that reminds Percy of the rich kids he grew up going to school with. 

“So,” Rachel says, taking another swig of her drink. “What is it you guys wanna know?” 

“Do we just… like, we just ask you?” Percy says. 

Rachel sighs, but Percy gets the sense it’s more at the process than the question itself. “You did the ritual, and I accepted your offering when I poured some of it into the fire. Now, you may approach, seeker, and ask.” 

Percy looks around to the others who all shrug, offering no help at all. 

“That was a yes,” Rachel says, continuing to sound bored. “Just ask me what you wanna know and the spirit of the oracle will take it from there.” 

Percy looks to Clarisse whose jaw is set, and she nods confidently. “Do it, water boy.” 

Percy makes the choice to ignore the nickname and nods in agreement. “Uh, ancient oracle… what we would like to know is, who is Clockstopper?” 

Rachel takes another hurried sip of her drink and sets the beer down next to her. Green smoke, like that from earlier, curls from the fire in dozens of little tendrils that wrap themselves around Rachel as the sound of hissing snakes fills the night air and her green irises begin to glow. 

“This shit just gets crazier every day,” Percy says under his breath. 

“The Oracle of House Delphi is a keeper of time,” Rachel says in a disembodied voice that isn’t really hers. “The knowledge you seek lies deep within the caverns of truth, obscured by shadows that rebuke the light.” 

“What _ the fuck _does that mean?” Castor asks in distress. 

Rachel’s head snaps to the side to face Castor who shrieks at the sudden movement. “It means, young one, that my powers are not the only ones at play. The enemy you seek is a powerful one, whose reign of terror stretches back to the era before man. His power over the sands of time is great, though not limitless. The first Champions made sure of that.” 

“Great, now we’ve used 2 of our 3 questions,” Pollux complains. 

“She’s not a fucking genie, Pollux,” Katie says with an eye roll. Then nervously, “Right?” 

“No, child,” the oracle responds as the corner of Rachel’s mouth pulls up into a smirk. 

“What does he want?” Clarisse asks as she plays with her knife. 

Rachel’s head snaps to face her next. “He seeks to put himself back together so that he may use the ultimate power to rebuild the world in his image.”

“So Mercury really is working with Clockstopper then?” Katie asks. 

“Indeed,” the oracle replies. 

“How did my dad defeat him?” Percy asks, his heart thumping in his chest. 

Rachel’s head slowly turns this time, until her glowing eyes lock with Percy’s. “Pieces of him were scattered through space and time by the one called Triton, using the greatest weapon ever made.” 

“The Heart,” Percy says to himself. 

“How do _ we _ defeat him?” Katie asks, her voice timid. 

“I see many versions of what could be,” Rachel’s voice drones, her eyes still on Percy’s. “However, all that is certain is that your fates are now intertwined like those of your ancestors. I knew them well, and they served their Houses with honor and pride, but I’m afraid the truth of how they defeated their greatest enemy has been lost. You must forge your own way against this threat, and become the heroes you were chosen to be or fall in the process.”

The group all look at each other, the oracle’s words hitting each of them in different ways. They sit in stunned silence and all Percy can picture in his head is the way he watched his mother fall to the floor when she got news of Po’s death. His friends seem to be haunted by their own ghosts, and he wonders if they will be able to come together to hold the weight of the sky which seems to be settling on their shoulders. 

The fire burns a bit brighter, calling the group’s attention, as Rachel’s eyes grow brighter with it, and the green tendrils of smoke begin to reach out towards the heroes as her voice seems to come from everywhere except her body. 

> _ “The work of one hero undone _
> 
> _ Gives rise to another’s son, _
> 
> _ The heart in the end is the key, _
> 
> _ And to one hero all shall bend the knee, _
> 
> _ His greatest fight will be from within, _
> 
> _ And shall bring a new beginning or a final end.” _

In an instant, the smoke is gone and Rachel’s eyes return to their normal shade of green. She breathes heavily, holding a hand over her heart while the other grabs for her beer. 

“Woah,” she says as she catches her breath. “You guys evoked a prophecy. That hasn’t happened in like… a really long time.” 

“Oh, how great,” Pollux says sarcastically. “I sure feel special. Don’t you guys feel special? I mean, we’re definitely gonna die but at least there’s a cool riddle about it.” 

“You’re so negative,” Castor says with the shake of his head. “She said we _ could _ die. That’s like, the definition of glass half full.” 

“I find riddles deeply unsettling,” Katie says earnestly. “What are we gonna do?” 

Clarisse slams her knife into the ground. “We fight. Nothing else to do. We’ve got a score to settle.” 

“Percy?” Katie asks. 

He looks up then, as a particular part of the prophecy bounces around in his mind. _ The heart is the key, _he thinks. 

If Percy focuses, he can still feel his father’s hand on the back of his head as he held him afloat in the lake as a kid. He thinks of the way his mom smiled whenever his dad walked into the room, big and free and bright. He can hear Po’s belly laugh clear as day, full of a joy that refused to be contained. When he thinks about the first time Annabeth kissed him when they were 14 years old, his palms still get sweaty. And when he thinks of how it felt to get that ferry full of people to safety, the warmth of that success could warm him through the harshest of New York winters. 

“We have to fight,” he says seriously, looking at each of his companions. “Not because of Clockstopper, or Mercury, but because it’s the right thing to do. There’s a lot of innocent people who could get hurt if we just sit back, and I for one refuse to let New York go down without a fight. I love it too much to let that happen. What do you guys say? Are you with me?” 

Katie looks at the twins and Clarisse, before smiling at Percy. “No one steals my boyfriend away from me and gets away with it. Plus, do you know how many more fracking sites I could have destroyed in the time I’ve been in New York? Like… a lot.” 

Percy laughs. “Katie’s in. What about you guys?” 

Castor nudges his brother playfully. “C’mon, Pollux. We’ve never been the types to leave a party early.” 

Pollux rolls his eyes but can’t stop the smile that appears on his lips. “Fine! But first chance I get I’m shoving the Thyrsus right up that guy’s ass.” 

“Aggressive but we can use that,” Percy says with a smile. “How bout it, Clarisse? We could sure use the mightiest of warriors on our side.” 

Clarisse grunts. “On one condition.” 

The others exchange a wary look and wait in silence. 

“I get to ride the hellhound into battle,” she says seriously. 

The group descends into a fit of the giggles, the cocktail of impending doom and ridiculously magical circumstances proving to be completely intoxicating. They laugh together until the last embers of the fire die out, and together, with their new guest, they head back into the crowded cabin. Percy thinks of how happy his dad seemed to have had one other person to share his hero journey with, and it hits him how lucky he is to have so many friends by his side as they ride headfirst into a great unknown. 

* * *

In the early morning hours, Percy and Annabeth sit on the dock drinking coffee as Lake Naiad comes alive. A thin layer of fog hangs over the surface of the water as birds chirp and Mrs. O’Leary paws at the lake like she desperately wants to swim but is too scared. Percy holds Annabeth’s hand in his and wonders if his parents ever sat in this spot and did the same. 

“Weird about Rachel, huh?” Annabeth says, pulling Percy from his daydreams. “The world is so small sometimes.” 

“What do you mean?” he asks. 

Annabeth squints at him, trying to figure out if he’s messing with her. “You’re not serious.” 

“What?” he asks again, laughing nervously. 

“Your 15th birthday. The laser tag party.” 

A memory dawns on him and his eyes widen. “Holy shit, that’s not Rachel-Rachel, is it?” he asks, pointing back at the cabin. 

Annabeth brings her hand to Percy’s face, holding it adoringly. “You’re so pretty.” 

He scrunches his face at her and pulls her hand back down. “First of all, yes I am. Second of all, excuse me for not remembering a girl you hated for no reason.” 

“I didn’t hate her for no reason,” Annabeth says defensively. “Well, not exactly.” 

Percy thinks on it for a moment, and he’s sure Annabeth can tell from his expression when he connects the dots. “Ohhhhhh.” 

Annabeth nods with him. “Yeah, dummy.”

He starts to laugh and places a hand over his mouth. “You were such an asshole to her.” 

Annabeth shrugs defensively. “I was an emotionally compromised teenager, what did you want from me?” 

“Remember when Grover said you were a pixie cause you could only feel one emotion at a time?” he asks, tears of laughter gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

Annabeth pouts. “Don’t be rude. You’re the one who was too dense to see that I liked you.” 

“You’re the one who wouldn’t just tell me you liked me!” he complains. 

With a scowl, Annabeth grabs Percy’s face and pulls him into a kiss that makes his mind go fuzzy. 

“I like you,” she says softly. “A lot.” 

“Mm, but do you love me?” he asks, pressing another kiss to her lips. 

She smiles against his lips, and whispers, “More than anything,” before kissing him again. 

They stay like that, caught up in each other, until the mid morning sun has burned away the last wisp of fog and they can make out the sound of movement starting to come from the cabin. 

“Hey mom and dad,” someone shouts from the porch.

They turn to see Travis standing with his hands on his hips. 

“Sorry to interrupt but Sally’s gonna make breakfast. You guys want pancakes?”

“Be right there!” Percy calls back. 

They walk back to the cabin with their arms thrown around one another.

“So,” Percy starts. “You gonna apologize to Rachel for being such a jerk back in the day?” 

Annabeth turns her nose up as she throws the screen door open. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

* * *

Percy stands next to the kitchen sink, waiting patiently for his mom to hand him dishes as the sounds of his friends goofing off outside are carried in on the chilly breeze. He is always amazed at how beautiful his mom is, even in her day to day, and this moment is no different. 

She catches him staring as she hands him the pan she has rinsed off, and smiles. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Percy says, suddenly shy. 

“It’s bad form to lie to your mother’s face, Percy Jackson.” 

He laughs as he turns the pan over in his hands and dries its backside. “I was just thinking about how you and dad always did the dishes together, and dad always whined about it no matter what.” 

Sally shakes her head as she begins washing a plate. “That man had no patience for chores, least of all dishes.” 

“But he always did them with you,” Percy says, setting the pan down on the counter. “No matter how late he came home, or how busy we were, he stood there with you and cleaned... I don’t know why, but I think about that a lot.” 

“Grief is greatest in the small things,” she recites with a sad smile. She pauses, and looks at Percy. “Is that why you’re always helping me with the dishes? I don’t think I’ve been alone in the kitchen since—“ 

“Since the funeral,” Percy finishes. He smiles weakly. “You were doing the dishes right here and... when I came to check on you, you were crying.” 

Sally sighs. “I’m sorry, Percy.” 

Percy puts his hand on her back and starts to rub soothing circles. “Don’t be, ma. Honestly, worrying about taking care of you gave me something to focus on other than how much I missed dad.” 

“I could say the same,” she adds. “Besides, we have had some of our best talks over a load of dishes.” 

“Absolutely,” Percy agrees. “If it weren’t for dishes, I might not have asked Annabeth to prom.” 

Sally preens. “Some of my best work.” 

They laugh and Percy thinks for a moment. “If dad hated it so much, how come he always did the dishes with you?” 

She hands him a plate and dries her hands off, turning her back to the sink to lean against it. Crossing her arms, she watches the family portrait on the opposite wall as she speaks. “I asked him that once.” 

Percy carefully sets the plate down and turns to mirror his mother, smiling as he sees how happy they were in their photo, a young family with their whole lives in front of them. “What did he say?” 

Sally takes a moment to respond, and Percy turns to see the sparkle of encroaching tears in her eyes. “He got very serious and told me that he would do his least favorite chore for every hour of the day if it meant spending time with me. Then he broke into that annoyingly smug smile of his and said I should take it as a reflection of how hot I am.” 

They laugh and Percy scoots closer to his mom, wrapping an arm around her. She lays her head on his shoulder and takes a deep breath. 

“He was good at being a husband, huh?” Percy asks.

“He was the best. He was pretty good at the dad thing too, wasn’t he?” she asks. 

“The best,” Percy says. “I wish he were here now.” 

“Me too, kid.” 

She sighs and turns back around to put the dishes away and Percy helps, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. 

“You’re gonna have to fight, aren’t you?” Sally asks, though it sounds rhetorical. 

“Looks like it,” Percy says. “Unless this Luke guy gets really cool about a bunch of stuff really quickly.”

“Hmm,” she says. “Well then can I just ask for one favor?” 

“Anything, ma,” he says. 

“Knock that guy on his ass.” 

Percy cackles and places a kiss to his mom’s head. “Yes, ma’am.” 

* * *

“Wait, what is Clarisse doing?” Percy asks with a laugh as he closes the cash register. 

His phone’s speaker crackles a bit as Annabeth laughs hysterically. “She-- she’s got-- oh my god, okay, she’s got Castor in a headlock and is sitting on Pollux so neither of them can reach the Thyrsus to transform. It’s amazing.” 

Percy laughs. “Of course things get good as soon as I have to run down to the city for mom. Unbelievable.” 

“I’m sure she’ll reenact it for you once you get back.”

“She better,” he says with a chuckle. 

“You almost done?” 

“Just about,” he says as he sprays disinfectant all over the counter. “And luckily having a pegasus means it’s only like a 10 minute commute.” 

“Thank god for that.” 

“I’ll see you soon.” 

“Fly safe.” 

Percy hangs up and pockets his phone as he starts to wipe down the counter when the little bell that hangs above the front door jingles. 

“Sorry, we’re closed,” Percy says without looking up. 

“What about for an old friend?” the person asks. 

Percy stiffens at the voice, and looks up to see Luke’s cold blue eyes. “What are you doing here?” 

Luke wears army green jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket over it. For the first time Percy takes notice of a chilling scar that runs from underneath his right eye to his jaw. 

“You’re not the only one who can do a little research, Percy Jackson. But don’t worry, I’m not here to fight. We’ll have plenty of time for that later.” 

“Then what are you here for?” Percy asks as he focuses on not launching himself over the counter to tackle the man in front of him. 

Luke smiles wickedly, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Nice place your mom’s got here. I bet the whole mother and son thing plays well with the tourists.” 

“Doesn’t hurt,” Percy says tensely. “Now I’ll ask you again. What are you doing here?” 

Luke shrugs mockingly. “So tense, Percy! Relax. I’m here to talk. I wanna make you an offer.” 

“You wanna make me one, or Clockstopper told you to?” Percy asks with an edge. 

Luke’s demeanor changes to something darker, more sinister. “You’re a natural fighter, Percy. Anyone could see it. We could use your talents.” 

Percy scoffs. “_ Use _ being the operative word.” 

“It’s no different than the way your House is using you... or the way it used your dad. The same way House Dolios used mine. What do you think Champions are if not cannon fodder?” 

“That’s not true,” Percy says as he clenches his fists. 

“Sure it is,” Luke says as he steps up to a bookshelf and picks up a copy of The Iliad to flip through the pages. “Champions are nothing more than the means to an end. Our keepers don’t care about us, they care about how well we can serve them. And some of us think it’s high time we found out what the Houses can do for us for a change. This is your last chance, Percy. Join us and be a part of something that will change the course of human history. All you have to do is give me the Heart.”

Percy walks around the counter to stand right in front of Luke and crosses his arms. “I will _ never _join forces with the monster that killed my father, and yours too.” 

Luke steps forward so his face is right in Percy’s, his voice practically a growl. “My father died because he was too blind to see the power that was dangling right in front of his face. We were born to do this, Percy. We were chosen to watch over these flocks of mortals who are too stupid and weak to save themselves and as their shepherd, I think it’s time to cull the herd.” 

“You’ve lost it,” Percy says with disbelief. “If power is really all you’re after, you don’t deserve the symbol you wear on your chest. That’s not what being a hero is about.” 

Luke shoves the book into Percy’s chest. “Spare me the speech, Jackson. Being a hero isn’t about how honorable or worthy someone is, it’s about glory and how far they’re willing to go to do something other people have only ever dreamed of.” 

Silence hangs between them as Luke backs up towards the door.

“You’re wrong,” Percy finally says. “Clockstopper is never going to do anything but kill you in the end. Just like he did Jack.” 

Luke stops and for a moment, something like fear or regret flashes across his face. But it vanishes as quickly as it appears. “You know, you and your band of merry losers are cute. Must be nice to find some friends to die with. Poetic, really.” 

“About as poetic as being manipulated into helping the person who killed your dad, wouldn't you say?” Percy quips. “I mean, you must have Shakespeare quaking in his grave.” 

Luke smirks, pausing for a moment in thought. “The evil that men do lives after them; the good is oft interred with their bones.” 

“Julius Caesar is a little on the nose, don’t you think?” Percy asks with a look of disdain. 

“Maybe so,” Luke says. “But it just felt right.” 

“Cowards die many times before their deaths,” Percy recites effortlessly. “That one felt right too.” 

Luke laughs. “This is gonna be more fun than I thought! I’ll see you this weekend.” 

“This weekend?” 

Luke’s smile quickly fades, the darkness from before washing over him again. “This is the weekend I do what my father should have done and claim the power that is my birthright.” He opens the door and turns back to Percy. “You know, you should really lock this, P. I’d hate for anyone to come in off the street and hurt you before I get the chance.” 

The bell above the door rings again and Percy feels the pages of The Iliad shift under his vice grip. He feels shaky from head to toe as the adrenaline fades and as his breathing slows, he walks back to finish wiping down the counter. 

“What a fucking tool.” 

* * *

“What do you mean we forgot to ask a question?” Clarisse asks as she follows Percy out to the campfire he started. 

“I mean,” he says, stopping abruptly to turn and face her. “That we literally forgot to ask, like, the main fucking question.” 

“Fuck off, no we didn’t,” Clarisse says dismissively. 

“Oh really?” Percy asks incredulously. “So you remembered to ask the oracle how someone like Mercury or Clockstopper could take a Champion’s powers and weapon?” 

Clarisse stays quiet, her eyes looking around as if she’s solving an invisible floating equation. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll wait,” Percy says sarcastically. 

“Fuck!” she yells. “How in the hell did we forget?” 

Percy turns back around and continues marching to the fire. “There was a lot going on.” 

The group gathers back around the fire, this time with Annabeth, Grover, Travis, and Silena present. 

Pollux hands Rachel a bottle of wine looking like it pains him to do so. “That’s a great vintage, we should really air it out a bit before--”

Rachel pops the cork out and takes a big swig right from the bottle, wincing as it goes down. “God, wine is strong.” 

“Oh my god,” Pollux says sadly. 

Castor pats his brother’s shoulder. “It’s for a good cause, man. It’ll be okay.” 

Rachel pours some wine into the fire, and like before it flashes green as the same color smoke rises and curls around her. Her eyes begin to glow and an otherworldly chuckle escapes her throat. “Back so soon, Champions?” she teases. 

“At least that was easier than last time,” Katie says in a stage whisper. 

“My vessel has little patience for the ancient rituals,” the oracle says. “Now, approach seeker, and ask.” 

Percy nods to Clarisse. “You’re up, meathead.” 

Clarisse scowls at him and grunts, but turns her attention to the oracle. “Is it possible to steal a Champion’s powers away?” 

“No,” the oracle answers. 

Castor rolls his eyes. “Open ended questions, people. Oracle, how would someone be able to get a Champion’s powers and weapon?” 

Rachel’s eyes glow brighter as a tidal wave of smoke rises from the fire, consuming the entire group and plunging them into a vision, or maybe a memory. 

It reminds Percy of what Amphitrite did in the lake, the smoke taking on the shapes of who he thinks must be the first Champions, standing in a circle with their weapons drawn. At the center of their circle is a fire, and in the flames, Percy can see the face of a young woman. 

“Woah,” he says. 

“The powers of a Champion are sacred,” the oracle beings, her voice coming from the smoke itself. “When a Champion pledges themselves to their House, a magical bond is forged through the oldest kind of magic that exists.” 

“Blood magic,” Katie says. 

“That’s why we’re all related to the OGs,” Percy adds. 

Rachel nods. “By birth and circumstance, you were all chosen and each of you answered the call. Real power is stepped into willingly, and so a Champion must also step out of it willingly. Your sacred word, which allows you to transform into your armor, must be given to another as your weapon is bestowed upon them. It is the only way.” 

“Has Clockstopper tried taking the powers before?” Annabeth asks. 

“He has.” 

“What did I say?” Castor adds. 

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “Can you tell us about when Clockstopper tried before?” 

“The ancient one has tried and failed many times to acquire the powers of the Houses, but he has never succeeded. It always required a patience he did not possess and while there have been Heroes blinded by riches and face, they have never outright betrayed their Houses.” 

“Until now,” Percy grumbles. 

Annabeth places her hand over his sympathetically and he instinctually laces their fingers together. 

“Hmm,” Grover says audibly. 

“Do you have a question, my lord?” the oracle asks. 

Grover blushes from the attention. “Oh, uh… yes, actually. Has Mercury given his powers to Clockstopper?” 

“No,” the oracle answers as she watches Grover fondly. 

“Then… is Mercury acting as a vessel?” Grover asks, his hand cupping his chin. 

“Aye, my lord,” she answers. 

“Holy shit, Grover,” Annabeth says, her entire face lighting up with admiration. 

“What?” he asks, confused. 

“Blessings, my Champions, and may you find your way,” the oracle says before the green smoke retreats back into the fire and Rachel’s eyes return to their normal color. 

Rachel exhales and rolls her neck. “She really likes you guys. And why didn’t anyone tell me Grover’s a Champion too?” 

The group freezes. 

“Wh-- What are you talking about?” Grover asks. “I’m just-- I’m just a boy.” 

Rachel looks to everyone, noticing the awkwardness that has taken over the group. “All I know is she doesn’t call just anyone lord, so you’re either a Champion or someone more important than a Champion.” 

“Is there something you’d like to share with the class?” Castor asks. 

Grover shakes his head emphatically. “No! I don’t know what she’s talking about, I’m just a boy!” 

Percy places a hand on Grover’s shoulder. “Breathe, G-man. It’s okay.” 

Grover takes a deep breath. “Okay… I’m gonna play some music, it’ll calm me down. I’ve been watching YouTube tutorials these past few days and learned to play So Yesterday by Hilary Duff.” 

He pulls out a small instrument and plays a few practice notes, stopping when he looks up and notices Katie staring at him with her jaw hanging open. 

“What?” he asks, clearly self conscious. 

“You have Pan’s flute?!” Katie shouts. 

“Yeah, a pan flute,” Grover says with a nod, holding it up proudly. 

“No, _ Pan’s _flute. As in Pan, one of the gods whose House disappeared.”

Grover looks down at his instrument and shrugs. “I just found it.” 

“You _ just found _ a weapon that hasn’t been seen for a thousand years?” Katie says in disbelief. 

Grover looks nervously between the flute and Katie. “Yes?” 

“Where exactly did you find it?” Annabeth asks. 

Grover looks at Percy. “Remember that day Amphitrite sent you to check out the pier and she said she had a task for me?” 

“Yeah,” Percy says. 

“Well, Hali and I followed this river and we found this really cool grove full of a kind of tree I’ve never seen before and there was this old guy playing these pipes and we talked for a while, and then....” 

“And then what?” Annabeth asks. 

Grover looks up in confusion. “I don’t remember, actually. But then I had these and Hali and I were back here at the lake.” 

Katie slaps her hand to her forehead. “Oh my god.” 

“Told you,” Rachel says smugly. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Percy asks. 

“It didn’t seem important in the scheme of things,” he says shyly. “But judging from your reactions… Perhaps I was wrong.” 

“You met a god,” Clarisse says plainly. 

“A god that’s been presumed dead for, like, a thousand years,” Castor adds. 

“Well, he seemed fine when I met him,” Grover mumbles.

Percy runs his hands over his face as stress threatens to take him over. “So what does this mean?” 

“And what powers does Pan’s House have?” Annabeth asks. 

“Pan was a healer,” Katie explains. “He healed nature but he also healed the Champions who didn’t have an element to rejuvenate them like Percy. The stories say that he never had a Champion, but chose to carry the mantle himself and by the time he was ready to pick someone, no one truly worthy revealed themselves. Eventually, as industrialization took over the world, he faded away and no one has heard from him. Until now, apparently.” 

“I heard the guy could party his face off too,” Pollux says with admiration. “Legend shit.” 

“Oh, I’m a lightweight,” Grover says. 

“This is so unfair,” Travis moans. “Everyone else has powers, and me and Silena are over here like two powerless goobers.”

“I don’t have powers,” Annabeth says. 

“Yeah, but you’re, like, annoyingly smart. That’s basically a power,” Travis says dismissively. “We’re just hot and useless.” 

“I love your confidence,” Silena says to Travis. “But I’m not useless, I have a black belt in taekwondo.” 

“If you have a black belt then how’d you get kidnapped?” Castor asks. 

“I don’t know, Champion, how did you?” she asks with a side eye. 

“Should we refocus?” Katie asks, looking to Percy. 

Percy turns to Annabeth. “Help.” 

Annabeth smiles and turns to the group. “Grover, play your song.” 

“I don’t know,” he says tentatively. 

“Please play it?” Silena asks sweetly. “It’s one of the best songs of all time.” 

Grover blushes. “Okay.” 

He puts the pan flute to his lips, closes his eyes, and begins to play what is, surprisingly, a near perfect rendition of Hilary Duff’s hit song. He is about halfway through when Percy feels something or someone poking his shoulder. Annabeth’s hand is back in his, so it obviously can’t be her. Slowly, he turns to his left and finds a branch full of bright green leaves growing from the log they are sitting against.

Percy scans around the fire and finds more of the same happening all around his friends. The ground around the fire turns from dusty brown to a dark green as grass sprouts despite the winter chill. Small bunches of wild flowers begin to sprout all around them and the air that whistles past them is suddenly as fresh and warm as a summer day. 

Grover plays the last note of the song and opens his eyes with a satisfied exhale. “Holy smokes,” he says quietly, marveling at the scene that has unfolded around them. 

“It’s the wild,” Castor says with awe. 

“The stories are real,” Katie says as she smells a bundle of wildflowers that have grown next to her. “The power of Pan… it’s alive.” 

“Aw man, does this mean I have to fight?” Grover asks Percy sadly. “You know I have weak wrists.” 

“We’ll figure something out, buddy,” Percy assures him. “Right guys?” 

The rest of the group nods reassuringly, even Clarisse, though it looks like it pains her to be openly supportive. 

“I do have something else to tell you guys,” Percy says with a grimace. 

“Your mom is a Champion too?” Castor teases. 

“I wish it were that easy,” he says. 

Percy explains Luke’s visit to him at the bookstore, including the ominous mention of the upcoming weekend. Everyone is tense as he shares every detail, each individual either bouncing a knee or biting their lips. He even feels himself begin to shake slightly, and tries not to think of how much worse it would be if Annabeth weren’t holding his hand. 

“We need a plan,” Clarisse says. 

“A good one,” Annabeth says. 

“This is not gonna be pretty,” Katie says with the shake of her head. 

“We’ll probably die,” Pollux mentions. 

“We can die right after we save the world,” Castor adds. 

“You guys will definitely save the world from that hot guy,” Silena says with a confident nod. 

“Can we please not call the evil guy who kidnapped us hot?” Travis asks. 

“How hot are we talking?” Rachel asks. 

“He may be hot on the outside but he’s rotten on the inside,” Grover declares. 

“We can do this,” Percy announces. “All of us together, we can beat him.” 

All is silent save for the crackle of the fire as the group all consider each other. 

“Kids!” Sally calls from the porch of the cabin, saving them from the quiet. “I made cookies!” 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Castor says as he pops right up to his feet. 

It’s a mad dash for the cabin and Percy hangs back as he watches them go. Just a few weeks ago, they were all complete strangers with no personal connections, and now here they are, allies in a fight bigger than anything any of them have ever faced. Percy has never fought alongside anyone before, but he believes that he couldn’t be headed into battle with better people by his side. 

* * *

Later that night, Katie sits at the edge of the fireplace as she reads through a thick leather-bound book, her eyes glued to its pages. 

“Whatcha up to?” Percy asks innocently as he finishes a cookie and sits next to her. 

“Shh,” she says as her fingers trace their way down the book’s pages with a speed that makes Percy question if Katie is actually reading the words. 

“She’ll apologize for that once she’s done researching,” Travis says as he takes a seat on the other side of her. 

“She and Annabeth really have a lot in common,” Percy says, his eyes widening. 

Suddenly, Katie’s finger comes to a stop and her eyes shoot up to Percy. “He has to do a ritual,” she says. 

“What?”

“Luke. In order to be able to use the weapons, he has to complete a ritual.” 

“Really?” he asks in disbelief. 

Percy springs to his feet and turns off the music, much to the dismay of his friends who groan and boo him as he crosses the room. 

“Katie, say that again,” Percy prompts. 

Katie rises and places her book on the coffee table as everyone watches her. “When the original Champion of House Dolios separated his weapons, he basically tore his house’s powers at the seams and now, if Luke wants to be able to wield all 3 pieces, he has to… sew them back together in a way.” 

“A magical way,” Castor adds. 

“Right,” Katie says. “Now according to this text, the ritual has to be performed the first night of a full moon that also takes place while Mercury is in retrograde.” 

“What do any of those words mean?” Grover asks sheepishly. 

“Well that must buy us some time then, right?” Percy asks. “I mean, those things can’t overlap that often? Maybe he just said he’d see us this weekend to throw us off.” 

“Saturday,” Silena says casually as she files her nails. 

“What?” Clarisse asks. 

Silena looks up at the group. “That’s this Saturday. Full moon and a retrograde.” 

“Of course it is,” Percy says with resignation. 

Pollux looks to Clarisse. “No wonder he was so on edge in Charleston. He was working on a deadline.” 

Clarisse growls. “Then we better make sure he misses it.” 

“What else does your book say?” Grover asks. 

“Is there anything about _ where _ he has to complete the ritual?” Annabeth asks. 

Katie shakes her head. “It just says it has to be a place of great power but some of the text is worn off so it’s an incomplete translation. But what the oracle said about a magical bond being forged when a Champion takes their pledge got me thinking. If a Champion of House Dolios is only given one weapon when they take their pledge, it means they have to merge with any other weapons they might find.”

“Except he didn’t find the Caduceus,” Annabeth says. 

“Bingo,” Katie says with a finger gun. 

“Dumb fuck has to do a ritual cause he didn’t do the work himself,” Clarisse adds with a scoff. “Figures.” 

“Men, am I right?” Castor says with a head shake. 

“So what does this mean for you guys?” Travis asks. 

Percy runs his bottom lip through his teeth as he thinks. “It means we know where he has to go, and that we haven’t lost yet.” 

* * *

Annabeth paces back and forth in the master bedroom of the cabin while Percy watches her from the bed. He sighs as the sounds of the others enjoying what is possibly one of their last nights alive pour through the crack under the door, daydreaming of him and Annabeth cuddled up and making out in a corner as the others dance around them.

“I don’t like being cooped up, Percy,” she says pointedly. 

“I know,” he says sympathetically as he blinks his daydream away. 

“I’m sure as hell not some helpless damsel who can’t take care of herself.” 

“Believe me,” he says with a laugh. “I know.” 

“Then why the hell are you insisting on locking me up in this old cabin while you go off and fight?” 

“Well, for one thing,” he says as he stands. “Everyone going has powers.” 

Annabeth scoffs. “Are you really just gonna keep using that excuse?” 

Percy stands, putting himself in Annabeth’s path. He puts his hands on her hips and pulls her close, looking into her eyes. “There is no one I would rather have at my side going into this, but it’s not safe. And I _ need _ you safe.” 

Annabeth’s hands rest on Percy’s chest and he thinks she must be able to feel the thunder of his pulse. She sighs and steps closer, gliding her hands up his chest and around his neck.

“But if I’m not there then who’s gonna make sure you’re safe?” 

Percy smiles weakly. “The twins.” 

“No.” 

He laughs. “Clari--” 

“Absolutely not.”

“Um…” 

“If you say Blackjack, I’m gonna deck you,” she says while fighting off a smile.

“That’s fair, he would definitely abandon me for any donut shop in the vicinity… What about Mrs. O’Leary? She’d be a great buddy.”

Annabeth chews on her bottom lip for a moment, then relents. “Acceptable. But also stay as close as possible to Katie. She’s the only sensible one.” 

“You got it, lady boss,” he says with a two-finger salute. 

“Is that really what Blackjack calls me?” she asks with a light blush appearing on her cheeks. 

“It’s literally the only thing he calls you.” 

They laugh for a moment, but it fades into a comfortable silence. They stand there watching each other, like each is trying to commit the other to memory; like the last 15 years of getting to know every dip and curve of each other’s soul hasn’t been enough time. 

It hasn’t been nearly enough, if he’s being honest. 

“Annabeth, if I die this weekend--” 

“You’re not gonna die.” 

“But if I do--” 

Annabeth shakes her head, closing her eyes like she’s concentrating on banishing the thought. “You won’t. Because you’re not allowed” 

“I’m not allowed?” 

“Nope. So, whatever you have to do to come back alive, Percy Jackson, you do it. You promised me a long time ago that you’d never leave me and I plan on holding you to that.” 

He sighs and leans forward to rest his forehead against hers. “As soon as I get there, I will let the manager know I’m not allowed to die.” 

“Good. If they need a reference they can call me.” 

Percy places a gentle kiss to Annabeth’s cheek and pulls her into a proper hug, closing his eyes as he breathes her in.

The first time Annabeth ever hugged him was on her 9th birthday after he gifted her a stuffed owl, which has always been her favorite animal. He remembers watching the way she held it in her hands like she wasn’t sure it was real. Another thing he remembers is how she choked him a bit when she clumsily tackled him with a hug as thanks, pushing him away when she was done like it had all been some grand accident. Now, she is as soft as she could possibly be, fitting against him perfectly like the universe designed them to fit together. He has never believed much in a god or fate, but holding her here and now, he’s sure he believes that some force brought them to each other and is even more sure that this is not where they end. 

There’s a knock at the door that pulls them from each other, and Grover pokes his head into the room with one eye closed. He seems to sigh with relief when he spots them, like he’s surprised they have clothes on, and opens the door a bit wider.

“Pollux is gonna teach us the grown up way to try wine, you guys wanna join?” he asks joyfully. “He’s even gonna let us practice with his fancy wine.” 

Percy and Annabeth exchange a look and shrug before nodding to Grover who leads the way back to the living room. 

Percy puts his back to Annabeth and crouches down, beckoning her to hop on for a piggyback ride. “M’lady.” 

Annabeth laughs as she jumps on, throwing her arms around Percy and placing a sloppy kiss to the side of his neck. “My hero.” 

* * *

Yellow-brown and orange treetops pop against the cloudy gray sky that marks the winter morning. Percy’s mind is in a rare moment of quiet as he floats on Lake Naiad watching birds big and small fly overhead. 

Percy senses a vibration in the water coming from his left and he turns to see Hali floating next to him, her smile bright. 

“What are we doing?” she asks in a stage whisper. 

Percy’s smile widens to match hers as he laughs. “Just enjoying a nice float before things go to shit,” he says. 

Hali immediately frowns. “You doubt your abilities?” 

Percy looks back up at the sky, letting silence hang between him and his friend for a moment before he answers. He spreads his arms and legs wide, remembering all the times as a child he pretended to be a starfish just to hear his parents laugh. 

“This is what life feels like without my dad. I can’t see him, but I feel him sometimes, holding me up as I float along. Like… like I’ve got something sure and steady at my back no matter what.” 

“That sounds lovely,” Hali says dreamily. “Your dad was a lovely man, so I suppose it’s fitting.”

“He never let me down, Hali. Not even once. That’s the kind of man he was and it’s the kind of man I wanna be.” 

“Ah,” Hali says, and from the corner of his eye, Percy sees her turn her face to the sky. “You fear you will let your friends down.” 

“Present company included.” 

“You need not worry about letting me down, Percy,” Hali says assuredly. “I have seen countless Champions come and go, and none of them have left the mark upon me that you have. I believe you will find yourself victorious, and when that happens I will be here to celebrate you as you deserve. And as Grover has said, Mercury is going down.” 

Percy chuckles and extends a hand towards Hali, holding it open and watching as she slides her hand into his. “Thank you, Hali. For everything. I swear I will do everything in my power to make things right for you and your family.” 

“You truly are the Champion of Champions, Percy Jackson. May the world never forget your name.” 

* * *

The Heart of Atlantis sits on the coffee table as Percy and his friends sit around in a crowded circle watching the seemingly harmless pendant intently, its deep sapphire jewel catching the light. 

“Anyone got any ideas?” Percy asks as he looks around to his group of friends.

“Open Sesame,” Castor says, his chin resting on the corner of the table. When nothing happens, he sighs. “Lame.” 

“Does it respond to water maybe?” Annabeth asks. 

Clarisse pulls out a canteen, unscrews the top, and leans over to pour its contents onto the necklace. Again, nothing happens. 

“Nope,” she says. 

Pollux looks at her with his nose screwed up. “Why the fuck do you just have a canteen?” 

“It’s called survival skills, alchy,” she says. 

“Thank you for that, Clarisse,” Percy says with disdain as he looks at the puddle of water that now sits on the table. He looks up and spots Katie chewing on her thumb, her eyes somewhere far away. “Katie, something on your mind?” 

Her eyes come back into focus and she crosses her arms. “What if it will only reveal itself when you need it most?” 

“Oh Christ, is this another magic thing?” Pollux asks. 

“Yes,” Katie confirms. “It might be why the weapon is so elusive. I mean, think about it. Does it really make sense that no powerful force has gotten their hands on it after all this time?” 

“They literally can’t get their hands on it,” Annabeth adds, her eyes lighting up with the spark of solving a puzzle. 

“Exactly,” Katie says with an emerging smile. “It hides itself in plain sight. Somehow, Mercury knew he was looking for a jewel but that’s as far as he ever got.” 

“And considering Houses are all about bloodlines, it would make sense that whoever forged the trident would only want it to work in the hands of their own Champion.” 

“Hang on,” Katie says as she stands. “I gotta go grab my book.”

“No wonder Luke has such a hard on for you,” Castor says to Percy. “He needs you.” 

Percy reaches for the necklace and places it in his palm. He sees a tiny reflection of himself in the deep blue of the sapphire and a thought parks itself in the forefront of his mind. 

“I know that look,” Annabeth says. “What are you thinking?” 

Percy feels the lines on his forehead deepen as he thinks harder. “My mom said that dad gave her the necklace before he died, but then the oracle said my dad used it to tear Clockstopper to shreds. How is that possible?” 

“It wouldn’t be the craziest thing any of us have heard of,” Pollux says. “I mean, we have a hellhound guarding the perimeter of the lake. You have a flying horse you can talk to. Literal ladies in a lake gave you a sword. A necklace that’s actually a weapon that can transport itself or something is barely a blip on the batshit radar of our lives.” 

“He makes a good point,” Rachel says. “And if the weapon is really that powerful, it makes sense that it would have some sentience. Magic is a living, breathing thing, that’s why it’s so dangerous and unpredictable.” 

Katie sits back down with her book in hand and begins to flip through it. “She’s right. That’s why magic was so much more common when people were closer to nature.” 

Percy continues to stare at the necklace when something in his mind clicks. He turns to Annabeth and holds the necklace up. 

“Will you wear this for me?” 

Annabeth looks between Percy and the group as her cheeks turn pink like cherry blossom trees. 

“Um… Are you sure?” 

Percy smiles. “Positive.” 

“Okay,” she says tentatively. She pulls her hair up and allows Percy to place the jewelry around her neck. Annabeth brings her hand to the pendant. “Are you gonna tell me why you want me to wear it?” 

“The heart in the end is the key,” he recites with a half smile. 

“I’m not following,” she says. 

“Your mom kept it for your dad,” Clarisse says. 

Percy keeps his eyes on Annabeth. “Yup.” 

“Oh my god,” Katie gasps. 

“I’m gonna cry,” Grover says, placing his hand over his mouth. 

“For once, I’m gonna need you guys to clue me in,” Annabeth says, the pink of her cheeks having spread across her entire face. 

“You’re his heart,” Silena swoons. 

Annabeth’s mouth drops open and she stares back at Percy, speechless. 

“Being a hero is about love,” he says, his heart somehow beating faster and slower at the same time. “And, well, you’re the person I love most, just like my mom was for my dad. If the heart is the key, then… it only makes sense that the key is _ you _.” 

Annabeth bites her bottom lip as she fights tears, and a million things seem to pass between her and Percy without either of them uttering a single word. 

“No wonder you hated me when we were kids,” Rachel says, stomping her way through the moment. “You could’ve just told me he was your soulmate.” 

Annabeth rolls her eyes and wipes away at her would-be tears. “If you had just read the room, I wouldn’t have had to bully you.” 

“I’m gonna need this story, like, now,” Castor says dramatically. 

“Please,” Pollux begs. “My brain can’t take any more serious stuff tonight.”

Rachel doesn’t hesitate and begins to tell the story of how she met Percy, sending their friends into hysterics, while Percy keeps his eyes on Annabeth, who is looking right back at him. 

_ A hero without love is nothing_, Po had told him once. 

“I love you,” Annabeth mouths. 

“I love you too,” Percy mouths back. 

_ Well_, Percy thinks, _ then it’s good I’ve got everything_. 

* * *

Standing at the bottom of Lake Naiad, Percy can’t remember what his life was like before there was magic in it. In front of him, the sleeping figure of Amphitrite lays suspended as the current swirls around her, gently bouncing her up and down. She looks more peaceful than Percy can put into words, and his chest tightens as he wonders if she’s aware of what’s happening in the world she left behind. 

“I’m so sorry,” he says as his hand meets the invisible wall that surrounds his Lady of the Lake. “I wish you had told me.” 

“I wish she had told you too,” Cordelia says as she comes into focus next to Percy. 

She looks tired in a way Percy knows all too well and it makes his mouth go dry. “If I had known, things would be different. I want you to know that.” 

Cordelia keeps her eyes on her mother. “I know that, Percy. You are many things, but selfish is not one of them.” 

“You’ve seemed angry at me,” he says sadly. 

Cordelia shimmers with the lake around her, going from light to dark and back again. “I have been angry with all of creation.” 

“Been there.” 

“I felt like she chose you over me,” Cordelia says, her jaw tense. “I have stood at her side for… a millennia. And she left me without a word. I have served her and this House, trained every Champion who appeared on our shore, because that was my task.” 

“And because you loved her,” Percy finishes. 

“More than anything.” 

“Maybe her silence was her way of saying what she needed to,” Percy offers, his own mind trying to sift through the grief for answers. 

“Hali tells me my mother chose you for a reason, and that she would not have left us if she did not think us capable of finishing what we began together.” 

Percy crosses his arms and watches Amphitrite’s hair float gently up and down. “I hope that’s true.” 

Cordelia places her hand on the barrier and closes her eyes. “Now more than ever, I believe it is.” 

“Why’s that?” 

She looks at Percy, keeping her hand on the barrier. “Hali was born just as we left court, but me… I remember what it was like beneath the sea. I used to make mother tell me about it so that neither of us would forget what we were trying to get back to, but ever since you showed up, we stopped.” 

Percy watches Cordelia carefully, unsure of what to say. 

“We’ve spent so long looking at the past, Percy. Trying to get back to something that, in all honesty, may not even exist anymore. But when you arrived, we began to look to the future; to think of all that we could have instead of all that we have lost. She gave up the last of her power so that we could all let go of the past, and try to embrace what the future has in store for us.” 

“I’m not sure I understand,” he says with the shake of his head.

“Only a true hero can lead people forward, Perseus,” she says. “You remember what the oracle called you?”

“The promising west,” he says instinctually. “A harbinger of hope.”

“That’s when I understood,” Cordelia says, looking back to her mother. “She wasn’t walking away… She was pushing you closer to your destiny. Pushing us all towards it, really.”

“And what if I fuck it up?” he asks, his heart pounding in his throat.

Since the beginning, Amphitrite had seemed to have a faith in him that didn’t make sense. He wasn’t perfect, far from it in fact, and since he got these powers, he feels like all he’s done is get his ass kicked. That can’t be the destiny she had in mind.

“Being a hero isn’t about perfection,” she says. “Being a hero is about fighting with heart, and knowing that dying for what you believe in is better than living in fear.”

“That comes at a cost,” he says, biting his bottom lip. 

“Indeed. Everything does.” 

Percy places his hand on the barrier, reminding himself of the price Amphitrite paid just for him to have the chance at talking to his dad. He wants to be worthy of that gesture; to know that he didn’t waste it. 

“Do you really think we can win?” 

“Oh, I know you can,” Cordelia says without hesitation. “You were trained by the best, after all.”

“Hali is really great, isn’t she?” he says playfully. 

Cordelia rolls her eyes and with the flick of her wrist, Percy begins rocketing through the water until he’s launched up into the air, crashing back down through the lake’s surface in a belly flop. The bubbles settle and in their place floats Cordelia, looking as proud of herself as ever. 

“Nice to have you back,” Percy says with a laugh. “Jerk.” 

* * *

The sun sets over the lake as Percy and his friends all sit inside, cramped around the small dining table while passing around a bottle of whiskey.

“This is gross,” Katie says with a grimace as she hands the bottle to Travis. 

“Do you wanna die sober?” Pollux asks as he makes grabby hands for the bottle. “Cause I sure as hell don’t.” 

“We’re not gonna die,” Castor says. “Probably. I mean, we’re the good guys, right? Isn’t one of the perks of being a good guy that you don’t die?” 

“See,” Annabeth says, nudging Percy. “No dying.” 

Percy laughs. “Yeah guys, my instructions are very clear. Annabeth says I’m not allowed to die. My mom said so too.” 

“Hey Mercury, sorry to spoil your plans to kill me, but my mom said no,” Travis says in his best impression of Percy. 

“My girlfriend just called actually and she told me to tell you to fuck off,” Silena adds. 

“Exactly!” Percy says as the group breaks out into laughs. “It’s like an automatic olly olly oxen free, right?” 

“Definitely how this works,” Clarisse says. 

“Speaking of how this works,” Rachel says. “Does anyone have an actual plan for you guys?” 

Percy smiles watching Annabeth wiggle as she sits up straight and begins to unfurl a roll of paper across the table. 

“Ooh, nice map,” Travis says whimsically. “Cartography is so underappreciated these days.” 

“You’re a weird dude,” Castor says. 

“Thanks, wonder twin.” 

Percy clears his throat and the group quiets, allowing Annabeth to continue. 

“Since I won’t be there,” Annabeth says, giving Percy a side eye that he chooses to ignore. “I can obviously only be so much help. But, I do have enough to get you guys started.” 

“The plan doesn’t involve me fighting, does it?” Grover asks sadly. 

“No, Grover, don’t worry,” she says sympathetically. “You’ll be here with me.” 

“Oh, thank god,” he says with a sigh of relief. 

“Now,” she says, pointing to a green spot. “You guys are gonna start here.”


	13. New York Fuckin City, Baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is dedicated to Emma (bipercabeth), whose enthusiasm for this fic has kept me going during this whole process! your comments have been everything to me <3333 
> 
> And also I have to shout out Kaleigh (mrtinsky) for your essay comment on chapter 11! I am being completely honest when I say that comment inspired me to reopen the document and I wrote almost every day after it. Thank you so much for helping me get through my lack of motivation and inspiration, you are a blessing.

Percy stands at Blackjack’s side, nervously adjusting his suit as the others all mill about the lakeside doing the same. Cordelia and Hali are fitting Blackjack with special armor they dredged up from the lake’s depths and as the pegasus fidgets, Percy thinks they might be feeling the exact same way.

“Nervous?” Annabeth asks as she walks up to him. 

“Just a little,” he says, clearing his throat. 

She reaches up, running her hand along the outline of Percy’s mask. “You’re gonna be great.” 

“You sound really sure of that.” 

“I am.” 

Percy looks just past her to where his mom stands on the cabin’s porch. They make eye contact and she blows him a kiss, bringing her hand down to rest over her heart. 

“If something happens to me-” 

“You’re gonna be fine,” Annabeth says, placing her hands on his chest. 

He places his hands over hers and looks her in the eye. “If something happens to me, will you please take care of my mom?” 

Annabeth looks down and nods. “Of course I will. She practically raised me too.” 

Percy dips down to catch Annabeth’s eye. “Thank you.” 

“Leave it to you to finally tell me you love me and then reveal you’re a superhero who has to fight a life-threatening battle.” 

“Very cliche of me, I know,” he says with a sad laugh. “I promise to do better next time.” 

“Next time?” 

Percy shrugs. “With all this magic stuff, I’ve chosen to believe in reincarnation. So if not in this life, then the next.” 

“That sounds nice,” she says, pushing against his chest before sliding her arms around his back to wrap him in a hug. “But let’s aim for this one, okay? I’m not done with you yet.” 

Percy kisses the side of her head and holds her tight, wondering if this is how his dad had said goodbye to his mom. “I’ll do whatever I need to do to come back to you. I swear.” 

He looks over to see Travis and Katie having a similar moment over by a pegasus friend of Blackjack’s. Not too far from them Silena braids Clarisse’s hair and, a little further off, the twins seem to be having a conversation in a language all their own. 

He takes a deep breath, still holding Annabeth tightly to him, and takes stock of everything they are all risking tonight. It is the risk Jack and Po took, and likely their fathers before them. A burden that he thinks all heroes must carry at some point. Luke had faltered under the pressure and turned his back on everything his father died for. 

Percy refuses to do the same. He will not become the monster of his own story. 

He releases Annabeth from the hug and kisses her, silently thanking her for the strength she has always given him. He walks towards his friends, who all turn to him as they look for guidance, handing him a respect and responsibility he did not ask for, but is willing to carry all the same. 

Percy’s entire life, he has worried about being enough. Enough of a son to get Sally through the bad days, enough of a friend to protect Grover, enough of a man to be worthy of Annabeth’s love. 

_ I’m worthy of all of it _ , he thinks.  _ I  _ ** _choose_ ** _ to be worthy of all of it. _

“I know we’ve all been through a lot,” he begins as he unsheathes his sword. “But we have to remember we were each chosen for a reason, and now it’s our job to prove to ourselves and to our Houses that they chose right.” 

The other heroes raise their weapons in kind. 

“For our Houses!” Clarisse shouts. 

“For honor!” Katie adds. 

“For each other!” the twins say in unison. 

Each of the heroes lower their weapons and say their final goodbyes to those they leave behind. Percy mounts Blackjack and looks back at Annabeth, Sally, and Grover who stand huddled on the porch steps, and he smiles wide at the sight of his family. He turns back around and appraises his friends in arms who all look ready for a fight and with one nod to them and a tug on Blackjack’s reins, they disappear into the night. 

* * *

Blackjack lands on Governors Island with a gentle clop, flanked by two other pegasi who carry Katie and the twins respectively while off to their left, the shadows seem to shimmer and Mrs. O’Leary appears with Clarisse on her back. 

Clarisse laughs, big and loud. “That was so fucking cool.” 

“Crazy, right?” Percy asks with a smile. 

“Can we please focus, you guys?” Katie asks with a sigh. 

Percy clears his throat and turns serious. “Right. Phase 1 of Annabeth’s plan: Crushed. Now… who has the binoculars?” 

The heroes all look at each other, no one saying a word. 

“You have to be kidding me,” Katie complains. 

“How did we immediately fuck up phase 2?” Percy asks. 

“I knew we forgot something,” Castor says. 

“I blame the speech,” Pollux says. 

“It was a good speech!” Percy says defensively. 

“It was great,” Katie assures him. 

“Do you think Mercury will let me rejoin the winning team?” Clarisse asks. 

“We’re all gonna die,” Pollux says with the shake of his head. 

Suddenly, a burst of water jumps over the island’s edge and deposits a coughing figure on the walkway. 

“G-man?” Percy calls out confused. 

Sure enough, a heavily breathing Grover steps forward into the group’s view. 

“You guys… forgot these…” he says winded and holds out a pair of binoculars. 

Katie jumps off of her pegasus and rushes Grover, grabbing the binoculars and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “No wonder Pan picked you, you’re a true godsend.” 

Percy hops off Blackjack and walks over to put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “How’d you get here?” 

“Cordelia sent me through a swirly thing,” Grover says. “0 out of 10, do NOT recommend.” 

Clarisse and the twins join the group, all of them standing around Katie as she surveys Liberty Island which sits directly across from them. 

“My turn,” Clarisse grunts as she grabs the binoculars. 

Katie is unphased as she turns to the boys. “There’s a lot of movement over there around the base of the statue but it’s hard to make out exactly what’s going on.” 

“I want a turn,” Castor says as he steps to grab the tool. 

Clarisse shoves it at him, looking very displeased. “Looks like he’s got reinforcements. And not all of them human.” 

Blackjack snorts nervously.  _ She’s right, Boss. I can smell the monsters. Scary ones. _

“How are you guys seeing anything, the island looks further away?” Castor whines. 

“You are a world class dumbass,” Pollux admonishes as he flips the binoculars around for his brother. “Just incredible.” 

Castor frowns and looks back to Liberty Island. “Ohhh… yeah, that looks bad.” 

“What do we do?” Katie asks Percy. 

Percy takes a deep breath as he looks up at Lady Liberty, ominously outlined by the bright light of the full moon. “Phase 3: We give ‘em hell.” 

“Oh boy,” Grover laments. “Do I really have to stay for that part?” 

* * *

The pegasi and Mrs. O’Leary deposit the heroes near the ferry pick-up point before disappearing back into the night. 

“They’re staying close though, right?” Grover asks sheepishly as he ducks down behind a tree. “A hellhound seems like a good friend to have right now.” 

“Yeah, buddy,” Percy assures him. “You can stay hidden here and then if things go south-” 

“When,” Pollux interrupts. 

Percy rolls his eyes.  _ “If  _ things go south, you call for Blackjack and head back to the lake to warn Cordelia and Hali, okay?” 

Grover’s bottom lip quivers but he nods, doing his best to seem tough. “Okay.” 

“Clarisse,” Percy says as he surveys the figures that seem to line the walkway up to the statue. “Can you do some recon?” 

Clarisse grunts and gives a curt nod before stealthily disappearing into the small grove of trees in front of them. It’s only a few moments later that she returns, somehow appearing from behind them. 

“Bad news,” she says grimly. “There really are monsters here, a bunch of different kinds that I’ve never seen before. They’re lined up gauntlet style so we’ll have to go through them to get to the statue. And that’s not all.” 

“Of course it isn’t,” Percy says sadly. 

“Around the base of the statue I counted at least 50 or 60 people suited up in battle armor,” she says. “Maybe more hidden somewhere.”

“Mortals?” Katie asks. 

“Looks like it,” Clarisse answers with a shrug. 

“Did he put out a Craigslist ad for henchmen or something?” Percy asks, exasperated. 

“We should’ve done that,” Castor says, hitting his brother’s arm. “Now we look stupid.” 

“Any sign of Mercury?” Percy asks. 

“I didn’t see him,” Clarisse answers. “But he must be near or in the statue already.” 

“He’ll have to be to complete the bonding ritual,” Katie says. “And midnight is only twenty minutes away.” 

“Then I guess we better get this show on the road,” Percy says. “Pollux, Castor, can you guys split up and… spread a little mayhem?” 

Pollux suddenly has the Thyrsus in his hand and easily splits it into two smaller versions, handing one to his brother. “Mayhem is our middle name.” 

“Your middle name is Phineas,” Castor says with an eye roll as he takes the mini Thyrsus. “Mine’s Cornelius.” 

Pollux smacks his brother in the back of the head. “I was doing a thing!” 

“A dumb one,” Castor says as he rubs his head. 

“How about me?” Katie asks with a pointed look at the twins. 

“Can you set some traps along the treeline?” Percy asks. “Sabotage any weapons they may have set up?” 

Katie smiles confidently. “Easy.” 

“Clarisse,” Percy says. “How do you feel about running through a gauntlet with me?” 

Clarisse smirks. “Pipsqueak, it would be an honor. Just do me a favor and stay out of my way.” 

“Deal.” 

“What about Mercury?” Pollux asks. 

“He’ll show himself when he’s ready,” Percy says as he stares up at the Statue of Liberty and contemplates his enemy’s frame of mind. “We just have to get to the statue and take out as much of his backup as we can. And when he does show himself… he’s mine.” 

* * *

Percy stands behind a post, and takes slow, deep breaths as he focuses on the weight of Riptide in his hand. 

“You‘re not scared are ya, pipsqueak?” Clarisse asks from behind her own post. 

Percy turns and much to his surprise, Clarisse seems to have some nerves of her own. 

He gives a half hearted smile and a one shoulder shrug. “Course not. This is business as usual, right?” 

Clarisse nods. “Right. I’ll kick ass, you’ll get your ass kicked, and then we wake up tomorrow to do it all again.” 

“Got any tips for me?” 

“Tons, but we don’t have time for them all,” she says earnestly. “So for now, swing your sword as hard as you can, as often as you can and if that stops working, keep your fists up and stay out of my way.” 

“Perfect. One more thing,” Percy says. 

“What?” 

“Did you tell Silena how you feel?” 

Clarisse growls and looks away. “I left a note in case I don’t make it back.” 

“Then I guess you better make it back,” he says with a smile. 

“Yeah, well, you’re the one with an actual girlfriend, so you better make it back too.” 

“I will if you will,” he says. 

“Deal.” 

“Count of 3?” Percy says. 

“I’m more of a jump right in person,” she says and Percy watches as she roars, running out from behind the pillar and charging straight towards the gauntlet of monsters that a few months ago Percy didn’t even believe existed. 

“That works I guess,” Percy says to himself before chasing after her. 

They are only a few steps out from their hiding place when the monsters turn to them, all teeth, fangs and claws ready to tear them limb from limb. Percy tells himself to just keep moving forward and trust his instincts when it counts, but before he gets his chance, a gust of wind knocks him and Clarisse right off their feet. 

“What the fuck was that?” he groans, picking himself back up. 

“That was him,” Clarisse says darkly. 

“Riptide!” Luke’s voice booms across the island. 

Percy looks up and sees the shadowy figure of Mercury standing atop the statue of liberty, backlit by the full moon. 

“I’m so glad you could make it!” Luke says, his voice continuing to carry. 

“How the fuck is he doing that?” Percy whispers to Clarisse. “Is he mic’d? This dude is the most dramatic bitch alive.”

“Damn, are you okay?” Clarisse asks. “I know you were really hoping to win the title.”

Percy rolls his eyes and focuses back on Luke. “Uh… Hey! What’s…. What’s up?” 

“Nailed it,” Clarisse says. 

“Do you wanna take the lead?” Percy offers. 

“Seems you and your little band of merry men found out about the ritual,” he says. “I’ll admit, I’m impressed.” 

“We’re more of a gender neutral collective, I’d say,” Percy corrects. “And thanks for the hint, I guess.” 

“Everyone here is so excited to meet you. I hope you enjoy their company,” Luke says wickedly. 

From the corner of Percy’s eye, he sees Katie crouched near a tree giving him a thumbs up. 

“Shall we begin?” Luke asks. 

Percy smiles. “I thought we already had.” 

Roars and screeches ring out into the night air as dozens of monsters suddenly fall to the ground and are dragged back towards the tree line, strung up by vines that have tangled their way around paws, claws, and tails. The remaining monsters do not wait for orders, instead immediately they begin to charge at Clarisse and Percy who prepare for an onslaught of enemies. 

Clarisse charges up her spear and begins sending shots of electricity into the crowd, every monster struck disintegrating on impact. On his side of things, Percy takes a deep breath, remembering everything Cordelia and Hali have taught him over the past few months. He feels a tug in his gut as he silently commands the harbor around them to stand at attention, tendrils of water snaking their way towards him. As the first monster, a large snake-like thing, closes in on him, Percy swings Riptide in a wide arc as water gathers underneath his feet. The monster disappears in a puff of black dust, but another monster quickly steps up to take its place, only now, the water guides Percy along as if he is on skates. 

Sliding from side to side, Percy cuts through monster after monster, working off of instinct alone. He’s amazed at how natural it feels, to be floating through a battlefield, a flurry of action all around him as he stabs, parries, and lunges. 

With almost no effort at all, he sidesteps a couple of mutant sea lion looking things, slashing them in half as he goes, and comes to a stop at Clarisse’s back. 

“Need some help?” he asks between breaths. 

“I guess,” she shouts back. 

“Got your spear ready?” 

“Always.” 

Percy imagines the water at his feet swirling around him and Clarisse to cover the monsters that are closing in on them. It does as he pleases, soaking them all, and before they can react, Clarisse spins around, hitting them with several blasts of electricity. The crowd of at least ten enemies seize for a moment before erupting into a cloud of ash, and no other monsters seem eager to step up and take their places. 

“That was so fucking cool!” Castor yells as he runs up to Percy. 

“We did some pretty cool stuff too,” Pollux adds as he joins them. 

“Everyone okay?” Percy asks. 

“A couple scrapes but nothing serious,” Katie says as she appears from their left. 

The group looks down the walkway where a dozen or so more monsters wait for them. 

Percy grips Riptide tighter. “All together?” 

“After you, boss,” Castor prompts. 

Percy smiles as he rolls his neck and shoulders. “Let’s fucking go.” 

* * *

The heroes stand panting as the walkway stretches out behind them covered in ash that marks the graveyard of monsters they have conquered together. Lady Liberty stands tall above them, the moon framing her head like a heavenly halo, but as the heroes look ahead, the mortals in battle armor they spotted earlier stand in a defense line along the statue’s base. 

One young man in particular, with dark hair and an eye patch, steps forward and draws a line on the ground with the tip of his sword. Sparks fly as the metal meets concrete and the man winces, breaking his tough façade. “You’re not passing this line.” 

“What line is that exactly?” Castor asks. 

“Yeah, cause you… I mean, you drew it on concrete so there’s really no way for us to know when, or if, we’ve crossed it,” Pollux adds. 

Even in the dim lighting they can see the young man’s face turn red. “It’s a fucking metaphor, you don’t need to see the physical line I’m talking about, assholes.” 

“Fuck you,” Percy says in offense. “How are we supposed to know it’s a metaphor?” 

“Yeah, you seem to be operating off some pretty big assumptions,” Katie says. 

“Fine!” the man says. “Then just… don’t come over here. Or we’re gonna kick your asses.” 

“Okay, so just like the general rules of any fight, ever,” Percy says. 

“I’m really gonna enjoy stabbing you,” the man growls. 

“You’re not the first person to say that to me, and I doubt you’ll be the last,” Percy says casually. 

“Wait, is that true?” Castor asks. 

“Of course it’s true,” Percy says, as if it’s obvious. “New York City born and raised, buddy.” 

“Can we get back to saving the world?” Clarisse asks. “Or should _ I _ stab you?” 

Percy appraises the group in front of him, and wishes he had the time to ask them why they’re here. “Alright, everyone take the 10 closest to them and then we leave the rest to Clarisse?” 

“Sounds good to me,” she says. 

“Are you guys done?” Eyepatch asks. 

“He’s mine,” Percy says as he walks calmly towards his foes. “And Clarisse, no killing.” 

“Fuck!” she shouts as she punches and launches her first opponent into the base of the statue. “That one doesn’t count.” 

Percy comes to a stop and sheathes Riptide as a group of mortals fan out around him, leaving him in the middle of a semicircle. Again, he silently calls the harbor’s water to him and begins shadow boxing as the mortals watch him with confusion. 

“Was that supposed to do something?” Eyepatch asks condescendingly. 

Percy smiles. “Sometimes it takes a second.” 

“What takes a sec--” 

Orbs of water suddenly appear, hitting each person in the group square in the chest just as Percy has envisioned in his mind’s eye. They all end up flat on the floor and Percy chuckles to himself. 

“No wonder Cordelia always does that. Fun as hell.” 

To his left and right, his friends make easy work of the mortals and Katie ties them up with her signature vines once they’re out of commission. The plaza is suddenly quiet, save for the disgruntled sounds of the mortals, making the heroes uneasy. 

“That was too easy,” Clarisse says as she looks around. 

“Definitely not as much of a fight as I was expecting,” Katie says with a vine at the ready in her hand. 

Castor and Pollux stand back to back, their eyes on the trees on either side of the plaza. 

“Feels off, for sure,” Castor says. 

“Hey Luke,” Percy shouts as he takes his sword back out. “We didn’t scare you off, did we?” 

A gust of wind blasts the heroes in their faces, causing them to shield their eyes, and when Percy reopens his, Luke is standing a mere 10 feet away smiling like a predator that has just caught its prey. 

“Surely you didn’t think that was everyone who wanted to come out to play, did you?” 

A group of 40 or so more mortals appear from both sides of the monument, and Percy whirls around to see more monsters strolling towards them down the walkway. 

“Who are these people?” Percy asks as his hand starts to go numb from gripping Riptide so fiercely. 

“You see, Percy,” Luke begins, walking around the heroes with his hands behind his back. “There are plenty of descendants of the original Champions. Except they’re not all as lucky as us. For one arbitrary reason or another, their lineage is ignored and they go unchosen, left to live their lives with a part of them missing. All we did was… show them the light. Everyone deserves a chance to prove they’re worthy, don’t you think?” 

“You would really put them in danger just to help the monster that murdered your father?” Percy asks. 

Luke’s blue eyes turn gold, and a voice that isn’t his speaks from his mouth. “You are just as foolish as your father. And you shall face his same fate.” 

“H-- How?” Percy asks. 

“The oracle is not the only being who can occupy a vessel,” he says with a wicked smile. 

Percy grits his teeth. “Fight me yourself.” 

“I’m afraid it is not time for that yet, but if you survive this next wave then perhaps.” 

His eyes flash back to blue and his breath seems to stutter, but he quickly regains his composure and looks Percy right in the eye before disappearing in a blur. 

“Well that was fucking creepy,” Pollux says. 

“What are we gonna do, guys?” Katie asks in alarm. “We didn’t have to fight them all at once before.” 

“We’re gonna be fine,” Percy assures her. “Fight smart, stay to each other’s backs as much as possible, and shout if you need help.” 

“I love safe words,” Castor says. “Let’s go with pineapple.” 

“I wish we had time to unpack that,” Percy says. “But for what it’s worth, meeting you guys has been the coolest thing to ever happen to me.” 

The rest of the group murmurs in agreement and braces for the onslaught of enemies, and Percy thinks if he has to die with a group of weirdos, he could do a lot worse. 

_ Oh no _ , Percy thinks.  _ My main weirdo _ .

“Oh, fuck, Grover,” Percy says to himself. He looks around frantically, panic rising. 

“He’s okay,” Katie says from behind him. “I found him a spot near the water, totally away from everything. He was gonna call for Blackjack as soon as it was safe.” 

Percy exhales. “Thank you.” 

“Course,” she says. “Now if you’ll excuse me, this kid is growling at me and it’s very irritating.” 

The sound of a whip lashing followed by a yelp makes Percy laugh as he readies his sword and locks eyes with a monster unlike any of the others. It is easily 7 feet tall with a muscular figure, the top half of which is covered in coarse brown hair. Its head is massive, with black eyes full of anger, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, and enormous black and white horns that curl outward with the sharpest points Percy has ever seen. 

“Is that a fucking minotaur?” Percy says, more tired than anything. “Bro,  _ what the fuck _ .” 

The beast lowers its head and charges, its razor-sharp horns aimed perfectly at Percy's chest. 

“Uh, guys,” Percy calls. “PINEAPPLE!” 

The heroes all turn to see what the emergency is, each gasping or freezing as their eyes see what Percy sees. 

“OUT OF THE WAY!” Clarisse shouts, and they all dive in opposite directions. The monster barrels right through the group, missing everyone and knocking over several of the opposing mortals like bowling pins. 

“Brutal spare,” Castor says as he picks himself up. “He’s never gonna make that.” 

The minotaur recovers surprisingly fast, turning back to look at Percy once more, its eyes full of even more rage than before. 

“Stay together,” Percy instructs. “I got this.” 

His friends resume their fights with other monsters and mortals as the bull-man begins to charge again, this time with its arms stretched out to either side to prevent Percy from dodging its reach again. As the monster bears down on him, Percy feels himself tense and without a second thought, he launches himself straight up, using the creature’s face as a springboard, turning midair, and landing on its neck. 

“Where was that when I wanted to be on the Knicks?!” Percy shouts to himself. 

The monster bellows in frustration as it barrels into more of its monster allies, half of whom disintegrate under the minotaur’s force. Percy hooks his arms around the creature’s horns to hang on for dear life, suddenly feeling like the worst rodeo clown in the world. It bucks and shakes, trying desperately to get Percy off, and in an instant, one of its horns snaps in Percy’s arms, sending him flying. 

“Ah, fuck!” Percy yells as he lands on his back against the concrete walkway. Wheezing as he sits up, he notices the bull-man sniffing the air until it zeroes in on what Percy assumes is his scent, and the monster roars in rage. 

Again, the monster charges. 

Rolling to one side, Percy comes up in a kneeling position and as the monster runs past, Percy drives the horn into its side, right under its hairy ribcage. 

It cries out in pain before disintegrating into the now familiar dark ash that gently falls around Percy like snow. 

“Ew,” he says as he brushes it off his shoulders and stands. 

“Percy, duck!” 

Without hesitation, Percy drops into a crouch while over his head, a vine flies by and wraps around the middle of an approaching snake monster, slamming it into the ground repeatedly until it crumbles to dust. 

“You alright?” Katie asks, offering Percy her hand. 

He takes it, wincing as he stands. “I think so. Wouldn’t recommend the mechanical bull, though.” 

“We should make our way back to the others,” she says, looking for a clear path towards them. “As soon as you ran off, we all got separated.”

A stream of blue electricity shoots up into the sky from the other side of the plaza. 

“I found Clarisse,” he says. 

“Let’s go.”

“Hang on,” Percy says. “Where the hell did all these reinforcements come from?” 

He scans the fencing of the island until his eyes go wide at the sight of an all-too familiar masthead. 

“That’s not possible,” he says. 

Anchored just off the island looms the Princess Andromeda, with a steady stream of monsters and mortals climbing off of it. 

“How…” Katie says, her voice faltering. 

Percy clenches his teeth, a surge of anger flaring in his chest. “You get to the others. I’ll take care of this.” 

Katie doesn’t question Percy, nodding as her sickle reappears in her hand. “Stay safe.” 

Percy watches her run back into the thick of things and turns back to the ship of nightmares. “Just me and you, babe.” 

* * *

“You sure you guys can handle this?” Percy asks, nervously looking up at the Princess Andromeda. 

East cracks his knuckles. “Don’t insult us, kid.” 

Hudson stretches his arms across his chest. “Cordelia here?” 

Percy rolls his eyes. “I have to get back to my friends. Are you guys gonna handle this or not?” 

“It’s gonna cost you big time,” Hudson says. “I’m talking about an endless supply of sand dollars.” 

“Same amount for both of us,” East says pointedly. 

“I will pay you with as many sand dollars as I can get my hands on, okay? I swear on House Oceania.” 

The river spirits smile at each other and then look back to Percy. 

“You’re gonna wanna be on shore for this, kid,” East says with a smile. 

“We’re issuing a splash zone warning,” Hudson says. 

Percy closes his eyes and sighs. “I fucking hate you guys.” 

* * *

A tidal wave blasts the dock, knocking every person and creature on it into the bay. When the white wash clears, Percy is the only one left standing, dry as a bone. 

“Annabeth’s never here for the cool stuff,” he says with the shake of his head. 

The water under the docks begins to rumble and Percy makes a break for solid land, his feet hitting concrete just as a giant maelstrom erupts beneath the Princess Andromeda. The ship rocks back and forth for a moment, before finally being fully pulled into the powerful swirl. Percy watches as it goes round and round, anyone left on board choosing to jump overboard rather than be outright swallowed by the raging water. Just as quickly as the maelstrom appears, it vanishes, taking any trace of the ghostly ship with it. The enemy forces that have made it to land are stunned, and Percy takes it as his chance to make a dent in their numbers. He slashes and jabs his way through a crowd of monsters, and lands blows to the mortals, careful to not do more than knock them unconscious. 

A sonic boom rings out and when Percy turns around, the haunted ship is no more. But the loud noise is enough to bring Luke’s army back to their senses, and while Percy feels like he’s destroyed countless soldiers, they still seem to have an insurmountable advantage. 

“I will admit, I didn’t expect you to call on the river spirits,” a voice says. “Seems you’re smarter than I anticipated.”

Percy looks to his left and the golden eyes of Clockstopper stare at him from the borrowed body of Luke. 

“I get that a lot,” Percy says, swallowing hard. “Sorry about your boat.” 

The sound of Katie shouting in pain grabs Percy’s attention, and he looks over to see her doubled over on the ground, being circled by what looks like a lion with a scorpion’s tale. Just past her, the twins fight back to back, barely holding off what looks like a demonic cheerleading squad, and closer to the statue stands Clarisse, her figure slowly disappearing under a wave of sea lion monsters. 

Percy huffs and puffs as he tries to decide who he should go help, as all of his friends look overwhelmed. His mind races and the voices of Cordelia, Hali, and Amphitrite all yell over each other until his thoughts are just a jumble of noise that doesn’t make any sense. His throat is dry and he feels sweat drip down his brow as panic once again begins to blossom in his chest. 

“You could stop this, you know,” Clockstopper says, having the nerve to look bored. “Your friends can’t fight all night. The time of the ritual fast approaches, and you are far from a victory.” 

“Or maybe we’re closer than you want us to think,” Percy says, doing his best to summon some bravery.

Luke, or rather Clockstopper, chuckles, the ice-cold sound sending chills down Percy’s spine. He takes a few steps closer to Percy, whose body is tense with fear. “Look around, Percy. My forces outnumber yours 20 to 1. Your friends will die, one by one, and all of this will have been for nothing.” 

“Or?” Percy prompts. 

“Or,” Luke continues, now standing only a few feet from Percy. “You can surrender and give me the weapon, become my lieutenant. Help me harness the power of the Heart. And your friends will live.” 

Percy looks down at his sword in contemplation, then back out to his friends. Katie has grown a tangle of thorns around her, while the twins continue to fight off a mob and Clarisse has completely disappeared from his sight. The fear of losing them makes his stomach turn itself into knots, but then he remembers the pledge they made before heading into this fight. 

_ For our Houses.  _

_ For honor.  _

_ For each other. _

“You know,” he begins, looking back at Luke. “I would totally join you, except I promised my mom I’d knock you on your ass, and I can’t really do that if I’m up it.” 

For a moment, it’s almost as if Luke’s human form is unable to contain Clockstopper’s godly rage, and his entire body seems to vibrate like the wings of a hummingbird. He steps even closer to Percy, who gasps as he feels a sharp pain in his rib cage. 

Percy looks down to see Luke’s hand on the hilt of a golden dagger whose blade is now buried in Percy’s side. His vision begins to blur and Luke pushes him down onto the ground as his eyes shimmer, turning back to blue. 

“Just yield the power to me, and he will let your friends live!” Luke hisses. 

Percy struggles to take a breath and raises a shaky hand as he gives Luke the finger. “Eat shit.” 

Luke’s eyes turn gold again and become filled to the brim with hate as he twists the dagger further into Percy’s side. Percy cries out in pain, and as the world fades to black, he hears the ferocious roar of Clarisse off in the distance, bringing a smile to his lips. 

* * *

Percy’s eyes flutter open, and the world seems fuzzy. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING FOR ASSHOLE YOU JUST GOT STABBED!” Pollux screams in his face. 

Percy laughs deliriously. “You’re a funny dude.” 

“Annabeth, your boyfriend is broken!” Pollux yells, and the name jarrs Percy back to reality. 

“Why is she here?” Percy asks as he grabs at Pollux and tries to pull himself up. He becomes acutely aware of the pain splitting his ribs and cries out, his breath stuttering as Annabeth comes into view. “Where’s Mercury?” 

“Little bitch disappeared again,” Pollux says before running back out of view. 

Annabeth bends down to crowch over him, her curls tied back in a braid, and Percy’s wince breaks back into a smile. 

“Hey, baby,” he tries to say casually. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

“Oh we’re doing pet names now?” she asks teasingly as she examines the knife buried into his side. 

“We all know you’re like, crazy in love with me so no need to play it cool,” he says as he tries to breathe through a wave of pain. 

Annabeth brushes the hair back from Percy’s brow lovingly, and all that matters for a brief moment is the softness of her skin against his. 

“You’re not supposed to be here,” he says. “It’s not safe.” 

“And you weren’t supposed to get stabbed,” she says pointedly. “So looks like we’ve both broken a promise tonight. Plus you know I’ve never been one to run from a fight.” 

Percy laughs through another flash of pain. “Remember that guy you decked cause he wouldn’t leave me alone in school?” 

“Yeah, well he had it coming. No one gets to harass you but me.” 

Percy bites his bottom lip as the pain moves into the unbearable stage and Annabeth places her hand on the hilt of the knife. 

“Percy, I need you to take a deep breath, and then on the count of 3, I’m gonna pull it out, okay?” 

Percy shakes his head. “I really don’t think you’re s’posed to do that.” 

“Well we have to do something,” she says. “You can’t exactly fight with a knife in your side.” 

“Not with that attitude.” 

“Percy.” 

“Fuck, fine. Okay. Okay,” he says, rushing through the words. 

“Breathe,” Annabeth instructs. 

He takes in a sharp inhale of breath and before she’s gotten through the number 2, Annabeth pulls the knife. 

“You said you were gonna count to 3!” 

“3!” she celebrates, holding the knife victoriously. 

Something crashes in the distance, beyond where Percy can see. 

“What was that?” he asks. 

“Just Clarisse,” she answers as she moves Percy’s hands over his wound, guiding him to apply pressure. 

“Oh, cool.” 

She reaches to her side and unclips something from her belt that looks like a canteen. 

“Queen of environmentalism,” he says with a pain-strained voice. “Grover is gonna be so proud of you.” 

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “Borrowed it from Clarisse. You’d think that a guy with water powers would figure out the importance of keeping some water with him at all times.” 

She screws the top off the canteen and props Percy’s head up so he can drink from it. The cold water hits his lips, and Percy instantly feels like a brand new man. The sharp pain begins to subside and his body, shaky from the adrenaline, begins to feel strong and steady. 

“Holy shit,” Annabeth says. 

Percy looks down to see what she is gaping at, and watches as his body heals itself, the stab wound disappearing before their eyes. 

“Holy shit,” he echoes, meeting her eyes. “This shit is seriously so crazy.” 

Something comes into view over Annabeth’s shoulder and Percy pops up in time to draw Riptide and slice the slimy figure in half. He whips back around as Annabeth is standing, and amidst all the chaos unfolding around him, he rushes forward and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. 

“You’re a genius,” he says against her lips as they pull away. “And the love of my life.” 

Annabeth immediately blushes and places another quick kiss to his lips but before she can respond, Castor appears next to them. 

“This is so cute and I love it for you guys, but we could really use some help out there,” he says urgently. 

“Why haven’t you guys merged yet?” Percy shouts after him. 

“WhY haVen’T yOu GuYs mErGeD yEt! You got stabbed! We were a little distracted!” he says as he runs back into the battle. “Now let’s go, Mercury is back on top of the statue!” 

“Are you gonna be alright?” Percy asks, appraising Annabeth. 

“I’m not the one who just got stabbed,” she says. 

“Fair point,” Percy admits with a smile. “I’ll be back later for another kiss.” 

“You better be,” Annabeth says, her eyes a bit sad. 

“Mrs. O’Leary!” Percy shouts. 

The hellhound immediately bounds out from the shadows, barreling through the enemies without a second thought. 

“Stay with Annabeth, okay?” he instructs. 

The giant dog sits, and the earth shakes beneath her, which Percy takes as a yes. “Good girl.” He whistles loudly, and Blackjack swoops down from the night sky, barely coming to a stop before Percy hops on and they’re off again. 

Blackjack glides over the island and Percy appraises the battle, taking a deep breath. 

_ Where am I going, boss? _ Blackjack asks. 

Percy feels focused and strong as he answers. “Top of the statue.”

* * *

Percy curses as he climbs through Lady Liberty’s crown, stumbling his way into the observation deck. “Stupid tourist trap.” 

“So you’ve decided to join me for the ritual,” Luke says, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight as he stands alone in the room. 

“Seemed like you could use some company,” Percy says as he draws his sword. 

“Put it away, Percy,” Luke says. “You can’t stop this.” 

Percy drops his shoulders, a peculiar thought crossing his mind. “Why won’t you fight me?” 

Luke looks away. “I told you, it’s not time yet. You haven’t proven yourself.” 

“You can’t fight me, can you?” Percy says with wonder. “You’re not strong enough.” 

“ENOUGH!” Clockstopper’s vacant voice says as Luke’s lips move. “This body may yet be too weak to contain the full force of my power, but that will change very, very soon.” 

In a blink, Luke’s hand is gripping Percy’s suit and suddenly he finds himself hanging over the edge of the statue’s pedestal. His feet kick in the air as Luke’s eyes continue to shine gold and he smiles at Percy’s fear. 

“Tell me, Perseus, how has your wound healed?” 

Percy screams in pain and curls into himself, placing his hand over where his stab wound was. He pulls his hand away and sees the crimson red of fresh blood. “How…” 

Luke releases Percy, sending him plummeting towards the concrete below and once again, his world fades to black. 

* * *

It is the sensation of the sun’s warmth that wakes Percy up, pulling him gently from sleep. His eyes flutter open, adjusting to the brightness of the day as he sits up to take in the view. Before him, the bright blue sky, unmarred by even a single cloud, stretches out to the horizon where it melts into the placid sea whose waves lap calmly against the shore. He stands shakily, realizing he rests at the edge of a cliff, and turns around to find another ocean of sorts, this one made up of emerald green grass that stretches as far as the eye can see.

The gentle breeze caresses him as he steps away from the cliff, and watches the grass blades sway like a chorus line. He quickly looks down, realizing he is somehow wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and places a hand on his rib where his wound had been, but finds nothing. 

“Fuck, I’m dead, aren’t I?” he says to himself. “Annabeth is gonna kill me.” 

“You are not dead, my child,” a deep, soothing voice says. 

Percy whips around, his fists up ready for a fight. “Who the hell are you?”

A man, with dark curly hair that hangs just below his shoulders and a salt and pepper beard faces Percy, his back to the sea. He has kind green eyes just like Percy, and his smile is gentle. “My name is Perseus, though I suppose in respect to present company, I am Perseus the First.”

“But… I’m not dead?” Percy says, confused. 

“No. This is… more of an in-between place. Where the mortal world and what lies beyond overlap.” 

“That still doesn’t sound great,” Percy says, his hand still covering his would-be wound. 

Perseus takes a step forward, and Percy instinctually steps back. “I know you are confused and there is so much I want to say to you, but we don’t have much time. An enemy fast approaches, and I’m afraid I no longer have the power necessary to protect you.” 

Percy examines the man’s features, realizing just how much he looks like Po. “You really are my great-grandfather, aren’t you?” he says in disbelief. “Times, like… a million.” 

“Give or take,” Perseus says with a smile. “And I am here to help you.” 

Percy feels himself relax, his hand dropping from his side. He takes another look around, surveying the open field and the open sea, thinking how relaxing it might seem under better circumstances. He smiles to himself for a moment, picturing him and Annabeth on a picnic blanket, his head in her lap as she tells him about her new top ten favorite buildings in the world. 

“Percy?” 

“Hmm?” he says, the image fading slowly from his mind. “Sorry. You said something about an enemy approaching?” 

“You were wounded, yes?” Perseus says, his hands behind his back. 

“Stabbed,” Percy says with a skeptical look. 

“Tell me of the weapon.” 

Percy thinks for a moment. “It looked like pure gold... I think. Otherwise, just your average dagger.” 

“As I feared,” Perseus says gravely. “A weapon of the Lord of Time that has destroyed many.” 

“If you’re trying to not freak me out, you’re failing big time.” 

The sky above them begins to darken right on cue, and Percy watches as lightning strikes the ocean. 

“What’s happening?” 

“Also as I feared,” Perseus says, the bend of his furrowed brow making him look even more like Po. He steps closer to Percy, placing his hands on the younger man’s shoulders. “Percy, listen to me. You are about to face a trial that most heroes must never endure. You must remember your heart and fight the darkness.” 

Perseus fades away like an old picture, making Percy’s stomach do anxious flips. 

Thunder crashes, sounding like it is coming from all around Percy, rolling across the meadow until its cacophony transforms into the sound of a harsh laugh. 

The black clouds just overhead begin to swirl together, becoming a cyclone that reaches for the cliffside. As it touches earth, the clouds re-materialize into the shape of a man who stands nearly 9 feet tall and has a pair of golden eyes that Percy fears are seared into his memory. 

Percy can’t look directly at the man without his eyes stinging in pain, the shape of him remaining an enigmatic shadow as he stands at the cliff’s edge. The ocean behind him becomes angry, the water now dark as the waves grow in size and carve away at the land harshly, almost as if trying to come to Percy’s aid. 

Percy clenches his fists. “Clockstopper.”

“I’ve gone by many names,” he says, though Percy can’t see if his lips are actually moving. “But that is the one your father gave me, yes.” 

Percy backs up slowly. “What do you want?” 

“I thought I had made that clear.” 

“I don’t have the Heart,” Percy says, his body tingling in fear. 

“You know where it is,” Clockstopper says as he continues to walk towards Percy, the grass dying at his feet as he moves. 

“After everything that’s happened, what makes you think I’ll help you all of a sudden?” 

Clockstopper chuckles, but there is no trace of joy in it. He takes a long, deep breath and exhales loudly. “There is no smell I love more than that of mortal fear. It has always been your race’s most powerful motivator. It’s why Lucas and I get along so well. The boy is always afraid of something. The darkness in his soul... his father’s memory… you. It makes him malleable. And despite being disgusting and weak, mortals who are malleable can often prove to be quite useful.” 

“Like all those descendants,” Percy adds. 

Again, a hollow laugh. “Those fools are so afraid of their own insignificance, they would help bring the world to its knees just to taste a table scrap of power. You’re not so different from them. You’ll see that soon enough. So tell me, Percy. What do you fear?” Clockstopper hisses as grey smoke rises up around him.

The smoke swirls around Percy and as it enters his lungs, he begins to feel a sadness he can’t explain seeping into his very bones. His shoulders droop and his arms hang limp at his sides, and it takes all of his effort to keep his eyes open. 

“What… what did you do to me?” Percy asks, the words spoken slowly and drawn out. 

The world transforms before Percy’s eyes, and suddenly he’s standing in front of his father’s grave. He collapses, the cold of the marble headstone against his hands sending a chill through him. Voices in his head whisper about the violent way his dad died, how he was all alone when he took his last breath. They remind Percy of the nights he cried himself to sleep, and the hollow feeling that, even as an adult, he carries with him. 

He looks to his right, eyes full of tears, and notices the next grave over that reads  _ Sally Jackson _ . Percy can’t catch his breath as he crawls to her, every muscle in his body aching with sadness. The voices tell him that he cannot save her, that one day she will inevitably be taken from him just like his father was and the fear he felt as a young boy when she took a bit longer than usual to come home from the store begins to take hold of him. He reaches for the gravestone, wanting so badly for his mom to know he’s here but his hand goes right through it as the world changes yet again. 

His friends are dead. The lifeless bodies of Katie, Clarisse, and the twins all lay near each other, their weapons at their sides as New York crumbles around them. Percy tries to reach them, uses every bit of energy he has left to run to them, but no matter what he does, he can’t get to them. He doubles over in frustration, screaming for them to wake up as the tears flow freely down his face. He couldn’t save them. He couldn’t save New York. What good is a hero who can’t save the day. He flinches as explosions echo through the streets, drowning out his cries, and soon a wave of dust and debris washes over him. 

He’s in his apartment, and Grover and Annabeth are standing at the door with boxes in hand. They look at him with a mix of pity and disgust, and despite the silence between them, Percy knows that they are leaving him and that there’s nothing he can do about it. With one last glance, Annabeth shuts the door and Percy feels his heart shatter. He isn’t good enough. He was never going to be able to make them stay. His hands shake as panic sets in.

Waves crash against the shore as dark clouds block out the night sky. Percy sits alone on a beach, jagged cliffs standing tall behind him like sentinels guarding the coast, and there isn’t another soul as far as the eye can see. 

“Aren’t you tired, Percy?” Clockstopper’s voice whispers from the darkness, every word with a tangible edge to it. 

Percy’s breaths are slow and deep, and he pulls his knees to his chest. 

“Yes,” he answers, his voice raspy. “Tired.”

“I can make sure none of it ever happens. Once I rebuild my power, I can grant your every wish.” 

Percy stares blankly ahead, the sadness still keeping him subdued. 

“I can grant your mother immortality, put her in a castle where nothing and no one can ever hurt her. I can keep your friends safe. I can make sure you and your love are never separated, even by the sands of time.” 

Percy’s eyes are far away as the images of everything he has seen continue to play in his mind. 

“But you must help me remake the world,” he hisses. “You  _ must _ give me the Heart.” 

“The Heart,” Percy says. Then, more slowly. “The… Heart.” 

_ Remember your heart, _ Perseus had said. 

_ Heart _ , Percy thinks, his mind gaining some clarity. 

Losing his dad changed Percy’s whole life. He would be the first to tell anyone that fact. But if the last few months have instilled him with anything, it is pride in what kind of man his dad was. There have been moments where Percy has feared that the rose-tinted version of his dad he so often remembers is just that, a nostalgic memory. But if nothing else, becoming a Champion has confirmed that Po Jackson was exactly who Percy has always thought him to be. No truth could ever erase the grief of losing him, but knowing in his heart that his dad was a good man sure does help ease the pain. 

Sally Jackson is without a doubt at the center of everything Percy is and will be. She put her dream of being an author on hold to open a bookstore and give him some stability, a gift he can never thank her enough for, and has carried her own grief and heartbreak with more grace than Percy can even fathom. She is his foundation, his rock, his safe haven. Without her, he doesn’t make sense, and while he fears the day he will lose her too, he also knows that she is not a woman who needs saving. Sally is a woman who has always lived her life on her own terms, and no self-proclaimed god will ever change that for her, so why would Percy even try. 

Percy and the other Champions have all been brought together by extraordinary circumstances. Every day they each suit up, and by doing so they take their lives in their hands. It’s a big risk, but one they have all decided is worth it, and while Percy can’t help but feel responsible for them, he also knows they feel responsible for him too. They are all in this fight together, and even though that’s scary, it’s better than being alone. They believe in the world the same way he does, and that is the thread that truly connects them. Rise or fall, knowing them has been one of his life’s greatest honors. 

Annabeth and Grover are the two best friends Percy could ever imagine having. The two of them have gotten him through virtually every up and down he has faced, and even though there are days he’s afraid he isn’t worthy of their love, they are always there to remind him that he is. They are two pillars in his life, and without them, he wouldn’t be able to stand tall in the world. Loving people, especially after you’ve lost someone, is a scary act, but it’s also a brave one. Percy always wants to be brave. 

“I can make all the pain go away,” Clockstopper says in as gentle a voice as he can manage. 

His mom’s voice speaks clearly in his head.  _ If you pray for rain, you gotta deal with the mud too _ . 

Percy’s eyes come back into focus and he releases his legs, folding them and sitting up straight. As if responding directly to those words, he speaks. “The Heart.”

“Yes,” Clockstopper hisses, his eyes glowing more intensely. “Where is it?” 

“It’s…” 

“Yes.” 

“It’s… up your butt,” Percy finishes, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smirk. 

Clockstopper roars and reaches a gigantic hand forward to grab Percy around his waist like a boa constrictor ensnaring its prey. “YOU INSOLENT BOY!” 

“I… prefer… impertinent,” Percy says through shallow breaths as he’s lifted into the air. 

Clockstopper squeezes harder. “I may not yet be at full strength in the mortal world, but here, it is a different story.”

“You need me,” Percy wheezes. 

Clockstopper squeezes harder still. “I will gladly spend another millennia searching for the Heart for the pleasure of killing you... the same way I killed your father.” 

“Percy, you’re gonna be okay!” 

Percy strains to look to his right and then his left. “Dad?” 

“Trust me, Perce. I’ve got you.” Po says, his voice far away. “Just relax, okay? I’d never let anything bad happen to you.” 

Tears sting his eyes as he feels the sensation of his dad’s hand on the back of his head. “Dad,” he says softly.

“Just breathe, Perce. We’re just floating along, no big deal.” 

Percy closes his eyes, flashes of his dad teaching him to swim in Lake Naiad playing in his mind. 

“Invictus,” Po says. “You’re in control here. Don’t forget that.” 

_ I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul _ , Percy thinks to himself with a smile. 

“Do you smile as you welcome death, boy?” Clockstopper gloats. 

“No,” Percy says, his voice strong as he opens his eyes. “I’m smiling cause I just realized you’re Freddy Krueger.”

“That is not one of my--” 

Percy slashes with Riptide, which materialized in his hand just a moment before, leaving a gash on Clockstopper’s wrist. Percy falls to the ground as the ancient being bellows in pain and a thick golden liquid pours from his wound. 

“We are not done, boy,” Clockstopper growls, as he stumbles back into the ocean. “I return to a stronger vessel. You shall bend the knee to me yet!” 

Thunder claps, lightning flashes and Clockstopper is gone. The dark clouds retreat, leaving a crystal clear night with the full moon and every star on full display. 

Percy wipes the sweat from his brow, stabs Riptide into the sand, and plops himself down. “That was fucked up.”

He leans back on both hands, enjoying the feel of the sand against them as they slip beneath the surface. 

“That was quite impressive.” 

Percy jumps, resting a hand across his thumping heart. “Fuck, man! Do you mind?” 

“Apologies,” Perseus says with the bow of his head. “But again, we don’t have much time.” 

“Am I dying forreal now?” 

Perseus shakes his head. “On the contrary. You are being healed, and as that happens you slip further and further from this place. From me.” 

Percy sits up and wipes the remaining grains of sand from his hands. “Do you know how my friends and I can beat him?”

“I’m afraid I am limited by the powers that be in what I can tell you, but what I bring will serve as a weapon in your fight.” 

“Okay… so what can you offer me?” 

“His true name.” 

Percy groans as he uses Riptide to stand. “What’s a name gonna do?” 

“Names have power, young one. It is why your mother gave you my name. It is why a Champion must speak the name of their House when they take their pledge. And it is why before you can truly kill a monster, you must name it.” 

“So…” Percy says, pausing as his mind tries to follow the train of thought. “His power is tied to his name?” 

“Aye.” 

“But then, wouldn’t me knowing his name make him more powerful?” 

Perseus doesn’t say a word, simply looks at Percy with a neutral expression. 

“You can’t tell me,” Percy says with annoyance. 

“I wish I could.” 

Percy sighs. 

Perseus smiles sympathetically. “The life of a Champion is a difficult one, Percy. It is full of trials and temptations that could distract any man from his purpose but you must remain true. You must never let the monsters change your heart.” 

“Heart has been coming up a lot lately,” Percy says. “The oracle said ‘the heart in the end is the key’. She didn’t mean the trident, did she?” 

“The oracle’s words can mean many things at once. All a hero can do is remain open to all of the possible answers.” 

“That’s very annoying.” 

Perseus places a hand on Percy’s shoulder, and he pictures a line of people a thousand years long comforting their children in just this way, the way his dad has with him. 

“I was not the strongest Champion, or the wisest. Nor was I the quickest or most deadly. Do you know where my strength lied?” Perseus places his hand over Percy’s heart. 

“Here we go with the heart stuff again.”

“You are the blood of my blood, Percy. A man who the universe has conspired to create. This is not your end, and as long as the power of the 7 seas courses through your veins, there is not a power in the whole of the world that can stand against your storm. Do you understand?”

Percy looks deeply into the eyes of his namesake, feeling the weight of every word he speaks. A confidence washes over him, as if the faith of an original Champion is somehow a magic of its own. 

Perhaps it is. 

Percy looks down briefly, then back into the eyes that are mirror images of his own. “I think so.” 

“Told you he was ready,” Po says with a wink at his son as he appears at Perseus’s side.

“Dad!” Percy says joyfully, quickly wrapping his father in a hug. 

Po hugs his son back. “We don’t have a lot of time, kiddo.”

“I didn’t think I’d see you again,” Percy says as he pulls away. He takes in the two men who stand in front of him, the bloodline connecting all three of them clear as day. 

“Me either,” Po says, placing a warm hand on his son’s face. “Never thought I’d be grateful for my son getting stabbed.” 

Percy laughs as he notices the sky begin to lighten. “Looks like the sun’s coming up.” 

“Mean’s you’re about to be headed home,” Po says. “Remember to trust your instincts, and if that fails, just jab the bad guys with the pointy end of the sword.” 

“Be brave, my child,” Perseus says. “For what awaits you on the other side of your greatest battle is immeasurable peace and joy.”

“You promise?” Percy says in a playful tone. 

“The heart is the key,” Perseus repeats. 

“And the key is the heart,” Po adds, poking his son’s chest. 

“If I never hear another riddle again in my life, it’ll be too soon,” Percy says with an eye roll. 

The stars disappear from view and the air around them becomes crisp. Percy feels strange and looks down at himself to see that his body is fading away much like Perseus had earlier. 

“You make our entire House proud,” Perseus says, putting an arm around Po. 

“Kick that kid’s ass for me, would ya?” Po says with a laugh. 

Percy laughs. “You and mom really are soulmates.” 

The sun rises over the horizon and Percy can feel that he is being pulled back to himself. 

“Wait!” he shouts as the men fade from view. “The name!” 

* * *

Percy’s eyes shoot open and he gasps for air, sitting straight up. 

“Oh thank god,” Grover says from where he sits next to Percy, dropping his pan flute. 

Percy feels a pain in his arm and turns to his other side to see Annabeth with a tear streaked face, still holding up the clenched fist she just punched him with. 

“What the fuck did I say, Perce? No. Dying.” 

“I didn’t die,” he says plainly. 

She tackles him with a hug and soon Grover joins in, both of them squeezing until Percy can’t breathe. 

“Where are the others?” Percy asks with concern. He looks around and can’t see anyone else, finding that him and his friends are hidden behind some bushes near the water. “What happened?” 

“You fell from the top of the statue,” Grover explains. 

“Blackjack swooped down and caught you, and we brought you over here, at which point Katie said Grover should try to heal you.” 

“Luckily I’ve been practicing,” Grover says seriously. 

“But…” Annabeth starts, looking to Grover with concern. 

“Um… he did the ritual,” Grover says. “If it hadn’t been so evil, it would’ve been cool.” 

“Fuck,” Percy says. 

“The others went to fight, but it’s not going well,” Annabeth says, nodding towards the bushes. 

Percy crawls over, his body still feeling a bit weak, and he peaks over the foliage. His heart sinks as he sees his friends all tied up and what remains of Luke’s army forms a semicircle around them. 

“Oh, Riiiiptiiiide,” Luke gloats. He wears the Talaria and the Petasos, while he twirls the Caduceus in his hand. “Come out to playyy.” 

“God, I hate that guy,” Annabeth growls from beside Percy. 

He turns to her, unable to contain a smile, and leans forward to kiss her. 

“What was that for?” she asks, her own smile taking over her face. 

Percy shrugs, speaking in a hushed tone. “Everyone keeps telling me to listen to my heart, and it was telling me to kiss you.” 

“Guys, again, this is really cute but maybe not the time?” Grover interjects. 

“Grover, you’re the best friend a guy could ever ask for, and I’m so glad you sat at my lunch table that day in middle school.” 

Grover blushes. “Percy, stop!” 

Without another word, Percy rises into a crouch and carefully scurries over to the fencing, holding his hand out to the water. It rises to meet him, a small pillar touching his palm. Percy whispers to it, and for a moment the water glows, as if responding. With a plop, it sinks back down, and Percy goes back to his friends. 

“That was so cool,” Grover praises. 

“What did you do?” Annabeth asks. 

“You’ll see,” Percy says, smiling. “Where’d Mrs. O’Leary go?” 

“I told her to go back to the cabin,” Annabeth says. “Couldn’t exactly hide you with a hellhound around.” 

“Great call,” Percy says. “Now G-man, on my signal, I need you to sit here and play Hilary Duff over and over until your lungs give out. Can you do that?” 

Grover nods. “It would be an honor.” 

“And me?” Annabeth asks. 

“I need you to guard Grover. If what I’m imagining in my head plays out, they’re gonna wanna stop him, so I need you to take out whoever they send over here.” 

Annabeth smiles. “Finally, something useful.” 

“Oh, what’s the signal?” Grover asks. 

“It’ll be obvious,” Percy says with his signature troublemaker smirk. 

“Go team!” Grover whispers, holding his hand out. 

Annabeth and Percy stack their hands on top of his and whisper in unison. “Go team!”

* * *

It’s a long and lonely stroll down the walkway as Percy approaches Luke’s army. The mortals and monsters alike yell and cheer as Percy gets closer, and his friends who are all tied up together give him regretful looks. Katie mouths “I’m sorry” and Percy’s heart breaks for a moment. 

“Thought we lost you there for a minute,” Luke says with a smile. He seems stronger than before, and stands a bit taller as the Caduceus dangles from his hand. 

“Better luck next time,” Percy says. 

“From your lips to God’s ears.” 

Percy surveys Luke’s remaining forces. There are only about two dozen monsters left and maybe a dozen mortals, and Percy works to do the math in his head. 

“So,” Percy says, stalling. “What’s the new offer?” 

Luke’s eyes flash gold for a moment, his face darkening. “Bring us the Heart, and we will kill you first, so you need not watch all of your friends die,” he says, his voice a mix of his and Clockstopper’s. 

“That… is a shitty deal.” 

The Caduceus transforms into a dagger in Luke’s hand and in a flash he is beside Percy’s friends. He walks around them in a circle, holding the dagger to each of their throats as he goes. 

“Who shall I kill first then?” 

Percy clenches his fists and tries to remain calm. “You gotta sweeten the pot if you want me to play.” 

“You had your chance, and now you will pay for your arrogance.”

Percy winces. “Arrogance? Don’t you think that’s a little… pot and kettle of you? I mean, glass houses and all.” 

Luke growls monstrously and holds the knife up to Clarisse’s neck. “Don’t test me, boy.” 

Percy puts his hands up in surrender. “Fine, okay, chill. Put the knife down and I’ll bring out the Heart. But you gotta let me say one thing.” 

Luke lowers the knife, rolling his neck as his eyes flash gold again. “Speak your peace.” 

Quickly, Percy raises his arms into the air like he’s doing the wave at a sports game. “WATER TRIBE!” 

A tidal wave of water rises over the sides of the island, rushing forward to sweep Luke and his army off their feet. They are all swirled together and deposited at the foot of the statue while the water completely misses his friends, leaving them unharmed. 

Percy rushes forward, drawing Riptide to free his friends from their bonds. “You guys okay?” 

Katie rushes him with a hug. “Are YOU okay?!” 

Percy laughs. “Yeah, I’m alright. I got a couple tips on how to beat these assholes if you still have some fight left in you.” 

Clarisse’s spear crackles. “No one puts a knife to my throat and gets away with it.” 

Pollux cracks his knuckles. “I’m gonna tear those snake ladies apart.” 

Castor is looking around puzzled, distracted from the conversation at hand. “Do… do you guys hear Hilary Duff playing or do I have a concussion?” 

Katie looks down and smiles as she sees bright green grass beginning to claw its way through the cracks in the concrete. “The magic of Pan.” 

“I thought you could use a little boost,” Percy says. 

“Oh, this is gonna be so fun,” she says.

Luke rises to his feet, his forces not far behind. He stands directly across from Percy as his chest rises and falls rapidly, and Percy slowly draws Riptide. 

A calm settles over Percy as he looks into Luke’s eyes, realizing this is everything Cordelia, Hali and Amphitrite have trained him for. He may not be a god, or most people’s idea of a hero, but he finally believes he was chosen for a reason. Percy has spent most of his life afraid of letting people down, but now, as he stares his greatest enemy in the eye, he knows the person he has been most afraid of letting down is himself. 

_ I can do this _ , he says to himself.  _ I  _ ** _have_ ** _ to do this. _

A flash of purple alerts Percy to the twins morphing into one, the end of the Thyrsus turning into a series of deadly looking spikes. Clarisse snaps her spear over her knee in a flash of red, morphing it into two batons with electric ends. Katie’s sickle glows with her signature emerald green, and she twirls it in her hand excitedly. 

He looks at his friends and recalls the image of his dad and Perseus together.  _ I’m not alone _ , he thinks.  _ I’m never alone. _

“So, Mercury,” he begins, as he continues to stare down Luke. “Are you finally ready to fight me yourself?” 

Luke smiles and his eyes flicker gold repeatedly. “Oh, I’m ready to fight you, Riptide. But I won’t be alone.” 

Percy shakes his head. “You’re so fuckin’ weird.” 

“ATTAAAAACK!’ he yells. 

A melee unfolds and it doesn’t take long for Percy to lose track of his friends. Yells, growls, and the clang of swords come from all around while Percy tries to keep up with a man with superspeed. 

Luke flashes from spot to spot, leaving Percy’s head spinning as he swings his sword at air. 

“You can’t win this fight,” Luke says as he waits for Percy to charge him. 

Percy rushes forward, but again, stabs nothing but air. “You… suck.” 

“Have any idea how easily I could kill you and all of your friends right now? It would happen in the blink of an eye. You wouldn’t even know what was going on.” 

Percy squints suspiciously at Luke as his whole body seems to vibrate with power. “The Caduceus,” he says. “That’s what made you strong enough to fully host Clockstopper.” 

“So you are smarter than you look.” 

“Smart enough to see just how much you’ve been manipulated,” Percy says, his eyes glancing over at where Katie has vines shooting out from her like a green octopus, juggling monsters and flinging them into the sea. 

There is a whoosh and Luke is right in Percy’s face. “You don’t know the first thing about me,” he says through clenched teeth. 

Percy notes his eyes are blue, meaning it really is Luke in control. “I know that losing my dad changed me, and I bet losing yours changed you. This can’t be the life you dreamed of when you came to New York with your dad on business.” 

“Shut. Up,” Luke commands. 

“The Talaria weren’t just passed down to you, Luke. You were chosen to be a Champion. That can’t just not mean anything to you anymore.” 

“I said, shut up!” Luke shouts, shoving Percy with enough force to send him flying back into a tree. 

Percy rolls over as he hits the ground, gasping for air. He feels shaky as he picks himself back up, Riptide abandoned at Luke’s feet. 

“Looks like you lost your sword,” Luke taunts as he slowly walks towards Percy, kicking the sword even further away. “What are you gonna do now?” 

Percy hears a splash in the water behind him, and somehow he knows exactly what it means. He smiles as his body stutters through another breath. “I guess I’ll have to phone a friend.” 

A blast of water blazes just over Percy’s shoulder, and nailing Luke right in the face, followed by a stream of continuous blasts that never miss their target. Percy whips around and smiles even wider as he sees Cordelia and Hali, each with a sword in hand and wearing what looks like ancient armor, landing on the walkway. 

“You called?” Hali asks happily. 

“It’s about time you learned how to use your powers,” Cordelia says with a wry smile. 

There is a roar in the distance and Percy turns back around to see a giant leopard standing atop the statue’s pedestal. 

“Oh yes,” Cordelia adds. “We also brought someone else for back-up.” 

From some unseen place, he hears the twins speak in unison. “ARIADNE!” 

“When did they get a leopard?” he asks over his shoulder. 

“She’s a wild thing,” Hali answers in her usual sing-song tone. “She does what she wants, and tonight, she wants to battle.” 

“That tracks,” Percy says. 

“ENOUGH GAMES,” Luke shouts as he finally dodges the water. 

“I’ve got him,” Percy tells his keepers. “Go make sure the others are alright.” 

Cordelia and Hali nod, running off to join the fray. 

In an instant, Luke has Percy’s suit bunched up in his fists as he lifts him off the ground. Luke’s eyes flicker non-stop between gold and blue as if the two separate beings are waging a war for control.

“House Oceania shall end with you!” 

The world rushes by and Percy is once again being held over the edge of the Statue of Liberty.

“This battle cannot be won,” Clockstopper’s voice says, Luke’s eyes now solidly gold. “Even now, more monsters arrive to aid their king and there will always be foolish mortals who are willing to kill for a place at my table. No matter what you do, you will lose.” 

Percy swallows hard and dares to look down at where the battle rages on. His friends are spread out, fighting small pockets of monsters and mortals, and something tells him Clockstopper isn’t lying about reinforcements being on their way. His heart sinks, and he wonders if he has done nothing more than lead his friends to slaughter.

“Unhand my Champion.” 

Percy looks over Luke’s shoulder and smiles as Cordelia comes into focus. 

Clockstopper chuckles. “This does not involve you, keeper. Return to your home, and I shall call upon you once you are needed.” 

Cordelia expertly maneuvers her sword in a way Percy can only imagine doing, lowering the point at Luke’s back. “You will never be a true king, and I shall meet my end before I bow to you.” 

Percy watches Clockstopper’s eyes burn brighter and he rapidly swings Percy around, launching him at Cordelia. She somehow dives under him, and is able to pull him down to safety. 

“Get back down there,” she instructs him. “I will hold him as long as I can.” 

“Cordy, you can’t--” 

“Gods are proud beings, much like mortal men. Now, go!” 

Percy nods as he gets up and whistles for Blackjack, launching himself off the statue and landing perfectly on his steed. Behind him, he hears the echo of a sword fight between ancient beings, and says a prayer to the Champions of House Oceania. 

“She’s kept us safe. Please do the same for her.”

* * *

Blackjack drops Percy right into the thick of the battle. He rolls a few times, and pops up, immediately dodging an attempted strike from a snake woman. He continues to carefully make his way around a few more monsters and finally finds himself fighting beside Katie. 

“You’re still alive!” she says happily as she whips a monster with a vine. 

Percy lands a punch on a mortal and catches them as they pass out. “Against all odds! Lost my sword though.” 

“Here it is!” 

Percy looks to his left and sees Hali approaching with Riptide in hand. Without even looking, she slices the head off a sea lion monster as she hands Percy his sword. “Special delivery for the Champion of Champions.”

“Wait!” Katie shouts over the sounds of battle. “What did you call him?” 

“The Champion of Champions,” Hali repeats. “That’s what mother insisted he is.” 

“Of course!” Katie says, looking at Percy like it’s obvious. 

“You have to know by now I need explanations!” Percy says desperately. 

Katie smiles at him as she raises her arm to the sky and with it, a giant tangle of leaves springs from the concrete next to her. She makes a sweeping motion, and the branches sweep away all the enemies in a 30 foot circle around them, leaving the area clear. Quickly, she turns to Percy and bends down on one knee. 

“Katie, I’m really flattered but I don’t think Annabeth or Travis would find this funny,” he says nervously. 

“Shut up!” Katie commands. She places her sickle at her feet and looks up at Percy, holding a hand towards him, palm up. “I, Vine, Champion of House Sito, bend my knee to you, Riptide, of House Oceania, Champion of Champions.” 

The sickle glows with a bright green light that matches Katie’s suit and Riptide glows a neon blue-green. 

“Do you accept my pledge?” Katie asks. 

Percy swallows hard and hesitantly places his hand over Katie’s, feeling an instinct take over. “I do.” 

A spark shocks both heroes who retract their hands, and as they do so, the light that overtakes the sickle morphs until it matches the light that illuminates Riptide. 

“What’s that you’re always saying?” Katie asks as she rises to her feet. “This shit just gets crazier and crazier?” 

Percy laughs, a real, body shaking laugh as he feels a surge of power course through him. “It really does!” 

“We have to find the others,” Katie says as she looks around the battlefield for signs of their friends. 

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Percy and Katie to find the giant leopard biting monster heads off, and the twin brothers who follow her closely. As quickly as possible, Katie explains to them what they must do, and with a simple shrug to each other, Castor and Pollux bend down to their knees, place the Thyrsus at their feet, and pledge themselves to Percy, the Champion of Champions. Percy feels another major surge of power, and for a moment he thinks he might pass out from the pure amount of energy that buzzes through his system. 

As they run to find Clarisse, Percy glances up to the top of the statue where he sees two shadowy figures locked in a dance. He breathes a sigh of relief that Cordelia is still in it, and reminds himself that even though he’s from New York, he’s never met anyone who can talk shit quite like her. 

Again, Katie rushes through an explanation of the pledge to Clarisse who holds Kelli, Percy’s first monster acquaintance, in a headlock. 

“So, I have to pledge myself to him,” Clarisse says with more disdain than Percy likes. 

“Yes,” Katie confirms. 

“And we don’t have much time,” Percy says with urgency. “There’s kind of a super villain on steroids on top of the Statue of Liberty right now and he’s gonna come down here soon and kick my ass.” 

“That’s an understatement,” Kelli chokes out. 

Clarisse squeezes her neck tighter. “Shut up.” She thinks for a moment, then sighs in resignation. “Fine, but when we tell this story to Silena, I saved the day.” 

“Deal,” Percy says without hesitation. 

Clarisse quickly disposes of Kelli and though she says the pledge unenthusiastically, she recites it all the same. This time, however, all the heroes begin to glow their respective colors, only now Percy glows just that much brighter than his friends. 

The enemies that remain all freeze, watching the heroes in awe. 

“I feel…” Katie begins, examining her outstretched hands. 

“Stronger,” Clarisse finishes, looking down at her arm as she flexes. 

“Not to be weird,” Castor says calmly. “But I… I love you guys.” 

Pollux looks uncomfortable, his face contorted in a grimace. “I love you guys so much it feels like a weight on my chest. What the fuck is going on?” 

“Convergence,” Hali answers, her eyes big and full of wonder. 

“NOOOO,” Luke yells from the top of the statue. 

The limp figure of what must be Cordelia begins to fall towards them, and where Percy might have only a few moments ago felt panic, he now feels complete calm. With the flick of his wrist, an arm of water rises from the harbor to pluck Cordelia from the sky, pulling her gently back down into her element. 

“Hali, take care of your sister. We can handle the rest,” he instructs. 

Hali nods and runs off, jumping effortlessly over the fencing and disappearing into the sea. 

“Champions,” he says, looking up to where Clockstopper’s golden eyes shine in the darkness of the night. “Finish with the monsters and make sure the mortals are out of danger.” 

“Okay,” Katie says. 

“You got it,” the twins say in unison. 

“You’re not the boss of me, pipsqueak,” Clarisse grunts as she turns and kills the last of the snake women. 

Their enemies awaken from their stupor and the fighting resumes, but Percy remains unharmed in the middle of it all. He keeps his eyes locked on Clockstopper’s, feeling the tension build between them. 

“Wait, are you gonna come down or am I supposed to come back up?” he shouts over the skirmish. “Cause I feel like I’ve been up there a couple times so maybe you should just come back down?” 

Percy blinks and Luke is standing face to face with him, every bit of the fighting somehow coming nowhere close. 

“Here I am,” Luke says, his blue eyes looking more pale than before. “Are you sure you’re ready for this, Riptide?” 

_ Gods are proud beings, much like mortal men. _

Percy smiles tauntingly. “Are you? I mean, you’ve been avoiding me all night. ‘Fraid you’ll get your ass kicked if you don’t use your fancy speed?” 

Luke puffs his chest out and clenches his jaw. In his hand, the Caduceus transforms into a four foot long sword, the pure gold glinting in the moonlight. “You really think I can’t beat you without my powers?” 

“It’s cool, man. I get it. There’s no shame in being scared.” 

Luke roars as he rushes forward, cutting his sword down at Percy who parries with the flat of his blade. Percy crouches to the ground and clenches his teeth as he absorbs the hit, letting out a roar of his own when he pushes Luke back long enough for him to get back up to his feet. Before long, they get lost in the dance of slashes and stabs, moving as if they are mirror images of each other. Percy lunges, which Luke expertly and easily deflects. 

“Did your dad teach you sword fighting?” Percy asks as they continue. 

“Shut up,” Luke says through gritted teeth. 

“Jack had a sword?” Percy asks, genuinely curious in the moment. 

Luke’s face changes as he starts to press Percy with more force, tapping into some reserve of energy. Percy concentrates on keeping his breathing steady, and tries to remember Cordelia’s instructions about when to maintain the status quo, and when to put it all on the line. 

Luke shows no signs of slowing down, but Percy can feel his burst of energy from earlier beginning to wane. 

_ Now or never _ , he thinks. 

Percy steps forward, his blade hitting the base of Luke’s. He twists, and puts his entire weight into a downward thrust, sending Luke’s sword skidding across the floor. 

Percy finds himself holding the tip of Riptide’s blade right at Luke’s undefended chest. 

“Holy shit, it worked,” Percy says in disbelief. 

They both huff and puff, staring at each other in disbelief. 

“What are you waiting for?” Luke asks, the hatred that Percy still doesn’t understand burning in his eyes. 

Percy shakes his head, easing his blade off of Luke a bit. “I’m not a killer.” 

“Too bad,” Luke says, his scowl turning into an unsettling smile. “Cause we are.” 

“Percy!” 

Percy looks over Luke’s shoulder and sees Annabeth being held at knifepoint by Eyepatch, and his heart drops into his stomach. 

“Don’t do this, Eyepatch,” Percy warns, pressing Riptide closer to Luke’s chest again. 

“My name. Is Ethan!” he shouts. “Now let Mercury go, or I kill her.” 

Ethan, who stands behind Annabeth, pushes the blade further into the flesh of her neck. Annabeth swallows hard and strains against her captor’s grip. 

“Let. Me. Go,” Luke says harshly. “Or watch her die.” 

Percy’s mouth is completely dry as his eyes flit back and forth between his enemy and his love. 

“Percy, don’t,” Annabeth says, but she can’t hide the fear in her voice. 

“I can’t lose you,” he says plainly. 

Annabeth shakes her head as a tear runs down her cheek, and Percy drops Riptide from Luke’s chest.

Luke chuckles. “Throw your sword.”

“Let her go,” Percy says. 

Luke’s smile grows as he super-speeds his way over to Annabeth. He stands sideways next to her so she is fully in Percy’s view and runs a finger down the side of her face. 

“I can see why you keep her around.” 

Percy recognizes the look in Annabeth’s eye and watches as she uses Ethan to leverage her weight, and kicks both feet up into Luke’s stomach. 

“Don’t fucking touch me,” she spits. 

Percy smiles, constantly in awe of the rage she can summon at the drop of a hat. 

Luke only doubles over for half a second before he’s up again, and Percy senses the shift in his energy. 

Clockstopper’s bone-chilling laugh crawls out of Luke’s throat at he grabs Annabeth by the face, squeezing her cheeks. “The blood of the mettlesome ones always has the best taste… And what’s this?” 

Percy watches as Luke’s hand moves down to Annabeth’s chest, and he plucks the necklace that hangs there. 

Luke holds it up to the moonlight and in his hand, the necklace changes shape. In a flash of golden light, the small pendant transforms into a medallion the size of a half dollar coin. 

“The Heart of Atlantis,” Clockstopper says with delight. 

“Not so fast, asshole!” Clarisse yells. 

Faster than Percy can process, Clarisse’s spear flies over his shoulder and right at Luke’s chest. He smiles confidently and tries to step to his left, but finds his feet are caught in an endless tangle of vines that are making their way further up his legs. The spear hits its target, and Luke yells in pain as the blue electricity sparks off of every part of his body. Something big and fast rushes past Percy on his left, and he does a double take as he sees the twins in their Gemini form riding on their leopard Ariadne, holding the Thyrsus out like it’s a jousting lance. 

Luke clenches the Heart in one hand, while he holds out the other. Percy watches him whisper something under his breath and the Caduceus, still in the form of a sword, reappears in his hand. 

Percy can see Luke’s defense play out in his mind, his strike hitting Ariadne at just the right angle to wound her and send Gemini flying, giving him enough time to use the sword to free himself from the vines. But if Percy can get over there and counter the strike, Gemini can land a hit to Luke’s other hand and hopefully free the Heart. 

_ But Annabeth _ . 

He looks over at where a knife is still pressed to her throat even as Ethan watches the fight unfold with his mouth hanging open. Annabeth’s eyes, however, are firmly on Percy, and where he would expect to see fear in anyone else’s eyes, all he sees in hers is the will to fight. 

_ Go _ , she mouths. 

Sally once told Percy that Annabeth was a girl who would always be exactly who she wanted to be, no matter what the world tried to tell her. For a long time, he didn’t understand what she meant, but as they got older, it became crystal clear to him. Annabeth Chase is a woman wholly her own, just like his mom. If the world bites her, she’s not afraid to bite right back. And when you encounter someone like that, you have two choices: get out of her way or get pushed out of it. 

Percy never wants to be in her way. 

He nods in understanding and turns to pick up Riptide, calling to the water as he does. When he turns back around with sword in hand small puddles have gathered at his feet, and with nothing more than a thought, the water propels him forward. He races to beat Ariadne to their opponent, which is no easy feat, but the water seems to share his will to get there. Percy drops to his knees, the water catching him, and he slides past Luke. They lock eyes and Percy sees the moment Luke realizes he must change course with his strike, and instead moves his sword low to parry Percy’s slice. With no time to maneuver, Luke can only watch as the Thyrsus is swung like a bat at his other hand. He again screams in pain, instinctually opening his hand which sends the Heart flying through the air. 

“NO!” Luke shouts in distress, reaching for the coin. He struggles against the vines which continue growing up his body and are at his waist. With his sword and his speed, he begins hacking away at the plants until he is almost free. 

Grover appears from the tree line with the pan flute at his lips.  _ So Yesterday _ washes over them and Katie’s vines glow green, beginning to grow with miraculous speed that out paces Luke’s cuts. Grover plays relentlessly and before everyone’s eyes, the vines all melt together and turn a dark brown, transforming into a tree trunk that is swallowing Luke whole. 

Percy scrambles over to where the Heart has landed in dirt and examines it carefully. Its illustrious gold shines even in darkness as Percy runs his hand over the trident insignia that is emblazoned on the front. 

A cry of pain catches Percy's attention and he turns his head to see Ethan doubled over with a hand over his good eye and Annabeth standing over him with his dagger in her hand and a smug smile on her face. 

_ God, she’s hot _ .

“C’mon, loverboy,” Clarisse says, reaching a hand out to help Percy up. 

He takes the help, popping up to his feet and marveling at the giant plant that has grown around Luke, trapping his entire torso and both arms. 

“This is a good look for you,” Percy says as he comes into Luke’s line of sight. He flips the coin between his fingers in a slight of hand trick Travis taught him, and looks back at Luke. “So what should we do with you?”

“If you’re smart, you’ll kill me,” Luke says, and Percy can see the anger in his eyes melt into pain. 

Percy lets the coin rest in his palm, closing his fist around its weight. Despite the warmth of his hand, the metal is as cool as the ocean on a hot summer day. “I don’t think that’s what our dads would have wanted.”

“You don’t know the first thing about my father,” Luke says, pointedly avoiding Percy’s eyes. 

“Maybe not, but what I do know is that your name was the last word your dad ever spoke,” Percy says as he steps forward. “My dad wanted to deliver that message himself, but Clockstopper killed him before he got the chance.” 

Luke shakes his head and Percy sees the shine of tears in his eyes. 

“He loved you, Luke,” Percy continues calmly. “That’s why he hid the other weapons. He knew what a burden that kind of power was and he didn’t want that for you. He wanted you to be a true hero. No amount of glory is gonna bring him back to you.” 

“He promised he was coming home,” Luke shouts, but his voice cracks. “He was supposed to teach me everything he knew. He promised.” 

“I’m sorry he made a promise he couldn’t keep,” Percy says, gripping the Heart tighter in his hand. “But it wasn’t his fault. Clockstopper took him from you.” 

Blue suddenly returns to gold. 

“SILENCE!” Clockstopper shouts. 

In a burst of golden light that the heroes all shield their eyes from, Luke is freed from his makeshift prison. Percy shakes his head as he tries to blink the blindspots out of his eyes, keeping him from noticing Luke closing in on him. 

The others gasp as Luke grabs Percy by the throat, lifting him off the ground. “I control this vessel now, Champion. Your sentimentality means nothing to a god.” 

“You… a Frank Ocean fan?” Percy chokes out. 

Clockstopper ignores Percy, his mind clouded with a singular goal. “Now for the last time, give me the Heart!” 

“Oh, this Heart?” Percy asks facetiously as he holds up the coin. “If that’s what you wanted, all you had to do was say please!” Percy closes his eyes and whispers under his breath. “ _ Anaklusmos _ .” 

He opens his eyes to watch as the coin is consumed by a bright golden light that quickly melts into the shape of a full-sized trident. It feels perfectly weighted in Percy’s hand, and a power not unlike that from before feels as though it is buzzing through his body like a colony of bees. 

Clockstopper’s golden eyes fill with fear as he drops Percy from his grip, taking a few stuttered steps back. 

Percy lands on his feet and stands tall, twirling the trident in his hand. It shines even more brightly than the coin did, as if it is catching the light from everything in a 10 mile radius. 

“You know, after you stabbed me, I got to talk to someone I would call a... mutual friend.” 

Luke shakes his head, frozen in place. 

“I didn’t get a lot of time with Perseus the First, but I did learn a lot in the time that we did have.” 

“He is a usurper,” Clockstopper says, his voice dripping with disdain. 

For a moment, it looks as though Luke staggers backward, but Percy pays it no mind. 

“Wanna know what the most interesting thing he told me was?

Luke wipes what looks like water from his face. “Anything he told you was a lie!” 

“Oh, I don’t know about that, Clockstopper. Or, should I call you… Kronos.” 

Luke winces in pain, falling to his knees. He opens his eyes and his gold irises shine so bright that they are emitting light. 

“Human hosts aren’t everything they’re cracked up to be, huh?” Percy asks. “Must be why you needed Luke to have the full power of House Dolios. Otherwise, how could that supposed godly power be held together?” 

The voices of Luke and Kronos seem to melt together as they yell into the night, whatever chain reaction Percy has set off clearly causing them both immense pain. 

“Percy, how are you doing this?” Grover calls. 

Percy looks up for the first time, noticing the way all of his friends seem to be standing on the other side of his own personal hurricane. Air and water vapor swirl around him, pulling in loose leaves and flattening the nearby grass, as he and Luke sit at its center. He looks up and dark clouds are resting over his head as rain falls from them, and lightning crackles, scaring his friends back a bit further. 

“Woah,” he says. “Annabeth, are you seeing this?!” 

“Focus, please!” she calls back. 

Percy shakes his head at himself.  _ Duh _ . 

Luke and Kronos continue to yell in pain as Luke’s veins seem to be glowing with the same gold color that Kronos bled back on the beach. “It burns!” their combined voices call in agony. 

Percy steels himself, and twirls the trident in his hands again as he steps closer to Luke. 

“The heart is the key, and the key is the heart,” Percy recites. He takes a deep breath and raises the trident, ready to strike. 

Luke’s eyes flicker blue. “Do it, Percy. Please. It’s the only way.” 

Percy feels his heart skip a beat at Luke’s request, as his mind wonders how someone could become so lost. He had faced darkness after losing his dad, but he was lucky enough that the people in his life were a light that sent the shadows away before they could consume him. Maybe Luke hasn’t had that luxury. 

_ The heart is the key, and the key is the heart.  _

“Why is your name Mercury?” Percy asks. 

Tears finally break free, and Luke talks slowly, like even that is a labor. “My dad… he used to say… that he loved me to Mercury and back… He was my hero.” 

_ The heart is the key, and the key is the heart. _

Percy lowers the trident and adjusts his grip so he’s holding it in two hands like it’s a battering ram. Slowly, he raises the tri-tipped weapon to Luke’s chest, right over his heart.

_ The heart is the key, and the key is the heart. _

The trident glows brighter as it touches Luke, who sighs as if the contact brings him some relief. 

Percy takes another slow, deep breath. “I, Perseus Jackson of House Oceania, call upon the council of Champions.” 

The storm around Percy dies down, and his friends seem to know exactly what to do, as if they had all done this countless times before. Each of them stands tall and proud with their weapon in hand and their eyes on Luke who is at the group’s center. 

“We, Gemini of House Agrios, stand to the north for we are named for the stars that light the way.” 

“I, Boar of House Areios, stand to the south for I am a warrior who ushers foes down to the Underworld.” 

“I, Vine of House Sito, stand to the east for I bring the light of divine justice like the rising sun.” 

Percy presses the trident a little harder into Luke’s chest. “I, Riptide of House Oceania, stand to the west for I am a harbinger of hope who shows people the way.” 

Golden lines appear on the ground as they did before, only this time they converge on Luke.

The Champions speak in unison. “Together, we are the council of Champions and, Kronos, Lord of Time, we use our light to rebuke your shadows and ban you once more from our realm.” 

Thunder booms overhead despite it being a clear night. 

“Where there is light, there will always be shadows,” Kronos yells as golden dust begins to pour out of Luke’s mouth and melt into the trident. “You have only delayed the inevitable. We will meet again!” 

“Well, until then, I guess,” Percy says, and in a flash of light, the golden dust is fully absorbed by the Heart. 

Luke’s eyes flash their natural blue before they roll to the back of his head and he crumples to the ground. The Petasos falls off of his head and the Caduceus, back in its staff form, slips from his hand, both hitting the concrete with matching clangs. 

“Holy shit,” Percy says as he exhales. 

“That was cool as shit!” Castor shouts. 

“Did we do it?” Katie asks. 

Clarisse gives Luke the finger. “That’s what I thought, bitch.” 

“Any ideas for what to do with him?” Pollux asks. “I would like to go first and suggest using him as a punching bag for hero training.” 

“Is there like a supervillain jail?” Grover asks as he joins the group. 

Annabeth wraps herself around Percy who welcomes the hug, burying his face in her curls to breathe her in. She pulls away, placing a quick kiss to his lips before turning back to the group. “Maybe Cordelia and Hali will have some ideas.” 

Cordelia has her arm slung over her sister’s shoulder and winces slightly as they walk. “I’m afraid Champions have never been very concerned about keeping prisoners of war.” 

“That’s dark,” Castor comments. 

“I suppose we could keep him at the lake,” Hali says, shifting as she supports her sister’s weight. “Maybe use a similar current like the one that guards mother.” 

“I’m not sure it works if the inhabitant is conscious and trying to get out,” Cordelia says. 

Percy looks around as if searching for someone. “Where’d Ethan end up?” 

Katie is laughing and points in the direction of the destroyed docks, from where Mrs. O’Leary is bounding towards them with something dangling from her mouth. 

“LET ME GO!” Ethan yells as Mrs. O’Leary sits in front of the group, her tail thumping against the ground joyously. 

She drops him at their feet, as if presenting a stick she found on a walk. 

“Good girl, Mrs. O’Leary,” Percy praises, and her tail wags more fiercely. 

Ethan straightens his armor, trying to regain some dignity. “You can spare me the self-righteous looks.” 

“Would you like to explain yourself?” Katie asks nicely enough. 

Ethan scoffs at her. “I don’t owe you people shit. Just because your Houses chose you, that doesn’t make you any better than the rest of us. We just wanted our chance. It’s our birthright just as much as it’s yours.” 

“You realize you did have your chance, right?” Percy asks, his eyes in a disbelieving squint. 

“Yeah, man,” Pollux says. “I mean you joining the villain’s team the first chance you got doesn’t really scream  _ should’ve been a hero _ to me.” 

“This is dumb,” Katie says, and twirls her finger in a spinning motion. A vine wraps itself tightly around Ethan’s body, causing him to fall to his side. 

“I fucking hate you guys,” Ethan says. 

“Feeling’s mutual, babe,” Castor says with a wink. 

“Can we get back to this other asshole?” Clarisse asks, pointing to Luke. 

A surprisingly strong breeze blows past them and they all turn to see that their antagonist is nowhere to be found. 

Grover squeaks in distress. “We talk too much.” 

“What the fuck,” Pollux says, putting his hands on top of his head. 

“That is one slippery son of a bitch,” Castor adds. 

“At least he left these?” Katie says as she picks up the Petasos and Caduceus from where they were left on the ground. 

“No way we can catch him,” Clarisse says as she looks around. 

Percy looks up and sees a shadow in the shape of a man atop the Statue of Liberty, but in a blink, it’s gone. He sighs, and wonders where a man with nothing seeks shelter. 

“Perce, what do you think we should do?” Grover asks. 

Percy looks back at his friends, then around the island which is littered with unconscious wannabe Champions. The sky is beginning to lighten and it won’t be long before the monument is bustling with tourists for the day. 

He shrugs. “I say we clean up as best we can, and we hope that Luke gets some grief counseling.” 

“What if he comes back, though?” Katie asks. 

Percy smiles, throwing his arm around Annabeth and pulling her closer. “We’ll be ready for him. Together.” 

* * *

Percy steps out of the elevator with Annabeth on his arm, both of them pausing as they take in the top floor bar that stretches out in front of them. Percy nervously straightens the sleeves of his black bomber jacket before helping Annabeth remove her coat, revealing the black cocktail dress she had sent him a teasing picture of earlier in the week. 

“Don’t be nervous,” she says, like she’s read his mind. 

“I can’t help it,” he whines. “What if they don’t like me anymore?” 

Annabeth laughs, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face. “Not possible. Besides, it’s only been a few weeks!” 

“I know,” he says a bit sadly. “They just left so fast. We had no time to like, I don't know, debrief?” 

She kisses him, giving his brain a moment to rest. “Percy, you guys beat a literal super villain together! Everyone went home to recover, and celebrate the holidays, and get back to their lives. These are still your friends. You guys literally have a Champions group chat.” 

He nods, and gives his usual post-kiss goofy smile. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“I know I am,” she says with the scrunch of her nose. 

“Mom and dad are here!” Travis shouts over his shoulder as he envelopes Percy first and then Annabeth in a pair of bear hugs. “We’re in the fancy back room, cause Pollux is special friend with the manager.” 

He leads them to where everyone else is sitting, and as soon as he sees his friends squeezed together around a long table with the New York skyline in the distance, all of his nerves and fear melt away. 

“PERCY!” they all cheer, minus Clarisse who sits in the corner with her arm thrown around Silena and acts like she hasn’t seen him walk in. 

Grover arrives an hour later with Rachel, the two of them having attended a symposium on the lumber industry together. It doesn’t take long for Pollux to get them caught up with the appropriate number of drinks and Percy has to stop himself from laughing when Grover reaches the point in his drunkenness that he starts leaning to his left. 

The next few hours are a blur of catching up and rehashing what they have all been through the past few months. Travis holds Katie’s left hand up proudly to show off the beautiful engagement ring he put on her finger on New Year’s Day. Silena gushes about the romantic Christmas dinner Clarisse prepared for them and how, since arriving back home, they have been truly inseparable. As Silena tells the story, Percy and Clarisse lock eyes, and she simply raises her beer to him, and he returns with the tip of his invisible cap to her. 

There is a moment when, after discussing their last day at the cabin together, they all get quiet, as if the weight of what they’ve been through has muscled its way into their space. Clarisse is the one brave enough to break it and ask if anyone has seen or heard from Luke. There is a collective sigh of relief when the answer across the board is no, and Pollux declares that a question like that deserves a round of shots as a chaser. 

Tequila is served for the group, and everyone but Silena and Clarisse wince at the smell. 

“Well, what should we cheers to?” Grover asks as he leans even further to his left, putting him practically in Castor’s lap. 

“World peace,” Castor slurs. 

“Super powers!” Pollux shouts. 

“Friendship,” Katie says cheerfully. 

“Love,” Travis says dreamily while looking at her. 

“Saving the world,” Silena offers. 

“Kicking ass and taking names,” Clarisse says like it’s obvious. 

“Prophecies,” Rachel says playfully.

“Bonds that last,” Annabeth says with flushed cheeks as she leans into Percy’s side. 

Finally, they all turn to Percy, yet again willing to yield to him. 

He still isn’t exactly sure how he gained the trust and respect of all of these people, but it’s a gift he will never take for granted. He would gladly give his life for any and all of these people, and in his heart of hearts, he knows they know that. Even more than that, he knows they wouldn't hesitate to do the same for him. 

It is this thought that runs through Percy’s mind as he raises his glass and smiles so big and bright that it’s like the sun is in the room. 

“To New York fuckin City, baby!” 

  
  



	14. Epilogue

Percy and Sally stand side by side across the street from the bookstore, watching as the sign that hangs above the door is taken off its hinges and lowered to the ground. 

“I can’t believe it’s done,” Percy says, putting his arm around Sally. 

She leans her head on his shoulder. “Do you think I’m doing the right thing?” 

“Of course you are,” he says confidently. “The store was never supposed to be forever. It’s about time you get to writing a book of your own instead of just selling everyone else’s.” 

Sally picks her head up and looks at Percy. “You know, I’ve already got the idea for my first book.” 

“Oh yeah?” Percy asks. “Do tell.” 

“Well,” Sally says, as she steps off the curb and begins walking towards the storefront. “It’s about this young woman who meets this super hot guy at a lake one summer, and it turns out he’s a superhero.” 

Percy laughs as he follows her, and for a moment, he hears the echo of his father in it. “Sounds like the perfect book to write from the cabin.” 

Sally smiles as she throws open the door of her store and leads her son inside for the last time. “I think so too. Dad would’ve gotten a real kick out of it.” 

“Yeah,” Percy agrees. “Especially the part where you call him super hot.” 

* * *

“You sure about this, G-man?” Percy asks. 

Grover nods, adjusting the straps on his backpack as he does. “Positive. Though I am nervous.” 

“You’re gonna be great,” Annabeth says reassuringly. 

“Thanks,” Grover says, blushing. “It just feels like the right time. My research grant ended, Sally moved up to the cabin and Annabeth’s moving into the apartment. You got a big boy job at the aquarium. We’re all starting a new chapter, and this has to be part of mine.”

“I just wish it wasn’t so far,” Percy says sadly. 

“Me too, but Katie’s keeper knows the most about the way things used to be. I feel like she’s the only one who can help me learn more about my powers.” 

“Well, we’re gonna miss you like crazy,” Annabeth says, giving Grover a big hug.

He sniffles as she pulls away and him and Percy avoid each other’s gaze. 

“I’m gonna run to the bodega and grab you some more snacks, okay?” Annabeth says, looking at Percy pointedly. “I’ll be right back.” 

Percy rubs the back of his neck, unsure of how to express everything Grover is to him. 

“You’re my best friend,” they both blurt out at the same time after a moment of silence. 

Tears fill both of their eyes and they pull each other into a long hug. 

“I love you, G-man,” Percy says, still hanging on tightly. 

“I love you too, Perce,” Grover says, his voice quivering. “I’m really gonna miss you.” 

They pull back from the hug, but Percy keeps a hand on Grover’s shoulder. “One water message and Blackjack and I are there like that, okay?” 

Grover nods, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Okay.” 

Annabeth returns and the boys go back to being very interested in their feet. She hands Grover a sleeve of oreos and a bag of his favorite veggie chips just as the car he called for pulls up. 

“Guess this is it,” he says as the driver loads his bags into the trunk. 

The three of them join together for one last group hug, and Percy wishes it could last forever. 

“Tell Juniper we want you back in one piece,” Annabeth says as Grover climbs into the car. 

He laughs, and waves the concern away. “Katie says she’s way nicer than Cordelia so I’ll be fine.” 

“Seems like a low bar, so be careful,” Percy says. 

Percy and Annabeth stand on the curb with their arms around each other until Grover’s car disappears into traffic. 

Percy sighs. “Our baby is all grown up.” 

“First,” Annabeth corrects as she begins to walk back towards their building. 

“What?” 

“Our  _ first  _ baby is all grown up.” 

Percy’s heart flutters as he follows her. “Annabeth Chase are you saying you wanna have other babies with me?” 

She looks back over her shoulder with a playful smile. “Maybe.” 

“My diary isn’t gonna believe this.” 

* * *

Annabeth sits on the porch of the cabin reading a book on Champion history that Katie sent her while Percy does night training in the woods with Cordelia. 

“Hey, sweetheart. I’m going to bed,” Sally says through the screen. “Need anything?”

Annabeth shakes her head. “I'm good, thank you. Just waiting for Perce to be done.” 

Sally grimaces. “Let him know I tucked the ice pack into the very back of the freezer, will you?” 

Annabeth laughs. “Will do. Goodnight.” 

“Night, honey.” 

Mrs. O’Leary lays against the side of the cabin and her snores roll through the house like purring, drowning out all the sounds of the forest at night. 

All sounds, that is, except that of an owl hooting. 

Annabeth rises from her seat, setting her book facedown on the porch swing. She walks down the porch steps, being careful not to wake the overprotective hellhound while she investigates. 

It doesn’t take her long to find the source of the calls that cut through the night air. 

“Huh,” she says to herself as she puts her hands on her hips to examine the creature that sits proudly on a tree branch. It is perfectly framed by the full moon as it surveys the land before it. “A Great Horned Owl. I didn’t know they could have silver wings.” 

The owl’s head suddenly snaps to attention, locking eyes with Annabeth. It sends chills all through her body. 

A modulated and silvery voice speaks in her head.  _ I have been looking for you, my child _ . 

“No fucking way.”

* * *

“Are you certain this will work?” Cordelia asks skeptically. 

“No,” Percy says honestly. “But everyone’s pitched in, and we all agree this makes the most sense from everything we’ve learned. Katie’s keeper agrees.” 

Cordelia’s jaw tightens. “Very well.” 

“If you don’t want me to try, I won’t,” he says earnestly. 

Hali tugs on her sister’s arm. “Cordelia, we must let him at least attempt it. For mother.” 

Cordelia inhales sharply, and nods to her sister. 

Hali smiles and places a kiss to Cordelia’s cheek. “Proceed,” she tells Percy. 

The Heart of Atlantis is in its full form in his hand, glowing even stronger in Amphitrite’s presence. 

“I thought I was crazy during the battle,” he says as he gets closer to where Amphitrite sleeps. “I mean, lots of crazy shit going on here, but a sentient weapon seemed over the edge even for us.” 

“What does it say to you?” Hali asks, watching intently. 

Percy whispers to the weapon, which shrinks back into a coin in response. “It just says the same thing over and over:  _ Take me home _ ’.” 

Cautiously, Percy takes the coin and places it on Amphitrite’s chest, over her heart. The lady of the lake begins to glow with a gold halo that traces her body, looking utterly angelic. Percy steps back into line with Cordelia and Hali, and the three of them wait for a miracle. 

After a few moments, all the light dies down, and Amphitrite is back to her muted and sleeping state. The trio begin to deflate when they feel an energy pulse through them and the entire lake. 

“Hello, my children,” Amphitrite says as she sits up. She looks at them, all of whom are stunned into silence. “Where shall we begin?” 

* * *

Sally opens the blinds of her fancy Los Angeles hotel room and smiles as she looks down at the crashing waves of the Pacific Ocean. When her agent had told her the Hollywood producers who want the rights to her book were out to impress her, she hadn’t quite realized just how badly they wanted to do so. 

“Well color me impressed,” she says to herself as she snuggles into her bathrobe that must be made of clouds. 

There’s a light tap at her door, and Sally opens it to find a tray covered in a full brunch for one waiting. She excitedly pulls it inside and reads the accompanying card that is too flattering to be genuine but makes her smile nonetheless.

As she pours herself a mimosa, she spots a newspaper folded under the plate of pastries. She pulls it free, unfolding it and immediately smiling at the headline that is splashed across the front page, accompanied by a blurry photo of what could be a flying horse, if you believe in that kind of thing. 

> **Riptide and Silverwing Save New York City Once Again**

Sally immediately pulls her phone out and scrolls through until she spots the contact Little Boy Blue and hits call. 

It only rings twice before Percy picks up on the other end. “Hey mama,” he says with a yawn. 

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry.” 

“S’okay,” he says as he audibly stretches. “Annabeth’s elbow in my back would’ve woken me up sooner or later anyway.” 

Sally smiles as she hears Annabeth grunt in protest in the background. “Well I just wanted to call and say congrats on beating that Dr. Thorn character.”

“How do you know about that?” 

“It’s all over the cover of the Times.” 

“L.A. or New York?” 

“New York, of course.” 

“No shit,” he says, and Sally can picture his smile, a carbon copy of his father’s. 

“I’m very proud of you both,” she says. “And dad would be too.” 

“Thanks mom. I actually dreamed about him last night,” Percy says. 

“Oh yeah?” Sally asks, feeling her heart skip a beat at the thought of her late husband. She sits on the window sill, eyes fixed on the push and pull of the cerulean waves, reminding her of the summer days they spend together without a care in the world except each other. “Will you tell me about it?” she asks softly. 

“I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it???? somehow, I wrote a multi chapter fic all on my own! HOWEVER I could not have done it without my angel Hannah, who talks me down when I feel bad about my writing and always pushes me to do better. You are a constant gift and I would not have gotten tot his point without you, at all. 
> 
> Writing this on my own is something I never thought I would be able to do and yet here I am! it's so crazy to me that I'm finally at the end of this and if you've stuck around all I can say is the biggest thank you for reading something I'm very proud of. It's not perfect by a long shot but it's mine! I hope, if nothing else, the fic made you smile or laugh a couple times <3 thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the anon who sent me an ask about a superhero au back in 2016! I finally got around to giving it the attention it deserves. I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (this will be a slow going one for sure so be patient with me)


End file.
